Warping to Destiny
by SamGirl27
Summary: Two girls are pulled from the world where Supernatural is a TV show into the world where Sam and Dean are real hunters chasing real monsters. The timelines are parallel. This story begins near the end of season 9. It may contain spoilers from earlier times. Warnings will be given on any chapters that contain spoilers. Later chapters may contain explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY DESCRIPTION**

* * *

Two girls are pulled from the world where Supernatural is a TV show into the world where Sam and Dean are real hunters chasing real monsters. The timelines are parallel. This story begins near the end of season 9. It may contain spoilers from earlier times. Season 9, episode 21, 'King of the Damned' where they acquire the First Blade and kill Abaddon occurs in the story.

This is the story of how Sam and Dean encounter their soul mates. and how they come to realize that's what's happening, each in his own way and time. Learn the tragic backstory of the sisters that helps make them ideal mates for the Winchesters. Sexual encounters will occur that are somewhat graphic in nature, but not, in my opinion, pornographic.

But it is much more than that. It is a mystery story as well, with elements of suspense and surprise. Join Sam, Dean, Katie and Maggie as they try to figure out how the girls got there, who might have caused it and why, and who exactly it is that now wants to use Sam and Dean for their own nefarious purposes. Can the couples escape this fate? Or will Sam and Dean be whisked away to an unknown land, to face dangers and terrors they have never before encountered?

It is also a psychological study of sorts, as both Sam and Dean slowly find themselves changing in different ways due to the influence of the girls.

I hope you enjoy this story. I intend for there to be sequels, and I'm hoping they can parallel the show. But whether or not I can continue with that will depend a lot on how they handle Demon Dean in Season 10.

Your comments are more than welcome. As a writer, it helps me stay encouraged to keep writing, and can also let me know what my readers like and maybe don't like. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Facebook Discussion page**

I have made a Facebook Discussion page for my readers to interact with me and other readers, ask questions, get inside information and just generally have a good time. Please join us at groups/1499006140333909/

Hope to see you there.:)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A few weeks ago my sister Maggie and I went to our parents' house for our mother's birthday. We live in the city and they live out on a farm, so we don't get to see them very often. Dad decided to take us all out for dinner, so we were in the back seat of our parents' car giggling and whispering about our favorite subject, Supernatural. And of course our favorite gorgeous hunters, Sam and Dean. Now you need to understand that although we are well into our twenties, we act like a couple of teenagers when it comes to Sam and Dean.

So there we were doing what we usually do, talking about the boys and doing some mutual daydreaming. Maggie turned in her seat and took both my hands and said "Oh my God, Katie, wouldn't it be awesome if we were riding in the backseat of THEIR car? I mean, can you just imagine it?

I laughed and said "Oh yeah, I can see that very clearly. That would be a blast!"

All of a sudden everything around us kind of shimmered and warped for a few seconds, and when it cleared we were definitely NOT in our parents car anymore.

At that point, several things happened at once, and things were pretty chaotic for a while. It was only a few seconds in time I'm sure, but it seemed much longer.

Katie screamed, "Oh my God!"

A male voice yelled, "What the fuck!"

Another male voice yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

The car suddenly veered to the right into what we later could see was the very back area of a parking lot for a truck stop, and stopped so suddenly Maggie and I were thrown into the back of the front seats. By the time we righted ourselves our car doors were open and we were looking down the barrels of two guns being pointed at us, held by none other than our secret lovers, Sam and Dean Winchester.

I looked out my door into Dean's face and I can't tell you all the things that were running through my mind at that very second. First, I realized this was either really Dean Winchester or we somehow got transported to the Supernatural set, which I immediately discarded. I realized that these were probably real guns being pointed at us and we were likely in real danger. I realized that somehow when we were wishing to be here something made it happen. And I realized that Dean was even more gorgeous in person than he was in the show. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was trying desperately to calm down and actually breathe.

We both had our hands up, and I heard Maggie saying something to Sam on her side but my brain didn't register what it was. Finally I DID register that Dean was using his angry/scared/pissed off face and yelling at us to tell him who the hell we were. I said, wait a minute okay? We aren't dangerous! We aren't monsters, we are humans okay? Please Dean, Sam, put the guns down so we can talk. It's really scary having them pointed at us."

Dean looked puzzled for a minute and glanced over at Sam. Then he asked "How do you know who we are?"

I took a few deep breaths and said, Look, Dean, we can and we will answer all your questions but it's going to be hard for you to believe it so please, I'm asking you, put the guns away and let us talk! I'm not answering anything with a gun pointed at me!" At that point I was getting a bit irritated myself.

Dean looked over at Sam and they both motioned with their guns for us to get out of the car, and move around to the back. Sam opened the trunk and Maggie and I looked at each other and we both said, "Here it comes!" Sure enough, Sam threw holy water on us and Dean sprinkled us with salt. They touched us with silver and iron and a few other things I didn't recognize and then Dean got out his blade.

Maggie held out her arm but I put my hands out like to push him away and I said, "Oh no, you are NOT going to cut my arm like you cut yours all the time." I looked at his arms and saw that he actually had scars on his arm from all the times he had done that!

"Why not?" he yelled.

At this point I was yelling a bit myself. "Because it freaking hurts, that's why. I never understood why you had to make a two inch cut to prove you bleed red. You wanna cut me, fine, I understand, but you do it gently and just enough to draw blood, okay?"

Dean seemed a bit nonplussed at that. He looked over at Sam again, who didn't say anything, but he shrugged and made his "Whatever" face. Then they both used their blades to cut us, just barely enough to draw blood, and I giggled. I looked at Maggie and said, "We're on the wrong sides!"

She giggled back and said, "I know, I've been thinking that already."

They both looked puzzled again and Sam asked, "What does that mean?"

Maggie and I exchanged another glance complete with giggles and I said, "Oh nothing important, just an inside joke." There was NO WAY I was gonna tell them that I was totally in love with Sam, and Maggie's heartthrob was Dean, all the way!

By this time the boys were looking a lot less angry/scared/stressed and mostly the puzzled was left on their faces.

Dean closed the lid of the trunk and said, "Okay look, there's a diner here and I'm starving. Let's hash this out over burgers. But you better understand I'm still on my guard!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said smiling, as we walked toward the door of the diner.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After we got settled in and had ordered our burgers, I could tell the boys were anxious for answers. I had watched Dean slide in the booth first, so I indicated to Maggie to do the same, so we were both across from our own guy. Dean said, "Okay, you seem to know who were are, so who are you?"

Maggie isn't much for talking in new situations so she looked at me, and I said, "My name is Katie. This is my sister Maggie. We are from Florida, except probably not the one you know."

Another puzzled look passed between them and Sam asked, "And how exactly do you mean that?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, here we go. Remember that time you guys crashed through a window and found yourselves in an alternate reality where you were actors with different names playing the parts of Sam and Dean on a TV show?"

Again, they looked at each other and then back at us as Dean seemed all hot and bothered again and sad, "How do you know that? Are they publishing Supernatural books again?"

I chuckled and said, "No, I don't think so. But If I'm right, that other reality where you guys are a TV show and not really hunters, I think that's where we came from."

"How?" they both asked together.

"I have no clue!" I answered, and started eating my burger.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence and then Dean asked Sam what he thought they should do with us. Sam said well we need to find a way to get them back to their own place. Dean looked at Maggie, then at me, and then at Sam and said, "We don't have time for this, Sam. We're running out of time as it is. Things are heating up, you know that. We may have to fight at any time and we can't be worried about a couple of untrained girls. Let's stash them in a safe place, and be on our way."

We all looked at Dean. I said, "What year is this?"

Sam answered, "2014."

"What Month?"

"May"

"Okay," I said, trying to think. "If we are really parallel, then you are worried about a war coming between angels and demons, you are even more worried about what's up with Abbadon, and you, Dean, are dealing with the Mark of Cain, which you, Sam, are extremely worried about. Does that about sum it up?"

They both stared at me until it became a bit uncomfortable. Finally Dean said, "That's just Creepy!"

"Well," I said, "Listen to me a minute. I realize all that horrible stuff you have on your plate, I do. I get it. But we are scared too, and our parents must be beyond themselves with worry about how we just vanished out of a moving car. Yes we are just two young women and as usual you have the world to save, I get it. But as much as we love you guys, we need to find a way home! And whoever, or whatever caused this to happen had a reason, and don't you think just maybe it might be a mistake to just get rid of us?"

Sam looked at Dean and said, "She has a point Dean. When odd things happen to us there usually is a reason. Maybe we need them somehow."

Dean looked angry. "When odd things happen to us it's usually bad," he said, frowning, "and I can't think how two women from a reality where we aren't even real can possibly help us. They could end up getting us all killed! I don't like this! I don't want the responsibility or the extra danger! They brought themselves here, they can join hands and wish themselves back."

"Wow, I said jokingly. "Our TV show doesn't do justice to the true levels of asshole you can actually reach!"

"Katie!" exclaimed Maggie.

"Yeah, sorry. Dean look," I said sadly. "What's happened to you? Even while you were going around saving the world, you used to care about people. You've gotten colder and colder. Maybe it's that mark of yours, maybe not. "I felt myself getting a bit angry and my tone got just a bit harsher. "But something wanted us to be involved with you so much that they or it dropped us right into your goddamn car. And I'm telling you we are good people, not evil ones. So something tells me we are here for a reason. If you can't bring yourself to care about us, at least look at it logically. You need to find out who put us here, and why!"

Dean sighed and laid his head back against the corner between the seat and the window. He pinched his nose like he does when he gets frustrated. I remember thinking how amazing it was that the real Sam and Dean were so very similar to the TV ones. Finally he blew out a breath and said, "Fine, okay. We have a 400 mile trip ahead of us. We can talk this out and try to find answers on the way. We can take it step by step and make decisions as we go along."

"Good idea. I knew you could do it. Maggie and I have to visit the little girl's room and we'll meet you back at the car."

In the rest room Maggie and I took the opportunity to let out the excitement we were feeling. "Oh my God," Maggie screeched, so excited I could barely make out her words. "We are with Sam and Dean, actually with them!"

I was excited as well, but I knew we were both also scared, and especially worried for our parents. But we had gotten what we wished for, and now we had to deal with it.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Back in the car and out on the road, Sam looked back at me and started the ball rolling by asking us where we were when we were taken from our own world. (We had taken the same seats we had started in because we realized we could see our own dreamboat easier from the opposite corner.)

"We were in our parents car, just like we are here. They have to be frantic," I said

"Okayyyy," said Sam drawing it out to indicate he wanted more info.

I sighed and said, "Okay we were talking about the show and at some point we grabbed each other's hands and we were talking about how neat it would be if we were really in this car with you guys, and suddenly, we were."

"Why would you want to do that?" Dean asked. "You obviously live in a world without Monsters and without Angels and Demons having a war on your turf. Why in God's name would you want to be here instead?"

Maggie and I looked at each other and we both sighed. "Well I said, we love the show. It's way more exciting than our real lives."

Dean shook his head. "Gotta be more to it than that. I don't think that's a strong enough emotion to cause magic in a world where there isn't any. What did you mean back in the restaurant when you said you loved us?"

I shrugged and said, "Just what I said, we love the show. We love you guys in the show. In our world we are very much fans. We even make Videos on YouTube using clips from the show. So maybe that would be enough."

Everyone was silent for a while, and then Dean shook his head and said softly, "No, I don't think that's enough."

We were all silent for a while as Dean turned up the music and Sam got out his father's journal and leafed through it. As I watched I realized that it looked exactly the same as the journal they used on the show, right on down to the drawings and clippings. "I wonder how they do that," I said softly to myself.

Sam, who must have tremendously good hearing turned the music down and looked back at me. "Do what?" he asked.

"Your father's journal," I said. "It looks exactly like the one they use on the TV show. Exactly. I was just wondering how they do that. How this universe thing can happen at all, and be so detailed. Yet the worlds are so completely different. It's like your world is only a part of ours. You have the same cities, the same people, the same background events. Yet your world has extra things like monsters and hunters, and the duplicate of that part of your world is only a fictional part of our world, yet so detailed. It's a puzzle," I said wonderingly.

Sam smiled at me and said, "That's an interesting philosophical concept isn't it. We will have to talk about that sometime."

"I'd love that, I responded."

"Oh Crap," said Dean. "You sound like another Sam. Do your talking on your own time, Okay? It doesn't get us anywhere with our current situation. The focus in on reality people. Who cares how it works or why? We just need to find out our own little piece of it okay?"

I couldn't help smiling. "Yep," I said, shaking my head, "Typical Dean response."

"Ya know it's just creepy that you know so much about us. Could you just stop talking about it?"

Maggie and I both laughed, because we knew there was no way we would ever be able to stop talking about it. Dean would just have to deal.

Dean turned the radio back up and no one talked for the next hundred miles. Maggie fell asleep on my shoulder. I noticed Dean sneaking glances at her in the mirror now and then. I thought to myself how cool it would be if he was attracted to her. Maggie was a pretty girl with gorgeous auburn hair. Though she was ten months older than me she was shyer and quieter. I was the one with the mouth.

Suddenly Sam shouted something and turned off the radio. "Dean!" he exclaimed. "Here in dad's journal, just a little notation but it might help us. It says 'Parallel worlds, expert, Prof. Simon Mills, UCLA!"

"Awesome," said Dean, "At least it's a place to start. Let's grab a room and you can look him up."

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After about 10 minutes more Dean found a motel he was satisfied with and he pulled in. Sam went in and got two rooms and came back to the car. As he pulled into the parking space it occurred to me that Maggie and I had no changes of clothing. I said as much and Sam said we would figure something out. He opened our door for us and we went in. Then he opened a connecting door.

"We can close this door if you want when we go to bed, he said, "But I'd rather we prop it open with something just a little, in case something happens and we need to get in here fast. You'll be safe, we won't hurt you."

I had to smile at that. "Sam," I said, "We know you two better than we know anyone else. We aren't afraid of you."

"That's just creepy," Dean said from the other room.

Maggie and I sat on my bed, which was farthest from the connecting door, and talked and giggled and had a great old time letting out our excitement. But underneath that excitement was the worry for our parents. We also both had job contracts at the moment and we wondered about them as well. But even so we couldn't help being on a high. We were with the guys we loved, and they were real. And I, for one, was not going to miss this opportunity if I had anything to say about it.

There was a soft knock on the door and dean came in carrying some things. He put them down on Maggie's empty bed and took a bag from there. This turned out to be salt which he put in front of our window and door. Then he brought it to us and laid id down between the beds. "Nothing should happen," he said softly, "But if it does grab the salt and throw it." Then he handed us each a big vial of holy water. Keep this handy too, wherever we go." Then he took out two long blades. "These are angel blades," he said. 'They will kill both angels and demons." Don't be afraid to use it or you'll be dead. For real dead, not playacting dead. Keep them where you can reach them in a hurry."

Then he handed us two little bags tied up. "These are hex bags, they will help keep you safe. Keep them on you all the times too. If it looks like you're going to be around for a while, tomorrow we will get you tattoos so you can't be possessed."

Maggie and I looked at each other and laughed. Then we both looked at Dean and pulled down the necklines of our tops to show him the tattoos we both already had. He looked at them closely, and I swear he looked at Maggie's very closely. "Yeah, they're accurate, good job." He looked from Maggie to me several times before asking, "Why would you do that? You don't need them where you come from."

At some point Sam had come in and I looked at him and smiled. Then I looked back to Dean and shrugged. "Some of us get really into our fandoms," I said.

Dean shook his head and left the room. Sam looked at each of us and smiled, "Goodnight," he said sweetly. Was it my imagination, or did his eyes linger just a little longer on mine?

Maggie jumped over on my bed and we became teenagers again, whispering and giggling and being all excited. You'd think we just met our prince charmings or something. Oh wait! We did!

"Shhhh," I shushed her when she started getting louder and louder. "I don't know about Dean but Sam has Super hearing."

Our giggles were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Sam came in and said, "Okay we have a plan for tomorrow. I got ahold of that Professor and he actually lives about a days ride from here. But he won't  
be available till Thursday, so we stay another night here. Tomorrow we will hit up a Walmart and get you girls some clothing and supplies."

Dean sauntered in, sat down in our easy chair and put his feet up on Maggie's bed and asked, " By the way, what do you girls do in your own world anyway?"

"Oh nothing important," I said in a teasing tone. "Maggie here is a grade A hacker, kinda like Charlie, and I'm a research scientist, emphasis on the research. People pay me to do research for them."

Dean glared at me for a full 15 seconds. "Why didn't you think to mention this to us before this?" I glared right back at him and responded with a smile, "Why didn't you think to ask?" He got up from the chair a little peeved, and mumbling something to himself that we were probably happier not knowing.

Again Sam said goodnight to us and pulled the door closed to its stopper. The excitement of the day finally hit us and we were soon fast asleep.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In the morning as we came out the motel door Maggie let out a screech and went over to the Impala. "Oh my God you are such a beautiful car. I didn't get to appreciate you yesterday." She said all this as she ran her hand lovingly over the car. As she got back around to the front where Dean was watching her with interest, she said, "Can I look under the hood? Please?"

Dean stared at her with an amused smile, then shrugged and opened the hood. "Very nice," she said slowly. "Rebuilt with a crate 427, Holley 4 barrel double pump, high rise valve covers, and aluminum intake. All this but no nitrous? What a waste!"

Dean's amusement quickly turned to astonishment as he listened to Maggie talk. He turned to look at me, and I was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah," I said, "Maggie's also a grade A mechanic. She could take an engine apart at 9 and back together at 10. She probably knows all there is to know about cars!"

"Son of a Bitch," he said, softly, as he looked at Maggie with clear admiration. He closed the hood and we were on our way.

We got settled in the diner and then Dean said, "Okay, it's time for more talking. First of all, how do we know you are from where you say? There's no way to prove that. All we have is your word. And it's a really hard concept to believe in the first place. You know just about all there is to know about us. We have both demons and angels as enemies, any one of whom could probably have set this all up as some kind of trap. So really, I wanna know what the HELL is going on."

Dean put on his glare face and aimed it back and forth between Maggie and me several times, apparently waiting for an answer.

"Dean, " I said. "I would like to know that too. And you are right, we have no way of proving who we say we are and where we say we come from. So I don't know what to tell you to do. If you feel better just dropping us off somewhere then by all means do it. If we really are some sort of danger to you then we wouldn't want to stay anyway, because whether you believe it or not, the very last thing either of us would want to do is cause harm to you." I stopped and look searingly at each of them for a moment. "And if you believe nothing else, please believe that! But somehow I think that staying with you is our only chance of getting back home again. But you have to decide, because it's your lives on the line if someone really did this as some sort of trap."

Everyone passed looks around the table, and then our food came. We were silent for a while as we ate and then Dean said, more softly, "Okay so tell us about this TV show of yours."

I looked over at Maggie and we smiled at each other, and I said, "Well, it's been on for nine years. And each season it seems like you have a new challenge to overcome, which you somehow always manage to do. And really, doesn't that seem strange to you, how your problems seem to happen in spans of a year, and then that one gets resolved and a new one just crops up? How, if one of you dies, you are somehow miraculously brought back? Doesn't that seem more like a TV show than real life? To be honest, it seems to me that rather than this being a trap for you, there is some giant entity pulling the strings in both realities. Some giant entity who seems to be playing with all of us, not just you?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at me. Sam asked, "Is there anything different yet between us and this TV show?"

"Yes," I said. "You guys have scars. Our TV guys seem to get cut up and beaten to a bloody pulp, and somehow they heal without any visible marks. Now sometimes I guess that's because Cass heals them, but he doesn't always. But look at you two. I see marks and scars all over you, especially on your arms where you keep cutting yourselves. "indicating their arms with a look."

Maggie said, "What if this isn't real either?" We all looked at her. "What if one of us is just dreaming all this? That actually makes more sense than us being thrown into a reality where the guys we… uh where we… uh where our favorite show is real?"

I looked at her and said, "Yeah the old 'how do I know I'm not strapped down on a table with electrodes making me think I'm really experiencing reality?' question. But If one of is dreaming it's me cause a lot of things are happening the way I like." I said to her.

"Me too," she said.

Dean interrupted and said 'I'm real. No one is dreaming me. Something else is going on."

"Yeah I agree," I said, "So lets do some more brainstorming."

Then Sam said, "What you were saying about how our lives parallel the way a TV show would work. That's kind of freaky but you made a good point."

"Okay but how would that even work?" I asked? "Let's try the theory of multiple universes, where an infinite number of universes exist because every little decision that every single person makes creates a new one. That doesn't quite fit because how does a person be real in one universe and fictional in another? I'm pretty sure there are no Jensen and Jared in this world because they would be your twins. And I know there's no real Sam and Dean in ours."

"You guys are making my head hurt," complained Dean.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Maggie. We all turned to look at her.

She looked around the table with a very spooky look on her face. "What if we end up in an episode?" She asked with a shaky voice.

I immediately got her point and my face must have looked about like hers did. "No, I said emphatically. "No! Somehow, we can't let that happen. We have to figure this out.

"What happened in the last episode you watched?" asked Sam.

"Um, you guys were in Chicago, and all the monsters there were in families like the Mafia. Five families, all having their own turf, and the shape shifters and werewolves might be starting a war with each other." I said, trying to remember.

"Because they are doing a spinoff," Said Maggie.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with puzzlement. "That never happened here, "Said Dean."

"Okay well maybe that was because it wasn't really about you, it was introducing a spinoff, like Maggie just said."

I was trying to remember what had happened in the previous episode, and Maggie, who kind of knows them chapter and verse said, "Before that one you helped Jody with a vampire problem, and saved a young girl from a horrid situation."

They looked at each other again, and Sam said, "Yeah, that one happened."

We were all lost in thought for a few minutes, and then Sam asked, "You wouldn't happen to know what the next episode is about would you? I mean here they often have little preview blurbs."

Maggie, of course, said "Yes, I do." Looking very sad and frightened, she said, "You're going to go up against Abaddon again."

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Crap," said Dean, hearing that Abaddon was once again in their near future.

"Here's another thing to think about." I said. It takes a couple weeks or more of writing and filming before a TV episode is aired to the public. So how is it that someone on our world knows what's going to happen to you guys before it does?"

Sam said, "It has to be a powerful entity that has access to both worlds. That's the only thing that makes sense."

We all sat and considered that for a bit and then Dean said to Maggie, "So you're a computer hacker and a grade A mechanic. What other useful skills do you two have that you're not telling us?"

He looked directly at me as he asked that question so I smiled, and looked right into his gorgeous green eyes, batted my eyelashes and said, "Some of my special skills wouldn't be particularly useful to you (with emphasis on the you.)"

Sam looked at me quizzically, as Dean made his 'Okay, If that's what you say," face, grunted "Huh!" and went back to his lunch.

"But actually I do have a skill that you might find maybe just a tad bit useful now and then."

"And what would that be?" asked Dean, chewing on a bite of bacon.

"I can read old languages," I said, which almost made him choke on his food.

I felt Sam tense up beside me, and Dean actively swallowed his bite of bacon. Then he looked at me from the corners of his eyes and said, "Come again?"

"I can read old languages," I said again. You know, like "Ancient Latin and Greek, Hebrew, Aramaic, Coptic, Akkadian, Middle English, Sanscrit, Old Norse, oh and a bit of Old Enochian." I said all this completely matter of factly, and had to really try hard not to laugh at the look on Dean's face. I was kinda glad I couldn't see Sam.

After a long pause during which Dean and Sam both watched me eat several bites of my salad, Dean finally cleared his throat, and asked, "Why on earth would you know all those languages?"

I shrugged. I'm a researcher. It's what I do. I often need to be able to read things like Greek, Latin, Hebrew, but I've had jobs where I've had to study other old languages too. I like it, I'm good at it. Plus it really looks good on a resume."

"Okay, I can see that. But why Enochian?"

"Oh that! Well I started looking that up when I ran into it on your show. It's a very intriguing language so I play around with it."

Dean looked at Sam. "She plays around with it." he said. Then he started talking to himself. "She plays around with Enochian. Just like that, she plays around with Enochian." Then he looked at me with his pissed off face and said, "Why the hell couldn't you have told us this when you first got here?"

"I glared right back at him and said, "If I remember right you weren't exactly in a listening frame of mind. You were ready to drop us off somewhere. I did tell you we could be useful to you but nooo you couldn't possibly see how." I took a breath and settled down. "I figured We'd tell you what we could do when you were ready to hear it." That got a chuckle out of Sam.

"You should also know we can handle ourselves pretty well, sad Maggie. . At least in our own world. Our father is a mechanic, but our mom is a cop. She's a unit captain now. We grew up learning self defense. We can shoot a gun and we can handle a knife. And we know how to be aware of our surroundings. So we aren't exactly liabilities."

Dean leaned back in his seat and said slowly, "Okay. Fine. That's just fine. Are there any other skills either one of you have that we should know about?"

I exchanged an amused glance with Maggie, took a sip of my soda and said with a smile, "No, not really. At least not that we're gonna show the both of you at the same time." They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they both looked away with small smiles trying not to form at the edges of their mouths.

'Okay then," said Dean. "I guess you girls are going to be around for a while, so let's go get you geared up."

We left the diner and hit up a Walmart. They are just the same as they are on our own world. No real surprise there. I think they're the same in China. Maggie and I got a few changes of clothes, some underwear, a good pair of sneakers and some necessary toiletries. We also got a backpack to keep it all in. We were going to have to learn how to travel light and fast.

We met up with the boys, who had also bought us some things like flashlights, lighters, a penknife and a few other things they thought of that we wouldn't. They also got each of us a really nice journalist's jacket with lots of pockets inside and out so we can carry it all.

It was beginning to look like we were well on our way to settling in. If we weren't so worried about how our parents were coping, it would all be the most exciting thing that ever happened to us.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After Walmart we went back to the room where Sam got on his computer to do some research. Dean put on a soap opera. I smiled at him and said, "Oh is that Dr. Sexy? We don't have that one on our world."

Maggie and I watched it with him and then we went into our room to talk.

Maggie grabbed my arm and said, "As much as I am thrilled to be here with Sam and Dean, I'm getting really scared Katie. What about Mom and Dad? And I feel so useless! There's nothing I can do to help without my computer."

"I know, I feel the same way. If we only had our computers, I know we could find something useful to do."

I went to Sam and asked if I could use his computer for a few minutes and he turned it in my direction. This world even had Google. I spared a quick minute to wonder if the stockholders got paid from both worlds. I quickly looked up Jared and Jensen, Eric Kripke and anyone else I could think of that was associated with the TV show. None of them were found. If they lived in this world they weren't famous. I turned the computer back to Sam.

I noticed that Dean had been watching both Maggie and me quite thoughtfully for a while now. At some point he got up and went outside, and came back in about five minutes with a duffel bag. He unzipped the bag and took out a gun and tossed it on the bed. He looked at Maggie and said "Tell me about this gun."

Maggie picked it up and said "This is a Colt .45, probably model M1911. Uses a 7-round magazine and it's recoil operated."

"Load it," he said.

Maggie checked the gun to be sure it wasn't already loaded, looked in the satchel for .45 ACP cartridges and loaded the gun. She made sure the safety was on and then she went through a few motions that indicated she knew how to handle the gun.

Dean made his 'not bad' face but didn't say a word. He took out a second gun and tossed it on the bed. Then he looked at me and said, "Your turn."

I picked up the gun and checked it out. "Hmm, I said, this is a Colt Patterson, um maybe .36 caliber? It's been converted to take metal cartridges instead of percussion. And by the way, this one's loaded." I unloaded the gun and handed it to him.

We went through the same procedure with a Beretta 92 9mm, and a Smith and Wesson 4006, and all the while he kept looking at us with a blank expression. Then he started firing off questions about guns, which we also had no trouble answering. Finally he stopped, considered us again for a minute or two, looked over at Sam and said, "Let's go for a ride."

We piled in the car and I had a feeling I knew where this was headed. Sure enough about ten miles out of town we drove by a large pasture bounded by a log fence. Dean pulled the car over, got a rattling bag out of the trunk and went and put six empty beer cans on the fence. He loaded the Colt .45 and handed it to Maggie. She fired off six shots and six beer cans went down. He looked at the empty fence and said, "Huh!"

He set up six more cans and handed me the Beretta, already loaded. I'm not quite as good as Maggie and I missed the 5th one. Dammit! But still he turned down the edges of his mouth in that kind of almost smile he has, shook his head a few times and finally said, "Guess you weren't shittin' me.  
We shot up a few more rounds of beer cans, exchanging the guns back and forth. I couldn't help feeling a bit smug as both Dean and Sam kept looking at each other, clearly impressed. Dean and Sam threw a few in the air and we nabbed them too.

You carry guns at home?" Asked Dean.

"I have several but I'm Partial to my Sig Sauer," I said. "Maggie usually carries a Glock .45." Dean went back to the trunk, and I snuck a look at Sam and I swear he was looking right at me with admiration.

Dean came back and handed us each a gun and ammo. "These should do you. Keep them on you at all times and under your pillow at night. Sam and I are going to be getting a call any day now, and we'll have to leave in a hurry. I feel better about it knowing you can protect yourselves."

We stowed our guns and ammo inside our jackets and played around a bit till we each found a comfortable way to draw them. As Maggie was fiddling with something on her Jacket I just barely caught a glimpse of Dean coming up behind Maggie and placing his arm around her throat. In a heartbeat Dean was nothing but a pile on the grass and Maggie was straddling him with a knife at his throat. "Son of a bitch," he said, frowning. "And where the hell did that come from?, he asked, indicating her knife."

"My boot," answered Maggie, as she got off him and held out a hand to help him up.

"You have any more weapons on you?" he asked, clearly a bit peeved.

"Yeah, we each have a gun, and an Angel blade" Maggie said matter-of-factually.

"You're a little smart ass, aren't you?" sad Dean.

Maggie smiled and shrugged. "Takes one to know one," she said.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Maggie and I smiled at each other as we got back in the car. We stopped for dinner at another burger joint, and once again, the conversation turned to our world vs. theirs.

"I'd like to know more about this TV show of yours," Said Dean. "Like how much of our story does it tell you?"

I looked at him for a minute and glanced at Maggie. She wasn't looking too happy. "Dean," I said. "I'm not sure that's a really good idea."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Does it really matter, knowing the details?"

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us huh? What's the big secret? Maybe there are no details because this is all a big scam?"

I took in a big breath and blew it out slowly. "Dean," I said quietly. "I don't want to tell you because I know how I'd feel hearing the same things about me. You're going to get pissed off, even hurt. At the very least it will make you extremely uncomfortable. I'll tell you if you really wanna know, but I highly advise against it."

"I do really want to know, yes," Dean answered. "I think it's important to know. I think we need to know how close this show is really related to our lives. Maybe its just a general likeness and not the same on the specifics. We need to know that. Or maybe there really aren't any specifics for you to know and that's why you're stalling."

"I chuckled and shook my head. "Now there's the Suspicious Dean we all know and love. Okay then, I tried, didn't I?" I said sadly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"So here goes. If the show runs true to your lives, then we have shared in all your deepest emotions. We've seen you cry every time one of you dies, or when one of the people you love dies; your dad, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, or when you think you've failed someone, or someone's death was your fault, like Kevin or Pam. We've seen you hurting so bad inside we can barely stand it ourselves. Our hearts break every time you lose or have to leave someone you love, like Jessica, Lisa or Amelia." I turned to Sam. "And watching you have to kill Madison just about tore us up."

By this time I was tearing up myself. 'We see you beat yourselves up all the time because you think you've screwed up, or let someone down, especially each other. We've watched you both tear yourselves up with guilt and self-loathing. We've seen the dark sides of both of you, like when you tortured Alistaire and Sam let Ruby seduce him into using his dark powers to kill Lilith and release Lucifer. We've seen you get so angry at each other that you beat each other up, or one of you leaves for a while, but that never really lasts. Except this time it's maybe too broken to be mended, and our hearts are hurting over it."

"We've also seen you make love, and be happy, if only for a little while. We see more than your lives, Dean. We've seen into your hearts. Shit, we've seen into your souls. We not only know what you do, we know how you feel, and who you really are, the kinds of things you don't show to the world, or even to each other." Tears were running down my face by this time, and Dean and Sam were both swallowing hard. Maggie was subdued and looking down at her feet.

Nobody said anything for a good four minutes, which is a really long time when you're waiting for someone to say something. Finally, in true Dean tradition, he said, "Wait, what? You've seen us making love? How much does it show?"

Both Maggie and I at the same time mumbled "Not enough!" And that broke the ice a bit, and we all laughed.

Then Dean sighed. "You were right," he said. "I don't like it. It kind of gives me the willies," he said with a shiver. "But I still think we needed the information if we are ever going to figure out what's going on. But what you said this morning about our lives fitting into a pattern of a TV show. I still don't get that.

"Okay," I said, "That's a fair question. So consider this. The show on our world is about to wrap up it's ninth season. That's pretty long for a niche show, so it's been extremely popular.

"How Popular?," asked Sam, which made Dean frown at him.

"Well let's see, "I said. "The actors who play you are sex objects on our world. There are dozens of fan sites, thousands of sexy pics on the internet of the guys who play you, and I really mean sexy! People write fan fiction about you and make videos about you and the show. There've been conventions for the show where fans meet the actors and ask them all sorts of questions about the show, its characters and their personal lives.

Dean was looking a little green. "So thousands of people know all this intimate stuff about us?"

"Millions," I corrected. "But Dean they don't really know you. It would be just like if Dr. Sexy were real on our world. He wouldn't know that you know all about him. None of these people even know you are real!"

"You do," he said.

"Yeah," I said quietly, and glanced at Maggie. "We do. And I'm sorry that makes you uncomfortable."

Dean looked at Maggie, who was looking back at him and said, "Yeah well, I'll get used to it. Let's get back to the pattern thing."

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**SPOILER WARNING: This chapter mentions things that happened during all nine seasons of Supernatural. If you don't wish to read it, you will not lose anything of the main story line.**

Okay, I said. The pilot show was when you went to Stanford to get Sam, and he lost Jess. Did that happen?"

"Yes," said Sam, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry Sam," I said sadly. "So then the whole first year was mainly about looking for your dad, and introducing the audience to what hunters do, and each show was about a different monster. The cliffhanger was when you all were in the car accident. We had to wait for over four months to see how that turned out."

"That didn't take four months, it was just over a week maybe," said Dean.

"Okay," I said thinking. "Apparently there are some timing differences. So maybe things here aren't actually set in stone, which would make me feel a lot better. The next season started in the hospital with you in a coma dying, and your dad sold his soul to save you."

Dean looked away with teary eyes. "Yeah," he said, "Go on."

That season was concerned with finding out about the yellow-eyed demon and his plan for the chosen kids. There was the showdown where there was supposed to be just one left, and Sam got killed. Then YOU sold YOUR soul to save Sam. Last episode wasn't really a cliffhanger, but Sam made you tell him what you had done, he got mad and vowed to find a way to save you. No real cliffhanger that year, but wow was that a powerful episode."

"Generally true, yes," said Dean. "Do you really know all this stuff?" He asked.

"Pretty much. Like I said, we've been fans from the start." Maggie and I exchanged a knowing glance and I continued. "Third season was mostly about trying to find a way out for you not to go to Hell. Sometimes an episode would be concerned with the main plot, and other times it was more about a hunt. Season ended with you going to Hell anyway. Naturally that was a cliffhanger."

Our burgers came and we busied ourselves with eating for a few minutes.

"Now see in Sam's time, you were in hell for four months, even though it seemed like 40 years to you. But that's what I mean about a pattern. You were "in Hell" for four months for us too while we waited for the next season to start. Why that particular amount of time?"

I could see the wheels spinning in Dean's head.

"Fourth season comes, and angels are introduced in the form of Cass, who is how you get out of Hell four months later. And I even read about how they really weren't planning to even have angels in the show but they changed their minds. Isn't it funny how you guys never knew about angels until the people at Supernatural decided to bring them in?"

"This season was also hard for me, ...us, watching Ruby take ahold of Sam, leading him to his dark side" I said, as I slipped a sidelong glance at him. "It ended with the last seal being broken and Lucifer being freed. Again, we had to wait four months to find out what happened next. I don't imagine it took that long on this side."

No, of course not," said Dean. "It just continued."

"Fifth season, Most of the year involved trying to keep Michael and Lucifer from taking you as vessels. Cliffhanger, Sam takes them both back into the cage, after beating Dean to a bloody pulp. Cass comes and saves the day, and we get another four months waiting to see if and how Sam get's out of Hell.

"At the start of Season six, we hear that Dean's had his year with Lisa. Not sure how that timing works, except maybe that's how they used up the extra time from between seasons on our side. We see Sam's out of Hell and has been working with the Campbells, newfound family. Dean can't help going back to hunting with Sam, who soon finds out his soul was left behind in Hell. Eventually Sam does get his soul back, against his will, but in a dangerous condition. Death tries to help, but Cass breaks the wall and then becomes the new God in the season Finale. Still on target?"

Pretty much yeah," sad Dean

"Season seven, Cass wreaks havoc in Heaven and Earth, lets the Leviathans loose, walks into the city water supply and doesn't come back for half a season. But in the end you guys beat the Leviathans, but in doing so, Dean and Cass are sent to Purgatory. Naturally, that's the cliffhanger finale for that year. But see how you really only had the Leviathans for a year?"

By this time both Sam and Dean have stopped eating and are staring at me with frowns. I keep going. "Season eight is about closing the gates of Hell forever, the trials, and Dean not letting Sam finish them because it would kill him. Season cliffhanger, Sam in a coma with an Angel inside."

I looked pointedly at each of them and then continued. "Which brings us to the current season nine. You are trying to finally kill Abaddon." I looked at Dean. "You have received the mark of Cain and the one time you used it, it scared the shit out of you. What Sam sees in you is scaring him even more. You got rid of the "Psycho Angel" in Sam, but not before it killed Kevin. You're finding yourselves working side by side with Crowley, which is possibly expedient but extremely distasteful. You're kind of on the outs with each other over the Angel being in Sam thing, and Dean is drinking too much. Did I miss anything?"

"Not a hell of a lot," said Dean. "Seems like you do see an awful lot about our lives." He said. At this point he was still looking a little green around the edges.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "We do," I said. "And the show takes us on a roller coaster ride of emotions. We cry with you when you cry over losing each other or someone else you love. It breaks our hearts. It also breaks our hearts when you guys hurt each other, when you lie to each other, and keep secrets. It breaks our hearts when you lose a lover; Jess, Lisa, Madison, Amelia. I can barely stand to watch the Madison episode."

After a few moments of very uncomfortable silence, Dean put on his Bad Boy smile and said, "Yeah but the sex scenes probably help you get over that!"

I couldn't help but smile at that, and I sighed an exaggerated sigh. "Oh yes," I said. "They are really hot. Unfortunately, the show Is on network TV so they can't do them quite as well as we'd like." Everyone laughed at that and the tension was lessoned some.

"Anyway, you can see how, for us, each year had it's own overall theme, and cliffhangers that left us screaming for more. And how on your world things seem to happen in mostly one-year cycles. And THIS season only has two more episodes." Sam and Dean looked at each other, and back at me."

Dean said, 'While It's still really creepy to me, and I don't like our lives being out there for people to get their vicarious thrills off of, the fact remains we know about it now, you two are here, and we need to figure out why."

"Agreed," put in Sam. "But it's not fair that you two know so much about us. Next time we get to hear all about you."

"Knew that was coming," I said, as we all got up from the table.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

We went back to the motel in a fairly good mood. I particularly noticed Sam watching Dean with a small smile. I sat on the bed nearest to Sam with my back against the headboard and my knees drawn up. I was absently paging through a magazine I had bought at Walmart.

Around 11 Dean got up to leave again and said, "I'm gonna go get us some beer and snacks. As he got to the door, Maggie jumped up and said "Oh, please let me go with you, I'm climbing the walls here!"

Dean paused for a moment, turned and looked at Maggie with that sideways look he has and then said, "Sure, why not? It'll be an adventure."

When the door closed I said to Sam, "You do know that when he leaves like that he usually ends up doing something sneaky?"

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, I know. I guess you do know us pretty well don't you?"

"Do you think that's 'just creepy' too?" I asked.

"No, not really, he said thoughtfully. "I think it's pretty fascinating actually." He paused for a moment and then looked at me over his computer. "I think you're pretty fascinating too." he said.

For once in my life, I could think of absolutely nothing to say! I just stared at him for a second and then broke eye contact. I am head over heals in love with Sam, and have been since before I even knew he was real. But I never thought he might be remotely interested in me. I'm attractive enough, I guess, but nothing special. Maggie is far prettier. So when he said that to me, I can't tell you how my heart jumped. Well, actually, I guess I just did, didn't I?

Sam broke the silence by asking, "So tell me, am I really very much like this TV character of yours?"

"So far, pretty much, yeah. I mean, I feel like I know you, the show's been on for nine years. But really, I guess I don't actually know YOU, ya know?"

Sam looked at me for what seemed like a long time. Then he said softly, "I suspect you probably do. He paused for a moment and then said, "And somehow, I find I kind of like that."

I laid the magazine aside and wrapped my arms around my knees, smiling at him. I said, "Sam, can I ask you a personal question?"

He got up from the desk chair and came over and sat on the bed near my feet. My heart began racing and I felt hot all over but I managed somehow to keep my calm. At least, I think I did. He said, "Sure, go ahead."

I looked into his gorgeous eyes, which were looking very green at that moment, and I said, "How do you do it? How do you keep going with all the crap you've been through. Where I come from, I don't know of anyone whose ever gone through half of what you have in terms of emotional upheaval, let alone all the physical pain you've endured, and if there were such a person they would probably be in a mental ward somewhere. How do you keep going?"

Sam considered for few minutes and then he said, "So many times I almost couldn't. There are times I came so close to just breaking down. I guess the short answer to your question is Dean. I know we don't always see eye to eye, and we get under each other's skin. But underneath all the bullshit we pull each other through whatever we have to. Without Dean I would never have made it here in one piece." He chuckled humorlessly. "Not sure I can say I made it through completely sane, but at least I'm still functioning."

We looked at each other for several minutes, not speaking. Then I said softly, "One thing that distinguishes you from your TV counterpart is that you wear the visible signs of what you've gone through."

He turned his head a little bit and half smiled. "You mean all my 'pretty' scars?" He said.

I nodded a bit and said "Yeah." I unhinged my legs and moved closer to him. I reached my hand toward his face and asked, "May I?"

He nodded. I reached up and touched his cheek where there were four long, parallel scars, faded a bit from time. "These you got when Meg sicced her shadow demons on you." I took his left hand in mine, turned it over to the inside, and pushed up his shirt sleeve. There was a long scar from a slash that went almost from his elbow to his wrist. I traced it softly with my fingers and said, "You got this from the ghouls that killed your brother Adam. There's a matching one on your other arm too."

I began to feel my eyes filling with tears. He watched as I moved my hand from scar to scar, glancing at my eyes in between each move.

I opened his hand, where there was a scar right across it, and touched that one gently also. "You did this one to yourself when you almost finished the third trial." I put his hand down gently and picked up his right one. There was a V-shaped scar in the middle of his palm. "And this one you got by falling on a pile of glass, when Cass decided he would be the new God. You used the pain of it to help you determine what was real and what was imaginary when you were being plagued by Lucifer."

By this time I was actively crying. I looked into his eyes and said, "And that's not to mention all the scars you have on your arms from proving to people you bleed red."

He reached over and wiped the tears from my face with his hand. "Why is this hurting you so?"

I looked away from him for a moment, then turned back and said, "It was hard enough to watch these things happen when I thought it was make-believe. I cried when they all happened to you, when it was just make-believe. But to know that you actually suffered all these things, actually felt all this pain, actually dealt with the fear they must have caused, that's making my heart hurt." I could barely get the words out of my mouth at this point.

He took my hands in both of his and looked into my eyes for several long moments. His own eyes were teary as well. I was definitely feeling he was about to kiss me, when the door burst open and in came Maggie and Dean, laughing and acting like kids who just egged the neighbor's house and gotten away without getting caught.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Asked Dean, wearing his 'aha I caught you' face.

I quickly looked away and wiped my eyes as Sam sighed and stood up. He said, "No, of course not. What's up with you two?"

I looked at Maggie, who was wide-eyed and obviously excited. I could see she was trying to send me eye-signals but I had no clue what she was trying to say. I'd just have to wait till we were alone to get her story.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Maggie's Story**

Katie asked me to write about my first trip out with Dean alone so here it is. I have to tell you first I was so shaky with excitement I could hardly keep from leaping around joyfully and smelling flowers. But somehow I managed to contain myself as we got in the car and drove out of the motel parking lot.

We passed at least four or five convenience stores before I got the courage to say anything. "Where are we going for these snacks?" I asked. Also talking to him gave me a logical reason to look at him. Sigh!

He glanced sidelong at me and said, "Passengers are just along for the ride. You'll see where we're going when we get there."

A few minutes later we turned into a large corner strip mall. It was pretty dark because all of the stores were closed. Dean drove through the parking lot to the far side and then turned the corner at the far building, and then turned again into the alley behind the mall. He said "I'm assuming as a grade A mechanic you can drive without hurting my Baby, right?"

I felt my eyes widen and said, "yeah but.."

"Okay," he said. "When I get out slide over to the wheel and when I get back in, you get moving, fast but not so fast you draw attention, okay?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on so I said, "You got it,' and slid over as he got out. He went around the car and opened the passenger door. Then he went and got a large sack out of the trunk. When he went to the back door of the store he did some quick fiddling at both the door and the window, and faster than I could have believed possible, he slipped inside the door. I half expected an alarm to blare but, of course, I should have known better.

About five minutes later he came back out and jumped in the car and yelled "GO!" Which I did! Dean turned and stowed the sack behind his seat. As I pulled around the side of the last building, my heart leaped into my throat. There sat a police car with two officers in it, eating burgers or something.

I did some quick thinking and pulled right up to the side of their car, rolled down my window and said, "Good evening officers, how are you tonight?"

They both mumbled a greeting and I could see they were trying to look past me to Dean. He kind of waved but used me as a shield for the most part. I put on a puppy dog face and said, "I hope you won't think poorly of me but we had to get away from his wife. Looks like she's not around now so, you guys have a great evening okay?" I started driving again and turned in front of them and down the side street, waving all the time so they watched me instead of our license plate.

When we couldn't see them anymore we both started laughing and talking and I was like, "Oh my God! I can't believe I did that!" and he's like "Wow girl you got some balls!"

"And I can't believe you actually let me drive Baby!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"Yeah well," Dean said grinning, "Don't get used to it!"

"Oh my God!" I said again still laughing. That brought back some old memories."

Dean looked at me with big question marks on his face. "What do you mean 'old memories'," he asked.

I blew out a breath and said, "Um let's not spoil the moment. You'll understand that after we tell you about ourselves."

He still looked like he wanted an answer but he let it go.

I turned a corner a few blocks down to get back to the main thoroughfare and pulled into a convenience store on the right. Dean stared at me and I said "We still need those snacks and beer, right?"

He laughed and said, "Oh right yeah, be right back. And slide back over."

When he got back in the car with the beer and bag of snacks he put them down between us and looked at me. We both burst out laughing again and just kept talking about what had happened. We were still laughing when we pulled into the motel parking lot. I can't remember when I've had so much fun!

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

When Dean and Maggie settled down some, we were able to find out what they had done. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me any, but it did give me a little twinge of concern. I looked at Maggie with a questioning frown and she gave me a shrug back. I guess we'd just have to talk later.

But it was a really cool deal, because Maggie and I each got a laptop and a cell phone out of it. The boys took the cell phones, activated them, put minutes on them and programmed in their numbers. Then they put our numbers in their own phones.

Once that was done, the jovial mood we were sharing from the caper began to wind down. Dean especially was pensive and restless, as he had been so often since we'd gotten here. It seemed to me that these moods of his were lasting longer and longer, and were more and more disquieting. A look at Sam told me he was seeing it too.

The next day we had to get on the road early to meet with the professor about multiple universe theories, so Maggie and I went to our room. We each took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Once we were settled I looked at Maggie for a long time.

"Mags," I said finally.

"It's okay Katie. It was fun. You know they do things like that and if it turns out that we get to stay here we are going to be a part of them."

I sighed. "I know Mags. I just don't want you doing things that are going to dredge up old memories that you can't handle. And I kind of never thought about anything like that happening so soon. I mean I never thought about it at all."

"I'm Fine... It's fine!" she said.

"Okay, I'm probably overreacting anyway. And it sure is nice to have the comps and phones."

"That it is." She replied. After a few minutes she said, "Katie! Tomorrow they are going to want to know about us. How much are we gonna tell them?"

I thought about that and said, "Well, we know an awful lot about them. I think it's only fair we give them most of it. But I won't mention anything you really don't want me to. But you'll have to tell me if there's something."

Maggie started thinking and I saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. "Not 'That Night' okay? I mean, I guess I can handle the rest of it, even the… even the accident. But not 'That Night' okay? I know it's your story as much as mine but maybe if we stay here and get closer to them, maybe then we can."

My eyes were watering as well, and I did feel a bit relieved. The rest was going to be hard enough to tell them out loud. I had never told anyone some of the things I was feeling it was only fair to share with them, and as far as I knew, Maggie had never said them out loud either. I had no idea how it would go, and how either of us would handle it.

"So tell me how it went down," I said more cheerfully. We spent a little time telling each other about our 'alone time' with our guys, and I asked Maggie to write hers down for the journal, which I've already shared with you.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Maggie. "You think he really was going to kiss you?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I do," I answered quietly. "I really do." I sighed and then said, "Let's try to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yeah." she said. "I wonder what the boys are talking about." I wondered that too, and turned out the light.

-

**Sam and Dean's POV**

As it turns out, the girls would have been extremely interested to know what was being said in the other room.

"You doing okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "I'm good. It felt good to laugh. Haven't laughed like that is a long time."

Sam looked at Dean and nodded. 'Yeah," he said. Wish it could happen more often."

After a few minutes of silence Sam said seriously, "Look, Dean. This whole thing with the girls. I know how strange it is. And yeah, we have no idea how or why they got here or what freaking higher power might be involved. We don't know if they will turn out to be harmful to us or not." He paused. He could tell Dean was listening intently, but had no idea what he was thinking.

He took a deep breath. "The thing is," he started to say and then had to pause for a moment. "The thing is," he began again, I don't really want them to go away."

He looked pointedly at Dean as though he were expecting an argument. Dean was sitting on the bed with his hands clasped, leaning on his knees, looking at Sam with an unreadable expression. Then he looked down at his shoes. He turned his head to the right for a few seconds and looked like he was thinking. Then he turned to the left and thought some more.

Apparently his shoes needed another examination because he looked back down at them again. Finally he looked up at Sam and said, "I don't either."

After a few minutes of them staring at each other, Sam cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm glad we're in agreement. We ride that wave wherever it takes us."

Dean made his 'Okay, let's do it' face and headed for the shower. When he came back out he made his 'I'm gonna give you some shit' face. "So," he said. "I take it you have one on for Katie."

Sam chewed on his lower lip for a moment and then said, "It's not like that."

Dean grinned and raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh really? So what is it like then?"

When Sam just sat and stared at him without saying a word, Dean finally got it. "Oh!" he said with surprise. "Oh! It's like that is it? He got into his bed and said "Sheesh, leave you in a room alone with a girl for an hour and you…"

"Dean! ... Shut up!"

Dean turned out the light and smiled into the darkness.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Katie's POV

The next morning we were all packed up and ready to roll by 7, and we headed for the diner for breakfast. Dean said laughing, "Ya know, we never got to eat so often in restaurants till you two showed up."

"Hey, fast food's fine with us," countered Maggie.

"Nah, it's fine, at least for now. I'm enjoying some good conversation for a change," he said teasingly, glancing at Sam, who frowned back at him.

"You might not enjoy this one so much," I said under my breath.

We got settled In a booth with Dean across from me and Sam next to me. We'd been sitting that way for the last few times we hit the diner. Dean had said he liked it better not sitting next to a guy, which gave us all a laugh, but was entirely all right with Maggie and me.

"Well, ladies, it's your turn, today," Dean said with a big grin, which just made me more nervous than I already was.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," I said. "First, we want you to know that we decided it was only fair of us not to just tell you the good stuff, since we know so much about you guys. And besides, the good stuff will only take about 5 minutes."

I was stalling and I knew it but I really had to stoke up the courage. I hadn't realized I would be this nervous over this. "Okay, I said again. "Katie and I…"

"Are twins," Dean interrupted with a big grin.

I looked at him like he was crazy and asked, "Why on earth would you even think that?"

He looked puzzled, stared at me and then at Katie several times, then looked at Sam, who was doing just about the same thing, "Then said, "You're not twins?"

"No," I said emphatically, "you should be able to tell that. Maggie is much prettier than I am."

Again they both looked puzzled. Maggie put her hand on Dean's arm and said, "Dean, don't bother. No one else has ever been able to convince her.

So Dean just shrugged and said, "Okay, we'll let that one go for now. But you're obviously sisters and really close in age, right?"

I looked right at him feigning annoyance, and said, "You wanna tell the story?"

"Ah, no," he said, looking abashed. "Carry on."

I'm pretty sure he did that to try to calm me and it worked a little. I said, "Yes, we are sisters. We aren't twins but we are only 10 months apart. Maggie was born on July 27, 1988, and Christened Margaret Anne Rosetti. But if you call her Margaret, she will cut your tongue out with her knife."

"I was born ten months later to the day, on May 27, 1989, and Christened Katherine Marie Rosetti. I really don't care much what you call me. While we aren't twins, we might as well have been, since we never knew life without each other. We were always together as kids, and we mostly only talked to each other."

"When it came time for Maggie to go to kindergarten, she refused to go without me, and naturally I couldn't go, so they ended up letting her wait a year and we started school together."

Our family is Italian. Well mostly. Mom is half Italian and half 'Irish Cop.' Her father, his father, two uncles and three brothers were all cops. So she became one too. It kind of made our family a bit different from all the other families in Little Italy. Oh, by the way that was in Pennsylvania, in the city of Reading, pronounced like 'redding' not 'reeding' like people keep trying to do with the Reading Railroad in the Monopoly game."

Our food came, and I got to take a break for a few as we all got busy eating. I settled myself down a little more and continued. "Living in an Italian neighborhood is like living in a foreign country. Of course, we didn't know that then. That was how we thought life was everywhere. At least until we were old enough to realize that people on TV were different."

"Anyway, here's the thing. As a cop, mom worked late hours, often swing shift or midnight shift. Sometimes during school days we didn't see her for days. So mostly we were 'raised' by Pops. Now I want you to understand that he's a good man, he is, but he knew nothing about raising girls, and he was more interested in having us out of the way so he could drink beer and play poker with his buddies. We didn't much care, except that from about our 6's we were expected to kind of be servants to him and his buddies, because that's what girls were supposed to do."

I stopped and ran through things in my mind a few minutes. "Well, I guess that about does it for the good stuff," I said with a nervous laugh. I glanced over at Maggie and she was looking down at her shoes.

"Okay, well, here goes. Pops had a brother, Freddie, who was a priest at our local church." I said.

Dean interrupted, looking angry. "Please tell me I don't know where this is going," he said.

I swallowed, even though my mouth was dry, and said softly, "I can't"

Both Dean and Sam were visibly angry. We were all done with our breakfast so Sam said, "Let's go sit at that umbrella table outside. You might be more comfortable where it's more private."

I looked at him gratefully and said "Thank you, yes, please let's do that" We paid the bill and went outside. There was one single umbrella table on the small patch of lawn that the motel had and we went out to set around it. Then Dean said, "You don't need to go into this if you'd rather not. I think we both have the picture."

I knew they could tell I was uncomfortable. But I said "Well, you don't have nearly the whole picture, and I think you cant see it without at least some of the details." I kept glancing at Maggie to see how she was doing. So far, she was hanging in. I sighed again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"See, when Uncle Freddie came to the house, about once a week he would stay overnight in a spare room. When we were little he would always come into our bedroom to hear our prayers. That's exactly what he did for years. When we were in our 7's or 8's, he started petting us and making nice nice and we never thought anything of it. But gradually, it got to be more than that. He told us God wanted us to be nice to him because he was a priest and he needed our love and comfort."

"At first we tried to ask other people if what he was doing was all right but everyone misunderstood what we were asking, and we didn't much know ourselves, and so they all would say, 'Well of course you should love and comfort your Uncle Freddie. Everyone needs that, and Priests must get so lonely.'"

"Then after a while, when we understood what it was all about, we tried to tell people. No one would listen. We were horrid girls for saying such a terrible thing about our uncle, the priest, God bless him!. No one believed a word we said.

"So on it went. And meanwhile…" I stopped and swallowed. I looked at Mags and then at Dean and then at Sam. "Okay so here's the thing," I kind of blurted out. "We started being bad. I mean really bad. We were bad." I stopped and looked off at nothing, remembering.

Sam took hold of my hand on the table and said really gently, "What does that mean, Katie?"

I had never told these things to anyone who didn't know from being there and I was finding it extremely hard.

"Gang life," said Maggie, breaking the ice for me. "She means gang life."

I flashed Maggie a grateful look and blew out a breath. "We got caught up in a gang." I said redundantly. "We did bad things, "I said. "We did really bad things. We did shoplifting, breaking and entering, pickpocketing…" I said all this looking down at the table. Then I looked up into Maggie's eyes for strength and said finally, "...And we did a lot worse. We hurt people, got into gang fights. And we had to vie for 'bitch status.'"

Sam and Dean looked at me questioningly. "It means that the girls who were the bitches of the top leaders were treated better than the others, and they only had to…(deep breath) ...only had to service their own 'Owner. All the others had to service anyone who wanted them."

"By the time we were 'taken away,' we were in the summer before our Senior year. We had worked ourselves up to the top. Maggie was the…b," I stopped. "Maggie was the girl of the leader and I was the girl of the first lieutenant. But in order to get there, we had to slice up a lot of girls, some of whom were our good friends."

"You don't look like you've been in a lot of knife fights," said Dean.

"We weren't allowed to cut faces, because the boys wanted us pretty." I said. "Believe me, we both have our scars. It's why I don't like to be cut anymore."

Dean looked at Maggie sadly. "I see what you meant now, he said." She just nodded without looking at him.

"So in all this time you never got arrested?" asked Sam.

I actually laughed. "Oh we got arrested. Five times we actually got all the way to the booking room. But someone always recognized us as Sergeant Rosetti's daughters and we would be taken home in a cop car. Even more often one of them would find us on the streets and just take us home. Never spent a single night in jail.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Sam said, "Wait a minute, Katie, go back. What ever became of Uncle Freddie?" he asked.

"Ah, that!" I said. 'Well see, it was my 14th birthday, and Uncle Freddie came upstairs to give me a really special present. He had a dress he wanted me to put on for him." I pursed my lips and tried to stop the tears. Maggie looked away from the table. "It was all white and lacy, and very 'little girly' for a 14 year old. So I put it on and he made a fuss over me and then said now it was my time to thank him for the present."

I took a few long breaths and then said, "I'm not gonna put you through the details, but when he was doing his thing to me, all of a sudden I felt him being pulled off me and,..." I stopped and looked at Mags. She was still staring off into space. "I felt him being pulled off of me and he was yelling and someone else was yelling too. It turned out to be Maggie screaming something over an over and Uncle Freddy was screaming and someone ran into the room and turned on the light. And there was Uncle Freddy with his pants off and his face a bloody, unrecognizable pulp. Mags was slicing at it with a razor blade. I was still on my bed in the horrible white dress, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes what was going on."

I stopped talking. Both Maggie and I had tears running down our faces In rivers, and even Sam and Dean had wet eyes. "What happened then?" Dean asked quietly. "Did Uncle Freddy get arrested?"

"I laughed again." You don't understand a tight-knit community like the Italians." Except for the men who were in the house that night playing cards, and our mom, who was told later, no one knows about it. Uncle Freddy was taken to the hospital and they told them he was jumped by gang members. Nothing ever happened to him."

"Does he still live?" asked Dean, with a look on his face that I would never wish to have directed at me.

"He does," I said. "He's even still a priest."

"If I ever find a way to get to your world," he said chillingly, "he won't be!."

Then Dean got up and turned to Maggie. He pulled her up off the bench and held her tightly. She was crying pretty hard by this time and he just held her and petted her hair until she calmed down. I actually noticed this before I noticed that Sam was doing the very same thing for me.

After we stopped crying, Sam said, "That's enough for now. It's time to hit the road, anyway, and you both need a break from this."

At the car Sam said, "Maggie, you wanna ride shotgun?"

She grinned and said "Would I ever?" and he opened the door for her as she got in. Then he climbed in beside me and took my hand.

We drove for a while with no one saying a word. Dean had his music blaring and no one was willing to tell him to turn it down. Eventually he did it himself, turned to grin back and Sam and winked.

Then he asked," So these sexy actors who play us, they look like us right?"

"Exactly," I said.

"Hey Sammy," said Dean, playfully, "How do you like being a sex object? Could be fun right?"

Sam grinned his 'light up the room grin' and said, "I could get into it."

"Dean then pouted and said, "We'd need some followers, though, lots of followers."

"Sure would," said Sam, with his eyes twinkling away.

"Ya know, I wish I could see some of those sexy pics of us, don't you Sammy? I could put 'em on the wall and admire myself."

It was wonderful to see the boys in a jovial mood for a change, and especially after the somber morning we'd had, so I played right along. "Sure thing." I said laughing, "I'll just pop right on home and get you some."

The next second everyone else disappeared, and I found myself alone. It took me a few seconds to realize I was in my parents' car, in their garage. "  
"Holy Fucking Shit!" I said, looking around. "No, I don't' want to be here right now, I want to be back with the boys!"

And just like that I was back with the boys. They had stopped the car and were shouting my name. Maggie looked panicked. They all stopped talking and stared at me.

"Oh wow," I said wonderingly. "I think the portal is here in the car."

"What!" Exclaimed Dean. "You mean here? In MY car? Someone put a portal right here in my Baby?" He looked absolutely mortified.

I looked at his astonished face and couldn't help smiling. "Apparently, yeah." I said amused.

Maggie asked with a shaky voice, "Where did you go?"

"Dad's car," I said. "Parked in the garage. You try it Mags," I urged her.

She looked at me for a tiny minute and said "I want to go home," but nothing happened.

"Maybe it has to be in the back seat," I said. We both got out and Maggie got in back. Se said "Take me home!" and there she went. A few seconds later she was back. "Wow." was all she said.

Dean was still looking like a little boy who'd lost his favorite toy. Meanwhile, Sam, who was still sitting in the back seat was trying to say the right thing to get through the portal but nothing was working. "Maybe it just works for us," I said. "See Dean, you won't have to worry about dozens of people traipsing through the back of your car," I said teasingly. He was still holding his exaggerated pouty face. But I said, "Really if you think about it, it's the best place to put a portal if it's for us. It means we will always be right where you are when we come."

"When you come?" Said a startled Sam. Does that mean you aren't staying?

"Sam, I honestly don't know what we are doing. Now that we know the way home, we all need to talk and make some decisions."

Everyone was back in their seats and Dean turned the ignition, still mumbling complaints about having a portal in his car. But I wondered if this would change anything. The boys seemed to like having us with them. But would they now want us to leave? And what did we want to do? I pondered these questions all the way to our appointment.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

We got to the university just in time to meet with Professor Mills. Sam and I went in while Maggie and Dean waited outside. The professor was a stocky man with a nice full beard and a jovial round face. He shook our hands emphatically, invited us to sit down, and asked what he could do for us.

I explained that we were writing a novel that dealt with parallel universes, and we wanted to discuss prevailing theory on the subject so we could make it plausible in our book.

He seemed delighted to help, and asked if there was anything specific we'd like to know. I said, "Well say you have two universes that have a lot in common but not everything. Say that history and world events were basically the same, but that some people existed in both worlds and others didn't. Also, one world had some creatures and objects that didn't exist on the other world. Now say some people accidentally "fell" into a portal to the other world, and were looking for a way to get back. Realizing that this is obviously a fantasy or sci-fi novel, what can you tell us that might help us make our story at least seem possible?"

The professor sat back in his chair, put his hands together at the fingertips and looked off into space. He said "Hmmm," and then seemed to be lost in thought for a few minutes.

"Well, he said," there have been a number of these types of stories written, of course, and people can do basically what they want with such types of fiction. But there may be a few ideas I can throw your way."

"That would be great," Sam said, smiling.

"Well, first of all, in a scenario as you describe, I would say that the prevailing theory would be that anyone who exists in both worlds could not travel to the other one. Also, if major events are basically the same, there would probably still be individual differences. Even on a individual basis. So say, for example, that I lived on both worlds. I might be a professor of history on one world but of science on the other. I might get a promotion on one world a week or two before I got one on the other. So in general, events and people coincide, but not exactly if you get my drift."

"Yes we do, and that makes sense, thank you. But I have a harder question for you," I said with a grin. What would you say about the idea that on one world a set of people were real living human beings, and on the other one they existed only as fictional characters, say as in a novel or on a TV show."

He looked startled for a moment, then interested. "Now that is an intriguing question. I would have to say though that such a parallel universe could really only exist in the mind of the author, at least as far as present conjecture goes. The concept as you present it, I would think, would be out of the realm of possibility."

Sam then asked, "Professor. Let's say the portal was found, and the people who came through could get back. Other than having a replica on the other planet, what would stop people from the new world from going through to the old one?"

"According to parallel world theory, nothing. But most fiction I've noticed sprinkles a bit of magic into the mix. Who created the portal? It could have been made for specific people. Or it could have magic on it that prevents certain people from going through. Usually, whoever put it there had some purpose for his or her own ends. It could be a powerful magic user, or maybe even a god or other powerful being." Then he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Don't tell my colleagues, but I'm a fan of the fictional genre." He grinned at us.

Sam and I looked at each other. After a little more discussion that was interesting but not helpful to our situation, we thanked the professor and took our leave.

When we got back to the others they were leaning against the car, and Dean was on the phone. When he hung up he looked at Sam and said, "Cass needs us."

"Oh wow," exclaimed Maggie excitedly! "Can we meet Cass?"

"NO!" they both shouted together.

We looked a little stunned at that and then Sam said in a much nicer tone, "We don't want anyone to know about you yet, it's not safe. People around us get hurt or worse. Dean, what are we gonna do with them? What does Cass need us for?"

"He didn't say but he said it won't take long. Let's take them to a room and call Cass to pick us up."

We found a nearby motel and checked in. "Please don't go outside," said Dean. We shouldn't be more than a few hours."

We went to our side of the connecting rooms and listened as closely as we could at the door. We heard sounds and muffled talking and then nothing. We laughed at how silly we were being and then went and sat on the beds.

"Katie," said Maggie. "We need to decide what to do about home."

"I know," I said. "What are our options?"

"Well, we could just never go home again."

"Is that what you would really want to do?"

She looked sad. "No, I guess not really," she said.

"Then we have to figure out something to tell them and nothing comes to mind that makes any sense."

"We may just have to tell them the truth."

"And you think they would buy that? Seriously?"

"Well, they might have to. They already know we just disappeared from the car. They have to believe that, so how hard can it be for them to believe the truth?"

I thought about that. "Yeah, you have a point. But what about the cops? Surely they have all been out looking for us."

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "That depends on what they told the cops. Do you think they actually told them we just disappeared out of the car?"

"Good question. Hopefully they didn't and that would solve that problem. We can make up a story for the cops."

A few hours later the boys came home. We told them we need to go home and talk to our parents. We said we wouldn't be more than two hours in case they needed to take the car.

When we went through the portal this time, our parents were in the car again going somewhere. Dad saw us in the mirror and yelled out. Mom turned around and exclaimed, "Girls!"

Dad pulled over to the curb. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

Mom told him to calm down and then looked at us for answers. "Mom," I said, "Dad, this is going to be hard to explain. Something out of our control took us to another universe." I said.

They stared at us. "It's true," Maggie said. "And we didn't know how to get back until now."

"Apparently there is a hidden portal here in the car. Watch," I said." "Take me back to the Impala," I said. Back at the Impala I counted to 10 and went back home. "See?"

They looked at each other in puzzlement.

"That's crazy!" Dad said,"

"Maybe so," I said, "but you're seeing it for yourself."

After about 20 minutes or so we had them at least believing if not accepting. They did not like it when we told them we were gonna go back again. We asked them to drive us to our apartment so we could get some things. While we were gathering up stuff quickly, we watched the last episode of Supernatural.

There they were, helping Cass. We thought it was cool to see exactly how they had done that. Then later in the episode they went to get the First Blade, and then on to kill Abaddon. We got upset as we watched how Dean didn't tell Sam that Crowley warned him to abort the mission. We watched him kill Abaddon, for once and for all, and we watched how the blade was making him act. We also saw how upset Sam was at once again being lied to and manipulated.

"Oh my God!" said Maggie.

"We need to do something, tell them about this so they can be prepared," I said.

"Definitely, let's get back."

We hurriedly grabbed our stuff and went back to the car. "Mom, Dad," I said, "we need to hurry back. We promise we will come home as soon as we can. Please just tell people we were lost without a phone or something." We got in the back seat and blinked ourselves back to the boys.

When we got back we knocked on the door to be let in. They asked how it went and I said, "They are shocked but accepting for now."

Maggie said, 'We went by and picked up some personal stuff, and we watched the last episode. We actually watched you interrogate that guy for Cass," Maggie said smiling. "It was fun."

"I'm never going to get used to that," sad Dean.

"Was that all that happened in that episode?" asked Sam.

Maggie and I looked at each other and frowned. "I guess so, said Maggie, that's all I can remember."

"Yeah me too. I guess that was all that was important. It does seem kind of short though."

We went in our room to put away our things just as Dean's phone rang, and he told Sam, "It's Crowley."

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

After the boys left to do whatever it was they were going to do, Maggie and I spent a few uneasy hours just trying to keep from going crazy with worry. Neither one of us could concentrate on anything. They had said they might be gone for a couple days. I didn't know how we could bear not knowing what was going on.

They had asked us not to call them, but they left a number for Cass, and said to call him if they weren't back in three days. Knowing something majorly bad is going down and not knowing how it's going is excruciatingly painful. Several times I just cried quietly into my pillow, and I knew Maggie had been doing the same.

We went to the motel's coffee shop to get a bite and to just get out of the confines of the room. It was after midnight. All of a sudden Maggie looked at me in horror. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. At the same time I had a very clear memory of the episode we had watched when we went home. The boys had gone to a cemetery and dug up a corpse. The first blade was inside it. Inside the corpse I mean.

I stared at Maggie dumbfounded. "Did you just remember the boys getting the first blade?" I asked stupefied.

"Yes," she said. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Why didn't we remember this before?" I asked her, even though I knew she didn't have any better understanding of what just happened than I did.

"I don't know," she said. "But I knew there had to be more to that episode. And I think there's still more coming. Why can't we remember it?"

Realization dawned on me, and I opened my mouth like people do when something bad hits them. "I think I may know why," I said. "I think maybe we can't remember anything we know from our world that hasn't happened on this one yet."

Maggie thought about that for a few minutes. "That makes sense," She said. But it means we can't get advance information for them that can help them. I was hoping we could. Didn't we even talk about that back home?"

"Exactly, and yes we did. Whoever did this to us probably placed that little tidbit of magic on it." I was thinking furiously now. "But that would also mean they've got the first blade now." We stared at each other for a few minutes. "God, I can't even imagine how terrifying it must be for Dean to run into hell hounds!"

Maggie's eyes widened at that thought. "More is going to happen, Katie, I would bet on it. More is going to happen, and we are probably going to know whatever it is once it's finished. And if they've got the first blade, then ten to one they are going after Abaddon."

"Let's get back to the room," I said. "If something bad happens, I'd rather be in private when the memory hits us."

Back at the room we just sat silently on our beds facing each other. After about a half hour Maggie looked up and yelled "Cleveland! They are driving to Cleveland!"

"Maybe not," I said hopefully. Crowley gave them the abort code. He wants them to abort."

"Well I don't know about you, Katie, but I got the distinct impression Dean wasn't going to mention that little fact to Sam. I think he's going anyway. And It's a trap!"

I knew Maggie was right. That's exactly what Dean would do. You have no idea how hard it is waiting to remember memories of something you know you have but that hasn't happened yet, and you have no idea when it's going to. But we decided that it looked like they would be driving all night at least. Maybe they would even have to stop and catch some sleep. We thought it might be best to try to do the same.

Our sleep was fitful at best. I must have looked at the clock at least every twenty minutes. We had both cried so much there wasn't much cry left in us. We finally just lay on our beds staring at nothing for hours.

When the memory finally came, just after three in the afternoon, we knew in an instant what had happened. We got the whole thing at once. Just like we thought, Dean decided to walk right into the trap. And just like Dean always does, he didn't tell Sam what was going on. Now they were on the way home, and rather than being in the great mood you'd think they would be in after finally killing a major foe, they were not. Instead, they were tense and upset.

"You know what might happen now," I said to Maggie. "It's going to be like the guys always were after a gang fight. They are going to come back all full of pent up emotion, most of it bad. And you know what they always wanted afterwards!"

"Do you think they would do that? Use us like that?"

"Maggie, I don't think either one of them is thinking at all clearly at the moment. I think they are both just a jumble of emotions that they can't handle. So yes, I think that well might happen. Not exactly the way I've dreamed it would, but if they need us Maggie, I'm game. I even think maybe we ought to make it easy for them. Because if they don't diffuse these emotions, it's not going to be very pleasant around here for a while."

"Well Lord knows we know how to do that." She said soulfully.

At about half past nine we heard the car. We watched the door till it opened and they came in. The tension was immediately apparent. "Everything okay?" I asked, because someone had to say something.

"Fine," said Dean.  
"No," said Sam.

"We know you killed Abaddon," I said. "There was more to the episode we watched, but apparently we can't remember it until it happens here."

Dean stared at me for a second and then turned away. "Good," he said coldly. "Then we don't have to explain anything."

Sam was looking daggers at Dean. Dean was pointedly ignoring Sam. Finally Sam spoke. "Katie, can I crash in your chair tonight. I don't want to be around him right now."

"Yeah, sure," I said. I moved over to him and put my hand on his arm, gently leading him to my room. As I went I looked at Maggie and nodded to Dean. She nodded back that she had it covered, and we each had our boy to care for. As I closed the connecting door between us, I sent up a silent prayer that we would both be able to care for them right. These two were more than we had ever had to handle before.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I led Sam to the bed and he sat down. He seemed almost in a daze. I stood in front of him, his long legs on either side of me and I held his head close to my breast. He felt very hot to me. "You're burning up," I said, "hang on a minute."

I went to the little sink area and wet down a washcloth with cold water. I went back to Sam and gently ran the cool cloth over his face. I put the cloth down and held him close to me again. I was caressing his hair and kissing the top of his head.

Suddenly he stood up and grabbed me, and kissed me so hard I cut the inside of my lip on a tooth. I didn't care. I was kissing the man I loved, and he was hurting inside. Whatever it was he needed I was willing to give him.

He kissed me over and over, passionately, longingly. Finally, between kisses he said, "Katie, I need you. I need you really badly! Please say yes! ... Please!"

I reached up and took off his jacket, which he was still wearing. He pulled my tee shirt over my head. I peeled off his flannel plaid and pulled his tee shirt over his head. He opened my jeans and pulled them down, along with my panties. I opened his belt, his jeans button and his zipper. I had a fleeting thought that for once I didn't have trouble with the button. He helped me finish undressing him and we both fell onto the bed.

Our hands were all over one another, kissing and rolling over this way and that, changing who was on top. I could tell he was still carrying a heavy emotional burden, and he said again how much he needed me. I opened my legs in invitation, and he didn't hesitate to respond. He slid into me fast and hard, and his passion rose quickly. He made awesome sounds as he got close to climax, and I loved watching his face as he climbed higher and higher. When finally he finished I thought that his face in the throes of passion was the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

As his ardor cooled he rolled off to the side of me, getting his breathing back under control. And then I saw the tears. He was saying "Katie, I'm so sorry," over and over again. I tried to soothe him, to tell him it was all right, that I understood. I kissed him. I wiped away his tears. But it took quite a while to get him to stop being so upset.

He was holding me in his arms, still upset about what he had done. "Please don't," I said. "I understand. You had so much pent up emotion from the fight with Abaddon and from what's going on with Dean that you had to let it go. You didn't hurt me. You gave me something I've been wanting. So please, don't be upset okay?"

"You didn't finish though, did you?"

"No but, … I never do."

"What do you mean you never do? Haven't you ever had a climax?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I can do it for myself. But I've never had one with a man."

"Never?!" He asked. He sounded incredulous.

"Never," I said. "I guess no one ever cared enough about me to make it happen."

"Son of a Bitch if I don't go and do the same thing to you." He sounded pretty pissed at himself. Then he leaned up on his elbow and looked in my eyes. "Katie," he said softly, "That's about to change."

He brushed my hair from my face and kissed me. His kisses are so soft and wonderful. I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. Who cared if I came or not? But he was speaking in such a very soft, gentle tone, which I found soothing and sensual at the same time. "What do you like, Katie, what turns you on?" he asked.

I shrugged. Regardless of my sexual history, this was new to me. "You don't need to be embarrassed, with me Katie. Making love is a beautiful thing, when it's given and received in the spirit of loving and caring." All the while he was talking to me, he was caressing me, and kissing me.

I Shrugged again and tried to bury myself deeper into his shoulder. "He held me closer for a moment and then he said, "Okay let's try this. When you pleasure yourself, do you fantasize anything in your head to make it better for you?"

After a few minutes of thinking furiously about taking a chance here I finally said, "Kinda."

"Okay, can you tell me what that is?"

"Talking," I said softly. "Talking turns me on."

"Okay," he said again. "Thank you. That's a good start. Now let's narrow that down. Would you like to talk to me, or would you like me to talk to you?"

My stomach lurched when he put it in personal terms like that. "You," I said.

"Good, we have a place to start then. Would you like me to talk about what we're doing?"

I nodded.

"Would you like me talk about what we're going to do?" I nodded again.

"Would you like me to use sexy words?" he asked.

Now we were getting really close to scary territory for me, but I was trusting in him completely, and if there was ever a time for taking chances, this was it. I nodded, and tried to hide in his shoulder again. "There's nothing wrong with that Katie, lots of people like that. But there's a thin line isn't there, between having that be a turn on and having it be a turn off, am I right?" he asked, still in that calm, soft, gentle voice.

I looked at him then because I was surprised he understood that. In my entire life, no one had ever treated me this way. No one had ever come close to understanding what I wanted or needed. Again, I nodded.

He had started caressing me along my arms and back, gentle, sweet caresses that felt incredibly sensual. "Do you like being caressed like this?" he asked. I nodded and actually said, "Yes." I was feeling completely at ease with him.

His kisses began getting longer between breaks, and then he gently ran his tongue along my upper lip. It sent zaps of electricity right through me when he did that. Then he did the same to my lower lip. All the while he was caressing me wherever his arm could reach. His other arm, which I was laying on, was caressing my hair.

Then he gently rolled me onto my back and removed his arm from beneath me. He leaned up over me as he was kissing me and then moved his lips to my neck. I actually started moaning at that point. He never hurried. He gave every spot he kissed plenty of time and attention. I reached my arms up to start caressing him, and he said softly, "No," and gently moved them to the bed. "No," he said again, "this one's for you. You just lay back and enjoy it. Don't even think about me or anything else, just feel."

Not thinking about him was not an option, but I did as he requested and just lay back and closed my eyes. But then I opened them again because I wanted to see him, to watch what he was doing to me. He was 'Oh my God!' So gorgeous, and in a way I had never seen before, like he was totally in ecstasy to be giving pleasure to me. My thoughts were racing. My feelings were racing. All of this was new to me. It might as well have been my first time it was all so new and wonderful and exciting.

He had moved to my breasts, kissing each one and gently biting and sucking on my nipples. "Do you like this?" I tried to say yes but it came out more like a moan. Then I felt his tongue making it's way down my stomach, stopping a bit to pay a little more attention to my navel, before moving on down further.

Katie, I'm going to touch you now, "he said. I felt his hands caress the insides of my thighs and then gently push them to indicate I should open my legs. I did and he said again, "I'm going to touch you Katie. I'm going to put my fingers in you, and I'm going to kiss you there too. Would you like that?" Again the electricity zapped through me and I nodded and said yes. I thought my voice was a bit higher than usual. As I watched him I realized that he was watching me too, watching for my reactions, making sure what he was doing and saying was exciting to me. Watching me because he cared.

He touched me gently at first, and my body pushed against him of it's own accord. He said "Oh yes, you're going to like this aren't you, I can tell." He played his fingers slowly around the outside of me at first. I was amazed at how easily they slid across me. I was feeling extremely hot down there and very wet, something else that was new to me. I felt his fingers slide into me and Oh God I loved it. What a great feeling that was. "Do you like this?" he asked. By this time I was barely able to speak that one word, but he got the message because I just kept nodding.

Then I felt his lips right near where his fingers were and I damn near lost my mind. Nothing in my past had prepared me for such a sensation. My legs began to quiver uncontrollably and I heard someone moaning. I guessed it had to be me.

The longer he did that the more my body was moving all over, and the more sounds I was making. I was completely lost in what he was doing. I began to feel the pleasure rise even higher. He took away his lips but replaced the sensation with his thumb. "Katie," he said, "I'm going to fuck you now," still in that softly delicious tone he was using. It was almost as though he were caressing me with his voice. But my heart pounded at the sound of that unexpected word, that word I had heard a thousand times in the past but that had never sounded so absolutely sensual before.

I took in a long breath, complete with sound as my brain registered what he said. "Yes, please, oh God yes," I said.

"Tell me, Katie," he said. "Tell me what you want me to do to you. Use the word."

Oh my god. I think my stomach flew out of my body. I was hot all over. I swallowed hard. "If you want me to do it, Katie, you have to tell me."

"Oh God, Sammy, I want you to fuck me!" I said, totally lost in the pleasure of the moment.

"There we go," he said softly. "Now I know what you want, and I'm going to give it to you."

He slowly removed his fingers and I felt him move over top of me. I soon felt something else probing me and then it began to slide into me, very slowly. "Do you feel this, Katie?" He asked. "Do you feel me enter you? Take a moment to feel me inside you. Squeeze me with your muscles, and just feel the pleasure."

His face was back above me, and he kissed me again. "Does that feel good Katie? Tell me how that feels?"

"I was breathing in short breaths by then but I said, "It feels … wonderful! Oh God, … Sammy, that feels ... so freaking ... good."

"Good," he said, and smiled at me. My hips were doing a dance trying to get him to move inside me and so finally he began to do just that. "Is this what you want, Katie? Is this what you're trying to get me to do? You want me to fuck you like this?"

Again, the electricity of that word sent me soaring. "Yes!" I said. Yes! Yes! Yes!, … Oh my God Yes!" and as I was saying that he began moving faster and faster inside me.

"You want it faster?"

"Yesssss."

"You want it harder?"

"Oh God yesssss!"

This had never felt so good in my entire life. I felt the pleasure rising, rising, almost to unbearable heights, and then finally, oh geez, finally I was feeling myself explode with a pleasure that was totally new for me. "I held on to him and yelled "Sammy, Oh my God! Sammy!"

He slowed down his movements then but didn't stop. He was still managing to give me little sudden sparks of pleasure with his movements. He took his time slowing down and when he stopped he was still in me. He was kissing my neck and my face, and then my mouth and I realized I was crying. "Are you Okay?" he asked.

I looked into his soft, beautiful, loving wonderful eyes and said, "I've never been so Okay in my life." He kissed me for a few more minutes and then slowly withdrew from me. He held me against him and caressed and kissed me until I stopped shaking and crying and then we just lay there holding each other for some time.

"Sammy," I said quietly.

"MmHmm," he said, with his cheek against the top of my head.

"Can I call you Sammy?"

He laughed softly and held me tighter. "Yes, baby, I like it when you call me Sammy."

"Sammy," I said again.

"MmHmm," he said.

"I love you," I said.

He held me tighter and kissed my temple. "I love you too," he said, "More than I could ever have thought possible.

Again we just lay there quietly for a few minutes, and then he said, "Katie?"

"Hmmm"

"Were you...expecting….my behavior earlier?"

I leaned up on my elbow and faced him. "Not exactly expecting, but it didn't surprise me," I said.

"Why?"

I laid back down. "It was the sort of thing I'd been through dozens of times with the gang boys. When they came home all het up from a battle we learned to expect that sort of thing from them."

"Well. Please Katie, in the future, I don't want you to expect it or accept it. I was out of line. Don't let me do that again."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to make a promise I wasn't sure either one of us could keep. But I knew he meant well, and that meant the world to me.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Maggie's POV**

"You should leave too," Dean said.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Yeah, well, I'm dangerous. I'm not exactly in control of myself right now. So it might be safer for you to leave."

"Is that what you want? Because unless you say that, I'm staying."

Dean jumped up off the bed and pushed me against the wall. "You've been giving me the come on for three days now. Is this how you want it.?" His voice held anything but tenderness. "Is it?"

"If you think you can handle me," I said, defiantly.

"Have it your way," he said. He ripped off my shirt and threw it on the floor. My bra followed. Then he picked me up, half turned, and threw me on the bed.

He stripped down to his waist and unbuckled his belt. Then he fell on top of me on the bed and caught my wrists in his. "Oh! I forgot to tell you one thing," I said.

"Yeah, and what's that?" he asked, his lips so close to mine it was all I could do not to give in right then and there.

"You can have me," I said, as I flipped him over and straddled his chest, holding down his own hands with mine, "If you can control me long enough to take me."

"Oh girl, you are playing with the wrong fire!" He easily rolled me back over, and regained control. He held both my wrists in one hand, and opened my jeans and pulled them down. As he started to remove his own jeans, I locked my legs around his and rolled him over again. But he still had my wrists held tightly in his hand.

I started laughing and said "Don't make me hurt you."

That made him laugh out loud and he said, "Oh sweetheart, give it your best shot!" So I bit his arm that was holding my wrists and that made him lose his grip enough for me to get loose. He yelled, "Oh you bitch! You are so in trouble now." But he was grinning, and that's what I wanted to see.

I jumped up off the bed and ran to the other side of the room, laughing and urging him on seductively. He leaped up off the bed, removed the rest of his clothes and came after me. As he came around the side of the bed, I jumped up on it and down to the floor again. We kind of circled each other for a while, watching for the other to make a move. This gave me the opportunity to appreciate his magnificent body!

We chased each other around the room, taking turns getting caught and getting free. Finally he caught me and once again he pushed me up against the wall. He got both my wrists in one hand like before and held them above my head. With his other hand he wrapped his fingers around my jaw, and held my head in place.

Everything stopped for a few heartbeats, when he leaned over and kissed me. His kiss was everything I had ever imagined it to be, and then some. "Say 'Uncle'," he said.

I pretended to struggle just a little more and then I said "Okay, Uncle, you win," I said breathing hard and trying to laugh at the same time.

"You're gonna learn, sweetheart, I always win." After a few more kisses he wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the bed. His hands were all over me, and while he was being a bit rough, I understood his current need for passion. He took me hard and fast, but I gave as good as I got and we ended up a sweaty blend of bodies on the floor.

But even through the mire of emotions he was currently feeling, he still showed care and concern for my enjoyment as well, which both surprised and pleased me. Our passion rose to the boiling point and we came together, breathing hard and moaning. As the heat wave subsided, he said between breaths, "You … go girl! You … really go!"

He got up off the floor and extended his hand to pull me up. With one swift movement he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, lovingly, tenderly, sweetly. The negative energy he had been giving off when he first entered the room was diffused, and I finally had time to wrap my head around the fact that I had just been screwed by Dean Winchester. And I mean that in the good way.

"Shower?" he asked. I nodded and we headed for the shower together. We bathed each other, caressing and kissing through it all. We toweled each other dry and headed for bed. He held me in his arms as we went to sleep. We hadn't said another word to each other. But lying there in his arms with my head on his shoulder, I realized that it was indeed possible for me to feel contentment again. Perhaps I could even dare to hope I could feel real happiness again. Only time would tell.

When I woke up and opened my eyes it was to see Dean sitting in the chair watching me, almost staring at me. We both said 'Hey' and I sat up on the bed, leaning my back against a pillow on the headboard.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

I looked at some new bruises that had appeared on my arms and said, "No."

He was still watching me intently. I could almost see the gears going round in his head, but I had no idea what he was thinking.

"You have scars," he said, finally.

"We told you we did," I said.

"He pursed his lips, drew in a breath and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But now I've seen them."

"Do they bother you?" I asked, trying to figure out where this was going. "After all, you have a lot more than I do."

"Yeah, they bother me," he said, his voice hoarse. "They tell me there are a lot of people on your world that should be glad I can't get there." He looked very serious now. "My scars," he said, "they came from me doing my job. They came from fighting evil. Yours, they came from people."

"Dean," I said softly. "It was a long, long time ago. We were kids. We grew up. We moved to another state. Things changed."

He stared at me for another few minutes and then seemed to relax some. "Yeah, you'll need to tell us the rest of your story sometime. Right now we need to get up and on the road. We are taking you to the bunker today."

"I let out a squeal and said, "Oh awesome! The Bat Cave! Yesss! " I was grinning from ear to ear. I went over to the connecting door and tapped lightly twice. Katie opened the door and indicated Sam was in the shower. Our eye contact told us we each had a lot to tell the other. But as far as I could tell, everyone was cool.

============================================

Dean's POV

I sat there watching her sleep. This beautiful woman who had literally fallen into my life, and everything she was called out to everything in me. But we all know if something seems too good to be true, it probably is. What the hell am I doing anyway? There's no room in my life for this. Already proved that with Lisa. It can't work. Yet I can't seem to let go of her anymore than I can let go of that damned blade. I can't keep her, I can't. I'd just have to go through losing her in the end. But god help me I want to.

What the fuck am I thinking. I need to keep my distance that's what. Yeah, no more hanky panky. Just friends. I know Sammy has feelings for Katie and that's fine. Maybe he can make it work. But me, not in a million years. She'll only get hurt. And she's been hurt already. A lot. I can tell. Best thing's just to back off. Keep it friendly. Can I do that? I'm just going to have to find a way. I'm too messed up inside for anyone else. And who's to say she'd even want me for more than a good fuck anyway?

And she is good. Gotta do better by her next time. "NO! You idjit!" said Bobby loud and clear. No more next time. No more next time okay? Can you get that through your freakin' head?

She began to stir then, and she opened her eyes. "Hey," we both said.

**THANK YOU for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked this story, as it helps keep me motivated to create more :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I woke before he did memories of what had happened to me came flooding into my brain, which made my tummy twist. I felt like I had just been through my wedding night. I felt pure and reborn. Nothing that had happened to me in the past mattered anymore. I was new.

I lay there appreciating the beautiful specimen of maleness that had just shared my bed. His face, in the relaxation of sleep showed a boyish innocence that belied the killing machine that he actually was. But his body, now that told the real story. His body, bulging with the muscles of total fitness spoke of strength, stamina and courage. I loved this man with every fiber of my being. And he had said he loved me too, or did I just dream that. But here he was, in my bed, with his strong arm around me, loosely in sleep. That much I couldn't deny. My hand was on his firm chest. I had to giggle at that thought.

"What you giggling about?" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed, but his beautiful face turned toward me.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned up on my elbow and pressed my hand on his chest. With a tone of exaggerated admiration and an intake of breath I said, "You're so firm."

He burst out laughing, all sleep gone now. "Don't tell me they had that in your TV show."

"Oh yes," I teased. "It's one of our favorite episodes," I replied, laughing. "As long as you don't ask me to stop touching you, that is."

"Never," he replied, and held me close, smiling.

He looked over at the clock, which showed it was just after nine. Then he held me tighter and kissed me warmly. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked sweetly.

Again, my tummy didn't seem to know how to behave itself. I was in total Heaven. All I could say was "Yes," and that seemed to be such an understatement.

"Katie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you never been married?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe no one has snatched you up before this."

"Oh, some have tried," I said. "Lived with someone now and then. But none ever lasted more than six months."

He frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No one ever measured up to you."

He laughed at that and said, "No, seriously."

"I am serious," I answered.

He looked down at me questioningly. "I don't exist on your world," he said. "How could anyone measure up to me?"

I smiled at that. "Yeah, but Sam, you don't get it. I've been in love with you for nine years. Didn't matter that you weren't real. You were real to me. You've always been my soul mate."

"Wow," was all he seemed able to say.

We laid there together for another tem minutes or so, and then he said, "I guess we should get up. We're heading to the bunker today."

"Oh, awesome," I said.

"I'm gonna do a quick workout, if you want to take the first shower."

* * *

When I got out of the shower he was still doing sit ups. I just couldn't help staring at him. What a magnificent body. And what an awesome love machine he had also turned out to be. Once again I marveled at the thought of my actually being with him, this man I had adored for so long. How could this have happened? And how could he possibly love me?

He finished up and headed for the shower, just as Maggie's knock sounded on the door. I opened the door to a happy, excited Maggie. We exchanged eye contact that told each of us that things had gone well for the other, and details could wait. "We're going to the bat cave!" she said excitedly.

"I know," I said, grinning widely myself.

Maggie came in and grabbed some clothes to wear, and quickly packed up the rest of her gear. "Meet you guys out at the car," she said, closing the door between us. "Hurry!"

I dressed and packed, and got together what I found of Sam's in the room. He emerged from the bathroom in a towel, and there went my goddamn tummy again. Would it ever settle down? I sincerely hoped not, I thought, amusing myself.

Sam went next door and got dressed and packed. We double checked both rooms and went out the door. Dean and Maggie were leaning on the car waiting for us. Dean said "Let's eat now and grab snacks later when we get gas. I don't wanna stop until we get home." Everyone one agreed to that, so we stowed out gear and went to the diner next door.

The air was a bit tense between the boys, but better than it had been last night. We took our seats in a booth and the waitress came right away so we gave our orders. Sam said, "If you girls are up to it, I'd like to hear how you got out of the gang life."

Maggie and I exchanged a long look and I knew she was still not ready to tell it all. "Well," I said, "We pretty much owe that to our parents." I looked out the window and thought. "Near the end of our junior year in school, something happened. And that's all I'm going to say about that right now. Suffice it to say, it made our parents decide they needed to do something drastic, one last ditch effort to save their children. So they decided to move us away to Florida."

"We didn't go willingly," I continued. "We tried to run away twice. Once we even stayed out of view for almost two weeks. The second time we barely got down the front steps. When every cop in the city knows you, it's hard to pull that off. Anyway, we also knew we really had no choice. It would be worse for us to stay, and they said they were going, with or without us."

But you have to try to understand where our heads were at, and you need to understand gang life. If you are in a gang you are in a family. Every one of us would die for any other, and over the years some did. A gang bond is an extreme bond, almost impossible to break. And this was our family for five years. Leaving it was at that time an unspeakable heartbreak for us."

I paused to think some more. "We refused to help pack. We were horrid to our parents. I really feel guilty about how we acted then. But when we realized no one was going to pack our stuff, we actually got up and did that. We were sullen, disagreeable and disrespectful, and all through that, neither one of them raised a voice to us in anger. Looking back on it, that in itself indicates how scared they were for us."

"Anyway, we sent off a moving van, packed up the car and headed south in the middle of summer, 2005." Our food came and we all got busy eating for a few minutes. The boys had to have been starving.

"Mom had a sister that lived in Daytona Beach, and she had found a place for us to rent temporarily. So we already had a place to go. By the time we were settled in it was time for school to start." I laughed humorlessly. "School. Senior year. What a circus that was. Talk about not fitting in. We were two street-wise, big city gang girls thrown in with a bunch of stuck-up, snot-nosed, bikini bitches and their surfboarding, beach bum boyfriends." I shook my head. "Suffice it to say, there was no way we were going to be accepted, not that we wanted to be anyway. They were either derisive or scared of us and, well, never mind what we thought of them." This got amused smirks from both boys.

"So," I continued, "Here's the crux of the matter. We had no one but ourselves, and that was fine with us. We existed. We did well in school because we just always had. But we stayed to ourselves, and when we were home, we watched TV. And it was the beginning of the 2005 TV season." I paused for dramatic effect, waved my hands emphatically, and said, "Enter Sam and Dean Winchester." Their looks at this point were priceless. I wished I could have taken a picture.

"See," I continued, "2005 was the first season of Supernatural, and we immediately identified with Sam and Dean. We became obsessed, I mean seriously so. Supernatural, and Sam and Dean, at first became our substitute for whatever it was we had gotten from gang life. But it soon took on a life of its own. We printed out pics, we downloaded the episodes and watched them over and over, we constantly talked about it."

"Mom and Dad were happy enough to see us having an interest in anything that they gladly supplied us paper and ink for the printer and anything else we might want. They put up with our obsession, even encouraged it. We got happier. We got more respectful to our parents. And we began to see what kind of life we had been heading for in the gang. We would probably have been in jail by now. Or dead. So, in a way, Sam and Dean Winchester saved us. And now, here you are, the real Sam and Dean. And you cannot even begin to imagine the impact that is having on us."

I decided that was a good breaking point, and we had all finished our meal. The boys had both been so completely enraptured by my commentary that they were still looking at me. "To be continued," I said. "Let's get this show on the road."

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

When we got on the road, the guys were in front and Maggie and I were in the back. Sam is a bit too big to be comfortable in back, but I think he actually considered it for a minute.

I said, "Guys, there are a couple of things we should talk about."

Dean said "Okay," and Sam looked back at me.

I said "First of all, the two of us were kind of thrust into your lives, and you've been paying for it all. We want to do something to earn our keep. We have money on our world, but it's different. I don't think it would work here. But we both have skills that let us earn a living completely over the internet. So once we get settled we are going to start looking for work."

I waited a bit for reactions. I saw Dean's face in the mirror, frowning a little. Sam looked skeptical too. He said, 'Maybe Katie." He looked at Dean to see if he was speaking for both of them. Then he went on. "We understand your wanting to do that, but until we know how this happened, that might not be a good thing to do. Can we table that for now until we can consider all the ramifications?"

"Fair enough," I said. "The other thing is harder, but more important. Part of it is that we need to go back again and have a longer discussion with our parents. They need to understand better what's happening. And while we are there we are going to watch the next episode of Supernatural. And I, for one, would like to try to find a way to bring the information here, even if it's just something vaguely helpful."

Dean looked at me in the mirror. "That's actually a good idea. I'm not sure we can pull it off, but it's worth a try."

Sam seemed to feel the same way so that was easier than I thought it would be. Dean said, "You two can do that once we get home and settled tonight if you want."

Maggie and I exchanged a look and I said, "Okay then, that's a plan."

* * *

We pulled into the bunker about a quarter past nine, and by nine thirty we were heading for the car. Sam came over to me and gave me a hug. He said, "I'm trusting you to come back, okay? Don't be too long." Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

Dean looked longingly at Maggie, but stayed where he was. I saw the puzzlement on Maggie's face. What was going on there, I wondered. We got in the car and said the magic words. It seemed the specific words didn't matter as long as they carried the intent to hop worlds.

The car was in the garage. That was good. Maggie started to get out of the car but I grabbed her arm. "We need to talk first," I said. "What's going on with you and Dean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "He was all over me last night. It was pretty much how I had expected him to be, kind of rough. But sometimes he was sweet and tender. This morning he was up before me and he was just sitting there watching me. He was concerned that I was okay. He seemed a bit upset about my scars. But, Katie, I thought we had a connection, I really did. And through the day I'd catch him looking at me. He even turned the mirror so he could see me. But then sometimes, it seems he doesn't want to come near me. So I don't know." She looked at me sadly. "What about you and Sam?" she asked.

"We seem to have bonded. It was a great night. I'll detail you later. But see Maggie, I think Sam and I are at the point where I think he needs to know everything. I can't let things develop more in good conscience without him knowing everything. If it's going to change things, I need to know now. And we can't just tell Sam. If you really want Dean, and we tell Sam and not Dean, then later he finds out, that's not going to be good for you and Dean."

"And Maggie, I think I know what's going on with Dean. Think about it. It's a typical Dean thing to do. I think he cares about you, has feelings for you. But that's scaring him to death. So he's pulling back. Just give him time and don't push. Just be the wonderful Maggie that you are and he will come around. I know it. I don't know how I know it but I know it."

I waited for her to think things through. "Okay," she said, finally. "Okay. Let's tell them. You're right. If feelings are forming, then we have to be straight with them. We know their worst secrets. We even know things about each of them that the other doesn't know. So we know what we are dealing with. They deserve the same." She said this quietly and sadly, but she said it. It had to be done.

"It'll be Okay, Maggie, it will," I promised. "I don't think it will change anything."

Maggie just nodded. "Let's go in, she said."

* * *

Dad was the only one home. He had friends over. We pulled him away and went to the kitchen to talk. We explained in fuller detail exactly what was going on, told him we were happy and safe, and that we loved him and Mom. We told him we would be back often and not to worry. I was surprised how well he actually seemed to take it. When we got up to leave he said, "You two have always had to be different. Why should anything change now?" He smiled a small little smile and hugged us both.

"Oh Dad," I said. "We are going to take my car and go back to the apartment. We want to bring one computer here to use so we don't always have to go to the city. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he said. "Set it up in the Florida room."

We went outside and to my car, which was still parked by the curb. The drive into the city takes about 45 minutes. I pushed it to the limit and made it in 37. At the apartment I got on my computer, paid some bills that were due, and read any email I thought was important. Friends were worried about us. That would mostly have to wait, but I did shoot off two responses and asked them to spread the word we were safe, but would be incommunicado for a while.

"Maggie, we are going to have to make a decision soon, about whether to give up the apartment here or not."

She was packing up her computer to take to our parents house and I downloaded last weeks episode. We were stunned! Dean was getting more and more overtaken by that blade. He took it to Cas's headquarters, and Tessa killed herself while he was holding it. At the end he tried to kill Gadreel, who was really going to be on their side. We don't know if he actually killed him or not.

We wrote down a synopsis of the episode, and put it on a flash drive. Just for fun I made a DVD with some pics of both of them, and a couple of my favorite episodes. I had no idea if our computers were compatible, but it was worth a try.

As a parting thought before leaving I picked up a marker and wrote on my arm…. "Beware blade...lock it up!"

Back at our parents we dropped off the computer and some other things we had grabbed and hightailed it back to the garage, giving Dad a parting goodbye and "Tell Mom we love her."

We had been gone almost 4 hours. When we got back to the Impala, Sam was sitting in the front seat, waiting. That thrilled me to death, and I gave him a great big smile. As we got out of the car the door to the main bunker and Dean peaked out. He saw we were back and he went ahead and came in.

"See," I whispered to Maggie. "Just give it time."

As Dean approached us he said, "So, do you remember the episode?"

Maggie and I looked at each other. "No," I said sadly. I remember watching one, but not what was in it. But we wrote it on this paper." However, as expected, when I opened the paper, it was blank. I said, "Let's try these in the computer, holding out the DVD and the flash drive."

Inside the bunker we tried the flash drive first. The computers seemed compatible. However, all that was on it was a test document I had put on. Nothing about the episode at all. We tried the DVD. It worked too. The older episodes I put on were showing in the window, as well as the folders with the pics. But again, whatever I had put on about the new episode was gone. I quickly grabbed the DVD back out of the drive. "We'll save this for some other time," I said.

I looked at my arm. The writing was there, sort of. It said, "Beware…...lock it up." We all looked at each other.

"What does that mean?," asked Dean.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know if something else was in this empty space. But it does mean we might be able to use some sort of code to get information here."

Sam was still looking at my arm. "I think it's referring to the first blade, Dean. I think it's telling us to lock it away and not use it."

Dean's face turned dark. 'No," he said, and walked away from us.

I sighed. "Well that went well."

We were all worried and we all needed sleep. Sam walked us to our room and kissed me goodnight. "We'll sort this out tomorrow," He said. "Or at least try."

Maggie and I went into the room we had picked out to share and we both crashed in our clothes. But what sleep I got was fitful and restless. For some reason I couldn't quite grasp from the edge of my consciousness, I was terrified for Dean, and I kept waking up in a cold sweat. Intermingled with that fear was another fear, one that I knew very well where it was coming from. We had to tell the boys, and the thought of having to do that was driving me out of my mind. I suspected Maggie was feeling the same. Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow we just have to get it over with, and let the chips fall where they may.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I dragged myself out of bed around 10 and went in search of the kitchen. The smell of coffee led me there, and I found Sam making breakfast. He smiled and I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He looked at me intently and asked, "What's wrong? You don't look like you slept well."

I found the cups and poured myself some coffee. "I didn't," I said. "Have you seen Dean yet?"

"Yeah, he wandered in here and got some coffee and wandered back out."

"How did he look?"

"Hard to tell with Dean. He pushes crap down."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I know." I took in a long breath and let it out. "Listen Sam. There are still some things you need to know about us, and Maggie and I agreed to get it over with today. Think Dean is up to it?"

Sam looked rally concerned. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"Sam, please, some of it will be very hard to do. Let us do it all together, okay?"

"Okay," he said, still looking concerned. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, but thank you, you're so sweet. But I couldn't eat now, I'd never keep it down."

"This sounds serious," he said. "Let me go check on Dean and we can meet in the study."

Just then Maggie came in looking about how I felt. "Oh good, the coffee fairy has already been here." She got herself a cup and I said, "You Okay?"

"Not really, but let's go do this."

We took our coffees to the study and took seats beside each other at one of the tables. In a few minutes Sam and Dean came in and sat across from us.

Dean looked more in control of himself and actually concerned as well. "What's up ladies?" he asked.

"Dean, Sam," I said looking at them in turn. "Maggie and I decided last night that before we hang around much longer you guys have a right to know some other things about us. It's time. But before I actually get to that, I'll finish catching you up to date on our lives after high school."

"All right," said Dean. They were both paying rapt attention.

"After graduation, we just hung around the house for a year until mom said we had three choices - go to school for something, get a job, or leave. So I went to college and Mags went to the police academy. I got degrees in library science and applied research. Meanwhile, Maggie graduated second in her class, with medals in marksmanship and hand to hand combat."

The boys looked at Maggie, impressed. "She was partnered with another graduate from her class, Dennis Michaels, who had graduated third. A year or so later they were married. Another year or so and they had a little girl, Christie."

I stopped and swallowed hard. I took Maggie's hand under the table. "When Christie was born, Maggie decided it wasn't fair to Christie to give her two parents in a dangerous job, so she left the department and started her computer business from home. By the way, she's been a computer whiz since she was about 14. Our gang made money doing various computer scams, credit card fraud, things like that. Maggie can break into almost anywhere."

"But she started a completely legitimate business helping companies safeguard their own systems, and she was happy. Christie turned two, and two weeks after that they were all home one evening and Christie wanted some ice cream. There was an ice cream parlor nearby that Christie loved because the servers dressed up as clowns, sorry Sam, and made her laugh."

Maggie already had tears on her face, and my eyes were watering. My throat got too tight to talk and I had to take a few breaths before going on. "On the way home, they were hit by a drunk driver who ran through a red light. Dennis and Christie were killed instantly." I stopped to get ahold of myself again, squeezed Maggie's hand and said, "That was just over two years ago. I've been trying to keep her from self-destructing ever since."

I saw Dean's eyes widen and he got up so quickly he almost knocked down his chair. He came around the table and practically lifted Maggie from her chair and hugged her really tight. She cried then, long wrenching sobs that always broke my heart when I heard them, and I've heard them a lot in the last two years. I looked over at Sam and he was crying too. Dean held Maggie tight as she cried herself out on his shoulder. He just kept rocking her gently and holding her until finally she lifted her head from Dean's shoulder, and said "I'm okay. Thank you Dean."

A blind person could see the love and concern on Dean's face as he looked at her, his own face wet with tears. He looked at me over Maggie's shoulder. "So is that it then? That's the hard thing you had to tell us?"

I sighed long and heavy. "No," I said, "there's still more." Maggie sat back down, and Dean kept looking at her for a moment and then he slowly went back to his seat across the table.

"Okay," he said, "Lay it on us." He listened to me, but he was watching Maggie.

I looked at Maggie again and she nodded that she was all right. I sent a silent thanks to Dean for his reaction. I knew that it had helped her enormously. I looked into Sam's eyes, then into Dean's and back to Sam's. "Remember I said that something had happened at the end of our junior year?" I asked them.

They both nodded, waiting. "Well," I said, swallowing hard. "There's no easy way to say this so, here it is...We killed five people in cold blood!"

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Both boys were staring at me. Finally Dean broke the ice. "Now that's a bombshell I didn't see coming," he said emotionlessly.

"Katie," said Sam softly. "I'm sure there's a reason. Can you tell us about it?"

"Yeah, kind of have to at this point, don't you think?" I was so nervous I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Sam got up and poured something in a shot glass and brought it to me. I know it's early in the day, but it will help you. Go ahead, drink it." I took a few sips before continuing.

"I told you how being in a gang was like being in a tight-knit family, how anyone would die for any other. But there were other rules too. There was a hierarchy of ranks, and lower ranks were not allowed to question higher ranks. And bi...women were never allowed to question or contradict a male, especially one of a higher rank than her owner. They couldn't complain about anything except to their owner, who was allowed to speak for or fight for them if they chose to."

I took another sip of the drink and finally registered that it was rum. Pretty good too. "If you kept your nose clean and obeyed the rules, you got treated pretty well." Sip. "One night we were at our current hideout, which was in an abandoned packing plant near downtown. We were just lounging around watching some TV, when the upstairs door opened and the top five ranking dudes walked out with two young girls. They both looked terrified. One happened to be our cousin Rosie. She was 13."

I was speaking in an almost emotionless voice. I downed the rest of the rum. "They were laughing and being lewd. Whistling was going on around us as they led the girls down the wooden stairs. I felt faint. I looked at Maggie and tried to signal her not to react. They took the girls outside and I knew where they were taking them. It was an empty house that was still partially furnished that they had used for their fun and games before."

"I got up and stretched, and tried to be as casual as I could. 'Come on Mags, lets go home. Nothing funs gonna happen with the guys gone.' I told her. Remember that two of these five were our owners," I said.

"As soon as we were out of sight of the building, we ran home as fast as we could. We got two guns and ammo out of the gun case, and we had our knives. Maggie went to her room and grabbed some throwing stars."

"It took us about 30 minutes to get to the house. We watched outside the windows. They were all pretty drunk or stoned by this time, and they were tossing the girls back and forth between them. The girls were crying and begging for them to stop. We were both beyond angry, but we knew we had to wait until they split up."

"Eventually, two of them took the girls into a bedroom. We watched as the others flopped on chairs and couches. With nothing to do, and being half drunk, they were lethargic. But still there were three, and we didn't want to alert the two in the bedroom."

We went around to the kitchen door and tried it. Wonder of wonders it wasn't locked. We took off our shoes and crept in. We looked around the corner into the living room. I pointed to Mags how I thought we should do it. They were so out if it, they had no clue what was coming. I crept behind the couch and crouched down and Mags went behind a chair. That left the third one in another chair. That one might be a problem. I signaled, one, two, three, and we stood up and knifed the first two in the heart. Tony, the third one, realized something was up and he started to get up. Mags threw 2 stars at his throat and I shot him. That was overkill."

"The shot drew out the two in the bedroom and we shot them too. Idiots. They were so muddle-brained they made so many mistakes. Anyway, it was all over in less than two minutes. We made sure they were all dead, and then we went in and got the girls and left."

"There was no way we could keep all this from our parents. We had used mom's guns, and Rosie was hysterical, and told her mom everything when we got there. Aunt Liz called mom and we pretty much had to admit to what we did. And that's why we couldn't stay. So far, no one knew it was us. But either the cops or the gang would find out and then it would be either death or jail. So we went to Florida. I can't believe how stupid we were to fight that."

"Also in hindsight, killing them was stupid too. We had cops in the damn family. But we never once even considered that option. Stupid huh?"

After what seemed like forever, Dean cleared his throat. "So no one ever caught on to you?" he asked.

"Don't know. But no one ever came and dragged us away."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Then Sam said, "And you thought this was going to be some sort of problem for us?"

I shrugged. "We hoped not, but we didn't know for sure, and we decided you had to know. Only fair."

Dean said, "Sounded like a pretty slick operation to me, for a couple of kids."

"Dean," I said, "It had been a long time since we were a couple of kids. Our world might not have real monsters, but it has human ones, and the emotional toll on a kid is pretty much the same."

No one spoke for a little while. Then Dean grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I have an idea," he said. "How about we pop some popcorn and watch a movie?"

"Oh do pop the popcorn," I said. "But I have a much better idea. I'll be right back." I jumped up and ran down to my room to fetch the DVD I'd brought back from home.

When we were all gathered together again I said, "Okay is there someplace in this Bat Cave that can play a computer DVD on a big screen?"

"Yep," said Dean. "Follow me."

"Oh nice," said Maggie, looking a bit better. "The show never shows you guys in here. Do you actually spend time in here?"

"Yeah, of course we do," said Sam, looking a bit puzzled at the question.

The room was nice, definitely decked out for watching movies and television. It had two medium size couches close together, farthest from the screen, and at angles to each other, as well as two comfy looking recliners. There were coffee tables in front of the couches, and end tables by each of the chairs. There was a major sound system set up with all the bells and whistles, and a small desk against the wall that held a computer connected to the system.

I whistled as I looked around. "How many credit cards did you have to max out to get all this?" I asked in wonder.

Sam laughed and said, you don't wanna know."

Dean led Maggie to 'HIS' couch, set down two beers and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of it and then sat down beside her. Sam put down our beers and popcorn in front of the other couch and led me to the computer, where we took the DVD and inserted it. I indicated that he should go sit first.

"Okay guys, a little speech before we begin," I said.

"Aww geez," Dean complained exaggeratedly, flopping his head against the back of the couch.

"Dean!" said Sam, frowning at him.

"What?" Dean answered, drowning back and feigning innocence.

I was glad to see the mood lightening. But I had to warn them before doing this. "Here's the thing. This could go two ways. It could be a huge disaster or it could be kinda fun. But either way it's going to be educational for us, so consider it research."

"Aw c'mon, I wasn't planning on working today," Dean complained again, which made every smile.

"Yeah well," I said. "Anyway, here's how I see it. Maggie and I know you as fictional characters, and now as real people. We want to show you how we first saw you, and what you meant to us. And kind of why people love Supernatural. But I also realize that this is in a way a recording of your own lives, like when you read the Supernatural books."

"I didn't read them," said Dean smugly, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yes you did," said Sam, which earned him a nasty glance from Dean.

"Anyway," I said, dragging out the word, "Some of this might hurt you, which bothers me the most, or make you angry. But you watch TV here right? You watch movies. Maybe try to look at it like it's just a movie about other people because really it kind of is. Maybe it won't even be the same, and certainly there will be a lot that isn't even shown. We only get 45 minutes of actual show."

I took a breath. "So with that said, I'm going to start with the very first pilot episode. Sam, this one's going to be a bit painful for you, I'm sorry."

Sam nodded a bit and said, "I'll be okay."

"We fight monsters and die a lot. Not gonna let a little TV show get to us. Bring it on already!" This, of course, from Dean. I started the episode and went to sit by Sam on the couch. He put his arm around me and smiled.

* * *

Castiel's POV

Castiel stood behind the couches, invisibly watching the two emerging couples. He liked the girls. A lot. Camael did a good job. But that was exactly what he had expected from the Archangel in charge of love and finding soul mates. Took him a while didn't it? But then again, he'd had to go offworld to even find a match for these two. Again no surprise.

What was a surprise was how they were TV show characters on that other world. How does that even happen? And how is that going to affect them down the road? He had never seen such a thing before, but then, he wasn't all that knowledgeable about other worlds, having been assigned to this one since the beginning. This was an intriguing concept. But more than that, Cas felt it was now his responsibility to find out more about it, considering that he was the one responsible for making it happen in the first place.

He watched them for a few more minutes, allowing himself to believe the boys might actually be able to find some real happiness. But as soon as he could, he would have to go have a long talk with Camael. He had to understand how Sam and Dean could be real on one world, and fictional on another, but with basically identical timelines. Something about that troubled him. Troubled him very much.

* * *

Editors note: Interested readers can find information about the archangel Camael (Also known as Chamuel) by going to the website )

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

We didn't get very far into the episode when Sam, who had the remote, stopped the video. "Is that supposed to be Jessica?" he asked, frowning.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well it's not," he said. "And that party, that never happened."

"Wow that's interesting," I said. "Let's keep going and see how much else is different."

Sam restarted the show, but not very much further, at the part where Dean sneaks into the house and they fight, both boys shouted, "What?" and Sam stopped It again. "That's not how that happened, I never broke in, I knocked on the door."

"And we didn't fight," said Sam.

"Huh!" I said, looking from one to the other. It was kind of funny, but both boys were almost looking offended that the show wasn't getting it right.

Sam shrugged and started again. This time we got all the way to the part where it said what their dad was hunting, and Dean sad, "At least that part's right." They continued through the whole episode like this, shouting out that this or that thing was wrong or right, and that people weren't the same. In fact, no one but Sam and Dean themselves seemed to be actually the same people. Not even their dad! Some names were even different. This was both extremely interesting and extremely puzzling.

When the episode was over, we sat and discussed it in detail. The job itself was correct, it was the Lady in White. The bridge they had the scenes on was not the same as the real one, most conversation was wrong, but Sam really did drive the Impala right into the old house and they managed to kill the ghost. But according to them, it wasn't nearly as interesting when it happened as it was on the show.

"Well," I said, trying to consider all this. "It really makes sense doesn't it? In your real life why would it be laid out like a TV show? It wouldn't. And that's why you wonder why anyone would want to see the story of your lives. The way you actually lived them, maybe they wouldn't so much. But obviously they would have to make it interesting for viewers. So they took the basic story and then rewrote it. That all makes sense. But why would you two be exactly the same? That part doesn't make sense at all."

Dean was really thinking hard. "Somehow I think that's very important information," to which we all agreed.

The most disturbing thing was that the actor portraying their dad didn't look much like their dad. But along the same lines, the fact that Jess wasn't the same Jess was also troubling.

I think we should start keeping notes," I said. "I'm gonna go get my computer, be right back." When I got back everyone was gone, but they soon returned with sandwiches and beer. I hadn't realized I was starving until I saw the food. "Oh good, just what I needed, you guys are great," I said smiling.

"Goes without saying," said Dean, with that self-satisfied smug look he has.

"Okay then, I won't say it again," I said sarcastically which made him pout.

"You know what is the same?" I said, as though something had just hit me, which it had. "Exactly the same." I looked from Sam to Dean several times thinking. "The way your facial expressions are the same under certain conditions; the way Dean still has his sarcastic wit, even if the words aren't the same; the way Sammy smiles and teases Dean; that kind of stuff is eerily the same."

"Hey, hey," said Dean. "I'm the only one who gets to call him Sammy!"

"Sorry Charlie," I said, "but that's not an exclusive club anymore."

Dean looked a questioning face at Sam, who said, "She can call me Sammy." to which Dean responded, "What the Hell, man?" Then he shook his head and began eating his sandwich, looking like his world had just turned sideways.

"But see, that's exactly what I'm talking about. The fictional Sam and Dean have that same dynamic, that only Dean can call Sam Sammy. If so many other things are different, why should things like that be the same?"

At this point Maggie chimed in with, "Katie, where do we fit in?"

Everyone looked at her. "Are we here because whoever or whatever is pulling these strings brought us here too, or is our presence here a wrench in the works? Are we changing the script or playing into it?"

Now that was a very interesting question, and one we really wanted an answer to, but somehow I didn't think one would be coming very soon.

"We need to get going on research, both here and on the other side." Sam said. "We need to know exactly what's the same and what's different."

"Sam," Dean said, looking very serious. "We also need to keep looking for Metatron, and finding a way to gank his ass."

"I know Dean," said Sam. "And we will. We will keep at that too, as much as we can. In fact, yeah, I agree, that's top priority. But right now we are at a standstill on that. Until we get some new trail to follow, we might as well start work on this problem."

Dean thought a bit and nodded, "Yeah okay, you're right. I just wish we could get that over with," he said. And for a few moments he was that scary Dean, the one we were all worried about. But he seemed to regain control and shove it off. "Okay, well then let's fire up the next episode and keep going. I'm actually kind of enjoying it."

Sam started up the second episode, and I took notes as we went along. We were finding out some very interesting things, and the farther we got, the more disturbing it was. Who the hell was pulling our strings?

Castiel's POV

Castiel found Camael in his own headquarters, still trying to do his job even though he and his minions were currently stuck on Earth. Cas watched the well-oiled machine. Cupids were still being sent out. Searchers were still looking for perfect matches. Everyone seemed to have taken the move from Heaven to Earth in their stride. He nodded to himself, impressed.

He found Camael in his office and asked for a word, which he was granted. The archangel was beautiful beyond description. Just being in his presence filled Cas with a feeling of love and well-being.

"You found matches for Sam and Dean. Good ones from what I can see. I came to thank you."

"Well Cas, it was a challenge. But you are welcome." His voice was like a harmony of beautiful music almost too intense to bear, even for another angel. He spoke slowly, softly, almost seductively.

"Yes, I see you had to go to another world to find them."

"We did, yes, indeed we had to. I put my best searchers on the job. They searched through hundreds of worlds before they finally found the right ones. For a while there, I wasn't sure we could complete the assignment."

"Your people did well, very well. What I also came to ask about, though, is how it can be that Sam and Dean are fictional characters on that other world. Do you run into that often?"

"Well, yes and no. Here's the thing about universes. They are infinite. Every book ever written on every universe in existence creates another universe where the characters and events in the book are real. Some of those universes last a long time. Others wink out of existence almost before they get started. But in all my thousands of years, I have never seen another case like this one. This one has the mark of interference."

"Interference by who? Or what?" asked Cas.

Camael shook his head. "I'm sorry Cas," he said. "I truly don't know. We thought it was strange when we found the girls. But they were too perfect a match for us not to take them even so. Our job is matchmaking. We couldn't worry about the strangeness of the situation."

Cas thought for a few moments. "I see," he said. "Thank you for your time Camael, and thank you again for finding the girls. I believe they are perfect. But," he said thoughtfully, a slight frown on his forehead, "I need to find out more about what's going on there. You say it has the mark of interference. I don't like the sound of that. Not at all."

They nodded a goodbye at each other and Cas zapped back to his own headquarters. Finding and defeating Metatron had to take precedence. But as always, his concern for the boys, especially Dean, was ever-present in the back of his mind.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**Dean's POV**

_Of all the strange things I've ever done, I think this is the strangest. I'm sitting here watching myself on a TV screen, doing things I've done but not the way I'm watching them. Someone else from another world who looks exactly like me is looking like he's doing them, but he's only acting. This is making my head hurt….damn mark of Cain is driving me crazy….NEED TO KILL….no, no I don't need to kill…..have to kill Metatron...yes, that's true. Where the hell is Cas? Why am I sitting here watching this? Need to figure this out, but nothing makes sense…..Maggie is so beautiful….everything I love dies…..can't love Maggie…...NEED TO KILL!...No dammit not now….need to wait till we find Metatron, then we can gank that son-of-a-bitch once and for all...wait…_

_"Oh I never said that!"_

_Mark of Cain…...shut the hell up, I'm not listening to you….. The guy on the screen, doing things I do, looking like me, but not me…. Maggie, what to do about Maggie…..Can't love her…...everyone I love dies…. God, I'm so scared…. She's sitting here right by me, she smells wonderful… but no, I can't love her…. Can't let her go though… what to do…._

_"Oh Come on! I don't act like that!" ….. "What?" … Why is everyone looking at me like that? ….. "I don't do I?"_

_NEED TO KILL….god dammit, shut the fuck up!... My head hurts…. Maggie...what to do about Maggie? …. KILL… Metatron….. Where the hell is Cas?... Maggie…. Maggie…. … …. … _

**Sam's POV**

_This feels so strange, watching me but not me do things I did but didn't do. Interesting though. Look at Dean, I can see he's struggling. We need to get that blade locked up, I don't like what's happening to him. But I can relate, can't I? _

_"Yeah, Dean, you did say that!"_

_Do I really have another chance at love? A chance to be somehow normal? Somehow, I doubt that. Something always screws it up. But god dammit, I'm going to grab what I can while I can. I've never felt this way before, not with Amelia, not even with Jess. People talk about soul mates but I never believed that before. I think maybe now I understand what that means. _

_Have to laugh at Dean. He never can see himself as he is. _

_"Yeah, Dean, you do act like that, all the time."_

_Don't like what I see on Dean's face sometimes. We need to talk. Wonder where Cas is? So strange watching the not me on TV doing things I did but didn't do…._

**Maggie's POV**

_Sitting here next to Dean is like Heaven. But it hurts too, because I can see that even now he's hurting. I just want to take him in my arms and hold him like he did me this morning. God that felt wonderful, his strong arms around me, comforting me. He acts so big and brave all the time, like nothing bothers him. He thinks he's hiding his real self from us, but he sends it out like a beacon in the night. Wish I could take HIM in MY arms and wipe away HIS tears, take away HIS pain. I wonder if all this can really last. Katie looks so happy. So does Sam now that I'm noticing that. Well good, I'm happy for her. She deserves some happiness, even if it's only for a while…._

**Katie's POV**

_This is nice, isn't it? The boys are taking the show pretty well. Dean is funny. He really can't see that the TV Dean is pretty much like he really is. Scared for him though, he gets these fleeting looks on his face, painful looks. Wonder if that's that damn mark of Cain doing that? Scared for Maggie too. But wow wasn't that awesome when Dean came and held her this morning? He's such a teddy bear down inside, though he tries so hard to deny that, hide it even from himself. Sam. Sam is more than I could ever have imagined. And why he's actually falling in love with me I can't fathom. But I'll take it. God, what he does to me. Never felt this way in my life…. Fun watching them react to what's happening on the screen. Their interactions are exactly like they've always been in the show. Still don't see how all this can be. This is a puzzle, a challenge. How strange that except for the main flow of events and Sam and Dean themselves, nothing else is much the same. Have to figure this out…. _

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**Katie's POV**

We watched the first five episodes. It was both entertaining and educational. We learned that practically the only thing that was exactly the same was Sam and Dean themselves. None of the other characters were identical people, not even their dad. Some of them even had different names. Sometimes the places were the same name but looked different, and sometimes the places themselves were different.

But the main story line carried through. They were looking for their dad, they hunted the things that were shown on the show, although the way the hunts went down for the boys was most of the time very different. They also hunted things that so far have not turned up in the shows, but happened during the same timeline. All the girls they met weren't pretty, and Dean insists he didn't try to tap them all.

Maggie and I see the similarities in their behavior, but they don't always. Conversations weren't the same, they didn't pull off the side of the road to talk after each hunt. All that kind of stuff was window dressing for the show. So all of this left us with only one possible conclusion…

"This is all about you two," I said. "Someone or something is pulling your strings, and has been for a long, long time. Maybe even before you were born. Someone had to manipulate events on two worlds to make actors that look like you grow up to play you on a TV show. Someone had to manipulate events in one world to happen over twenty years before the TV show ever even started. This is just crazy!"

We all looked at each other for a few minutes, then Dean said, "Son of a Bitch."

Sam cleared his throat. He looked scared. "There might be another possibility," He said. "Dean, remember when we had Dorothy here from the Wizard of Oz? That was a real world for her, but it's a book here. Katie, do you guys have the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes," I answered, and started thinking myself about this concept.

"Okay, so that's exactly what we have here, only with a TV show."

We were all stunned at the thought of this possibility. "So... what? Someone writes a book and it creates a reality? But that can't be in this case because you guys existed way before the TV show was even thought of."

"What if we didn't?" asked Sam. "What if, when someone wrote the first script or thought out the story line, it created us right then, but gave us memories that make us feel like we've been here all along?"

Maggie said, "Oh my god! What a scary concept!"

Dean said, "So what happens to us when the show stops?"

Again, we all looked around at each other, as though the answer to that would be written on one of our faces. Finally, Maggie said softly, "Maybe… maybe this world just goes away!"

Now there's a really scary thought. "No, I said, why would it? 'The Wizard of Oz' was written years ago, but apparently Oz is still up and running."

"Maybe because the books still exist. Maybe when the last book is gone, Oz will wink out too."

"And what about us?" asked Maggie. "How do we fit into this? Let's just say for a moment that someone wrote a story line for 'Supernatural' and it caused this world to wink into existence. Where do we come in? We have nothing to do with the show except that we got addicted to it. Is that written in a script too? I don't think so!"

That was another good question. "God damn!" I said. We have a whole lot of questions and not a single answer. We don't even have a clue that tells us where we might start looking for answers."

Maggie said, "I think you and I should hop and do some research over there. Then come back here and compare things. That's the only place I can see to start."

"Yeah, Mags, I was thinking the same thing. We have a few hours left in the day. And I think we should go do that tonight. Because if I don't start doing something constructive, something organized and tangible, I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking about all of this."

The boys agreed to that but decided we should all go to the kitchen and make sandwiches first. I grabbed the DVD out of the computer and we all went to the kitchen. As we ate our sandwiches, "Dean asked, "What can we do here to help?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment. But when we come back, we will have a list of names that hopefully won't disappear, and then you guys can see if they exist on your world and what they do." I hated that we couldn't think of anything to keep Dean's mind occupied. I suspected he needed that very badly. "Wait! Do you guys have a library that stays open at night?"

They both said yes. "Okay then, here's something you can do. Go to your library and get anything you can on multiple universe theory, especially small, little known works that maybe the scientific community laughed at. If this happened, then someone, somewhere has thought of the possibility before. Let's find that someone."

"Great idea," said Sam. "But can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

Sam and I went out of the kitchen and around the corner, and all of a sudden he turned to me and put his arms against the wall, surrounding me with his awesome presence. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. My legs got so shaky I didn't think I could stand up.

He looked right into my eyes and said softly, "I want you in my bed tonight. Will you be there?"

All I could do was nod. I was terrified that I was going to do something embarrassing. Then he leaned in and kissed me, putting his arms around me, which was a good thing because my legs were rubber and I was afraid they wouldn't hold me up. He held me close, laying his head down on mine and kind of rocking me back and forth. Then he said, "If this world is going to wink out, then I want to get every minute I can with you. Can you understand that?"

"No," I whispered.

He raised my head with his hand under my chin and asked, "Why?"

"I will never understand why you love me. But I will take every minute of it I can get too," I answered honestly.

He kissed me a few more times, and then he said, "I look forward to the end of this day, and I will think of nothing else until then." Wow, who knew that this gorgeous hunk of a man who has saved who knows how many people, including the whole world once or twice, could also be so romantic. Whoever was pulling our strings, I wasn't so sure I minded so much. No, not so much at all!

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

When Sam and Katie left, Dean turned to me and asked, "So how are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Dean. That was so sweet of you what you did this morning. You have no idea how much that helped." For some reason I was suddenly shy with him. Shy is not something I've ever been. We've had wicked sex for god's sake. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You okay," he asked. "You seem a little distant."

"No, I'm fine, I reassured him. No way I was going to tell him that it was he who was affecting me so much. "I guess I'm still a little out of it from our confession this morning. Was that just this morning? It seems ages ago."

Dean smiled, and said, "Yeah it was. Been a long day. But a good one." He looked distant himself for a bit and then said. "Can't remember actually when I've had a really good day like this one."

I smiled back at him. "I'm glad, I said. I glanced at the doorway. "Do you think Katie and Sam are bonding?"

"Yeah, I do, and I'm happy for them. Maggie…"

"Yeah?" I said, drawing out the word into a question mark.

He cleared his throat. "Um," he said and stopped again. I waited. "Um, I'd like to talk to you later, alone? Would that be okay with you?" My brain laughed to itself. That has got to rate as one of the most stupid questions anyone has ever asked me. "sure," I said, "I'd like that too. After we come back from…." I stopped and thought. "Home?" I asked like a question. "Is it still home?" I shrugged. "Whatever," I said.

Just then Sam and Katie came back in. "Okay Mags, you ready? We will be back at ten. That gives us all three hours to do our assignments."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

_What the Fuck! Suddenly I'm all tongue tied around a girl? This is freaking crazy? Thoughts are racing, racing,...managed to ask her if she's all right. She looks a bit out of it too. God I want to be with her, alone, hold her, love her...NO! Can't love her. Just be with her... (KILL!) ...shut up! Just talk to her, there we go, just ask her to talk. Okay she said yes, great. Need to get myself together before then. What the fuck! Never felt this way. Never had a problem talking to a girl. Why now, when everything else is going to shit, suddenly I can't even talk to a girl? Shit!...(KILL NOW!)….Shut the fuck up! Good, Sammy's back. Let's go do something that will fill my mind with more than this._

"Hey Sammy, let's go raid the library," I said.

* * *

Sam's POV

_Katie… tonight… in my bed… in my arms… Look at her, she's so beautiful. Why doesn't she know that? Tonight, later… holding her… loving her… God she's all I can think of. I don't know what's happening but I don't really care. Someone brought me Katie… in my arms tonight… and whoever did that, I wanna thank him…. But tonight, I can't wait till tonight… Katie… Katie… All I can think of…_

"Hey Sammy, let's go raid the library," said Dean. Somehow we got back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

We all went out to the car to go our separate ways.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

**Sam and Dean**

On the way to the library Dean said, "You've really got it bad, don't you?"

Sam looked over at dean and smiled, "Yeah," he admitted.

"You scared?"

"About what?"

When Dean spoke, Sam could hear the edge in his voice. "Sam, when have relationships ever worked out for either of us? Hell, even friendships. Everybody we touch dies, Sam, all of them. I'm happy for you little brother, I really am, but I gotta tell you, I'm scared too."

Sam looked over at Dean and said softly, "For me, or for yourself?"

Dean wiped his hand over his face and grimaced. "I can't do it man, I can't. I can't lose anybody else, it'll kill me."

Dean! I think we've both been given I gift, and personally I don't care anymore where it came from. Don't throw yours away, man, don't!"

Dean's eyes were watering, and he sniffed. "Sammy, you don't know what I'm going through right now. Until we get that Bastard Metatron, that's constantly on my mind. I have to struggle to even keep my mind on anything else. I can't think, I don't know how to deal with this."

Sam nodded and considered Dean's comments for a minute.

"Remember when I was going through a lot of shit a couple years ago? Remember what you were always telling me? To push it down? To bury it? To let it come out in other ways? You said that's how you handle it, you push it down. I never thought that was the greatest thing to do, but I'm wondering why you aren't just doing that now?"

"I try. Believe me I try!. I Just can't for some reason."

If you let her, I think Maggie will help you, help to calm you. If I had to design the right woman for you, I couldn't do better than Maggie. And I know you better than anyone."

Dean looked over at Sam, hurt and fear all over his face, and shaking his head. "I don't know man, I just don't know." He swallowed hard. "But dammit, Sammy, I really do wanna try!"

Sammy nodded. "Good," he said. "Good."

They checked out about 15 books on the subject of multiple universes. On the way home, "Sam said, "Dean look. I think you need Maggie. But even more, I think Maggie really needs you. These girls, they are as messed up for their world as we are for ours. They can relate. And we can relate. They hurt, especially Maggie. If you can focus on that thought, then maybe you can get through the haze."

They were silent for a good five minutes. Then Dean nodded. "You're right Sammy, you are. Maggie does need me. And I can help her. Might be a challenge. But when have you ever known me to walk away from a challenge?"

"Never," said Sam. "And you won't do it now either."

* * *

**Katie and Maggie**

When they got to their parents' car, it was thankfully in the garage. "Katie, I need to talk before we go in, Maggie said."

Katie said, "Of course, sweetie, what's up? You okay?"

"I think so. I'm glad we told them and that's out of the way. I do feel a lot better about that. But I'm really worried for Dean. I think we have something between us, but the weirdest thing happened while you were out of the room with Sam. All of a sudden, I was like totally shy with him. I couldn't think of a single thing to say. And you know what? I kind of got the impression he was shy too. How crazy is that?"

Katie considered that question, and then said, "You know what? That might not be as weird as you might think. You both seem to be struggling with what's happening between you. We both know your issues, and Dean, well Dean has always hidden his real feelings under smartass remarks and bravado. But now he's feeling something he doesn't want to piss away like that. So he's at a loss for how to deal. That and all the rest he's dealing with."

"Yeah, that makes some sense. He wants to talk tonight. You wanna know what it felt like between us? Like we just met and he was a scared little boy afraid to make the first move. And I was a shy little girl afraid he wouldn't make it."

Katie had to laugh a little at that. Somehow, I can totally see that. Just go with the flow, sweetie, things will work out, you'll see."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Okay so what about you guys?"

Katie smiled broadly. "Oh I think we are coming along just fine, Mags. Just really awesomely, wonderfully, spectacularly fine."

Maggie laughed. "Just fine, huh? … Let's go do some work."

* * *

**Somewhere off in the Multiverse**

"Sir, I have something to report," said the underling.

He stood there waiting for some time before HE finally looked down and deigned to acknowledge his presence. The underling knew better than to say anything more until HE was ready. He didn't even twitch.

In due time, HE did look down, and that was enough permission to speak. "It's the Winchester line, sir," he said. "Something seems to be interfering with it. Something unplanned. Not much yet, just a little static. But enough to warrant investigation. Sir!"

Again he waited for HIM to speak. "THEN INVESTIGATE!" was all that was said. Though HE spoke softly, his voice boomed loud enough to be heard throughout half the complex. It was enough of a command to make the underling realize he'd better be prepared to move some mountains. His existence depended on it.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

**Katie's POV**

When Sam showed me to his room, I looked around in wonder. There were bookcases filled with books, posters and artwork on the walls, and a beautiful Persian carpet on the floor. "Wow," I said. Sam looked at me questioningly. "Well, when they showed you guys coming here in the show, you didn't decorate your room because you didn't see it as home," I answered.

He smiled and shrugged. "Guess I didn't when we first got here. But I changed my mind over time." He walked over to me, took me in his arms and looked in my eyes. "Or maybe I was just getting it ready for you." He said."

Wow, here we go again with not being able to breathe or stand very well, I thought. He leaned down and kissed me, and I had to hold onto him to steady myself. "I love you," he said." I said I loved him too but the words hardly seemed adequate.

When we had gotten back from the other world, the boys had been waiting for us in the car. We all dumped our research materials in the study and Maggie and I went to our room to get some night clothes. When we broke apart from our kisses, I said, "I'd like to shower and change, okay?"

He said, "Sure, but don't be too long," he said, "I can't stand it." I could tell he had already showered before we had gotten back. God he smelled so wonderful! I grabbed my bag of personal stuff and headed for the shower. Maggie and I had packed some sexy nightwear when we went to our apartment the last time, and I had picked out a black silky negligee to wear for this encounter.

When I came out of the bathroom wearing it, his eyes grew wide and he whistled softly. "Wow, you look absolutely stunning," he said.

"Thank you," I said kind of nervously laughing. "Isn't it amazing what pretty clothes can do for someone."

"Katie, you make the clothes look good, not the other way around."

When I made a sound that indicated disbelief, he grabbed both my arms in his huge hands and shook me gently. "Katie, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course," I said puzzled.

"Do you think I would ever lie to you?"

I thought seriously about that and said, "Probably, yeah, I could see that happening under the right circumstances."

He looked a bit exasperated, looked to the side for a moment and then said, "Okay fine, do you think I would lie to you about my feelings for you or about what I think of you?"

Again, I considered carefully. "No," I said, "I don't believe you would do that."

Still holding my arms tightly, he looked directly into my eyes, with the most serious look I had ever seen him have this close up. "Then you listen to me, Katie Rosetti," he said, kind of giving me a little shake with each phrase as he spoke, "and you listen good. You are a beautiful woman, you look just like your sister. Just exactly like your sister. And you think she is beautiful, which she is. That means you are too, no matter what you happen to think. And I am going to make it my personal goal to get you to see that reality. So every time I hear you say or do anything disparaging about yourself, I am going to call you on it. Do you get me? When I tell you how beautiful you are, I mean it."

He stopped talking but kept staring into my eyes until I nodded slowly. Then he pulled me to him and just held me tightly, until he felt me relax. Then he held me away from him and said, again, smiling sweetly, "My god, Katie, you look absolutely stunning."

For a few minutes I couldn't react at all, but finally I got my breath in control enough to say, "Thank you," and hoped it sounded like I meant it. This whole time his eyes had never left mine.

He smiled then and said, "Good girl!." Then he pulled me close again and said, "Now come here and let me make love to my beautiful woman."

Just like the first time, he was able to make me feel things that were new to me. He was sometimes passionate, sometimes gentle, but always loving, always watching me closely for my reactions. He seemed to know exactly what my buttons were, how to talk to me, what exactly to say that drove me absolutely wild with desire for him.

He sent me to heavenly ecstasy several times and we had been laying in each other's arms, just holding each other close, when he started kissing me and caressing me again, getting things started for another round. "Sammy," I said, even though I was terribly nervous about what I had just decided to do.

"Hmm," he said, while kissing my neck. I swallowed and took the plunge, not knowing what I would make happen with what I was about to say.

"You've been doing everything for me. You've sent me places I never knew anyone could go. I want to do something for you. Please," I said, "tell me what you would like, tell me something that turns you on."

He never stopped kissing my neck, my lips, my shoulders, my neck again, never said a word, never even indicated he had heard me. But as he was doing all this kissing, he took his arm that was around me and he started caressing it. He started at the shoulder and worked his way slowly down, sometimes back up a little, then a little more down, kissing me, caressing me, driving me crazy. When he got to my hand he just gently lifted it up and moved it between my legs and gently started moving my fingers against that place of me that was already throbbing with burning heat.

"This," he said, between kisses, "I like to watch this." My body electrified with pleasure and I took in a deep breath that was nowhere near a silent one. I wanted to do this for him, I wanted it so badly. I started slowly, so slowly rubbing my fingers against myself. He covered my hand with his just lightly enough so he could feel what I was doing. Still kissing me, he repositioned himself slightly so he could watch me, which turned me on even more. God, I didn't see how it was possible to BE any more turned on, but my desire just kept on growing.

He alternated between watching me and kissing me for several moments. I was no longer able either to lie very still or stay very quiet. My body was burning up. Then he pressed his hand against mine a little harder, and said so softly into my ear, "Go inside," which sent yet another wave of electricity through me. I did as he asked, which was something I had never, ever done in front a man before. I was close, so close to exploding.

Then I felt his fingers joining mine inside me and that was it. That was all I could take. I finished in a wave of motion, and sound that got higher and higher pitched until the passion finally burned itself out. He leaned down and whispered, "Thank you," in my ear.

"Finish," I told him, "I want you to finish inside me." And he did exactly that. And as I watched his beautiful face, as I saw the wonder of how he looked in the throes of passion, moaning loudly, his head thrown back , his eyes closed, I realized that I was, for the first time caring that I was giving a man pleasure, for the first time actually even realizing that I was, understanding that with this man I did not merely have sex, but that we made love, beautiful love together. And I thanked whatever forces it was that had given me the most precious gift I had ever been given in my life.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

**Maggie's POV**

We watched Katie and Sam go off happily to Sam's room. Both of us seemed a bit uncomfortable. I know I was. I said, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Let's go to the viewing room, it's more comfortable."

When we sat down on the couch we were on earlier, Dean started to say something several times, but didn't seem to be getting any words to actually leave his mouth. But finally he managed to start. "Look, Maggie," he said. "I like you. I really do like you. And I'm about to be more honest with you than I've ever been with a woman." He stopped again. "Except maybe Lisa, I don't even really remember."

"The things is, "He started again. "The thing is, I'm watching your sister and my brother, ya know, and they are seeming to be really happy and I'm happy for them, ya know what I mean?" He got up and started pacing, rubbing his hand through his hair."

"Dean?"

He came back and sat down and took both my hands in his, took a big breath and said, "What do you want Maggie? Because if what you want is what we are seeing with Sam and Katie, well….see, I just don't know if I can do that."

"Dean," I answered, "I'm not trying to make you do or feel anything you don't feel comfortable with. But I do like being with you."

"I like being with you too. To be honest, I've never known anyone at all like you." He got up and paced and sat down again. "But," he said, "and if you tell Sam I said this I'll deny it, it's pretty scary for me, especially right now."

I realized at once how hard that must have been for him to say. I said, "Dean, I lost the love of my life and my precious child. I am terrified of taking that road again. And with you, of all people, someone who lives your kind of life, who can be taken away from me at any time. And all of a sudden I don't know how to act around you. And I don't know if I can love you either, not really. So I don't think you're feeling a whole lot different than I am, except that you have other worries as well. Really scary worries."

"God, you are so easy to talk to. And so beautiful." He was looking at me differently all of a sudden. Then he got up and paced again. I don't know what made me do it, but I picked up a throw pillow from the couch and threw it at him. He picked it up and threw it back. All of a sudden we were both grabbing pillows and throwing them at each other and then hitting each other with them. We both started laughing so hard we had tears.

When it seemed we were tiring, we started circling each other, holding our pillows, and I was holding my side too, because I was getting a stitch in it. I must have dropped my guard for just a split second because before I knew what was happening he had pounced on me, picked me up and threw me onto the couch. He fell on top of me and then we were kissing and tearing off each others clothes.

But if I was expecting a repeat of the passionate, almost animalistic sex we had had the first time, I was dead wrong. I soon realized he was holding me in a loving, gentle embrace, his hands caressing me softly and slowly, and I began to return the favor. Our kisses went on almost without pause. And I knew, without a doubt, that this awesome, wonderful, sarcastic, irritating and extremely sexy man loved me. He loved me whether he would ever admit it or not. But he lived his life in denial, so what else was new?

Our lovemaking was just the opposite of what it had been at the motel. Gentle, sweet, loving. He was very good at it, no surprise there, and I found myself responding in a way I hadn't since...well since. I felt something break loose in me, some wall I had built up to put my feelings behind for safe keeping. I felt it burst free, and I started crying as I came, and holding onto him for dear life.

He held me till I stopped crying. Then he got up off of me, and picked me up. To my amazement, he carried me through the bunker, hardly watching where he was going as he was still kissing me, and soon we were in his own room. He laid me gently on the bed, got me all worked up himself, and this time we came together in sweet, wonderful bliss.

He held me for a while, softly caressing my hair and my face. Giving me sweet tender kisses. Then he asked me if I was thirsty and I nodded. He got up, gabbed a pair of jeans out of a drawer and put them on. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," he said, and left the room.

I had to laugh to myself as I wondered how I was expected to go anywhere without my clothes. Even though I knew it was very unlikely I would run into Sam, you never did know. Almost before he left he was back with two cold beers and a bag of chips. He handed them to me and then went into his bathroom and got a towel, which he also handed to me. "You might be more comfortable wrapping yourself in the towel," he said, "though I'm fine with it the way you are."

His flirty smile and tone set me at ease, and I felt he was too, at least for now. But I did wrap the towel around me, and sat up on the bed, cross-legged, while he laid down across the bottom of the bed, leaning his head on his hand. He was watching me intently as we drank our beers and munched on chips.

Then he said, "Maggie," really softly, and I knew something was coming. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Tell me about your scars," he said.

I shrugged. "Not much to tell," I said. "We told you how we had knife fights in the gang."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah," he said. "But tell me about the ones on the insides of your thighs. The ones that couldn't get there from a knife fight. The ones that are much newer than six to ten years."

A wave of fear washed over me. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I looked away from him, ashamed.

Still speaking ever so softly and calmly, he said, "You cut, don't you Maggie?"

I kept looking away from him, still unable to speak. "Does Katie know?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" I turned to look at him questioningly. "I know why you do it. It's the same reason that I fight monsters. I'm happiest when the fight gets me all torn up. When I'm all cut up and bleeding. Because then I can concentrate on the physical pain I'm feeling, and for however long that pain hurts me, I get some blessed relief from other pain, worse pain, pain I can barely stand."

He looked at me, and I looked at him for a long time. He was doing a lot of thinking. He'd shake his head, he'd bite his lip, he'd throw out a humorless chuckle. I still couldn't talk. "Maggie," he said finally, "Maybe we can't love each other, I don't know. But I do believe maybe we belong together. And someone, somewhere, knew that. Think we can work with that for a while?"

I nodded. I hoped I didn't look as scared as I was feeling. He reached for my bottle, grabbed the chip bag and got up and put them on the dresser. He reached for my hands and pulled me up off the bed, turned down the covers, put me back in bed and pulled the covers up. Then he went around to the to the other side and got in bed with me. He pulled me to him silently, and held me with my head on his shoulder. There didn't seem to be any further need for talking.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

**Katie's POV**

By the time we were all up, showered and dressed, and had a bit of breakfast it was after 11. We all took seats at the tables in the study to begin our research. I took out a couple of pages I had printed out at home and I looked it over carefully for any possible empty spaces. There were none.

I handed them to the boys. This is a long list of anyone we could find who had any connection with supernatural on our side. All the actors, writers, directors and as many peripheral people as we could find. I think what you guys should do now is check each one and see if they exist here, and what they do here. Any discrepancies may be really important.

Dean nodded and said "Okay, what are you gonna do?"

"Maggie and I will start pouring through these books you got and see if we can find anything relevant to our circumstances."

We worked for several hours without anyone saying much. Then Dean cleared his throat and said, "Okay, on my list everyone checks out as here, pretty much doing the same things, except five people. Jensen and Jared, we already know. They play us. But on this world there is also no Misha Collins, no Mark Sheppard, and no Genevieve Cortese."

"What about Daneel Harris?" I asked.

Dean looked at his list. "She's here. She's an actress."

I chuckled. "So, Sam's 'wife' isn't here, but yours is," I said. "How interesting." I pulled up a picture from the ones I had loaded into my computer, and turned it around for them to look at. "Who is this?" I asked.

"That's Crowley," said Sam. I nodded.

"And we already know that Cas and Ruby looked the same to you when you went to that other dimension before," Maggie said.

"Yeah," said Dean. "But Cas died on that other world, so that couldn't have been the one you're from. You still have Cas in the show, right?"

"Yes," I said, "but we already knew that couldn't have been our exact world."

"Why?" asked Sam.

I looked at them, and then it dawned on me. "Oh you guys don't know, do you. You left before the rest of it happened."

"The rest of what?" asked Dean.

"After you left, Virgil pretty much killed off the rest of the show. He killed Eric Kripke, Robert Singer, and a whole bunch of the cast and crew. On that world, Supernatural had to be pretty much over."

"Damn," said Sam, making it into two syllables.

"What about Eric Kripke?" I asked.

"Oh, he's on my list, and no, he doesn't exist here, either," said Sam. "But he's the only one I've found so far. I'm not done though."

I was puzzled. "Cas? Crowley? Ruby? Eric Kripke? Why them, what do they have in common?"

"Well," Maggie said, "Eric Kripke is the developer of the show, so that might be important. The others are all supernatural creatures."

"This isn't making sense yet," I said. I showed the boys pictures of other characters from the show, including Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Belthazar, Gabriel, Uriel, Zachariah, even their own brother Adam. They didn't recognize any of them.

"There has to be some reason only certain people do not exist here. Let's just keep digging," I said, picking up the book I was reading before.

"She's pretty," said Dean, with a teasing grin.

"Who?" asked Sam?

"My wife," said Dean, glancing at Maggie, who picked up a book and threw it at him. We all laughed and got back to work.

After a while I sat up straighter in my chair. "Hey guys listen to this!"

_ 'At this point it is worth mentioning a little known theory put forth by Simon Jeffries, one time professor of theoretical science at the University of Heidelberg. While this theory has not been very well received among the scientific community, Jeffries posits that it has merit. According to this theory, whenever an author develops a fictional world with enough detail, that world has the potential to become at least one universe in reality, though over time it may splinter into additional universes, according to the theory of multiple universes in general. Jeffries' theory is not clear about at what point this actual universe comes into being, nor what happens to it afterwards. As previously stated, no one else accepts this theory as a realistic possibility, but it is worth mentioning for it's philosophical contribution to the field.'_

Dean started typing before I was even finished reading. "Simon Jeffries," he read. "Brilliant scientist whose many theories have advanced our knowledge of science in many positive ways. In later years Jeffries lost some esteem among his colleagues for what they considered 'irrational thinking.'"

"That's it, that's all it says?" asked Sam.

"Well it gives a list of the positions he's held. If he's still living, he'd be in his eighties by now."

"We need to find out," I said. "And if he is still living, we really need to talk to him. He's the only one who it seems might have a real inkling into what we are dealing with here."

"Agreed," said Sam, and started looking for information on his own computer as well.

"Maggie," I said, "run home and see if he exists on our world." "And hurry okay?" Maggie jumped up and headed for the garage.

Sam said, "This article says that after retirement, Jeffries moved to Cambridge, England, where his eldest son is a professor."

"What's the son's name?" asked Dean.

"Doesn't say."

Just then, Maggie came back. "I can't find any mention of Simon Jeffries on our world," she said.

"That's important," I said. "That's got to be important!"

Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed a bunch of numbers. We all stared at him. Then he said, "Yes, hello, I'm looking for a professor Jeffries, who teaches there at Cambridge. Could you possibly put me in touch with him? …. Yes, Thomas Jeffries, that would be him…. sure I'll hold…. Hello is this professor Thomas Jeffries? …. Is your father, by chance Simon Jeffries?... He is, that's great, um could you possibly tell me how I might reach him? ….. Me? Yes, I have read some of his theories and I am very anxious to speak with him…. I live in the United States….. I'm a student, yes… Thank you, I would appreciate that, here's where I can be reached."

Sam repeated his number, thanked the other person again and hung up. "His son says he's not in the best of health, but that he always likes to talk about his theories to willing listeners. He will give him my number."

"Wow," I said in awe. "You are amazing!"

We broke for some chow, and Dean wanted to take a research break and go watch some more Supernatural. "Getting addicted, are you," I asked giggling.

"Nah," he answered, "of course not. I's purely for research," he said, and headed for the viewing room.

We watched one episode and were just starting the next when Sam's phone rang, and he paused the TV. "Hello…. Yes sir this is Sam Winchester… thank you for calling me back, I really appreciate it… well sir, we read about your theory on universes being formed by fictional works, and we need to talk more to you about that…. Yes, I am aware that your colleagues dismiss your theory …. because, sir, we can prove it's true."

There was a long silence. Then Sam explained the gist of our situation to the scientist. "No, sir, this is not a joke I promise you. This is seriously happening to us, and we need to understand how and why, and mostly, what to expect now." Again we watched Sam's face as he listened for some time. Then he jumped up and got a paper and pen from the desk drawer, "Yes sir, I've got that… yes, sir, we will, and thank you."

Sam hung up and looked at us. "He wants to see all the data and proof we can send him. If he believes it's true, he says he will help us."

"Awesome," sad Dean.

"Let's start gathering materials together," I said.

By late evening we had gathered up a lot of material together. We wrote up a detailed description of everything we knew, from the beginning to now. We taped Maggie and I leaving the Impala, and coming back, and we had mom tape us leaving and returning to her car. We video taped searches on both worlds to show how they were different. We printed out a lot of material about Supernatural on our side, and showed how it didn't exist on theirs. When we had done everything we could possibly think of, we packaged it up for one of them to take to the post office in the morning.

Then we finished watching the episode we had started and headed for bed. It had been a long day. A long, but rewarding day!

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

**Sam's POV**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Katie's face above me, grinning. I went to put my arms around her but they wouldn't move. Then I saw fiery red, silky movement all around me, and I wondered if maybe I was still dreaming. But then she spoke, sweetly, softly, "I am a dragon," she said, "and you are my captive morsel."

I realized then I wasn't dreaming, but I was in some sort of fantasy world. I still couldn't move my body, but it was wide awake, totally awake, every nerve letting itself be known to me. The silky, red movement continued all around me, and as it touched me and moved across my skin I felt like it was lighting me on fire. All I could do was watch in awe, and try to breathe.

I soon became aware of something happening right above my thighs. She was laughing and playing with a pile of jewelry. Long ropes of beads. She was picking them up slowly and running them over that very sensitive part of me, making me moan with pleasure. I tried again to grab for her and hold her and I finally realized I was tied down. I was naked and helpless. The dragon had total control over me, and that thought sent me out of my mind with desire.

She picked up a strand of pearls and began slowly moving it up my body to my chest, over my nipples, around and around. Then she move up and looked down at me, her eyes glinting with both amusement and desire.

She leaned down and kissed me, and said, "My sweet morsel, my lovely pet, do you submit to me totally? Willingly? Completely?"

"Yes," I said, almost screaming the word. "Yes, completely, I am yours!"

She kissed me again, and then she started kissing my neck. Oh my god but that felt good. I was absolutely burning up with desire, I could barely stand it. She began kissing my chest, licking my nipples, sucking on them. I was trying to get out of the bonds but the more I struggled the hotter I became.

"I need you, Katie," I said, barely able to get the words out. "Oh my god I need you now."

She stopped licking me for a moment and said, "Patience, my lovely morsel. You shall satisfy my taste buds first. Then we shall see."

By this time I was out of my mind. There was no thinking, there was only feeling. She made her way down to the pile of beads laying on me, and one by one she slowly pulled them off of me. Without warning I felt something totally different, something moist and hot and tight around me. I couldn't handle it any more, and I burst apart in an explosion of total ecstasy.

Never in my life had I climbed so high, felt such passion. But wait. She wasn't finished. She kept on touching me, and kissing me, sending sparks of electricity through me in little waves of joy. I just laid back and moaned with the pleasure of it. When I felt her move to straddle me I realized that I was ready again. With her knees resting on my thighs, she lowered herself onto me and I was off into wonderland once again.

I felt her lie down on my chest, and then she kissed me. She was doing something while she was kissing me, and I suddenly realized I was free of the restraints. How and when she had untied my legs I didn't know but when I realized my arms were free, I put them around her and held her tightly, as we moved together in harmony to one another's bodies.

As our passion built together, we finally exploded in a wonderful burst of pleasure, both of us totally lost in each other. While the flames died down she lay on my chest and we both just breathed. It was all I could do and I suspected she was the same. When I finally got my senses back I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this woman was created just for me, and I vowed that I would never let anyone or anything hurt her or take her away from me. She was now my life.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Maggie seemed to be sleeping pretty soundly, so I got up carefully and silently left the room. I really needed to talk to Cas. For more than one reason. I went down to the dungeon and began calling Cas. "Cas, I know you can hear me, and I know you're busy with your war. But give me five minutes here okay? I know you can spare at least that much."

"Yes Dean, what is it?"

Why does he always show up behind me? I turned to him and said, "First, how are you? How are things going?"

"Slowly. We are still looking for Metatron. I know I have some traitors in my ranks but I don't know who they are. But what do you need?"

"I need to know what you know about multiple universes?"

"What? Why?"

"Cas, please, you're busy and it's a long story I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about." I was watching him closely for any signs that he knew what I was talking about. But he's always been such a good liar, and I saw nothing in his expression to give anything away.

"Well, they exist, of course, you've been to one."

"Yes, Balthazar sent us there. Can you do that too? Can you send us to an alternate universe?"

Now he looked bewildered. "Well, if I had my full power, probably. But you know I don't. And I would need to know exactly where you want to go."

"Who do you trust in angel land that might be able to help us?"

"I don't know Dean. It would help if I knew where you want to go, and why. But I will consider your request."

Then he was gone. "Dammit Cas, I wasn't done!"

I hit the wall a few times to cool my anger. Why was I so angry all the time anyway. Maggie seemed to be able to help calm me down, but it was still a struggle.

I went back to the room. Maggie was still sleeping. I stood and watched her sleep for a while. I wanted her, I really did. But I had no idea how to handle this. Too many feelings rolling around in my head, all the time. Wanting to kill sometimes, wanting to make love other times. Needing to find answers. And always, always there was the fear. Deep, agonizing, terrible fear, that I just couldn't shake. Only anger took away the fear.

I went over to the bed and lay down next to Maggie. I took her in my arms as tears fell on my cheeks. Somehow I needed some relief, and I needed it soon.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"Commander," called Hannah as she approached him. "You have an urgent message from Camael."

"Camael?" sad Cas, as he reached for the message, puzzlement showing on his face.

As he read the message his puzzlement grew deeper. "He needs to see me at my earliest convenience. I have no idea why. Hannah, you're in charge. I'll return as soon as I can," he said and winked out.

As soon he appeared in front of Camael's office door, he was ushered inside by an aide, and taken directly to the Archangel's inner sanctum.

"Castiel," said Camael, his voice tinkling musically as usual. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, sit down. Jonathan," he said to his aide, "please bring us some refreshments."

Cas looked worried. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing is wrong," he answered. "Not exactly 'wrong' per se, no. But important nevertheless, yes. Something I think you need to hear."

"Okay?" said Cas questioningly.

Just then Jonathan returned with some tea and a variety of little cakes and cookies on a platter. The tea smelled wonderful. He poured the tea into two cups and served them to the two higher angels. "That will all, thank you Jonathan. Please do not disturb us until I call for you again." Jonathan took his leave, and Cas turned to the archangel questioningly.

"Now Castiel, do you remember when you were here last you posed the question of how beings could be real in one universe and fictional on another?"

"Yes, of course! Why? Did you find something out?"

"Well, you're question intrigued me, so I paid a call on our brother, Metatron."

"Metatron!" Exclaimed Cas, looking worried.

"Of course, Metatron," answered Camael. "If anyone had any knowledge of such a thing, it would be he."

"But Metatron? Camael, you know he is at war with me. If he suspects my interest in this question. It could have consequences for those involved."

"Do not worry, Castiel, Metatron and I have had many such philosophical conversations over the millennia, why would he suspect anything. I never mentioned your name at all. I simply went for a friendly visit, and posed a philosophical question, as we have done with each other many times. There is no reason for him to suspect any higher motivation on my part. Please do calm yourself Castiel."

Cas calmed down a little, but still did not look very happy.

"Castiel," continued Camael. You must understand. I have already lost too many brothers. I do not wish to lose any more. I cannot diffuse the situation which is happening between you. But I will not take a side. I will not become a part of it. You are both my brothers, and it pains me to watch what is happening. But it is what it is. Now, do you wish to know what I found out?"

Cas sighed, and said gently, "Yes, of course. Forgive my emotional reaction."

Camael smiled and said, "All right then. Our brother had some interesting light to shed on the subject. According to him, many universes have sprung up from fictional writings. I believe your Winchester boys have even encountered such a world?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Yes." Camael stated. "Such universes appear as a matter of course, simply because a work of fiction is written. The fictional worlds usually mirror the writings, but when the writing is done, the universe may continue, making its own course."

Camael stopped to take a sip of tea and a bite of his cake. "However," he continued, "according to Metatron, in order to have a fictional universe that mirrors a real one, there has to be some intelligence behind it. There has to be someone or something deliberately involved, causing the events to happen in parallel. And when it involves specific people, people who actually even look alike and act alike, well, Metatron says that would require a very powerful entity to achieve it, and a very long time to put everything in motion."

Castiel looked very worried. "That is exactly what I was thinking myself. But who could do such a thing and why?" He asked. "There are so few archangels left, and I can't see any one of you doing such a thing. And no one of my level of ability could do it. So who, or what, are we talking about here?"

"'And that is the crux of the matter is it not? I posed that very question to Metatron myself."

"And what was his answer?" asked Cas hesitantly.

"He said, 'Consider this, my brother; everything and everyone who has ever existed has to have been created by someone or something else.'"

Castiel stared at him for some time. Then he finally found his voice. "Was he…" he paused for a second. "Was he intimating that our own Father was created by someone else? That God, our Father, was not always in existence, as we have always believed?"

Camael gave a little nod and took a sip of tea. "I do believe," he answered, "that that is exactly what he was suggesting."

Neither angel spoke for a very long time, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Cas said, fear evident in his voice, "If such a thing is true, and some extremely powerful entity has been interfering in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester for its own ends, then we may have put them and the girls in terrible danger by bringing them together."

Again Camael nodded. "Now you understand the urgency of my message," he said.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Katie's POV

The next morning all four of us were wandering around the kitchen looking into cupboards and the fridge trying to find anything at all good for breakfast. "We should go grocery shopping today," I said.

For some reason the boys looked at each other, and whatever message passed between them looked like something I wasn't going to like. "Um, Katie, Maggie, sit down for a minute okay?" He sounded pretty serious.

I looked at Maggie and she looked as puzzled as I felt. How could a suggestion to go grocery shopping make them both look so worried. Maggie and I sat down at the kitchen table. Dean leaned against the counter. Sam actually bent down on his haunches and took my hands in his. "You need to understand something," he said. "You haven't lived in our world. What you see on that show, it doesn't come close to telling the whole story about this world."

"On your world, you have all sorts of electronic signals running through the air, right?" I nodded. "Okay well here, we have those too, but we also have a lot of magical signals running around. Signals from spells, signals from psychics, signals from evil things who can just send them out naturally. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes but…"

"No listen," he continued. "The thing is, until we know who or what brought you here, hell! Until we know even how our worlds can exist, you two might be in danger here, And if the wrong person knows you're here, it might also be dangerous for us as well. We know you'd like to go out. But right now, we just don't think it's wise."

I looked at Maggie. Then I nodded at Sam. "We wouldn't want to bring danger down on you guys, not in a million years," I said, obviously a little upset. Sam brushed my hair back with his hand and stood up. "Either Dean or I will go shopping today. You two can make a list of things you need or things you might like to have around."

"We can cook," Maggie said. "How would you like some real Italian spaghetti?"

That got Dean's interest big time. "Yeah, sure," he said, grinning. "Just write down everything you need."

Then Sam said, "If you two really need to get out, you can go to your world and shop all you want. I really wish we could get there too. But for now, let us have the peace of mind of knowing you are safe okay?"

We both said okay, and Maggie and I went to our room to make a grocery list.

We met back up in the study, and Dean said he'd go to the store because he needed something more physical to do. The rest of us settled down to do more research. But there didn't seem to be much of anything we could do until we heard from Jeffries. If we heard from Jeffries.

When Dean came home the boys carried in the groceries and Maggie and I put them away. I found Dean's selection of groceries amusing. Other than the list we gave him, he mostly got stuff for sandwiches, and lots of snacks. And, of course, beer.

We made up some hamburgers and fries as sort of a community effort and then Dean said he wanted to watch more episodes. Since there really wasn't anything more constructive to do, we all agreed.

The boys were much more comfortable this time around, and made a lot more comments. Sometimes it was hilarious. Some of it was scary. Some of it was just sweet.

After we watched the episode about the bugs, they both admitted it was scarier than any monster they ever had to deal with. They had both thrown up several times. And they had both come away with so many bites they were incapacitated for days afterwards, just treating their bites in the motel room.

The next episode was "Home," and they talked about how hard it was to go there, especially for Dean. On the show, their father had turned up at the psychic's house, and the boys said if he had really done that, they didn't know about it.

After we watched "Asylum" there was a long discussion about how the show depicts conversations between them. They said Sam never shot Dean with the rock salt rifle, and that he didn't get possessed and say mean things to Dean. In fact, most of the conversations shown in the show were written in.  
Most of the show was much more dramatic than what actually happened.

The boys said that it was as if the writers wrote in conversations between them for story appeal, as though they really didn't know what they actually said to each other. In a very general sense, the stories were true, the events did happen. But not much like the episodes showed them.

They admitted, however, that they could see the appeal of the show and why it had fans. It was well done. It did feel odd to them still to see themselves in it but they were getting used to that. And they wanted to keep going.

Maggie and I said we wanted to go to our world for the evening. It was the night of the season finale and we wanted to see it. Also, it was time to spend a little time with our parents. The boys said that was fine, they would do their workouts which they had been neglecting, and clean their weapons. They promised not to watch episodes without us.

-

Later that evening…

Sam's POV

We had cleaned the guns and were in the gym working out when Cas showed up. "Hello Dean. Hello Sam."

"Cas," said Dean, "I hope you're here to answer my question."

"What question?" I asked.

"The question of whether he could send us to another world like Balthazar had."

"No Dean. I don't have the answer to that question. I do, however, have a confession to make."

"You did it didn't you?" Dean accused. "You sent the girls to us?"

"Dean!' I admonished.

"It's okay, Sam, look at him. I'm not telling him anything he doesn't know already!"

"He's right Sam. I didn't do it personally, I don't have the power for that at the moment. But I did have something to do with it."

"What exactly did you do?" I asked.

"I went to the archangel Camael for help. He's the angel in charge of love and finding soul mates. He's in charge of the seraphim you call cupids. I asked him to find your soul mates."

Dean looked pissed. "Why on earth would you do that?" he said. He sounded pissed too.

"Because, Dean, I care about you. Both of you. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to find love."

"And you didn't think we could find it ourselves?"

"Apparently you can't. Camael's angels had to comb through hundreds of worlds to find them, after it was discovered there were none on this world that even came close. It was only fortunate they were sisters."

That brought us both up short.

"Hundreds of worlds?" Dean asked. "Really?"

"Yes, Dean, really. They spent many months, and a lot of Angel power doing it, so you might at least be a little grateful."

"Actually, we are Cas," I assured him. "It's just a little unsettling that once again a decision was made for us without our knowledge." I looked over at Dean as I said, "But we love the girls, and are grateful you brought them to us."

Dean sighed and said, "I need a drink. Let's go upstairs."

We went up to the study and I poured us all a drink. We took seats and continued our talk.

Dean was settled down a bit then and asked Cas, "So why are you telling us now. You aren't taking them back are you?"

"No of course not," he said. "But we might have made a mistake in doing it in the first place."

"What?" yelled Dean.

"Dean please, calm down," said Cas. "No one realized how the world the girls were found on was so different from our own until after they were brought here. The difference intrigued us so Camael made some inquiries. He now believes that the two worlds couldn't exist the way they do without some sort of deliberate interference."

"Yeah," I said, "We've pretty much reached that same conclusion ourselves."

"Well the thing is," said Cas, "whoever did it has to have been doing it a long time. Whatever plans they have for you might not have included the girls, and they might not like it that we have interfered with whatever they had in mind."

Once again, Dean erupted. "I am so sick and tired of some higher entity pulling our strings. So once again, we don't have free will? Once again we are being puppets for some asshole god or something?"

"Wait, Dean, listen," I said. "I'm with you on that. But think about this. Cas may just have done us a favor by bringing us the girls, over and above the girls themselves."

"And what might that be?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"If he hadn't brought us the girls, we would never have known about this other world, and we wouldn't know now that someone is doing this to us. We would just go on being his, her or its puppets. At least now we know, and we have a chance to figure out who or what's doing it and take back control of our lives. Again!"

Dean thought about that for a minute.

"You're right. Cas you did us a favor. But how do we go about finding the answer?"

Just then the girls burst in, crying. We stood up and they came into our arms."

"What's wrong?" we were both asking them.

"The season finale," they said, crying.

"We can't remember what happened," Katie said, "but we were crying when we left, so it had to be horrible."

Just then Maggie said, "Cas?" and Katie looked up. They both tried hard to calm down some and we introduced Cas. Then they got excited. Cas said he was happy to meet them both, and he did sound genuinely happy about it. The girls were thrilled.

"But are we interrupting anything?" asked Maggie.

"No," Dean said, a bit sarcastically. "Cas was just telling us how it was he who is responsible for bringing you here."

"Really, wow thank you Cas," Maggie said.

"Yes, thank you," said Katie as well. "But are you also responsible for creating another world where Sam and Dean are fictional?" she asked.

"No," answered Cas. "I'm afraid I can't take credit for that."

Katie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then we might all be in big trouble," she said.

"Yeah," said Dean, still holding onto Maggie. "That seems to be the general consensus. And what the hell else is new?"

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

**Katie's POV**

After Cas left we made sandwiches and grabbed some beers and went to the viewing room to talk. All of us were a bit subdued.

"So Cas is the one responsible for bringing us together," I said. "I'm actually glad about that. It means that us being together isn't for someone's evil purposes."

"Yes," said Sam. "But it also means that whoever is doing the rest of it might not like it that you're here."

"Which means keeping you hidden wasn't a bad idea," Said Dean.

"Okay," I sad, "You win that one. At least for now."

"I wish we could remember what we saw on the finale. Whatever it was, it made us cry," said Maggie.

"Well," I said, "at least we still have some time before it happens, because we haven't even gotten to last week's episode here yet."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure we didn't like that one either."

"Kind of funny how we used to like all of them when we thought they were just fiction," I said.

Sam said, "Let's talk about the other thing for a minute. I'm trying to figure out why anyone would want to focus on Dean and Me. I mean what would he want with us? And why make a world where we are fictional? What purpose could that even serve?"

"It's just crazy," I said.

"Well let's look at what's already happened to us," said Dean. "Yellow Eyes wanted Sam to open the gates of Hell for him, and lead his demon army. He came when Sam was just six months old to bleed into his mouth. Michael and Lucifer wanted both of us for vessels so they could use us to fight each other. And that was planned even before our parents got together. So apparently we've been on both Angel and Demon radar since before we were even born. Why is it such a stretch that yet another asshole being wants to use us for something?"

"It's not a stretch that someone wants to," said Sam. "It's just crazy that two worlds are involved. Especially considering the girls weren't a part of that plan. Doesn't it seem just too coincidental that they are from the same world where we are fictional?"

"Wait a minute, though," I said. "The theory of multiple universes would say that there were more worlds like ours. So there would be more worlds where we exist and where you are fictional characters in a TV show. You actually went to one, because that one can't be ours. Se theoretically, we might not even have come from the same world that first started the TV show going."

"This whole thing makes my head hurt," said Dean, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," said Sam, "mine too."

"What if they aren't connected?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I mean, what if the one who wants you two isn't the same one who first wrote the fictional TV show? What if that's as coincidental as Maggie and I being here because of Cas?"

"That's a lot of coincidences," said Sam.

"Let's think about what has to be true," said Dean. "Like, whoever wrote the story had to know about our family from the beginning."

"That might not be true either," said Maggie. "We've seen an early draft of the pilot, and it wasn't anything like the one that finally aired. You guys weren't brought up in the life. That happened later. You had a normal upbringing, raised by an aunt or something."

Dean scrunched up his face. "What!" he said. "That makes even less sense in this whole crazy thing."

"Was our dad a hunter? Was our mom killed in the fire? Did the demon drop blood in my mouth?"

"Yes," I said. Well, except for the demon blood. I don't remember that being mentioned."

"Well then, whoever wrote the story still had to know about us from the start. Maybe they just tried to change the story for some reason."

"You know what?" I asked. "We need to know more about the creation of the whole Supernatural idea."

"More research at home," said Maggie.

"Definitely," I said. "That's a plan for tomorrow. That is, If you guys can survive without us," I said playfully.

"It won't be easy," said Sam, "But we'll manage somehow," and winked at me. Dean smiled and winked at Maggie.

But then he said, "Still, having two people involved is even less likely than just one."

"Not really," said Sam. "It actually makes more sense, because it splits the motives. It seems irrational to think that one person could have a reason to want us real on one world and fictional on another. But," and he paused to look at each of us, "what if there were one person who wanted us real, and a second one who knew all about that and thought it would make a good story?"

We all looked at each other several times thinking about that. "Wow, that actually does make some sense," I said. "And if that's really the case, we wouldn't have to be all that concerned about the second one. I mean it's already easier knowing that us coming here wasn't also done by the same person."

"Maybe that second one could shed some light on the first one," said Dean.

"Well it's a working theory," I said. "We definitely have to do research at home tomorrow."

"Sounds good," said Dean. Then he smiled at Maggie and said, "But now it's time for some real fun," and he took Maggie's hand and led her from the room.

"That sounds like the best idea yet, said Sam. "Katie, my love, will you join me?" I smiled as he took my hand and led me out of the room. My tummy turned over several times as I thought about what we would soon be doing.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

When we got to Dean's room, he grabbed me and kissed me hard. I put my hands on his ribs and unthinkingly scratched him with my fingers. All of a sudden he pulled away and started laughing. "Oh my God," I laughed, "Are you ticklish?"

He said, "No," and started backing away as I started for him. He was holding his hands out to ward me off. We were both laughing. I said, "Oh, you are in so much trouble now," as we began circling each other.

"Oh, I don't think so," he said, and pounced on me, grabbing me around the waist and throwing me on the bed. Then we both started tickling each other and laughing, rolling around the bed, until we were just about out of breath.

"Truce," I called, panting, "truce!" We both fell back on the bed laughing and panting, trying to catch our breath again. Then he rolled over and started kissing me, and it was really cool, because that's all we did for a really long time. We just kissed and held each other, and touched each other's faces tenderly, sweetly. It was a new experience for me, and wow was I loving it.

We were just laying in each other's arms when I said "Dean, I really have to tell you something. And I hope it won't change anything between us."

He held me a bit tighter and said, "Lay it on me, baby."

I took a deep breath for courage, let it out slowly and said, "I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with you."

He said, "Hm." Then he was quiet for while as I help my breath waiting for a response. Then he made his 'I'm considering that' face and said "Okay, I can live with that."

"You can live with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can live with that." he said and once again hugged me tighter for a moment. After all, according to Cas we ARE soul mates."

"So you accept that too?"

"Sure, I like that. My soul mate. I can dig that."

"Okay," I said, dragging out the word a little. "So you can accept me being your soul mate, but you can't love me?"

"Um, yeah, that's right. You can be my soul mate. But no, I can't love you. I mean, I don't...love you."

"Okay," I said, dragging the word out even longer this time. "I get it," I said smiling to myself.

"Good, glad that's cleared up," he said, and started up the kissing again. Yeah, I loved this man with all my heart and soul. God only knew why he loved me, but I knew he did, as much he tried to hide it, maybe even from himself. I think that was probably even one of the reasons I did love him.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

We got to Sam's room and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Then he poured us some wine, and talked about nothing important while we drank it. When we finished our wine he said, "Let's take a shower."

Now I have to say that I've had shower sex before but never like this. First of all, he insisted on bathing me, and I mean every inch of me. Then, because he is so much taller than I am, he had to lift me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips and just hung on. And I loved it, every minute of it.

When we were finished in the shower, he totally amazed me once again by grabbing a towel and drying me off. He said, "Stay right here," as he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around himself. He reached into the cabinet and got out a bottle of after bath oil, and began rubbing me down with it. I really had to wonder why on earth he had a bottle of feminine bath oil in his bathroom cabinet, but I wasn't about to ask.

He put the bottle away and reached around the outside of the bathroom door and brought out a silky oyster-pearl colored nightie. Now I was really puzzled. "Where…?" I began, but he put his finger to his lips and shushed me. He slipped the nightgown on me, and picked me up and carried me to the bed. The covers were already turned down, and he laid me in the bed and tucked me in.

Then he took off his towel, put on a pair of shorts, turned out the light and slipped into bed next to me. He pulled me close and kissed me and said "I just want to hold you and feel you near me. You make me feel so good," he said.

I certainly couldn't argue with that as I curled up in his arms and suddenly realized I was actually very sleepy. I don't think it was very long before I fell asleep, totally happy and at peace with the world.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

**Somewhere off in the Multiverse**

Tarsa was pacing the room, urging them all on. "Anything yet, people?" But choruses of "No," and "Nothing, yet, sir" were all the answers he got. Someone approached him.

"Come away, Tarsa," she said, pulling his arm. "You are only making them more nervous, which only slows them down. Come, have some nectar with me."

They walked together to the common room and she poured them both some nectar. "Come, sit down, take your frustration out on me if you must," she said.

They sat down together on a comfortable sofa and he sighed. "I know I'm being overly emotional," he said. "But Mellona, they aren't the ones who will have to face HIM if we fail, I am!"

"Yes, and they know that, Tarsa. And they are working as fast as they can," she said. "You know as well as I do that searching the threads is a slow process. It's going to take some time. You must be patient."

"Yes, I know," he said sighing. "It's just so curious. How could this happen? We've been watching them constantly. They've been all wrapped up in this Abaddon business. And we figured Dean's dealing with his Mark of Cain, and Sam's worry over that would keep them in line for a while. So how, all of a sudden, do they show signs of feeling good?"

"I don't know, Tarsa," she answered. "But you have good people here. They will figure it out."

Tarsa fell back against the couch and rubbed his face. "I know Mellona, I know. It's just...I'm just so scared," he said quietly. "You have no idea how scared I am. I have never had to take HIM bad news before."

Mellona was quiet for a few moments. "I know," she said, almost in awe. "But it will be all right, I know it. You're people will find out what's causing the static. It just takes time. And maybe it's just a mistake. Maybe nothing is going wrong."

"That's a nice thing to think, Mellona, but you know as well as I do our equipment is the finest. If it says there's static, there's static."

Mellona nodded. He knew she was just trying to calm him down, ease his worry. And he appreciated her efforts. But nothing was going to help until they found and solved the problem.

"I wish HE would just take them now," he said. "What's HE waiting for? They aren't ever going to be in better form then they are now. And this Mark of Cain thing can only make it better."

"I hear you, Tarsa, but HE does things in HIS own time, you know that. And HE only gets one chance so there's no margin for error. Still, I'm sure he will do it soon. The boys are ready."

Just then one of his workers came running in looking excited. "Sir," he said, "We may have found something."

Tarsa jumped up and followed Andro back into the room. "It's just the smallest vibration," sad Andro, "but it's definitely there."

"On what thread?" Tarsa asked.

"It's on one of the emotions," Andro answered. "We think it's a love thread."

"What?!" exclaimed Tarsa, "How can that be? When has there been time for something like that to happen?"

"We don't know, sir, but that's not the worst of it." said Andro, screwing his face up in worry lines.

Tarsa stared at Andro, who happened to be one of his best friends, as well as one of his best workers. "What?" he asked. "What could possibly be worse then one of them falling in love?"

"Sir," answered Andro, "It's on both their threads."

Tarsa felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at his friend in horror. This was just not possible. They hadn't met anyone. No new threads had entered their space. He sat down at the console and checked it out for himself. There it was. A definite vibration had entered the love thread on both of the boys. At the same time. This made no sense. It had entered the thread, and was still there. In fact, it had gotten even stronger on both threads.

Tarsa thought hard. This was a disaster. HE would never believe that such a thing could have happened if they had been doing their jobs properly. But even if they had missed it, there would be a new thread entering their lives. Or even an old one returning. There was nothing. Where were they, these new love interests? They had to be somewhere. And on both of them?

He felt all eyes in the room on him, waiting for him to say something. Finally he looked up at Andro and said, "You are going to have to go personally and check this out, Andro. Take two others of your choice. And hurry."

"Yes, sir!" Said Andro crisply and turned to pick his two companions.

Tarsa sat still, deep in thought. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and it chilled him to the bone. This might turn out to be the screw up that ended his very long existence.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

**Katie's POV**

When I woke up the room was filled with a strange light. Candles, I realized. Dozens of candles all around the room. On the night stands, on the dressers, on the floor even. And then I picked up a strong smell of incense burning. But where was Sam? He wasn't in bed with me. I tried to sit up to look for him, but then I realized I couldn't move. Oh crap, I thought, I was tied down, spread eagle on the bed. Then I heard his voice, oh so soothing, his melodious, sexy voice softly say, "Turnabout's fair play, Katie dear, and now you're MY captive."

He came closer so I could finally see him from my position. He was wearing a long black robe, like a monk's robe. The kind with the open sleeves that went way down to the floor. When the hell did he get all this stuff, I wondered. He kind of floated around the bed and then leaned down over me and grinned. "I am a dark sorcerer, and you shall be my queen," he said.

I winked at him, turned my head and said, "Never! I shall never be your queen."

"Oh is that so?," he said, laughing. "Well we shall see about that, shall we not?"

I saw he had something in his hand, and he began stroking it all over my body. It felt like feathers, and it felt incredibly wonderful.

"Ha!" I said. "You think that's enough to make me submit? Never!"

"Oh my darling, love, of course not! I have just begun! And you shall submit to me!"

"I won't"

"You will!"

He put down the feathers and began caressing me with his hands. Again, he was rubbing my body with oil. All over! When I felt his hands on the insides of my thighs, I thought "Oh shit!" I didn't know how long I was actually going to be able to hold out. Especially when he began kissing me there too.

But then he started the talking, which by now he knew was my weakness. Telling me what he was going to do to me, as soon as I submitted to be his queen. Teasing me with his words, his tongue and his hands until I was biting my own tongue to keep from yelling out the words he was waiting to hear.

When he knew I was just about unable to keep up the subterfuge a minute longer he stopped and said, "Well, I guess you win. I shall have to give up and find myself another queen."

"Nooooooooo!" I shouted. "I submit! I shall be your queen."

"Are you sure?" he asked pensively. "After all, you didn't sound very convincing."

"Yes," I said, breathlessly. "Yes, I'm sure. I will be your queen. Take me."

"You will be? Or you wish to be?" He asked.

"I want to be. Please. Go back to doing what you were doing. I want it. I want you. Please!"

"Oh, all right," he said wickedly. "If you insist." And he went on doing what he knew I liked, making me ask him to do every little thing he told me he was going to do. Making me tell him I wanted it more than anything. I could have been a puddle on the floor for all the will power I had left in me.

Soon he said, "I don't think we need these anymore," and he loosened all my restraints. I clung to him then with every inch of my body that I could get against him. "Oh God, Sammy, I love you so much. You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I do," he said, just as we reached the heights of ecstasy together. We lay panting a few minutes and then he kissed me and said, "I'm pretty damn sure I do, because you do it to me too."

Afterwards, when we were cuddling, I playfully slapped at him and said "You wicked, wicked boy. When did you get all this stuff? I asked.

"When you two went to the other side last evening," he said. "And let that be a lesson to you," he said, grinning. "Don't play with MY fire unless you're prepared to get burned back."

I snuggled into him closer, as if that were possible. "I will definitely keep that in mind," I said, smiling.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I woke up and looked over my shoulder at Dean who was, for the moment, sleeping peacefully. I watched him as his chest slowly moved as he breathed in and out. God, even in his sleep he was gorgeous. I could never get my fill of watching him.

Dean shifted in his sleep, pulling the sheet down to his waist as he did so. Since he was shirtless the sight was, well, breathtaking. God what this man did to me. I could feel the heat building up in me as I watched him. I wanted him badly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I scooted closer and placed my hand on his chest, marveling again at the muscle tone he had, before slowly running my hand down over his stomach to his waist and farther down. I was thrilled to find he was already hard. I slipped my hand into his shorts and stroked the length of him. He moaned a few times in his sleep, and moved unconsciously against my hand . But he soon woke up with a moan.

He looked over at me, staring at me, which drove me crazy. The heat that I had already been feeling intensified. He allowed me to stroke him a few more times before taking control of the situation. He turned me so by back was to him and found me with his fingers.

I moaned at the contact and he continued using his fingers until he almost drove me over the edge. He was saying something in my ear that I didn't understand because I was too preoccupied with what he was doing to my body. It didn't take too long before I had to let go.

After a moment of recovery I shifted to take my shorts off, while he removed my shirt. I wasn't sure at which point his shorts had come off but I didn't particularly care.

Dean rolled over so that he was on top of me, his full length pressed up against me, teasing me. He made small movements, rubbing himself on my sweet spot, as he said, "Do you like that?" In my ear. "Yessssssssssssssssss!" I answered. The ecstasy seemed to go on forever, as he brought me close, so close, and then backed off again. God, how long could this man take it? But once again I was finally driven over the edge, while he still had not let himself go.

Then I swiftly took control again. I wrapped my legs around him and, using all my strength, I rolled so that I was on top of him, in one swift movement. I placed myself on top of his hips and as he slid onto me I called out his name in pleasure, riding the sensation until I finished again. Still? Oh my god, still?

I stepped up my pace then, riding him as hard and fast as I could, until both of us were panting. Then Dean grabbed my hips and moved me so that I rode him even faster as he thrust his body up into me harder. This made his muscles bulge, which only added fuel to my fire. I felt the pulsations as he finally finished, and that caused me to go over the edge once again. Then I realized he was saying something…"I love you, I love you, I love you," he was saying very softly, over and over. Could this be?

I held my breath until he stopped saying it. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?" he asked very softly and somewhat breathless.

"No, baby, you didn't say anything out loud." I assured him.

"Oh good," he said, still very softly. "Then we're still okay."

I laid on his chest as we both caught our breath. The sound of his heart beating in his chest was oddly comforting to me. After a few minutes we parted but Dean still held me close. "I love you, Dean" I said.

"I know you do," he said, "and you, sweet Maggie, are my soul mate."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

After breakfast Maggie and I left to do our research on what we were now thinking of as the "Home World." However, we didn't have to look very long to discover what we had already suspected. There seemed to be only one person who could possibly be the supernatural being we were looking for, the person who had spent ten years pitching the show before it was finally picked up and produced. And that person was non other than Eric Kripke himself!

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

**Sam and Dean**

Thirty minutes after the girls left, Sam was in the study looking through some of the Multiple Universe books, when Dean stumbled into the study, tears streaming down his face. "Sammy," he cried, "Sammy, you gotta help me!"

Sam jumped up and hurried to Dean. "Dean! What's wrong?" He put his arm around him and said, "Come on buddy, come on. Sit down. What's wrong?"

Dean held out his arm, his hand balled into a fist. The mark of Cain was glowing, throbbing. "I can't control it, man. I need Maggie."

"Maggie?" exclaimed Sam. "What does Maggie have to do with it?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I just know that when she's here I can control it better." Dean was in obvious distress.

"Has this happened before?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Yes," Dean said. "Every time she leaves. But each time it gets worse. Sammy please, you need to do whatever you have to do to stop me, because soon I won't be in my right mind, and I won't care. You may have to kill me."

"Dean, that's not gonna happen, any more than you could kill me when Dad said you might have to."

All of a sudden, Dean started breathing easier, and the Mark stopped glowing. "Oh, thank God, they're home!" Dean said. "They're home already, I can feel it. Sammy, please, don't tell her okay? Don't tell Katie either, Please!" He looked as panicked as Sam had a few minutes ago.

"No, Dean, I won't," he said. "Go, get yourself under control."

Dean left just as the girls came in from the other side, clearly excited about something, and talking over each other. "Girls," said Sam, trying not to laugh and making a piss poor job of it. "One at a time please."

Just then Dean came strolling in like nothing had happened. "Ahh, you're home already. Good! What did you find out?"

"It's Eric Kripke," said Katie.

"It has to be," Said Maggie.

Sam laughed, clearly amused at their excitement. "Let's go to the viewing room and you can tell us all about it."

"I'll go grab some beers," said Katie.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

While we were waiting for Katie to join us, Dean pulled me to him and wasn't letting go. "Are you all right?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yeah Baby, I just missed you is all," he said, though I wasn't completely sure I believed him. He seemed a bit clammy, and he was trembling just a bit. I wouldn't even have noticed it if he weren't holding me so tightly. I looked over at Sam as though I could read some answer on his face, but he didn't seem concerned about anything. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Katie came in with chips and beers, and we explained in a much calmer way what we had discovered. Everyone agreed that Kripke was the obvious choice for our mystery angel, seeing as how he had tried to sell the idea for ten years.

"So what should we do now?" asked Katie.

"We should talk to Cas for one thing," said Sam.

Just then his phone rang, and he took it out and looked at it. "It's Jeffries," he said. "Hello! … Yes, this is Sam Winchester… Really? … Yes certainly, hang on a sec."

He went to the desk and took out a pen and paper and wrote something down. "Flight number? … Great, someone will pick you up at the airport… Oh I see… then call us when you get close, because our place is a bit hard to find... No sir, thank YOU." he said, and hung up. "Jeffries is flying in tomorrow evening," he said. "He's bringing his son, and they will rent a car at the airport."

That sent us all on a new round of excitement. "Maybe things are beginning to come together," said Katie.

Then Dean called to Cas, and he actually came. We told him our suspicions about Eric Kripke, and he said he had an idea and disappeared.

Then Katie said, "By the way, guys, Maggie and I were talking. We need to go to the Home World and pack up our stuff and turn in our apartment. We don't think we'll be needing it anymore."

Sam started to nod but Dean said, "Do you really need to do that? I mean, does it have to take both of you?"

"Well yeah Dean, it wouldn't take us more than a day," said Katie.

Dean got up and paced. "Well maybe you could hold off on that for now?"

I said, "Dean, what's matter? Why should we wait? We're spending unnecessary money over there." Then I had a horrible thought. "Unless… you aren't saying you might want us to go back home are you?"

Dean grabbed my arms. "No!" he exclaimed loudly. "No, that's not it I… " He looked over at Sam as though asking for help. But Sam just shrugged. "Um, nothing, don't worry about it. Just do what you have to do."

"Okay then," I said. "I'm hungry. I'll go make us some sandwiches."

"I'll come help you," said Dean.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

After Dean and Maggie left, I said, "Sam, what's going on with Dean?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Tell me! It's not nothing. Something is up with him."

He shrugged. "Not that I know of," he said.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You're lying to me. Please don't lie to me."

He looked at me for a long moment and then he sighed. "Okay yeah, but I can't tell you, Katie, I promised I wouldn't say anything."

I thought for a moment and then I nodded. "Okay," I said, "I can respect that. But if it's something that's going to hurt my sister, I would appreciate knowing."

"No," he said. "It's nothing that will hurt her, I promise. I just can't tell you more than that."

I sighed. "Okay," I said, and I gave him a hug. But something was definitely not right, and it was very troubling.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

**Castiel's POV**

As soon as Cas left the boys he went directly to Camael's headquarters. He paced outside the door for some time before he was let into the Archangel's inner sanctum. "Camael, thanks for seeing me on such short notice. But I have received an important piece of information," and he explained what he had been told about Eric Kripke.

"Can you send one of your angels to that world and check on him?" asked Cas.

"Yes I can, please wait here for a moment," and he left to give his order to someone.

When he came back he sat down and took out a bottle of wine and said, "Let us partake of some refreshment while we wait."

Cas was antsy, but he tried to be calm and make small talk until the answer came. But when it finally did, they were no closer to the truth than they had been before.

"Sir," said Jonathan." We have investigated the subject Eric Kripke and have ascertained that he is, indeed, a Celestial Being."

Camael smiled and said "Yes, we suspected as much. And who is he, Jonathan?"

"That's just the thing, sir. He is no one that any of us have ever seen before!"

"Jonathan," said Camael patiently, "That's not possible. Surely someone must know him."

"Sir, I asked out three oldest workers to go and double check. None of them know him."

Camael looked puzzled. "Well I know every angel ever created. I will have to go see for myself. Please wait here Castiel. I will return shortly."

Shortly turned out to be over half an hour. When Camael returned he looked more disconcerted than Cas had ever seen this angel before, and he jumped up from his seat. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"They were right," he said. "I know every angel who ever lived, yet I have never seen this one before!"

Cas had to sit back down because his legs would not support him at the moment. "That's not possible!" he said, frowning.

"No, it is not," said Camael. "And yet, there he is!" He went back around to sit behind his desk.

"Could he belong to another Pantheon?" asked Cas.

"What other Pantheon are you aware of in which angels exist?"

Cas shook his head. "None." he answered softly. He sighed deeply. "I had hoped this would clear things up and get the boys out of possible danger," he said. "Instead it has only intensified the mystery."

"Indeed," remarked Camael. "Cas, since my angels can traverse universes, I will do what I can to help you unravel this mystery."

"That is much appreciated, Camael. Please send word when you have anything to report," he asked Camael, "no matter how small," he said, as he opened the door to leave.

"You have my word," he said, and returned to his work.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

While we were eating lunch I asked the boys, "Hey where's this workout room you guys have? Maggie and I want to get back into shape."

The boys kind of stared at me strangely but then Dean said, "Actually, we should finish showing you around so you know where everything is."

Sam laughed and said "This place is pretty much like a small town."

"Good idea," I said. "Maggie let's go change. We'll meet you guys back here," I said.

We gathered up the remnants of lunch to throw away in the kitchen and took off. When we were finally alone in our room, Maggie said, "Katie, have you noticed how Dean is barely leaving my side today?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. But it's very troubling."

While we had the chance, we caught up on our girl talk. Maggie was excited to hear about the 'Dark Wizard' scene. "Oh Katie, he's so romantic, and so creative. I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you too Mags. Dean loves you, no matter what he says." Then Maggie smiled and whispered to me what he had actually said to her, as though saying it out loud would somehow make it 'unhappen'.

It felt good to have some time alone with her. It seemed a long time since we had had some sister time. When we were ready, we opened the door to leave and there was Dean. "I've come to escort you," he said. Maggie and I looked at each other and wondered, but then we both shrugged.

"Okay, lead on, tour guide," I said. We met back up with Sam and off we went. We got to see the dungeon where they had held Crowley, the awesome computer room, that seems to make everything in the Bat Cave run smoothly. There were many rooms with stored documents, and they showed us how they were organized in case we needed to do some research when they weren't here.

There were thousands and thousands of books, stored in at least 6 libraries, and again they showed us how they were organized. The facility had at least 15 individual bedrooms, some of which had two beds in them, all with private baths. There were several other empty rooms that could easily be made into comfy dens or viewing rooms. And there was an awesome rec room, with a pool table, a ping pong table, every console known to man set up with it's own settee in front. "Oh my God!" exclaimed Maggie, as I was too speechless to say a word. "Why haven't you shown us this room before?"

They both shrugged, "We've been too wrapped in you," said Sam, smiling into my eyes.

"Good save," I said, smiling back. "And wow, how many more cards did you max out setting this up?" I asked.

"Not as many as we used on the workout room," said Dean. And boy was that an understatement. There were machines, weights, benches, floor pads and even a boxing ring. "You guys really do know how to live." I said in awe.

"Hey," said Dean. "We saved the freakin' world. We deserve it!"

"Very good point," I said, and started on my warmups.

* * *

**Sam and Dean**

When the girls left the room to change Sam said "Dean, you need to tell Maggie."

Dean sighed and tousled his hair. "Sammy, no! I'm not putting that responsibility on her."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "After almost ten years of making the same mistakes, you still don't get it do you? You still think you have the right to go around making other people's decisions for them. Don't you see? They both know something's up. They aren't stupid! And on top of that they are somehow attuned to us!"

He got up to go change his own clothes, and turned around at the doorway. "Dude," he said, "Either you tell her, or I will!"

Dean sat alone in the room for a few minutes thinking, more like distressing. Then he went to his room and changed, and went to wait outside the girls' room for Maggie.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

**Maggie's POV**

We spent the rest of the day very pleasantly, working out, playing video games, having dinner and watching a few more episodes of Supernatural. Dean was hilarious when he got all indignant after we watched "Something Wicked," you know, the one where all the kids in town were getting sick. He sat up and pointed at the screen and said "That's such a bunch of bull! They always show you all the good parts but do you have any idea how long it took us to clean up that room, and how disgusting it was? People wouldn't be so gung ho to idolize our lives if they showed all the really disgusting parts."

While I was sure he was completely right, we all still had to laugh at his antics. When we decided it was time to go to bed, I caught Sam glare at Dean and almost imperceptibly nod his head, and had to wonder what that was all about.

When we got to Dean's room, I went right to the chair and plopped myself down in it. Dean looked at me puzzled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting," I said.

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you to stop being an ass and tell me what the fuck is going on with you. And I'm not getting in that bed until you do!"

"Maggie, I…"

"Yes?"

He paced around the room a few times, wiping his hand over his face and through his hair. Then he stopped in front of me. "Maggie, you don't understand!"

"I'm aware of that, which is why I'm sitting here, waiting for you to tell me. Then, guess what? I will understand."

He turned around and said under his breath, "Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, I said, casually, "life IS a bitch sometimes, isn't it?"

I picked up a book from the nearby table, folded my legs under me and began calmly reading it.

"You're serious?" he asked incredulously. "You're really not coming to bed until I tell you?"

"Completely Serious," I answered. "Baby, would you get that light for me? It's a little hard to read here without it."

Dean stared in absolute amazement for a good minute. Then he said, "Okay, fine, you wanna know what's wrong? You really have to know?"

I closed the book, and said calmly," Yes, Dean, I need to know. When someone I love is obviously going through a tough time, that's what I do, I want to know, so I can help."

"But that's just it. I don't like putting my burdens on other people. Why should I saddle you with my problems so you go through hell too?"

"And that's your problem, isn't it, baby?" I said, softly. "You are always so concerned about others, trying to keep them from hurting, trying to look out for those you love, that you keep all your own pain bottled up inside you, refusing to share it. Because you think you know what's best for the rest of us. But I'm not going to let you do that to me. You can't hide your pain from me, and that means I'm always going to want to know what's causing it. Now," I said, as I reached out and took his hand, "come, sit here by me and tell me what's hurting you now."

He had started crying as he listened to what I was saying. Then he took my hand and sat on the floor by my chair. He put his head back against the chair and began speaking in a low, slow, almost expressionless tone. "Okay, you win." he said. "It's this Mark of Cain. I discovered something about it."

I was petting his hair and rubbing his temples lightly while he talked, hoping to keep him calm. "Okay?" I said, as a question.

"I've discovered, over the last few times when you have gone to your home world, that when you aren't here, it's worse. I have a much harder time controlling the impulses. And then, when you come back, it gets easier again. It's like you're a buffer between the mark and my brain. It's always there, nagging at me, urging me to kill something. But when you're here, it's not quite so loud. And the closer you are to me, the easier it is to deal with. And each time you go, it gets worse and worse."

When I thought he was done talking I said, "I see. I have to say, I did not see that one coming. Now I understand why you were acting the way you were. And now, things are better."

"I didn't want to lay this on you, he said, still sniffling."

"I know. But it's better that you did, don't you see that?" I stood up. "Come," I said, "come lay with me."

He got up and we walked to the bed. We silently undressed, turned out the light and got into bed. I held him close, so close I could feel his heart beating, and began muttering soothing sounds, caressing him, petting him, telling him everything would be all right. And then he cried. Long, deep, piercing sobs that just about broke my heart. I held him tightly against me until he cried himself out. Still he held onto me tightly, neither of us saying anything for a long while.

Then he shifted position a little and softly, ever so softly, he said, "I love you Maggie."

"I know, baby, I know," I said.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

**Maggie's POV**

When I woke in the morning Dean was holding me tight and giving me little kisses on my hair. So I knew he was awake. I turned my face up to be kissed, which he did electrifyingly. Then he went back to just holding onto me, and nuzzling my hair. "Maggie?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do I… am I… I mean, are you… Do I satisfy you enough? I mean, you know, sexually? I mean, am I creative enough for you?"

"Now what in the world would make you ask that question?" I asked him with amusement.

"Well, I… kind of… overheard… you and Katie yesterday, you know, when she was telling you about what Sammy did, not that I ever wanted to know that much about my brother, but, well, it did make me wonder."

"Ah," I said noncommittally.

"Soooo, um, am I? And, I want the truth, Maggie, not just something you think I want to hear, okay?"

I really had to smile. But at the same time, how does one answer that question really?

"You're not answering."

"I'm thinking," I said. "Dean, that's a question no woman can ever really answer completely. She'll be wrong no matter what she says."

"I promise you won't be wrong. It's just that it's not something I ever thought about before, you know? It's not something I ever really cared about before. And I really do want to know."

Because I realized he was being completely sincere in his question, I tried my best to be both truthful and uplifting, which believe me, is a delicate balance where men's egos are concerned.

"Baby," I said lovingly, as I looked directly in his eyes so he could see I was being sincere. "If you're asking if you are man enough for me, hell yeah! You do satisfy me, totally and completely, okay? I've never been left wanting. Ever!" I licked my lips because they were getting dry. "But there isn't a woman alive, if she's telling the truth, who doesn't crave more romance and creativity in their sex lives. It's just in our nature. It's part of what makes us women, I guess. But please believe me when I say that you, exactly as you are, are more than enough man for me, okay?"

"Hm," he said, still nuzzling my hair. "But still, you'd like more of the romance, right? I mean, if I knew what the hell that was?"

"Dean, come on. Don't worry about it, okay? I love you, you're my soul mate, remember? I love the way you touch me, I love the way you kiss me, I love the way you look at me, and I totally love your raw passion, okay?" I touched his cheek and looked into his eyes searchingly. "Baby, okay?"

"Raw passion, did you say? You love my raw passion? Well then, let me just show you some of that raw passion."

And he did!

* * *

**Katie's POV**

We were awake for a while just snuggling together and for the thousandth time I wondered the same thing, and I finally got up the courage to ask him. "Sammy?"

"Hmm," he said, nuzzling my neck."

"Don't be mad, okay? But I really have to ask you something."

"Okay," he said between nuzzles. "I won't be mad."

I took in a breath and let it out. "Okay," I said. "I totally get why you're my soul mate. But I still can't fathom why I should be yours." There, I said it, I thought to myself. "And please don't say it's because I'm so beautiful, because I just won't buy that."

"And you shouldn't," he said. "I mean you ARE beautiful, but that's not why you're my soul mate, or why I love you. I mean, that would be pretty damn shallow of me, don't you think?"

He pulled me closer for a while, and I could tell he was thinking. "All right," he said, "let me try to tell you exactly why you are my soul mate. It's because you "get" me. You reach me in places no one ever has before. I mean, my brother, the person who has always known me best, and he does know me very well, but even he doesn't know everything. There are places in me he will never know, never understand. But you do. And I've known that almost from the start."

"Remember that day in the motel when you showed me all my scars, and you knew exactly how I got them, and you cried because you knew how I felt inside, you knew what those scars represented to me, what this life does to me?"

I nodded.

"Well, I knew right then that I wanted you like I've never wanted anyone before in my life. I knew you knew me, really knew me. I didn't understand how you could, not then. But I knew you did. And I knew I loved you. I even told Dean that night that I didn't want you girls to go away."

"Really?" I asked. "And what did he say?"

He laughed softly. "He said neither did he. I think maybe he knew too, deep down inside where he doesn't let himself look very often."

"But that's why, Katie. I think everyone wishes someone in the world could just once understand how they feel, what they think, who they are. And for me, that someone is you," he said. "Do you know you often say something I was just about to? Or touch me or smile at me, just at the very moment I need it? That can't be by chance, Katie. That's what being my soul mate means to me."

By that time I was crying softly. I just didn't deserve this wonderful man. But thank whatever gods there might be that rewards didn't always come to those who deserved them. And I vowed that I would take a moment every day to appreciate him like he deserved to be appreciated. Because no one knew more than we did how fleeting happiness could be.

* * *

**Sam and Dean**

In the morning the girls decided they wanted to start the three-day process of making spaghetti sauce and they shooed the boys out of the kitchen after breakfast. Taking some beers and snacks with them, they went off to the game room.

Before things got really going, however, Dean said "Sammy! We need to talk."

"What about?"

Dean got up and opened the door, and looked both ways to be sure neither of the girls were nearby, then closed the door again.

"Look," he said. "If you ever tell anyone, ever, that I asked you this, I will tie you down and skin you alive, you understand me?"

Sam had to laugh at both his antics and the strange tone in his voice. "Okay Dean, whatever you say," he said, looking puzzled, but grinning widely.

"I mean it Sammy, you swear!"

"Okay, okay, I swear, what the hell is with you, man?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled up a chair and sat across from Sam. He leaned his arms on his thighs and looked so serious it was almost comical. Sam just stared at his brother, waiting to see what this could possibly be about.

"Okay," he said seriously. "Say you've got a girl, a girl you really care about, and you want to do something girls think is romantic, okay? What would you do?"

Sam burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself.

"I mean it, Sammy, goddamn it, don't you laugh at me. I know you're romantic, I know you are. You tell me, okay! You tell me how to do it!"

Sam had no clue how to react. He managed to hold in the full fledged laughter, but he was still grinning his 'light up the whole town' grin. "Who are you, and what have to done with my brother?" he said, still grinning.

"Sammy, so help me, I swear I'll hurt you. Stop! Laughing! at me!"

"I'm not really, Dean, I'm not. It's just that are you sure you're Dean? The, 'I've had a woman in every city and town in the United States' Dean? I figured you pretty much knew what you were doing by now!"

"You know, if this weren't so goddamn important to me, I'd slug you right now. I swear I would!"

Sam had to struggle really hard to get himself in check, but he saw how stressed out Dean was acting. And he knew Dean would never come to him with such a question if he weren't dead serious. He just wished he knew what it was.

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on. Stop threatening me, and tell me what it is you're asking, because seriously, bro, I have no idea."

Dean got up and checked the hallway again and came back and sat back down. "Look, Sam, have I had lots of women? Yes. Did I ever really care how they felt? No. I get all my moves from porn, dude! And somehow, I just don't think that's gonna cut it anymore, okay?" He got quiet then, and definitely more serious. "And I don't want that to cut it anymore, okay? You hearing me, Sammy?"

Now he actually did get it. Jesus Christ! Who could have possibly seen this one coming? But he did his best to have a serious conversation on the subject of what women wanted, with his older, clearly too handsome, love 'em and leave 'em brother. Whoda thunk it!

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

**Sam's POV**

Around two o'clock, Cas showed up. The girls were with us at the time, as they had done all the preparation for the spaghetti sauce, and now it just had to simmer for another day or so. I swear we could smell the wonderful aroma all over the bunker.

Anyway, Cas showed up looking extremely concerned.

"Hello Dean," he said, like he almost always does when he first pops in. "Sam," he said, nodding to me, and "Girls," he said nodding to them.

"Cas," said Dean, "have you found out anything more about what we're dealing with?" he asked.

"Yes and no," he said. I've always hated when he said that. C as took a big sigh and then said, "We have confirmed that Eric Kripke on the girls' world is, indeed, a celestial being."

"Well that's good, right? Asked Dean. "You can question him now, right? And find out what the hell is going on?"

Cas took a seat and looked around at all of us. "Well," he said, "that's the bad part."

"Cas, get to the punchline!" Dean said, sounding exasperated like he does whenever Cas dolls out information in dribs and drabs.

"The thing is," said Cas, "he isn't one of ours. Nobody knows who he is. None of the oldest angels have ever laid eyes on him before. And believe me, they know every angel who has ever existed in our Heaven. He's not one of us!"

Everyone looked as shocked as I felt.

"Wh… What?" said Dean. "How does that even happen?"

"We don't know," said Cas. "And we don't know how to approach the problem."

"I do," said Katie, all of a sudden, which, of course, made everyone look her way. "Remember that movie, I think it was called something like 'I know who you are and I saw what you did?' she asked us.

I remembered what she was talking about and so I nodded.

"Well," she said, "I can go home, find out his contact information, and do something of the sort."

My heart jumped into my throat. "Katie, no, that could be too dangerous for you," I said. "I can't let you do that."

And then she glared at me, and I'm here to tell you I hope I never make her glare like that again. "You can't LET me?" she asked in an icy voice. "You can't LET me?" she said again, even more chillingly, I guess for emphasis.

"Sam!" she said pointedly. "I love you with all my heart and soul. But when Maggie and I got our senses back after we detoxed from our addiction to the gang, we both swore that never again would any man, EVER! tell us what to do or not do again. Now, if you have some legitimate reason why you have objections to this idea, other than a vague feeling that it might be dangerous, I will listen to what you have to say, and possibly even agree with you. But I will NOT do or not do anything because you either tell me to, or won't let me! Are we clear on that?"

Crap! Talk about shock. Right on down to my boots. When I finally found my voice I said, "Yeah, pretty much. Can you please stop looking at me that way?"

She held her gaze on me for another few seconds that seemed like an eternity to me, and then she turned away. I looked at Dean and his expression said he felt about the same way I did, and was probably thanking his lucky stars it was me and not him that got that lecture.

"Okay," Katie said, more normally. "Does anyone have anything to say about this idea, either pro or con? It seems to me like it's the only thing we CAN do. The angels can't help us. It's our problem. And I'm the only one that can leave here right now, so, come on, let's hear it."

We were all quiet for several long minutes, kind of all looking at each other. Then Dean cleared his throat. "Actually, it kind of seems like a good idea to me too. Someone has to make contact with him, and try to get some information. And I certainly don't see any other way. Do you?"

Unfortunately, I didn't have any other bright ideas either. I was afraid for her, but also at the same time I was so proud of her. She stepped right in and took charge of things. And she was good at it! If I were being objective, which I didn't think was really possible, I'm pretty sure I would go along with this idea without a murmur.

No one spoke. I looked at Katie with an expression I thought was probably sheepish, and she winked at me, so I guessed I was off the hook. Geez, I didn't like that feeling. Never felt it before and I never wanted to again. God, she was some woman! And she was MY woman. I realized she was saying something else, and tuned back in.

"...want to help draft what we should say when we make contact with him?"

Everyone contributed ideas, but when it all came down to it, we decided that short and sweet was best. "We know what you are, and we know how you get the stories for 'Supernatural.' Please call (number to be added) and leave a message with a number and a time when we can speak privately. Someone will call you back."

Dean suggested she get a throw away phone that would only be used for this, and pay cash so it couldn't be traced to her. She would leave the phone at her folks' house and go check every hour until we got a message. That way I wouldn't be worried about her for hours on end, so I breathed a little easier.

"Maggie, you're gonna have to babysit the sauce," she said. "Getting the phone won't take long, but I don't know how easy it will be to find a contact for him. But I promise I will come back in two hours to check in, no matter what." And she got up, came over to me and kissed me lovingly, and left. I felt my heart would break with the love and admiration I felt for her at that moment.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

When I got to my parents' car, it was parked in the lot of my mother's favorite grocery store. I grabbed a scrap paper out of the glove box and wrote her a note that I was here and not to leave. Then I went to look for her.

I found her, luckily enough, in the checkout line, and went over and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was really good to see her. She asked where Maggie was, and I said she had to stay because we were making sauce and someone had to be there to stir it. I told her I needed to go buy a phone, and then hit my computer at her house.

We got back to the car and she drove me to a phone center, as I caught her up on our lives. I assured her we were deliriously happy, and that it was no different than if we were living in another country. Well, except that she was at the mercy of us when it came to getting in touch.

I got the phone and we headed home. I found several ways to contact Eric Kripke, and I sent our message through all of them. I set up the phone so it would record his message when it came in. All in all I was gone less than 90 minutes. I thought it best not to tell Mom what I was doing. I just said for them to ignore it if it rang, and that I was just trying to get in touch with a friend.

I also asked her if the car would be home this evening and tomorrow because I suspected we would be doing some portal testing when Jeffries arrived tonight. She promised me they would leave it in the garage until noon the next day at least.

When I got back to the Bat Cave, Cas was gone, Maggie was in the kitchen, and the boys were still in the play room, but were just talking in subdued voices.

"All done," I announced as I came into the room. I quickly told them all I had done and then reached for Sam's hand and took him to our room.

"I'm sorry I came down on you like that," I said holding him close. "It's just that you hit a raw nerve."

"I know," he said, "and you were right. You know I'm not all that experienced with permanent relationships. So yeah, you might have to beat me up and keep me in line from time to time."

I felt much better after making up with Sam, and he looked like he did as well. Then we went our separate ways in this monstrosity of a structure we called home, until dinner time. Maggie and I made some homemade pizza using some of the sauce. It was done enough for that. The boys went crazy over it, and it put everyone in a good mood.

Every hour on the hour I popped home to check for a message on the phone. A little after nine Sam's phone rang, and it was Jeffries calling to say he had arrived, and told Sam where they were waiting.

Since it seemed like Sam was the only one who could, for one reason or another, leave the Bat Cave, he went by himself to lead Jeffries into our compound. He wasn't gone twenty minutes before he arrived back with two men. One looked about eighty years old. He had a crinkly face, a seriously thick mustache, and a warm smile that lit up his eyes. He spoke with a think German accent, though his English was perfect.

The younger man, his son, I suspected rightly, had dark wavy hair, was a little taller than his father but not as tall as Dean, and had a full beard and mustache. But he also seemed warm and friendly and I took to them right away.

Dr. Jeffries was visibly excited and wanted to see the portal immediately. He didn't even want to go freshen up or rest first. So we all went out to the car and showed him how Maggie and I disappeared and reappeared again. He got so animated that I was seriously concerned for his health.

He asked us if anyone else could go through it, and we told him that only Sam and Dean had ever tried it, and that they couldn't. He asked if he could please try it. So I got in the back seat with him held his hands, and said "Take us home."

And son-of-a-bitch, there we were in my parents' garage, both of us. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed wildly. "Oh my God! What does this mean?"

He was so excited, he was laughing and saying stuff in German that I couldn't understand, but it was clear that he was very happy. He grabbed my hands and said, "Oh, my dear girl, I can now die a happy man." He took my hands and kept kissing them. "You have given me my life's dream. Tomorrow, may we come here and allow me to explore your world?"

I said I didn't see why not. We were talking so loudly in our excitement that my mother heard us and opened the garage door into the kitchen. "Oh Katie, dear, it is you. I wanted to tell you that your new phone rang a little while ago, and someone left a message on it."

I jumped out of the car, grabbed my mom and introduced her to Dr. Jeffries, and left her there to talk to him while I ran in to get the phone. This was turning out to be an exciting day indeed.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

**Katie's POV**

It was, indeed Eric Kripke's message on the phone. It said "I have no idea who you think you are or what you think you know, but I am a curious person, so I will hear what you have to say. Call me at (this number) and 2 pm Eastern time tomorrow." His tone was brisk and businesslike.

I copied down the message and went back to the garage. Mom and Dr. Jeffries were having an animated discussion about his excitement at having his life's work verified. I said, "I do hate to break this up, but the others will be concerned about us. We need to get back."

"Oh yes, of course, my child," he said. "Do let us return." He took my mother's hand and kissed it, and got back into the car. I gave my mom a quick hug and kiss and got back into the car as well, and sent us back home.

Everyone was excited about the discovery that other people could use the portal. We took our guests inside and got them settled in a guest room. They were showing signs of wear now that the initial excitement was over, and after the long plane ride and the jet lag. We agreed that they should sleep in as long as they wished in the morning.

After we left the guests I told everyone to go to the viewing room, I had more news. I read them Kripke's message and we all were excited about that too.

Dean said, "Well maybe we'll finally get some answers"

"Yeah maybe," I said, "If he's willing to cooperate. It's not like we really have any leverage against him. We can't exactly threaten to expose him, no one would believe us on that world."

"Well," said Sam, grinning. "You'll just have to use your considerable charms on him."

"Okay guys," I said. "This has been a long, long day, and I suspect tomorrow will be another one so we ought to get some sleep," I said. "I know I'm exhausted. Oh, Mags, how's the sauce coming?"

"It's really good, Katie. I think it's one of our best batches ever."

"Must be cause we made it with love," I said smiling up at Sam.

"Could be," said Maggie. "I'll go turn it off for the night."

Back in Sam's room, as we were getting ready for bed, Sam said, "I had an amusing conversation with Dean today."

"Oh? What about."

"Well it seems he wants to learn how to be more romantic!" he said grinning.

I laughed softly. "Yeah, Maggie told me he asked her if he was creative enough for her. It seems he overheard a conversation we had the other day."

"Oh really? What were you saying?"

"Well, Sweetie, you have to understand that Maggie and I tell each other everything, and I hope that doesn't make you too uncomfortable, but I told her about the "Dark Wizard," I said amusedly.

"Oh geez, and he heard that?"

"Yeah," I said. "And he told her it was more information than he ever wanted to know about his brother," which made Sam laugh. "But apparently, that made him think about himself, and now I'm getting the idea that he's obsessing over it."

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, you should have seen him try to ask me about it. At first it was almost comical. It was so against his nature to talk about anything like that that he seemed almost angry. He kept threatening me."

"Threatening you?"

"Yeah, about not ever telling anyone, and to stop laughing at him. But finally I got what he was really asking and we ended up having a nice, long heart-to-heart talk."

"Well good, that's good. So what did you tell him?"

Sam pulled me to him and looked laughingly into my eyes. "Oh, I told him how to make his woman mad with desire, like I make mine," he said with a wink. "I do make my woman mad with desire, don't I?"

I pretended to think. "well, you have in the past. Why don't you try again, and see if you still can?"

Turns out, he still could.

* * *

**Outside the Bat Cave**

Andro adjusted the frequency on his hand held and began trying to establish connection with home base. "Home base, this is Andro, come in."

After sever readjustments, Andro got a response, "This is home base, Andro, we hear you, go ahead."

"I need to speak to Tarsa. We have an emergency situation, over"

After a few minutes wait, Andro heard, "This is Tarsa, go ahead,"

"Tarsa, Sir, it's worse than we thought. The younger Winchester came out for about 20 minutes today. We were able to get a good mind scan. This one's love thread is fully glowing, and his memories indicate the other one has someone as well. Somehow they have girls inside their dwelling, and they have both formed strong emotional bonds with them. Very strong bonds. Love bonds. Please advise, over."

"Andro, stand by, over."

After a few more minutes, home base responded. "Andro, were you able to get a read on where these girls came from?"

"Sir, not really. What we picked up on is a bit garbled. We couldn't get a fix on it. Over."

"Andro, stand by, over."

Andro waited even longer than the last time for a response. "Andro," said Tarsa, finally. "Were you able to get a reading on the location of the object?"

"No sir. As you know, their dwelling is warded. We can't get inside. Perhaps a Senior could manage it, over."

"I have been expecting that and I have someone ready. Expect him soon. He will arrive with further orders. Tarsa over and out."

Andro shut off the hand held and sighed. He hated working with the Seniors. They were usually arrogant dicks. He settled back to watch the dwelling for the night, but he knew he would see no activity until at least daylight.

After about an hour of this world's time, he heard the fluttering sound that heralded the arrival of a colleague. He turned to see a golden-skinned senior seated next to him. Crap, he thought, could Tarsa have made a worse choice?

Eskiron smiled smugly at Andro. "Need my help again do you? No surprise there," he said, by way of greeting.

Andro closed his eyes, bit his tongue, took a breath and managed to keep his voice even. "Your presence is my honor, Senior. I was told you would be bringing orders."

"Your orders are to obey my orders," he said haughtily. "My orders are not your concern. You will pass me the mind scan, and then continue watching until I give you further orders."

"Yes Senior," he said, as he handed over the mind scan, and Eskiron disappeared. Thank the Great Mother he wouldn't have to endure his company all night, he thought.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

**Katie's POV**

None of us slept very sell that night. Sam and I found ourselves awake at the same time several times during the night. At seven we finally gave up and got ready for the day. When we hit the kitchen about seven thirty, Maggie and Dean were already there, and they confided they were too excited to sleep as well. The sauce had been set to simmering again.

So we made some breakfast and sat around the table just all wondering out loud what we thought was going on with the portal and what Eric Kripke might say. We were still there an hour and a half later when our guests joined us.

We made them some breakfast and Maggie and I joined them at the kitchen table while the boys both lounged against the counters. Dr. Jeffries was still visibly excited and he asked Maggie and I to tell him what we knew about the portal already.

So we told him how the boys did not live on our world, but that their lives were portrayed on a TV show where the actors who portrayed them were their exact duplicates. We told them how we accidentally came through the portal, and how we found out that the boys couldn't.

Then he asked us, "What is so special about the lives of these boys that they would make a TV show out of it?"

Good question, I thought. I looked over at Dean and Sam, who looked at each other, and after a minute they gave me a slight nod. So I took in a sigh and let it out. I said, "Okay, you are going to hear some things you may find hard to believe." I looked at Dr. Jeffries, and then at his son. "The thing is, Sam and Dean are what's known as hunters. Not the kind of hunters you think of when you hear that word. They don't hunt deer or rabbits." I paused, looked right into Dr. Jeffries eyes and said, "They hunt monsters."

He looked incredulous. So did his son.

"Yes," I said, "Honest to goodness, or well, badness, monsters. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, spirits, and all the scary things that go bump in the night. They are all real here."

Dr. Jeffries stared at me, as did his son. "Och No!" he exclaimed, This cannot be true!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I assure you, it is true. The shows on our world follow their real story, tell about the real monsters they fight. And that's only the beginning. But you need to digest that much for a minute."

"You are saying this world we live in has monsters on it?" asked Thomas, his son.

"Yes, That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Does your world have them too?" he asked.

"Not that I have ever heard of. Everything that is real here, we have as fiction. We have all the supposed lore on them. But we don't have them."

"Dr. Jeffries seemed to have assimilated the crazy information we were throwing at him, and he asked, "You said that was just the beginning?"

Again I looked at Sam and Dean and got the nod to go ahead. "Yes," I said. "It's more like the monsters are just the tip of the iceberg. But we have to tell you everything if we expect you to give us your real thoughts on what might be going on. You have to know the whole truth."

They both nodded, but were looking intently at me to continue.

"On this world," I said, "what you think of as demons from Hell and angels from Heaven, they exist too. They walk the earth. Demons possess people, and the boys hunt them too. But they've actually known a few demons that helped them and weren't all that bad. Sort of. And angels, well, for the most part they are pretty much… I was about to say dicks, but decided against it… not particularly nice. Not what you'd imagine angels to be."

I stopped talking because Dr. Jeffries was staring at me in horror.

"Dr. Jeffries," I said, "I know this is all very hard to fathom. But we would not have had you come all this way on a lark. We are telling you the absolute truth, and we can actually prove all of it."

"Prove it?" he said, his voice trembling.

"Yes, if we have to."

Both men looked over at the boys, who just raised their eyebrows at them, as if to say, yeah, sorry, but it's all true.

I reached over and put my hand on top of Dr. Jeffries' trembling one. "Dr. Jeffries," I started.

"Please, call me Simon," he said.

"All right, Simon," I began again. "What we are wanting to know, well, there are many things we want to know but one is, does this world exist just because someone wrote a fictional version of it somewhere else? See, Sam and Dean here, they already ran into another case once. Dorothy, from the 'Wizard of Oz' turned up here, and they helped her get back to Oz. They actually saw Oz through the portal to it."

"Is this too much for you to take in? Should I stop for a while?"

"Och No!" he exclaimed. "You must continue. It is hard to believe, yes, but still, I believe you. Please! I must know all of it." His German accent was just so delightful, and seemed to apropos in this conversation.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Okay," I said. "Let's go on. So, as I said, we want to know first, does this world exist only because someone wrote it into existence? What will happen to it when the writing stops? What is your theory on that? But before you answer, before you even think about it, we did find out some more information since we first contacted you that you probably need to know."

"Go on," he said with a nod.

"When we first contacted you, we also wanted to know who was responsible for bringing Maggie and myself here. We now know the answer to that. The boys have a very good friend, who happens to be an angel. His name is Castiel. We call him Cas. He is the one who put in motion the events that led to bringing us here."

"An angel?"

"Yes."

"This is harder to believe than the monsters!" he said.

I looked over at Dean, and opened my hands in a questioning gesture.

"Cas," he called. "We need you. Won't take long. Please."

"Hello Dean," Said Cas. "What can I do for you?"

I looked at our guests to assess their reaction. Their eyes were wide and they were swallowing hard.

"Cas," I said. "This is Dr. Simon Jeffries, and his son Dr. Thomas Jeffries. Dr. Simon is a prominent theorist on multiple universes. He came all the way from England to give us the benefit of his lifetime of research. Maybe he can help us find out the things we still don't know. Gentlemen, this is Castiel, an Angel of the Lord"

"I see," said Cas. Then Cas said something to them in German, which I didn't understand.

"Mein Gott im Himmel!" Simon exclaimed. "Dies ist true?" I really couldn't blame him for mixing the languages at this point.

"Yes," said Cas, "It's really true. And we could use your help. Because we believe that someone or more correctly some entity could be planning something harmful, particularly towards Sam and Dean"

"But you," said Simon, pointing towards Cas. "You bought these delightful girls here, no? So what harm could there be?"

"But you aren't seeing the whole picture yet," I said.

"Ah so, I see, yes." he said. Now he was getting fully into the situation. "Please do go on then."

Dean said "Thanks, Cas, we know you're busy." And Cas was gone almost before Dean was done speaking.

"Mein Gott." said Simon softly.

"No," I said smiling at him, "just an angel." Anyway. Here's the rest. We figured that whoever was writing about the boys had to have inside information, and so probably was some sort of magical entity, like a demon or an angel. Doing some research, we decided it had to be a man on our world named Eric Kripke, who by the way, does not exist on this world. He was the one who first developed the story line for Supernatural. So we asked Cas to check it out, and sure enough, Cas and his Heavenly friends did ascertain that Eric Kripke is, indeed, a celestial being."

Simon raised his eyebrows questioningly. "The only trouble is," I said sadly, "he's not one of theirs. None of the angels, even the oldest ones, ever saw him before. That can only mean one thing," I said." There's probably yet another universe in the picture, with it's own pantheon, and it's own angels, and for some reason, one of those entities has some interest in the boys. And in their experience, that has always meant trouble. Big trouble."

I sat back in my chair and paused. "Now you see why we need help," I said.

Then Thomas spoke. "Somehow, I thought angels would be more imposing."

I smiled at him. "Oh, you didn't see him in his true form. We humans can't see or hear them in their true form, it usually kills us. To walk on earth they have to take a vessel, a human who allows them to come into them."

"I wish I had another lifetime," said Simon, "to study all this you are telling me."

"Well lets give you a crash course," said Dean. "We'll start with a tour of some places in the bunker that might be of interest to you."

We showed them around the bunker. They were totally impressed by the large amounts of information that had been collected by the men of letters dealing with everything supernatural. They were both fascinated and disturbed by the dungeon with it's demon trap painted on the floor. And Dean showed them the weapons room and talked some about the different ways you had to kill different monsters.

Then we took them to the viewing room and showed them parts of the episodes, enough for them to get a good picture of the show and how it paralleled the lives of Sam and Dean.

"Mostly, it's just the main story line that is the same," I said, "Dialogue, humor, that stuff is often not the same at all. Places are different, people are even different. Except for Sam, Dean and Cas so far."

"Do these shows come after it happens here?" asked Simon.

"No, that's the troubling thing," I said. "The shows often have stories that haven't yet happened here. In fact, we know there are two episodes from this season that haven't happened here yet."

"You have seen them, these episodes?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what will happen. Yes?"

"No," I said. "When we come back through the portal, we forget it all. But once it starts happening, we all of a sudden remember it. But not before it happens."

Simon seemed to want to think about that for a little bit.

"It's almost two," I said. "I need to go to the other world and make that call to Kripke. Simon, would you like to come with me?"

"Indeed I would, yes," he said. "Oh my yes."

"We went out to the car, climbed in the back seat, and travelled to the other world."

I led Simon in the house, where Mom was happy to see him again, and he kissed her hand. "You have such delightful daughters," he said to her, "and so brave and intelligent as well."

She smiled a big smile, like any mother does when her children are complimented. I asked her to keep him company while I went to have my phone call. I connected it through my computer, and made the call hard to trace, a nice trick Maggie and I had learned years ago.

"Eric Kripke," said the voice on the other end of the connection.

"Hello, Mr. Kripke," I said respectfully. I decided to try diplomacy first. "You don't know me, but I know about you. I have no desire to hurt you in any way, nor to out you. But I do need your help."

I heard him take a deep breath on the other end. "Well," he said, "That's not at all what I was expecting to hear. Just what is it you think you know?"

"Fair question," I said. "I know you are an angel, or some similar celestial being. I know you must come from another universe. I know you have had inside information on the real Sam and Dean, who live actual lives on another world. How am I doing so far?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he said.

"Eric, please," I said. "It has to be you. It can't be anyone else. And we need your help."

There was a long pause on the other end. Then, "Let's say for the sake of argument that all you say is true. What kind of help are you looking for from me?"

"Just information," I said. "We don't even have to meet. And like I said, I don't care if you go on making Supernatural. We mean you no harm."

"What kind of information?" he asked warily.

"We need to know how you know what's going to happen before it does, for one thing. And we need to know who or what it is that has an interest in the real Sam and Dean."

Again there was a long pause. "Who is 'we'," he asked.

I took a big chance but I answered him, "Me," I said, "and the real Sam and Dean."

"That's not possible," he said. "There is no real Sam and Dean."

"Look, Eric," I said. "You know as well as I do that there is. And you know things we don't. You know that in order for them to exist for real on one world and for you to write about them on another, there has to be a higher power involved, and that power has to have been involved even before they were born. Now please, will you help us or not?"

"Call me back at eight," he said, and hung up.

God dammit I thought to myself. I went to the living room where Mom was entertaining Simon. "Now I see where you get your charm, my dear Katie," he said.

"And you," I said smiling at him, "are the most charming man we have ever met. It must be that European influence." I turned to my mother and said, "Mom, I'm going to steal him for a little while. There are some things I need to show him."

I led Simon to my computer and pulled up another chair. Then we watched the last episode together. "Amazing," he said, "and so terrible!" He looked at me with piercing eyes. "And you have not been able to remember this when you go back?"

"Not at all," I said, "And that just breaks my heart. And if this really happens to Dean, I worry terribly for my sister. She can't take this."

"Yes, I can see the problem. What do you think prevents this?"

"Magic," I said.

"Magic?" he asked.

"Yes, Simon, you really must get used to the idea that magic is real. It was Angel magic that made the portal in the first place, and it's probably Angel magic that's preventing us from remembering events that haven't happened on that world yet."

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Yes, I see. Then perhaps we can find a way to trick it."

"We have tried, but if you could find a way that would be amazing."

I decided we had been gone long enough, and we said goodbye to Mom, who asked him to come back again soon, and we went home to report what we knew.

The minute we got there I asked Simon if he remembered the episode, but he shook his head sadly that he didn't. Darn, that ruled out other people being able to help.

We all gathered in the viewing room and I reported on the call to Kripke and told them that the forget magic worked on Simon as well. Then Maggie and I went to finish preparing dinner, and left the men talking in the viewing room.

We had a wonderful meal of spaghetti, Italian salad and Italian garlic bread. The boys as well as the guests raved about it. Then Simon said he wanted to retire to his room to think, and that we might see him later in the evening, but if not, not to worry. That's how he worked. The rest of us just tried to pass the time until eight, when I could call Eric back.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

**Katie's POV**

This time I thought to set up the computer to record our conversation. I dialed Eric's number at eight on the dot and he picked up on the first ring. "Eric," I said, "Have you thought over what we talked about?"

"One question first," he said. "How do you know about the real Sam and Dean?"

"I can go there," I said. "Through a portal."

"That's impossible!"

"How would I know they were real otherwise?" I asked.

"I know what's going on here," he said. "He's trying to find me, isn't he?" he said, sounding pretty upset.

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me. Tell him you won't find me. I'll find another universe in the millions that exist, and he can start all over again looking for me."

"Eric!" I said, starting to cry. "Oh my god, please don't run away. I don't know who you're talking about. But maybe it's the same person who wants to hurt Sam and Dean. Please, tell me what he wants with them?"

"Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Haven't you been listening to me? Look, I happen to be in love with Sam, and my sister is in love with Dean, and we are really, really scared that someone is trying to hurt them, Okay? We don't even go out in that world for fear whoever this is will find them. And they are worried that somehow we will be in danger from it too."

There was a pause. "What?" he said, sounding really puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What are YOU talking about?" I asked in return. "Who is after you?"

"Either you're an excellent actress, in which case, I'd like to film you, or you really are genuine."

"I'm not an actress. Not at all," I said. "Look, we both seem to be afraid of something, possibly the same thing. Is there any way you can think of that I might be able to convince you I'm telling you the truth?"

"Tell me how you know what I am?"

"An angel told me."

"Well that's reassuring," he said, sarcastically.

"Oh, right," I said. "You're probably afraid of the angels from wherever you come from huh?" Then a thought occurred to me. "Okay, I'm gonna take a chance here," I said. "The truth is, Cas told us. And Cas said none of the angels in his Heaven, or wherever they are hanging out right now, knows you from Adam. None of them have ever seen you before. So you have to be from some other world. And if we put two and two together, we come up with the belief that you have to be from the same world where someone has plans for Sam and Dean."

I heard him mutter, "What the hell?" softly to himself.

"Are you telling me that angels from Sam and Dean's world have seen me?"

"Yes, I asked Cas to look into you, when Maggie and I figured out that you had to be the connection between the worlds."

"Can you have Cas talk to me?"

"I don't think so. I don't think he can come to my world. The boys can't come through the portal. I doubt he can either. And I know he can't go to other worlds. He told me."

"So who came here and saw me?"

"Archangels, I think. I only know the name of one, the archangel of love. His name is Camael. He was like one of the first angels ever. He didn't know you. And none of his workers did either."

"This is just crazy!" he said, with disbelief.

"How do you think we felt before we had any of this figured out?" I said. "We didn't know Cas asked Camael to find us for the boys. Then when we found that out we just couldn't understand the connection between a world where they are fiction and a world where they are real."

"Wait a minute! Cas wanted the boys to have someone to love?"

"Yes! And you can't write us into the show, or I swear, I WILL out you!"

"Woah, hey, nooo, I wouldn't dream of it. But I would like to make some sense of it. Either this whole story has been cooked up to trap me, or you're telling the truth."

"I'm telling the truth, but I can understand your doubt, I can. I have an idea, but it's a really big thing to ask of the angels, but I will try. Do you know all the angels from wherever you come from?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Okay, so if you get contacted by ANY other angel, you will know they aren't after you right?"

"Hmm," he said, "Let me think about that. This could still be a trick, but I don't see how."

"Well, before I do that, let me ask you something really important."

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"If we can actually convince you that you aren't in any danger from us, would there actually be something you could tell us that would be helpful?"

Again there was a long pause. "Okay, that's a fair question. And so I'll take a chance of my own. The answer is possibly. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I really don't know if what I know can help you or not. But if you can convince me you are sincere, I will tell you what I can. Fair?"

"Yeah, I can live with that. When shall I call again?"

"Why can't I call you?"

"Because I go back to the boys' world, and this phone stays here on this one."

"I see. Okay, let's make it eight tomorrow night again."

"That's fine. Oh and Eric, I'd prefer you don't say what you have to say to any angels you might meet. I'd prefer to get your words straight from you."

"Understood," he said. "But wait, I do have one more question, just out of curiosity."

"Okay," I said.

"You said that the shows air here before things actually happen there right?""

"Sometimes, yes," I answered.

"Then you can give them advance warning about what's going to happen, right?"

"No," I answered. "The portal has magic that makes us forget what we know until it actually happens there."

"I see. Someone knew what they were doing when they built the portal," he said. "Good thinking. Okay then until tomorrow, Ciao."

"Grazie mille," I replied in Italian, without thinking. Then I checked the recording and copied it to a thumb drive, praying it would make it intact through the portal.

Sam was beside himself when I got home, but he quickly got himself calmed down. I put the thumb drive into a computer and was happy to hear it made it through just fine. After we listened to it twice through, Dean immediately called Cas.

"Hello Dean, what is it?" he said.

I explained to Cas about my talk with Eric Kripke. "Cas, can you go to our world?"

"No," he answered. "That's above my pay grade."

"Do you think you could go through the portal in the car?" I asked. Sam and Dean looked at me frowning. "Well, we should at least know the answer, right?"

So we all went to the garage, and Cas tried to go, both by himself and holding my hands. No go. "Thought that would be too easy," I said.

But Cas said he thought something could be arranged through Camael's department. "Cas, before you go," I said, "can I ask you one question?"

"Sure," he said.

"Whoever built the portal for us in the car," I said. "Do you think that person is the one who put magic on it so we can't bring advance information here for the boys from the episodes we see of the TV show?"

"Probably, yes."

"Thought so, okay, thanks a lot, Cas," I said, and he took off.

Sam put his arm around me and we walked back inside. "Well, goodnight you two, I'm beat," I said to Maggie and Dean. They said goodnight, and we all went to our rooms.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

Cas went directly to Camael's work center, and was lucky enough to catch Camael out on the floor conferring with one of his angels. He noticed Cas and beckoned him to follow, and they went into his inner sanctum, where Cas quickly related his request.

Camael steepled his fingertips and said," I told you I would do whatever I could to help with this, since we are partly responsible for the situation. But this should relieve my department of any further responsibility, agreed?"

"Certainly," answered Cas, "And your help is greatly appreciated." Cas left immediately, since he had been offered no refreshment, which usually indicated he wasn't welcome to stay too long. Besides, he was knee-deep in work of his own.

* * *

**Eric Kripke's POV**

Eric sat on the edge of his bed and thought. The girl seemed sincere, but he still had to be cautious. After all, making the wrong choice would mean the end of his existence. And just when he had found a life he treasured. But how had they found him if HE wasn't involved. Who could possibly have known of the connection between the worlds besides HIM? It seemed extremely unbelievable that just by chance some other angel on some other world would just happen to build a portal to let a couple of girls move between these two particular worlds, and that that would lead to his exposure. And yet, she seemed so sincere.

Eric loved his life here. He could disappear in a heartbeat, run away and preserve his existence. But what if that were premature, and he gave up his life here when there was no real necessity? One day, he thought. He would give it one day. If he couldn't be convinced by that time, he would leave.

He picked up the latest communique from Chuck and began to read it. Looks like Dean was definitely going to be a demon. Those poor girls. If they were for real, then he did feel sorry for them. He scanned the writing quickly to see if the girls had turned up in Chuck's visions yet, but apparently they hadn't. That was good. Maybe somehow the boys actually could find some measure of happiness. But they couldn't stay hidden forever, could they?

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a presence in the room. He felt it immediately. He looked across the room to see an angel, one he definitely did not recognize. He waited.

"Greetings," said the angel "My name is Zoriel. I have been sent by the archangel Camael. To assure you that we mean you no harm. Do you have any questions for me?"

Eric considered the angel. He was, indeed, not from his own realm, he could tell that at once. This angel had a slightly different makeup about him, and he wasn't nearly as powerful as Eric himself. Interesting.

"Greetings," said Eric. "My apologies that I can not give you my angelic name. It would be too dangerous for me. Do you come from the world of Sam and Dean?"

"Among others."

"Do you know Sam and Dean?"

"I know of them. I helped to make the portal in their car."

"Do you know the girls too, then?"

"I do not."

Eric laughed to himself, He had forgotten how irritatingly literal and concise angels could be. "Can you assure me that I have been told the truth about how this girl knows of me, and that it in no way involves other Heavenly entities from outside your realm?"

"I can."

"You know, life would be a lot more fun if you would lighten up a bit?"

"You wish me to make it brighter in here?"

Eric stared at the angel, and decided it was a hopeless cause. "Never mind," he said. Be he felt lighter now that he was assured the girl was telling the truth. It could still all be an elaborate ruse, but somehow he didn't think so. He wondered what he might be able to do to help them. And then he wondered what they might be able to do to help him. Hmm. Something to consider.

"You say you helped build the portal? He asked Zoriel."

"I did."

"How elaborate are the wards on it against information passing through it?"

"We warded it against every possible contingency we could think of. No information will pass through before it's time," he answered.

"I see," said Eric. "Thank you for your visit, and thank your Archangel as well."

Zoriel took that as a dismissal and disappeared. Eric considered making a visit to that world, dangerous though it might be, but decided against it for now. Something inside him was blaring a warning, telling him this might be exactly the wrong time to do that.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

**Katie's POV**

We all gathered in the kitchen around nine and were joined by our guests. We asked the boys to put the extender in the table to make it longer, so we could all eat breakfast together. I asked Simon to sit at the head of the table, first out of a deep respect for the man, and also so we could all see him when he spoke.

We went full out for breakfast, making pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns and toast. While we ate, I told Simon and Thomas about my conversation with Eric Kripke, and he looked highly interested in what he heard.

When we were finished eating, Simon put his napkin on his plate and sat back. He looked like he was ready to speak, and we were all ears.

"My wonderful new friends," he began, in that accent of his that I was beginning to love, with the 'v's' for 'w's' and the 'z's' for 's's', 'und' for 'and' 'och' for 'oh'.

"Much thought have I put into this situation. And the news you bring me this morning, it fits into the thoughts that already I have been having."

"You see, never before have I considered the idea of the part that might be played by a deity. If the world exists because it was created by a higher power," he said," waving his hand through the air, "then so be it! The creationists, they are right!. But the idea that a deity might still be involved in the lives of people, that angels walk the earth, and that demons and monsters exist! That, I never contemplated before."

"So," he continued, "whether what I'm thinking here is true, or not...who can know. But, I believe there is a deity involved here. But I think it is NOT from this world. That would be my guess. And now, after this talk with your Mr. Kripke, I think this same deity is what he is afraid of. And I also think that you are in danger from this deity as well."

"And hopefully, after again you speak, you will have some answers."

We were all silent after that, trying to take in what he was saying. A deity. After Sam and Dean. But why? But not from here. How could that be?

Dean looked close to pissed. He said tightly, through his teeth, "Son-of-a-bitch, another freaking god to deal with!" He looked at Simon, "Why? Why do you think it's a god involved?"

"Well," he said, "You see, the main issue here is that you exist. But I do not believe you exist because someone wrote you into a story. That was my first thought, because that is, after all, my theory, you see, that fictional writings might actually produce real worlds. But," he said with emphasis, "they would be simple worlds, with only the written characters in them, and maybe a bit of surroundings, but never would they be as this world is. This world is too complex to have been made by the story. I don't believe that could have happened."

"So when I find out about angels, ya, then must exist also a god," he pointed out. Now, you add to the story that we know an angel is on a different world, and writing your story, then must this angel have a way to get the knowledge of you in advance, you see. The only conclusion, then, is that this angel, who is not one of your angels, ya, must be the angel of another deity. Perhaps it is only that angel, and not a deity involved. But I do not think so."

"Then when you tell me this Mr. Kripke is also afraid, what can he possibly be afraid of, but an entity more powerful than himself, and that, by logical conclusion, must be a god."

Again we all sat kind of stunned, trying to take this all in. I could not wait for my talk with Eric tonight. I hoped that Cas was able to get an angel to talk to him.

Dean got up and said, "Please excuse me, I need to be alone for a while," and he left the room.

I looked at Sam. He wasn't looking so hot either. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said softly, "yeah I'm fine." But I knew he wasn't fine. Not by a long shot.

Maggie and I cleaned up the kitchen, with a little help from Sam. We kept talking to Simon and Thomas, but nothing new was really said. Simon asked me if we could visit my world today so he could see how different it was from this one. I looked at Sam to see how he felt about that idea, and he nodded to me and said, "I'll be fine, I promise," and he gave me a light kiss.

Maggie asked Sam if he knew where Dean had gone but he said no, he really didn't. Simon said the place was so big a person could get lost in it, and Sam said yeah, he didn't think even he and Dean had actually seen it all.

I took Simon and Thomas both with me, after first checking to see that the car was in the garage. It was interesting to see that both of them could go with me at the same time. Mom and Simon were happy to see each other and I introduced Thomas to her. After some pleasantries, I took the men to the computer, and let them have the seats.

Simon and Thomas spent some time looking up people and places they knew of and noting the differences. They were totally fascinated. They spent several hours at it, and Simon made a lot of notes in a notebook.

After they both were finished with their research on the net, I showed them the final episode again, and Simon wrote about it in his notebook in German. We went back to the other world around two, and we checked the notebook, but what he had written about the episode was gone, which was very disappointing. Both men said they wanted to get some rest and went to their rooms. They would be back out at six for some dinner.

I hunted for Sam and found him in the viewing room, just sitting there in the quiet, not watching anything. I went over to him and put my arms around him. "You are not really okay, are you?" I asked. "I can tell, you know."

"I know that," he said. He tried to smile but it lacked much of its usual charm. "Katie, I'm just getting tired of it all, you know?" he said, quietly. "I'm tired of being the focus of some god, or some demon who has some sort of devious plans of their own for us."

"I know, baby," I said. "But let's wait and see what Eric has to add to this. Maybe it's not that bad. Maybe Simon is wrong. After all, it's just his theory. He doesn't really know."

"I know, and you're right. I feel better, now that you're here. Just let me hold you for a while. I'll be fine"

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

After Katie left with our guests, I went in search of Dean. He wasn't in our room, or the study, or the viewing room. I looked in all the library rooms but didn't really think I'd find him there. He also wasn't in the workout room or the game room. But as I was closing the door to the game room I heard a kind of thunking noise down the hall. I moved to the next door, thinking that I didn't remember seeing what was in this room before, but the sound was definitely coming from there.

I quietly opened the door and looked in. The room was full of weapons, some hanging on the walls, some inside glass cases against the wall straight across from the door. Dean was there, a little to my left but with his back turned so that he couldn't see me. He was throwing knives at a target on the wall.

"Dean," I said softly.

He stopped throwing the knives, but didn't turn around. "Maggie," he said, "You don't want to be here."

"Yes, I do," I said.

"God damn it, Maggie," he said, furiously, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what? Angry?"

He sighed and looked up at the corner of the room. "Yes," he said, obviously trying to keep himself under control. "Angry, and Out of Control, and Dangerous!"

"So, like what? You think you're gonna hurt me?"

"I could. I might."

He still kept his back to me. "No," I said gently, "I don't think so. But if it would make you feel better, go ahead. You wouldn't be the first one."

He turned around quickly then and grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He stared angrily into my eyes and I just stared back calmly. Then he leaned in and kissed me harshly, almost viciously. I put my arms around his neck and held him as tightly as I could. Soon I felt him respond.

He started violently taking off my clothes and so I began to do the same. Still kissing me he pulled me down to the floor, and took me without any ceremony, kind of like he had the first time, only more so. I was used to dealing with angry men, so I wasn't really bothered much by the animalistic sex. And at least this was the man I loved, so I gave him all I could give back. It didn't take long for him to finish what he started and he just lay on top of me panting.

The next thing I knew he was crying. "I'm sorry," he said, "I told you I was dangerous. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby, I knew what you needed," I said. "I kind of goaded you into it, so don't go blaming yourself." I was talking as softly and soothingly as I could, caressing him and petting him, kissing him. I was the gentle to his madness, and soon it began working to defuse his anger. I just held onto him until he was ready to face me.

He slowly got off of me but sat cross-legged on the floor, so I did the same. And we just sat there together as he told me how angry he was that it looked like once again some unknown, powerful entity was trying to pull his strings. For a man who wasn't used to sharing his feelings, he did pretty well.

He stood up and helped me up and we got dressed. "Can I throw some knives too?" I asked him. And we spent the next hour in playful competition. And he didn't always win.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

**Katie's POV**

At six we all gathered in the kitchen, and Maggie and I laid out a buffet of cold cuts, veggies, sauces and dips, and several types of breads, and had everyone make their own plates. Thomas said they had decided to leave the next day and had made travel arrangements. I said I would be sorry to see them go, and I meant it. They were delightful company.

Maggie and the boys, along with our guests went to the viewing room to wait for me to return from my talk with Eric, and I left to set things up on the other side.

Mom wasn't home, and Dad, though he said he was happy to see me, complained about all the times I was asking for the car to be kept at home. I apologized and said I didn't think I would have to do that much longer. I was beginning to wish they had put the portal somewhere else, like maybe in my own car?

I got everything set up to go and then waited on pins and needles until eight, and I dialed Eric's Number. He answered again on the first ring. "Don't talk, just listen. I'm assuming you are taping this, which is fine, but I will say what I have to say, and will not answer questions. Understood?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'm going to tell you a story," he said. "Once upon a time there were two artists, a very talented and magical couple. They discovered that when they painted pictures together, the subjects could come to life, and could carry out their own talents, which the couple had given to them while painting."

"For example, once they painted a potter, and the potter came to life and made the most beautiful pottery on his wheel. Another time they painted a musician, and he came to life and made the most beautiful music anyone had ever heard. But the lives that came from the paintings did not last long."

"But the paintings of the couple got better and better, and the subjects lasted longer and longer, until one day they said to each other, let us paint a child, and that child shall be ours forever, and shall have many talents, and shall be beautiful."

"So they worked very hard and very long, and they did, indeed, create a painting of a child that was beautiful, and who had many talents. They even gave the gift of creation to the child. And the child became real, and grew, and became so beautiful that to look upon him was almost heartbreaking.  
And they loved this child with all their hearts. But although the couple tried very hard, it was impossible to cover everything that could possibly be given to the child, and as the child grew they realized that in some ways he was flawed. They had given him the gift of creation, but they did not think to put any boundaries on it. And the child created evil things as well as good ones. In fact, they realized that this child had a cruel streak, and took pleasure in the pain of others."

"It had never occurred to them that this could happen unless they painted it out. So the couple decided they would paint a second child, but they would learn from their mistakes. They would put boundaries on the abilities, so the child had them to a lesser degree. They would put peace and love in the heart of this child, so there would be no cruelty. And they loved this child more than the other."

"So it came to pass that the eldest child became jealous of the younger, because the artists loved him best. And he created such things that were ugly, and that hunted down the creations of the younger child, and destroyed them."

"So once again, the couple went to the canvas, and painted identical playgrounds for each child, and gave them to the children, and they put a veil of energy between them, so they would be separated. The youngest child made many beautiful things, and some not so beautiful, but only through unintentional mistakes. This child created many playmates to be with him in his playground, playmates who loved him more than anything, and who obeyed his every command."

"But this child became bored with playmates that did not think for themselves. So he created a world, with many wonders upon it. And he created creatures to live upon the world, and other creatures to care for them, and he loved them dearly."

"The older child created playmates as well, playmates who at first loved him and did his bidding. But soon his cruel streak caused harm to his playmates, for he did not love them, but took amusement in hurting them, and pitting them one against the other."

"So the couple once again went to the canvas, and they painted a prison, and in it they imprisoned this child's ability to create, so he could no longer make new worlds just to destroy them. And the prison they created could be breached only by very strong champions with magical swords and exceptional abilities. But alas, the eldest child could no longer create, so he could not create such champions."

"And even the youngest child was flawed. Though he was not evil or cruel for it's own sake, he saw things in a very limited way. And was not able to make allowances for differences in his creations that he could not understand. And so he, too, destroyed his creations, not out of cruelty, but out of a flawed sense of righteousness!"

"So it remained for such time as could not be counted. The couple who had been able to create such magical paintings created no more, for they were distressed that their handiwork had not turned out as beautiful as they thought it would. It is said that they simply ceased to exist because their hearts were broken. No one truly knows for sure."

"Then it came to pass that the older brother learned how to hone his own abilities, and he learned how to spy on the younger, and how to send his playmates to his brother's playground. And there, after many centuries, he discovered that his brother had brought into being two righteous warriors, with exceptional skills and magical abilities. And he coveted these warriors and set about finding a way to make them his champions."

"Call me tomorrow at the same time. However, I shall leave a new number on your phone during the day. I will be destroying this phone. Understood?"

"Yes," I said, and the connection was broken.

When I got back to the garage in the Bat Cave, I just sat there is shock. Surely this could not mean what I thought it did? Surely not? Eventually I got out of the car, and tried to walk on my shaky legs. Sam came looking to see if I was back yet, and he ran to me as I almost fell. "What is it," he asked. "Katie, what's wrong?"

I looked at him, unable to say anything. I just handed him the thumb drive. He took it and helped me inside. He sat me down at the table and went and poured me some whiskey, which I took in trembling hands. I took a few sips, and just started shaking my head. Sam looked at the drive, and then at me, and then he picked me up and carried me, with my glass of whiskey in hand, to the viewing room, and set me down on the couch.

Maggie cried out my name and ran to me, asking me what was wrong. But I just sat there, still in shock.

Sam said, "Whatever is on this drive is not going to be good." He looked at me and I shook my head. Everyone looked worried and very somber. Sam put the drive in the computer, opened the file, and then came to sit on the other side of me, holding me, while Maggie rubbed her hand on my back, as we listened to the conversation.

When it finished, Dean said, "What the hell?"

"It's a parable," said Simon. "A story that is told in place of a very different one."

"But is that saying what I think it's saying?" asked Sam.

"I think you are understanding it as I am. To me, It is saying that God, as we think of him, has an older, not so nice brother. And that this brother needs to get his creativity back. And that he is planning on you two to go get it for him."

Dean jumped off the couch and practically shouted, "Like freakin' hell we will!"

"Dean," said Sam emphatically. "Calm down, please. That's not going to solve anything."

Maggie got up from trying to help me, and went to Dean, coaxing him to sit back down, which he finally did. Sam said, "Let's listen to it again," and went to restart it. It didn't say anything different the second time around, but we were all a tiny bit calmer.

"What I want to know," I said, "is just how does this...god! ...expect to get you?"

"If he's more powerful than our own god, I think he could get us any way he wants us," said Sam.

"Then why hasn't he done it yet?" I asked. I was trying to hold down the panic I felt.

"Well, I won't do it. He can kill me," said Dean. "I'm freakin' tired of this shit!"

"Is it important for us to understand the rest?" I asked. "Like, are the playmates he refers to, are they angels? Is it saying that this other god's angels can come here and spy on us?"

"And," added Maggie, "are they more powerful than our angels?"

"If Eric Kripke is an angel from this god, that must be what he is frightened of. He must have run away," said Sam.

"Okay, I can buy that part," said Dean." But why make a TV show out of us? What's in it for him? Can't be money. If he's that powerful, surely he can get anything he needs without money."

'All very good questions," said Simon. "I am sorry I will not be here to see this through. But please, keep in touch, will you?"

"Of course we will," I assured him.

We decided to go to our rooms and try to get some sleep, though we were all still a bit freaked out. It was hard for any of us to try to calm down anyone else, because we were all in shock, we were all scared, and we all felt helpless. If some super powerful god wanted Sam and Dean, he would get them somehow, and we all knew it.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

**Outside the Compound**

Andro and Eskiron watched as a car emerged from the compound. But it was not the Winchesters. "Follow it," commanded Eskiron. Andro removed the invisibility spell on the car as he pulled it out onto the street. The car went to the airport. They watched as the two men turned in their rental car, and began walking the short distance across a parking lot towards the main terminal.

When they passed through a row of cars and were partially hidden from view, Eskiron seized his chance and grabbed the two men, teleporting them directly into the back seat of the car.

"What the…" began the younger man.

"You will be quiet," said Eskiron, and suddenly the men were unable to speak. The car drove several miles out of the city and pulled into the driveway of a small house, which they had rented for just such a contingency. Andro pressed a button, the garage door opened, and he pulled into the garage. The door closed behind him.

Andro and Eskiron got out of the car and opened the back doors, indicating that the two men should exit the car. They escorted them into the house and had them sit down. Then Eskiron said to them, "You do not need to be afraid. We will not harm you. We just want some information, after which you will be allowed to go."

Simon found he was again able to talk, and he asked the men what it was they wanted with them. Eskiron said, "You have just visited the Winchesters. We just need you to tell us about your visit, that is all."

Thomas said, "Look we have plane reservations. They are very costly."

Eskiron looked at Thomas. "Cooperate, and you will be compensated for your expenditures."

Thomas and Simon looked at each other. Then Simon said, "There really isn't anything exciting to tell you. We had a pleasant visit with friends."

"The Winchesters and their women, correct."

"That is correct."

"Where do the two women come from?" asked Eskiron.

Simon shrugged. "How would we know that. They never said."

Eskiron looked directly into Simon's eyes and said, quite pleasantly, "You're lying. You see, we can tell when someone is lying. Now, we could take the information directly from your brain, which would be very unpleasant for you, or you can give it to us voluntarily, in which case you will live to see more days. Which do you choose?"

Thomas did not want to betray the Winchesters, but he was very frightened, especially for his father, and he suspected these were angels of the other god, and if that were true, he knew they could get more damaging information directly from their minds if they chose to. He decided it was best to appear to cooperate.

"They came from a parallel universe. That's why we are here. My father is a renowned expert in the field." he said.

Eskiron looked at Andro, "That would explain how we missed it," he said.

"You seem to take that information without question," said Thomas.

"Oh, we are quite familiar with the concept," said Eskiron. "What else can you tell us?"

"What else do you want to know?"

"Tell us about the compound. Did you see much of it?"

"Not nearly all of it," said Simon, "Though they did show us some of it. The collection of books and manuscripts was very impressive. I spent much time looking through them."

"I see," said Eskiron. "Did you happen to see any weapons?" he asked.

"Yes, there is a room where many antique weapons were on display." said Simon. He was being very careful to answer truthfully, without giving away anything more than necessary.

"Did you happen to see a blade made out of the jawbone of an animal?"

Simon and Thomas looked at each other, shrugging and shaking their heads. They were very able to answer "No," truthfully to this question.

"Can you describe the compound for us?"

"Not very well," said Thomas. "You see, it is very large inside, and we saw only the main parts of it. Very little of the whole. There are many rooms and many hallways. We were mostly shown where to go."

"Tell us about the girls," was the next question.

"They are delightful," answered Simon. "So charming, and also very intelligent. Speaking with them was quite enjoyable."

"And you spoke about?"

"They wanted to know how they could have come there from another world. It is a very confusing issue. And we could not really tell them how, merely discuss theory." Simon hoped and prayed that what he had said was close enough to the truth to pass their truth senses. Apparently it was, as he wasn't challenged on it.

"And what is your theory as to how they got there?" he was asked.

"Well, there are several possibilities, but all are conjecture. The most logical theory to me is that somehow a type of warping or wormhole develops between two worlds or universes. How can that happen? Who can know? That has been my lifelong interest, yet still I do not know. Also, there is a very remote possibility that it could be magical in nature, and even more remotely, may have been created by some higher power. But that I do not personally believe."

"You don't believe in god?"

"I do not," said Simon, emphatically. "I am a scientist. I believe only what I can prove."

"And did you see this wormhole, as you say, for yourself? Did you see it work?"

Thomas deliberately thought of the boys, and how they couldn't go through the portal. "Alas, they are unable to use it, though they have tried." he said.

Eskiron thought for a while and then said, "You have been most cooperative., thank you. My colleague here will take you back to the airport. May I see your tickets?"

Thomas handed Eskiron his tickets with a puzzled expression. Eskiron took them and concentrated on them for a minute and handed them back. Then they were allowed to return to the car and were driven back to the airport, to the same spot where they had been captured. When they were all out of the car, Andro touched their foreheads and quickly got back into the car and drove away.

Thomas and Simon were both feeling disoriented. "Are you all right, father?" asked Thomas.

"I seem to be a bit light headed. And it seems later than it should be." They went into the airport and waited in line. When they got to the counter and handed in their tickets, the ticket agent said, "Sir, your flight does not leave until 4pm. You are very early."

"No," said Simon, "Our flight is for 9am."

"Sir, it is 11:15am now. That flight has gone. And your tickets are for the 4:00 flight, see?" she said, and she showed him the tickets and pointed out the time.

Simon took the tickets back and they went to sit down to figure things out. Thomas said, "Father, the return tickets were for 9am, I checked them many times."

"What could this mean?" Simon asked his son.

"I think something happened to us.," said Thomas. "We were both light headed, and we both felt we had lost some time. Something happened to us, and somehow we were given new tickets."

"I do not like this," said Simon, "not at all. We should talk to Sam."

"I agree," said Thomas. "But what if we are being watched?"

Simon looked around them. He was feeling exceptionally paranoid. "Come," he said, and he walked to the men's room. He went inside a stall, and asked his son to keep watch. Then he dialed Sam's number.

"Sam," he said when Sam answered. "We have made it to the airport a bit early. Our flight is not until 4. We must have mixed it up somehow."

There was a silence on the other end. Then Sam said, "Simon, is everything okay?"

"No, I don't think so," Simon answered pleasantly. "We just must have misread our tickets. Imagine mistaking 4pm for 9am, ya? We must be getting old."

"Simon, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Ya, that is correct," said Simon, chuckling, "We are both addlebrained."

"Do you know what's wrong? Why your tickets are different?" Asked Sam.

"No not really," he said. "We are fine. We will just have to wait around until our flight. I shall call you when we arrive home, ya?"

"Yes, please do that. But you're sure you are okay now? You aren't in any danger?"

"No, no, not to worry. We shall call you when we get home."

"Okay Simon, take care of yourselves."

"We shall," he said. "And you give those lovely ladies a kiss for me."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Everyone was looking at me with concern as I spoke to Simon. I hung up the phone and said, "Something happened to Thomas and Simon on the way to the airport. Somehow they have tickets for a later time than they did when they left this morning. He seemed to be speaking indirectly, as though he thought someone might be listening to him."

"But what could have happened," Katie asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But this is making me very uneasy."

Then Dean said, "You know what? This is bullshit. I'm going to work on that project we discussed. I think some physical labor is just what I need right now." He kissed Maggie and said, "I just need some alone time, okay? No need to come track me down. I'm okay, I promise."

I looked at Maggie and Katie. "Why don't you girls get in some sister time?" I said. "I'll go help Dean and make sure he stays okay."

"Help him do what?" asked Maggie.

"Oh," I said. "We had talked about clearing out one of the storage rooms and make it available to use, but we never seemed to get the time for it. I guess he's decided to do that now." I kissed Katie and left, before they could ask any more questions.

When I met up with Dean I asked him what he thought might have happened to Simon and Thomas. "I don't know," he said, "but it sounds to me like someone had them, and then erased their memories."

"I had the same thought," I said. "If that's true, that means we are being watched," I said.

"Yep!"

We were both silent, thinking to ourselves when Dean got out his phone and dialed. "Garth," he said, "yeah it's Dean... Hey... You too… Hey listen Buddy, can you get away for a few days, we could use your help?... Great. Hey listen, get ahold of a panel truck, one that definitely looks like a commercial truck, preferably a contractor or builder's truck… Awesome… tomorrow? Yeah that'd be great. Just call when you get to town and I'll give you directions… We'll explain it all when you get here. We might have a surprise or two for you."

He hung up and looked at me. "You cool with that?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "That's actually a great idea. Because I don't think we should go out at all right now. This can help solve two problems," I said, actually smiling.

"Right with you there bro," he said. " I'm awesome! Let's get this room cleared out."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Maggie and I spent the rest of the day together until dinner time. It was nice to catch up, but we were both too worried for it to be really enjoyable. At dinner time the boys came to the kitchen and told us we would be having another guest tomorrow. "You know Garth from the show, obviously," said Dean.

"Oh cool, yeah, I hope the real Garth is as cool as the one on the show. Is he really a werewolf?" asked Maggie.

"He really is," said Sam. "And he's a cool dude too, though it took a while for him to grow on us."

We ate our dinner without really tasting it, and mostly talked about what Simon's call might have meant. I hated that we may have put their lives in danger just by inviting them here. When I said as much, Dean looked at me curiously, and said, "Maybe now you understand why I wanted so badly not to get close to you and Maggie. It's dangerous for you. And I am more than convinced that if you were to walk out that door, you would disappear too."

The thought gave me chills. At 7:30 I went to Home World to set up for my call to Eric.

When I got him on the line he asked, "Did you understand the story I told you?"

"We're pretty sure we do," I said. "I take it you'd rather not talk directly?"

"You take that right," he said.

"Okay then. Let me ask you some questions about paintings. Like the newest painting you talked about, that would be one I've heard of all my life is that correct?"

"Yes."

"But the older one, the one that's flawed, I've never heard of that one before, correct?"

"Yes."

"So there's yet another parallel like the one between me and the boys?"

"Mmm, not exactly. More like another dimension." he said.

"Oh geez, I feel like Dean. This is all making my head hurt."

"I can understand that." he said with wry amusement.

"Can I take it that you are willing to help us?"

"If I can yes."

"Why? Do you have some interest in this as well?"

"Very much so."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Me? " he said. "I really don't want that painting to be restored. It wouldn't be a good thing for any of us."

"Yeah, I get that," I said. "But if I read that story right, one way or another that painting is going to acquire new artists, no matter how hard we try to keep them from going."

"I'm very afraid that's true."

"Are you aware of when that might be? Do you know if someone is watching us?"

"No, I can't say for sure, I no longer have contact with my old… acquaintances," he said. "But I suspect it will be soon, and I suspect you are very likely being watched. And if so, I highly advise that none of you leave your home."

"We aren't. But we cant stay locked in there forever."

"No," he said, sadly, "You can't. But sooner or later you won't be safe even there."

"Then what should we do?" I asked panicking.

"Right now, nothing. I have actually been working on my end as much as possible to gain what information I can, but I have to be extremely careful. For if I am found, it will also put you and boys in danger as well as cost me my life."

I thought about that a minute. "Because of Supernatural?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"How should we keep in touch? Should I call every day at this time?"

"No. Tomorrow, make it 6pm. Let's not make anything routine."

"Gotcha," I said. "Oh, by the way, can I ask you a question, just out of curiosity?"

"You can ask," he said.

"How is it that you get advance information? How can you have episodes about things that don't happen for real until way later?"

There was a long silence, and then he said, "Ever wonder what happened to Chuck?" and then he hung up.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

**Katie's POV**

"He has Chuck!" I said, when we were gathered for my report.

"What?" said Dean.

"All I know is, I asked him how he can produce episodes before they happen here, and he said did I ever wonder what happened to Chuck. And then he hung up."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" said Dean.

"I'll try to get more info about that tomorrow. But we have other things to discuss as well," I said, and we played the recording.

Dean wiped his hand down his face and turned away from us. When he turned back he said, "I don't like this."

Sam said, "I'm pretty sure none of us do."

"What the hell does he mean it won't be safe in here sooner or later? Is he saying that these super ninja angels can break our wards?" Dean asked angrily.

"That's what it sounds like," said Sam.

Dean was still pacing and rubbing his face and making all kinds of facial expressions like he does when he's agitated. Then he stopped and looked really panicked and said, "You two have to leave."

"What?" said Maggie and I together.

"Look, it's obviously not safe. And you two are our weaknesses, and if they know that, they will use you to make us get this creation stuff. And I agree with Eric, none of us are gonna want that to happen."

Everyone started talking at once, but I got the floor. "Dean," I said. "Not only do we not want to leave, we can't. Think how vulnerable you would be without Maggie here. Someone comes in and says 'hey will you go kill a bunch of nasties for us?' and you're gonna say 'Hell yeah,' without even thinking, you know you would, and what good would that be?"

"God Dammit!" said Dean. Making a fist and slicing the air with it.

Maggie said, "Dean, please, can you try to calm down so we can discuss this rationally?"

Dean leaned one arm against the wall and took a few deep breaths. "Yeah all right," he said, "If there even is a rational way to discuss this."

Sam said, "Well for one thing, maybe we can get Cas to come put some reinforcements on the angel warding."

"Actually, what could help is if we could get Eric here. He could ward much better against his own angels," I said.

"Oh my god!" said Maggie, "That's a great idea. "Do you think maybe he could come through the portal?"

"Well, he doesn't exist on this world, so maybe. It's worth a try," I said.

"Maybe Cas could carve that Enochian stuff on our bones like he did for you, to hide us from angels." I said.

"Or better yet, maybe Eric could. Who knows if our angel wardings would work against these other angels?" sad Sam.

"True," I acknowledged.

"So see, we have some possible things to do before it's panic time." said Maggie.

"God, I freakin' hate angels," said Dean.

"We have another problem," said Sam. "We are running out of food and supplies."

"Well, you know, I should be able to shop on the other world and bring it through. Why wouldn't it come through?"

"Okay that's another good idea," said Sam.

"And," I added, "we have Garth coming in sometime tomorrow, and I'm sure we can find a way for him to help as well. So let's just stay calm for a few days."

"Yeah and what if they come tonight?" asked Dean.

"Well then, we'll fly by the seat of our pants like you guys have done for most of your lives."

"Excuse me a minute," said Dean, and he went out of the room. A few minutes later we heard several pounding noises.

"I wonder what wall he's killing," I mused.

"Dean," said Sam, when Dean returned to the room. "Let's take this one day at a time, okay? We have ideas to work with, and you and I can work on that storage room. That can help keep both of our minds occupied."

Dean took several deep breaths and visibly calmed himself. "Fine," he said. "But I want you two to promise me that at the first sign, even a tiny hint there might be trouble, you promise you will make a bee line for that portal."

"And what about you?" said Maggie.

"You let us worry about us," he said. "If we don't have to worry about you, we will have a much better chance ourselves."

Sam's phone rang then. It was Simon telling us they were in a layover in New York and that they were fine. Then he related what he could about what happened this morning. Everyone was on the same page about what probably happened. But at least they were all right, and were on the way home.

"So there's another thing to worry about. How much information did these psycho angels get from them?" Dean asked.

"Dean, please stay calm okay?"

Dean went over to the bar and poured out four shots. There's no doubt we all needed it by that time.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

By the time we got to our room, Dean was on his fourth drink. When he closed the door he just stopped and leaned on it, sipping his drink. I went over to him and went to touch him and he said, "Don't. Please don't"

I knew this mood as well. I said "Dean, instead of trying to drown out your feelings in booze, you might try just talking them out. You'll get better results."

He seemed to think about that for a moment, but then simply said, "No." And took another sip of his drink.

I sat on the bed quietly, trying to figure out how to get through to him. Finally he said, "I should never have let this happen. I should have put you right out of my car that very first day." I saw his eyes begin to water, and finally a tear fell on his cheek. He wiped it away. "I knew this was a mistake, I knew it. And one way or another you're going to pay for it. Even if you manage to survive with your life, I probably won't, because no matter what, I'm not giving that bastard god what he wants. He can probably get me, and he can put me in that prison, but he can't make me do what he wants."

I knew enough to be quiet, so I just waited for the rest.

"Worst case, they take you and Katie to make us do what they want. And that's gonna tear me to pieces, because I can't stand the thought of what they might do to you, and I can't do what they want either, I just can't. And that's why you have to leave, Maggie, you have to. I don't care about the mark, I'll deal with it. But you have to go home, where I don't think he can find you. Please Maggie, I'm begging you."

He was crying in earnest now, the tears just streaming down his face.

I got up and slowly started gathering my things that had made their way into his room. Tears were gathering in my eyes too. When I was ready to leave, I walked to the door, which he was still blocking. I looked up at him and he said, "I'm sorry. I love you, but that's why I have to let you go. It's because I love you too much."

"I understand," I said, and I did. But I didn't have to like it.

Dean leaned down and gave a loving kiss, and then looked into my eyes for a moment. Then he took my things from my arms and said, "Tomorrow, you can leave tomorrow."

He put my things down on a chair and turned to me. He took me in his arms then and said, "One more night with you. I'll give us that. But then you have to leave, okay?"

I nodded. He started kissing me as we slowly made our way to the bed. Despite his emotional state, his lovemaking this time was slow and gentle. We were both crying through the whole thing, as the pain of it all was mixing with the love.

We held each other through the night, neither of us getting much sleep.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

When we got to our room I was heading for the bathroom when Sam stopped me and held me close. "Katie, he said. "I'm going to ask you to do something very hard, but I need you to be brave, to do it for me. Tomorrow I need you to get Maggie, and go home for a while. Will you do that for me?"

I started crying. "Maggie won't want to go," I said, wiping my eyes uselessly because the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"You'll have to convince her," he said. "Dean and I need to know you are all right, so we can do what we need to do without worrying about you."

I nodded, "I understand, I do. But we could come here in little bits of time, a few times a day but not stay long. Couldn't we try that?"

He nodded into my hair. "We can try that. For Now. But I particularly want you to leave at night. That's the most likely time for them to try something."

"That makes sense," I said. "Just don't make us leave forever," I pleaded.

"I don't think either one of us could handle that," he said.

"But Sam, what about Dean and that Mark of Cain?"

"I don't know, I'll just have to keep an eye on him"

"I wish we had a way to communicate through the portal," I said.

"So do I," he said, "But we could leave notes on the seat."

"Wow, that's a great idea! See why I love you?"

"And here I thought it was my pretty face and my overwhelming charm," he said playfully.

"Oh yeah, those too," I said.

He leaned down to kiss me, and then picked me up and carried me to the bed. It was quite a while before either of us got any sleep.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

**Katie's POV**

In the morning everyone was subdued. We barely talked, and when we did it was just related to fixing and eating breakfast. Maggie and I cleaned up the kitchen and said we were going to the bedrooms to gather our things together.

When we were all ready we packed our stuff in the back seat of the car. We had a lot more than what we came with. The boys hugged us close, again without saying much. But I said, "We will go get groceries and necessities and bring them over later. And we do want to meet Garth. Leave a note in the back seat when he gets here okay?"

Sam nodded and kissed me, and then helped me into the car. Dean, for all he was the one who wanted us to leave the most, was the one who was having the hardest time letting go of Maggie. But he finally did, and we went back home. We both sat in the car crying and talking until we were able to get ourselves under control, and then we went inside. We left our stuff for now, until after we told our parents what was going on. Hopefully, we could tell just enough of the story so as not to make them worry. Fat chance on that one, I thought.

Dad was at work. He often drives a fixer upper home so Mom can have the car, especially since we have been asking for it to stay at home so much lately.

We told mom we were going to stay in our old room for a few days. Of course, she wanted to know what was wrong, and were we no longer happy with Sam and Dean. We assured her we were still madly in love, and that the love was still returned. Then inspiration hit me out of the blue. "They have an old friend coming in, and they want to work on some of the rooms. We decided it was best to stay out of the way. We will still go see them several times a day."

She seemed to accept that so I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I sat down at the table with her and I said, "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you and Dad be willing to sell me your car?" I asked.

"Oh, Katie, I don't know about that. We would need to get a new one then, and we don't have the money for that."

"Mom," I said, "I did say sell, not give. I do have money. I will pay you more than it's worth. Or hell, I'll trade you my car. It's four years newer and has way fewer miles on it."

"You want it because of the portal, right?"

"Yes Mom, and we can't always be inconveniencing you guys, and we have to have it available even more than usual for a while."

"I understand," she said. "Let me talk to your father, and see what he says."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, and jumped up off the chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then Maggie and I went out to gather our things.

When we were all settled in again, we sat down and watched the last two episodes again. I said, "None of this looks like what's happening over there. So it must not be connected, and Chuck or whoever isn't getting visions about it."

"I agree," Maggie said. "But this stuff is like a bomb waiting to drop. Which tragedy is going to strike first?"

"That's a good question. Let's go get the shopping done." I said.

When we returned with the groceries, we put them into the other car and popped back to the Impala. I was happy to see that the groceries did come with us. We carried them inside and were putting them away when Sam came to the kitchen for some beers. We grabbed each other and kissed like we hadn't seen each other for weeks instead of just hours. Then Sam said, "Wait here, I'll go get Dean."

We finished putting the groceries away just as the boys came back. Dean hugged Maggie too, but he seemed edgy. I glanced at Sam and he touched his arm as if to indicate the mark. I took out sandwich fixings and we all sat down and had a late lunch. They said nothing had happened yet, and Garth wasn't there yet. No sooner had they told us that than Dean's phone rang. It was Garth, and he was giving him directions.

Dean went out to the garage to open the doors and let Garth in. So we asked Sam how bad it was for Dean without Maggie here. "Well, it's no picnic, "he said, "But he is handling it so far. The physical labor is helping a lot."

Just then Dean came in with Garth, and I had to suppress a laugh. He didn't look like our Garth, exactly, but he had all the same qualities. This Garth still looked like a happy-go-lucky nerd, always smiling. He didn't look anything at all like either a hunter or a werewolf, but he was both. But the aura surrounding him just made you like him right away.

He hurried over to Sam and hugged him, and then he turned to look at us, after which he looked at Sam and Dean and said, "You have something to tell me?"

"Sam put his arm around me and said "Garth, this is Katie. She's my girl."

Then Dean put his arm around Maggie and said, "And this is her sister Maggie. This one's mine."

"Wow," said Garth. "Just wow!" and then we got the hugs, and let me tell you, as slight and scrawny as he was, this man was strong, and boy could he give hugs."

Sam said," You'll get used to that, it's kind of his thing."

"Yeah," I said when he let me go, "Our Garth is the same way."

"What does she mean, their Garth?" he asked curiously.

"It a long story. We'll fill you in as we work."

"Time for us to go," I said, "I want to write some notes before we make that call to Eric. Then we will come back one more time to report on the call. Garth, it's a great pleasure meeting you."

Maggie said the same thing to him and then we were hugged and kissed by our guys and went back to the Impala.

Back at home I made my list of questions for Eric, set up connection and the recording, and sat and waited for 6 o'clock.

"Hello Eric," I said, when he answered.

"Will you at least tell me your name, so I can greet you properly," he said. "You should know by now that I'm safe to talk to. I'm more vulnerable than you are."

"It's Katie," I said. "My name's Katie, and my sister is Maggie."

"Well hello Katie, and Maggie too, if she's there."

"Eric," I said, "did you kidnap Chuck?"

"Kidnap him?", he exclaimed. "Hell no, I rescued him." he said.

"Rescued him from what?"

"From his future as an angel whore, or demon whore, as the case may be. He was tired of being in the middle of it all. And he didn't think he had a guardian angel anymore, he kept being put in danger and no angel came to rescue him. He was afraid. He wanted out. We made a deal. He's living quite well now on this world, and, to my everlasting surprise, still receives the prophesies. Isn't that a kicker?"

"Wow," was all I could say for the moment. But my mind was racing. "So, he hasn't seen any prophesies relating to this situation?"

"Nope, not a one."

"I don't know if that's good or bad," I said. "Listen Eric, we have some ideas, but it would require you, at the very least meeting up with Maggie and Me. And possibly going to see Sam and Dean. Would you be likely to agree to do these things?"

"Well," he said, "That depends. What is it you think I could do there to help?"

"Well the first this has to do with protecting Maggie and me," and I told him how Cas had warded the boys against being found by angels. "We would have Cas do it to us, but we suspect it wouldn't work against those other angels. But we thought you might be able to do it."

"Hmm, interesting. You are right about one thing, what they have now will not keep them from other prying eyes. They don't have Enochian symbols. Their magic is completely different."

"Darn! That's exactly what we thought. So the question is, could you ward us, and/or teach us how to put wards on the Bat Cave?"

"I will research that tonight and see. I'm not aware of a way just now, but it's been years that I've been away. However, last night I did dig up, and I mean that literally, my ancient scriptures, and I did find something interesting. There may be a way to destroy the bound creativity if and when the boys ever do get to it."

"Oh that's incredible? How?" I asked excitedly.

"Again, I need to do more research. Like the ancient tomes you are aware of, everything is couched in allegories and parables and outright code. One thing references something in another tome and so on. But I will keep digging, I promise."

"Thank you for that. I have another question. We have most of this mess sorted out now, but there's still one thing that doesn't make sense, and we can't find a reason for anyone doing it."

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Just this," I said. "How is it that Jared, Jensen and Misha look exactly like Sam, Dean and Cas? Who did that?"

"Well I can actually answer that. God did it?"

"You'll have to be more specific," I said, laughing to myself at the absurdity of even having to say something like that.

"Sam and Dean's god, he said."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, I got this story from Chuck, some time ago. See before, let's call him Beta, before Beta decided to wash his hands of it all, he actually planned to thwart the attempt to start Armageddon. He was going to replace the real players, with the ones who were only actors, just switch their worlds. If that happened, the Dean and Sam on that world wouldn't be ready to be vessels and the plan would end before it started."

"Then why didn't he do that?"

"Two reasons," he said. "One, something, no one knows what, made him not care anymore. And two, he saw that the steps the boys were taking on their own was actually going to work. Dean and Sam and Cas had altered god's plan. All on their own. That may well be what sent him off the deep end. Who knows?"

I digested that information for a few minutes. Then, "I hardly know what to say," I said. "That's pretty damn epic."

"That it is," he said. "Call tomorrow, say 6:30. Hopefully I'll have more answers for you then"

"Bye Eric," I said.

"Bye Katie," he said, and hung up.

"Oh my god," I said to Maggie. "Wait till everyone hears this!"

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

**Outside the Bat Cave**

Andro watched as a construction panel truck pulled up to the garage door entrance and was let in. He tried to get a reading on the driver, but something was not right with this guy's brain. He couldn't read it. He couldn't even get a signature on it. He was about to ask Eskiron, who was sitting next to him, but the Senior was concentrating, and Andro knew better than to disturb him. In a few minutes Eskiron vanished without a word. Andro guessed he'd just need to wait until the truck came back out and see what he could figure out about the driver then.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

When the girls left we took Garth to the rooms we wanted to remodel and explained what we were planning.

"Are you two out of your minds?" Asked Garth.

"Usually," said Dean, "But why let that stop us?"

Garth shook his said and said, "Okay, whatever you say. But I'm no builder. What do you need me for?"

"Well, that's the other thing," I said. "We can't leave here." It took us about three hours to explain it all, where the girls came from, why we couldn't leave the premises just now, and what we were planning to do with the remodeling. He was really interested in the TV show so we showed him one.

"Wow," he said, "That's pretty rad! You mean, I'm in here too?" he asked?

"Yeah, but not yet. All we have so far is Season 1." I said. I noticed Dean was leaving the room a lot, and this time he'd been gone quite a while. I excused myself to go look for him, and I finally found him in the garage, sitting on the floor against the wall. He looked awful, and he was shaking. I sat down next to him.

"This may not work, Dean," I said. "Having Maggie gone may not work."

"It'll work," he said, as though just saying that with enough confidence would cause it to happen.

"Fine," I said. "Then get it together, and let's get to work."

I hated watching him struggle like he was. I knew what he was going through. And it isn't easy. I helped him up and we went back to Garth. "What we need you to do basically is go get the stuff we need," I said. "But use all your spidey senses, because I know we're being watched, and we think they already captured our last guests."

"But, listen, Garth, if they do get you," said Dean, "just tell them whatever they want to know, because they let our guests go unharmed. So just cooperate okay?"

"Whatever you say," said Garth. "But they might not find it quite so easy to get to me."

"That's what we're hoping Buddy," said Dean, patting Garth on the chest. Then he went to the bar and took out a bottle, and carried it with him to the work rooms. We went through each of the rooms and made a list of everything we could think of that we might need. We didn't want Garth going out any more often than was necessary.

By the time the girls came to report, Dean was pretty well stewed. We were in the kitchen grabbing some food when they got there, and as soon as he saw Maggie, he jumped off his chair and grabbed onto her. It was all we could get him to do to let go long enough for them to walk to the viewing room.

Katie was excited. "Wait until you hear this one," she said, and went and put the thumb drive into the computer.

"So that clears up the last mystery," said Katie. "At least I think it does. So all we have left now to worry about is which pile of bricks are going to hit us first."

We spent some time with the girls, but we finally decided it was time for them to go. No one was very happy about this arrangement, but it still seemed like the best thing to do for now.

I showed Garth to a room he could use and told him to make himself at home, and we all hit the sack.

Sometime in the night I sensed my bedroom door open, but before I could react I was punched in the face. "Where is it, you Son-of-a-Bitch!" Dean was shouting. After a few punches, he grabbed my tee shirt and held it tight, lifting me up. "I know it was you, had to be, you tell me where it is!"

"Dean!" I yelled, "What the hell! Stop!" He was half out of his mind, and furious on top of that. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled, while trying to dodge his punches.

"The blade, you asshole, what did you do with the blade?" he yelled back, still swinging.

"What?... Blade?.. You mean the First Blade?"

"You goddamn well know that's what I mean, where is it?"

By that time the commotion had awakened Garth, and he ran into the room and between us we were able finally to subdue Dean. But he still wasn't making much sense.

"Dean," I said, "I haven't touched that blade. Are you saying it's gone?"

"That's what I'm saying," he said, struggling to get free of Garth's grip. "And you're a goddamn liar, Sammy, it could only have been you, so where the fuck is it?"

"Dean," I yelled right in his face. "Calm the fuck down! If the blade is gone then we have one hell of a big problem, because I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING WITH IT!"

That seemed to get through to him, and he looked up at me and said, "You didn't? Really?" He looked so pathetic that if this hadn't been such a troubling situation I might have had to laugh at him. "Come on," I said, "Show me."

He stared at me like he was trying to figure out a math problem in his head, and then he shook himself to get free of Garth's hold. I nodded to Garth to let him go, and we all went to the weapons room where we had stashed the blade. The box that used to hold it was there. But the blade was gone.

"what the…" I started to say.

"How could it be gone, Sammy?" asked Dean angrily. "How?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I have another question. Why were you even looking for it in the middle of the night? How is it that you even knew it wasn't here?"

Dean was really acting crazy, like a rat in a cage. His eyes were darting all over the place, like he was looking for someplace to run. Then he just slid to the ground and zoned out. When he spoke again it was totally without expression. "Because I always do," he said. "I come in and look at it every night."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed.

Garth said, "Sam, I don't know what this thing is, but are really saying you didn't take it?"

"I did not. But I might have if I'd known that's what he was doing. Christ, what now?"

"The girls?" asked Garth.

I shook my head. "No. No way. One, they've had no idea where it's been kept, and two, they don't have the key to this room. Only Dean and I have the key to this room," I said.

"Well then," he said. "Where did it go?"

I let out a deep breath, and said. "Help me get him up. Take him to my room. I'm not leaving him alone."

We got Dean up and I locked the door to the weapon's room. Dean was able to walk on his own but he was terribly unsteady. We got him to my room and laid him out on the bed. I said, "Just watch him for a minute," and went to the bathroom to assess the damage to my face. I was pretty bloody, and I spared a moment to be thankful that Katie wasn't here. I had a cut on my cheek and two cuts on my lip, and I was pretty sure my nose was broken, again! I cleaned myself up and when I went back into the room, Dean was sleeping. I let Garth go and sat down in the chair to think.

When I ran through all the possibilities, I didn't like the only answer I could come up with. I knew I didn't take the blade, and Dean sure as hell didn't. If Dean went there every night, then it couldn't have been our guests, even assuming the ridiculous notion that they would have wanted to and could somehow have opened the door. I couldn't see either of the girls taking it. I went out into the hallway and called Cas.

"Cas, it's Dean. He's in a bad way. We need you," I prayed, hoping Cas would come for my call, which he didn't always do. But fortunately this time he did.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding worried. I explained the situation quickly and asked him if by some chance he had taken the blade. "No," he said, "Why would I?"

"I didn't really think you would," I said. "But I had to be sure. And that only leaves two possibilities, and they both suck!" I said. Cas raised his eyebrows in question. "Either someone unknown has found their way in here, or they have found a way to teleport the blade out!"

Cas looked as distressed as I felt. "Can you do anything for him?" I asked. "The way he's acting is freaking me out!"

Cas went into the room where Dean was sleeping and touched him on the forehead. "That should keep him calmer for a while but it's only temporary. It might last a few days, maybe a week."

"Thanks, Cas. That's a big help," I said, and he winked out. I sat up the rest of the night, watching and thinking. It was a very long night.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

**Sam's POV**

I watched as Dean began waking up. His face first registered confusion, then recognition, then confusion again. He looked around and saw me sitting on the chair, watching him. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No," he said. Then he looked more closely at me? "Who did that to you?" he asked.

"You did." I said.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "No idea," I said. "Thought maybe you might have one," I said.

Dean sat up and moaned, rubbing his eyes. "No, I don't. When did I do that?"

"Sometime in the middle of the night." I said.

"Huh!" he said. "Sorry, dude, I don't remember. Did I break your nose?"

"Yeah," I said. "Again!"

"Geez!"

"Don't sweat it," I said.

"Okay then, nice talk. I'm hungry!" Then he got a whiff of himself. "Ew! But first, I need a shower," he said, and took off for his own room.

I tracked down Garth in the kitchen and warned him not to mention the events of the night. Then I went back to my room, changed the bedding and took a shower myself.

When I got out of the shower, Katie was there. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"My brother happened to me," I said.

"What?"

"Come, sit down, I'll tell you what happened."

So I told her the events of the night, all of them, and the first thing she said was, "Sam! I don't believe you! After all these years you still think the best way to deal with your brother is to keep things from him? Baby, he's going to be livid when he finds out the truth! Or remembers it!"

"Katie, I know. But right now, whatever Cas did to him has him chilling, and I'm not about to do anything to mess with that. I'll deal with the fallout when it happens, like I always do." I looked at her pleadingly. "Katie, please, don't be mad at me. I need you by my side right now."

She hugged me then, and said, "Oh Sammy, I'm not mad. And I will always, always be by your side. I'm just… just hurting, for both of you." I held her close for a while, drinking in her scent, her feel, and the strength she always seemed to be able to give me just when I needed it, and then we headed for the kitchen.

Maggie took one look at me and started to say something, but Katie shook her head and she squelched it. Breakfast was actually fun. I watched Dean like a hawk, and if he was still freaking out inside, I didn't see any sign of it. We actually had some laughs, and the girls got along really well with Garth.

The girls made us help clean up the kitchen, probably just to keep us together for as long as possible. We walked them out to the car and let Garth watch them disappear. Then we got to work. Garth left to get our supplies, and I have to admit Dean and I were a bit on edge until he returned, almost three hours later. But he said nothing happened to him, and he didn't lose any time along the way.

The rest of the day was spent drinking beer, sawing wood, hammering nails, painting walls and drinking more beer. We actually accomplished a lot more than I thought we would. There was no sign of freaking out by Dean. It was a really good day. Only having Katie here could have made it any better.

**Outside the Bat Cave**

Andro watched the panel truck back out of the garage and turn around. He eased out onto the street and followed it. He still couldn't get a read on the driver. It was almost like he was dead. But all he did was go to a number of home building stores and leave with supplies. It looked like he really was a building contractor just doing his job, so Andro didn't worry about it too much.

What was puzzling him more was the fact that Eskiron hadn't come back since he disappeared yesterday, not that he wanted him to. The son-of-a-bitch was more than welcome to say away forever as far as Andro was concerned. It's just that it wasn't like Eskiron to go this long without his verbal torments.

He followed the truck back to the compound and settled in for more long, boring hours of watching nothing happen.

**Katie's POV**

When we got home from having breakfast with the boys Dad was up, and he called me in to talk. "Your mother tells me you want to buy our car," he said. "Or trade it for yours?"

"Yes," I said. "How would you feel about that?" I asked.

"You do realize that you would get the short end of the stick with an even trade, don't you?"

"I do Papa," I said, calling him by our childhood name for him." But to be perfectly honest, I don't care. Maggie and I, we owe you and Mom more than money could ever buy. And we need that portal a hell of a lot more than we need a car on this side. So if this ends up helping you guys, well then that's icing on the cake."

He studied me to try and figure out if I were telling the truth. Apparently he decided I was, because he nodded and said, well then, A trade works for me. And I'll even keep her in running shape for you when you aren't here."

"Thanks Papa, you're the greatest," I said, jumping up from the chair to give him a quick hug and kiss.

Once we were upstairs alone, Maggie asked me what had happened to Sam and I told her, which of course upset her terribly. "He seemed fine at breakfast though," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "Cas used some sort of angel downers on him. But who knows how long it will last. And Sam isn't telling him about what happened until he has to."

"How typical," she said.

Maggie and I spent the rest of the day doing routine stuff like paying bills, and talking about what to do with the apartment and our stuff in it. Now that she wasn't staying on the other side for Dean, there was no reason not to get that taken care of.

When 6:15 rolled around we set up for the call. We put it on speaker this time, so Maggie could hear as well.

"Hello Katie," said Eric.

"Hello Eric," I greeted in return. "Maggie is here as well."

"Then hello, Maggie," he said. He sounded pleasant. "What's been happening there? Is everything okay so far?"

I looked at Maggie. "Why are you asking that?" I said.

"Are you still suspicious of me?" he asked. "I'm asking because I am making progress deciphering this spell to destroy the… painting we talked about. But it's going to take some time, and I'm just hoping things don't begin happening there before I'm finished with it."

"Oh," I said. "Well, Maggie and I are spending most of our time here, at the moment, but we hate it." I was talking to Maggie in sign language, but she seemed to think we should tell him. "But Eric, something has happened. I just don't know if it even has anything to do with… paintings or not."

He immediately sounded concerned. "What has happened?" he asked.

"Well, you know that artifact in your show, Supernatural?"

"Yes…" he said cautiously."

"Well, if you were to write an episode where it just disappeared into thin air, how would you make that happen?" I asked.

There was a long silence on the other end. Then he said, "What?"

"I mean…"

"I know what you mean." he said. "That was an 'I don't believe I'm hearing this,' kind of What!"

"Oh."

"You're very sure no one took it?"

"Yes! Very!"

"Girls, do you trust me?"

Maggie and I looked at each other. "Why?" I asked.

"Because we need to talk in person now. I'm not going to say any more over the phone."

"You know something don't you?"

"I don't know, but it's possible. Where can I meet you?"

"When?" I asked.

"Now," he said.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Let me think," I said. "Hang on a minute."

"What information do you need to come here."

"Coordinates," he said.

"Okay, hang on." I got on the computer and looked up the coordinates for the McDonalds two blocks from here that was always crowded this time of day, and gave them to him. "Give us ten minutes, I said," and hung up. I scribble something on a piece of paper.

We ran downstairs. "Dad, listen, we are going out. If you don't hear from us in thirty minutes or less, here's where we are and who we are meeting. Though if anything happens to us, I doubt anyone will believe you anyway."

"Girls, wait!"

"Sorry Dad, no time. Love you."

I grabbed my car keys off the key rack and we headed out the door.

We parked off to the side, close enough to people, but not so close that we couldn't have a private conversation.

Before we could get out of the car, the back door opened and Eric got in. "Eric, what the fuck?" I said.

"Listen. And don't interrupt. I strongly suspect my old acquaintances are behind that recent theft you spoke of… They.."

"How?" I interrupted.

"Shhh. Hush. They have… abilities you can't even imagine. Look, remember those wards you were asking for?"

We both nodded. "I can give them to you. It will hurt. Yes or no?"

We looked at each other, then back at him. "Yes," we said together. He waved his hands and said some words, and I said, "I didn't feel anything."

"I was just hiding us from prying eyes and ears. Get ready."

There followed about two minutes of excruciating pain, during which we both hugged ourselves and tried very hard not to scream our lungs out. When the pain subsided we were both breathless, gasping for air. "Will.. That… work?"

"Yes," he said, "it will, unless you happen to be within ten feet of them, but I took the liberty of excluding myself from the ward, as I may need to find you sometime in the future." he said.

"Now, listen up." he said. "What you guys are up against, well if you think the demons and angels you've met are dicks, they don't hold a candle. And I can't ward the boys. I'm pretty sure they are going to have to go through whatever is being planned for them. The good news is, the… what shall we call them?" he asked, thinking. "Vikings, let's call them Vikings. The Vikings will want them to succeed, so they will actually be working with them and not against them. That's the good news."

"The bad news is, they will probably be watching the boys every minute, so trying to make and use a destruction spell isn't going to be so easy? You get me?"

We nodded.

"And the worst news is, if they manage to get the boys too soon, this is all wasted effort."

"How soon is too soon?" I asked, noting my voice was trembling.

"I don't know. I'm working as fast as I can. But it's very complicated."

"Do they have any vulnerabilities?" I asked. "Do they have to follow any rules, you know, like demons do?"

"Excellent question, my dear," he said. He thought for a few minutes. "Tell the boys that whoever they have to deal with may possibly be turned." he said. "Depends on what they can offer them. Disloyalty is a death sentence, but it does happen. Most are only loyal out of fear. If they can get any of them on their side, there is something the boys can promise them."

"What," asked Maggie.

"Freedom," said Eric. " But they have to be convincing, and they have to be sure. Or it's my neck that will be on the chopping block, because I'm their way to freedom."

Eric looked at me with great interest. "You're still are unsure of me. Why?"

"I remember Ruby," I said.

He nodded. "Well there is no way for me to alleviate your suspicion," he said. "Plus a little suspicion is healthy. Meet me here tomorrow at 7:00," he said, and vanished.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" I said holding my hands on my head.

"Do you still hurt?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, fuckin' A, man, like I'm on fire."

"Me too. God, I hope he's on our side, because if not, I think he just might have killed us." I swallowed past the lump in my throat. That thought had not escaped me either. I dialed home to reassure our father we were safe, but I wasn't all that sure I was telling the truth.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

**Katie's POV**

I drove us home not caring about speed limits and ran to the other car.

"Wait," said Maggie. "We can't just barge in with all this, what about Dean?"

"Crap!" I said. I tried to think what to do, but I swear my brain felt like it was working in a bowl of mush. "Okay, let me go first and try to get Sam alone."

She nodded, but I could tell she didn't like that idea very much.

I popped over and opened the door to the kitchen just enough to peek in. Garth was there, apparently alone, grabbing some beers.

"Psst," I called to Garth. He looked around him, and then came over to me. "Garth, I need you to go get Sam without Dean knowing, can you do that please?"

"Sure, no problem," he said, and hurried off.

About five minutes later, Sam came in looking worried. "Katie, what is it? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I assured him. "Let's go to your room."

When he closed the door and we were alone in his room he said, "Katie, you are not all right," he said, taking my arms in his hands and looking into my eyes, frowning, as though he could read the whole story in them.

"I am fine, okay, but I am a bit rattled. And I don't know what we should do. This is like the very worst time for your brother to be out of the loop."

"Um, okay look, come sit down. Take a deep breath. Take a few of them, and tell me what's going on."

I took the deep breaths like he asked, and then I said, "We met Eric."

"Met, as in… met?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He came to us. He said he needed to talk in person now. And he carved wards on us like you have. It still hurts like hell!"

Sam looked frightened. "He car…?" He jumped up from the bed. "Cas, Cas, I need you right now, come to me, not Dean."

Suddenly there was Cas. "Hello Sam, Katie." Then he looked at me, frowning.

Sam watched him and said, can you see anything different about her?" he asked.

"Yes, she's shimmering," he said. He came over to me and laid his hand on my forehead. "You've been warded, but not… " Cas looked from me to Sam and back to me. "What is this?" he asked.

"Eric," I said. "He said he warded us from being seen by the other angels."

He nodded. "Yes, that could be it. I can still see you but you are shimmering, kind of like a hologram."

"So it's true then?" asked Sam, "They really are safe from being seen?"

"It appears to be so, yes."

"Eric said they couldn't see us unless they were within ten feet of us."

Cas backed up into the bathroom. "I can still see you. So it must only work on the others."

"Sam, we have to let Dean know about all this. There is a lot more I have to tell you."

"Cas," said Sam. "How good is that tranq you hit Dean with? Will he be able to discuss the situation without going all Incredible Hulk again?"

"It should hold," said Cas. "But I should hear what she has to say as well, so I'll go with you, and take care of him if he loses it again."

Sam said, "Cas, did you know he would forget what he did when you hit him with that angel dust of yours?"

"No, not for sure, but it doesn't surprise me."

"Okay," I said, "I'm gonna go get Maggie. Meet up in the video room, and let's get this over with."

When we all got settled in the viewing room, with Dean holding Maggie close to him, but not looking as desperate as yesterday, Dean asked, "Are we listening to another recording?"

"No Dean, no recording today," I answered. "I have a verbal report to give. But before I get to that, Sam has something to tell you. Sam?"

Maggie looked up at Dean and said, "Promise you'll stay calm okay? For me?"

"Um sure," he said, looking anything but sure.

Sam leaned forward on the couch and rested his arms on his knees. "Dean," he said, "We have to tell you something, something you already knew, but have forgotten." Which, of course, made Dean look even more wary. "Last night you came in my room and did this," and pointed to his face. "You didn't seem to remember why this morning, and I didn't see a particularly good reason to tell you, so I didn't"

"Okay?" said Dean drawing the word out like a question.

"Okay but now, apparently whatever Katie has to tell us requires you to know what happened last night."

"There was a reason? And here I thought it was just time for a refresher course in who's boss."

Sam almost smiled at that. "Yeah Dean, there was a reason," he said, and he took a deep breath. "You did it because you thought I had hidden the blade from you."

Dean looked shocked. "Hidden the blade?...THE blade?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't"

"Why would I think so? And why the hell don't I remember this?"

"That.." interrupted Cas, "is my fault."

Dean stared at Cas, and then back to Sam. "Go on," he said. "Why would I think you hid the blade?"

"Because it's missing," said Sam.

"What?" Dean jumped up from the couch. Maggie was trying to pull him back down. "How can it be missing?"

"Dean. Please sit down and try to stay calm. We have to see what Katie has to report from Eric," said Sam.

Dean looked ready to punch someone again, but he looked down at Maggie, who was asking him to sit back down, and finally he did.

"So I went to your room and did...that?"

"Yes."

Now Dean was just looking confused.

Sam and looked at me and said, "Okay, I guess it's your turn."

I nodded and swallowed hard. "First of all, about the blade. Eric thinks the… other angels took it."

And just as I knew it would, that set Dean off again, and again Maggie got him calmed down. "As for how they got it, Eric didn't say specifically, he just said they have abilities we haven't even heard of yet. But he wouldn't say any more over the phone, so he came to meet us."

"Meet you?" asked Dean. He looked at Maggie. "Meet you?"

"Yes, we met him at McDonald's, in the parking lot." They were all staring at me intently, so I continued. "The next thing I ought to tell you is that he warded us, inside us, like Cas did with you."

Dean looked at Maggie again, and she nodded. Cas said, "It does seem so. They look different to me, shimmery, but I can still see them."

"He said their angel magic is different. And by the way, he's calling them by the code word Vikings. He seems really worried that someone is going to overhear our conversations."

"Is there more?" asked Dean.

"Yes, quite a bit." I said. He says that he doesn't think we can save you from whatever it is that other god wants you to do. But he also said they would be helping you, they aren't against you. That god wants you to succeed because he wants his creativity back." Again I looked around to judge their reactions. I was pleased to see that Dean was handling this fairly well.

"Eric said that he doesn't want the other god to get his creativity back, and neither do a lot of his angels. He said you might be able to get some of them on your side, to help destroy the creativity."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Dean.

"Eric is studying the books, working on the spell to do that. But he needs time, and he's hoping they don't take you before he's done, because then, it's all for nothing."

"Take us?" asked Sam. "Take us right from here?"

"Well if they can take the blade, I imagine they can take you." I said. "It's just a matter of time."

Sam said, "Maybe that's why they took the blade." Everyone looked inquisitively at Sam. "Don't you see? They want you to have it when they take us. There may be other weapons gone too. Maybe they want to take our weapons first, because they can't do it all at once."

"Sam that makes sense," I said, and judging by everyone's expressions, they agreed.

Dean said "When we're done here we need to take inventory."

"Agreed," said Sam. "Katie, how does Eric think we can turn some of those angels?"

"By offering them their freedom, he said. Apparently, even if you guys can't destroy the creativity thing, and you have to let him have it, Eric said he's willing to get any of them out of there who will help you. But he also said it's his head if he's caught, and that's why you need to be sure of them. I get the impression that place is even more treacherous than anything you've come across before."

That made everyone start thinking. Dean said, "Well then, you know what we do? We approach this like any other job. We start gathering intel. Katie, we need to get Eric to tell us as much about that world as possible. We prepare. We've been getting soft without hunting. Our reactions are flabby. We start training seriously again."

"Wow," I said. I was truly impressed with the way Dean was handling this. He was looking and sounding a lot like his old self.

"You're right," said Sam. "We have one more day on the current project. If they don't take us before then, we start training in earnest the day after tomorrow."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Dean said, "Why does that time frame feel like a portent?"

Sam shrugged that off and said, "Let's just do what we gotta do."

We all went together as the boys took inventory. Nothing else was missing from the weapons room. "What about the trunk and your duffel bags?" I asked.

Nothing seemed to be missing from Dean's bag, but sure enough when we got to Sam's, the demon blade was missing. Dean said sarcastically, "Notice they didn't take any angel blades."

Nothing was missing from the trunk of the Impala. "Maybe they aren't done taking stuff yet," said Sam.

"Or maybe they don't need to take normal stuff like guns and non-magical things," said Maggie.

"What about the Colt?" I asked.

"Still in my bag," said Dean. "Maybe they don't know about the Colt."

We went back to the viewing room and discussed plans. My job was to try to get as much information as I could about the other world. Somehow this room seemed more like a war room now than a pleasure room. Everyone knew this was going to happen, like it or not. And I, for one, was terrified.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

**Sam's POV**

I was not liking any of this, but at least it seemed like the girls were protected now. Maybe we could chance letting them stay here. Especially since Maggie seemed to have such a calming effect on Dean. Amazing how well he's handling this, but I think when that zap Cas gave him wears off it won't be fun.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "I think if everyone's agreed, we can let the girls come back?"

Dean said, "Yeah, girls, go ahead and pop on home and grab whatever you need for the night. You can get the rest tomorrow."

They gave us kisses and hugs and left to get their things. When they were out of earshot, I said, "Okay, now let's really talk about this. Are we really gonna get ourselves geared up to fight someone else's battle? Again? Aren't we tired of spreading for every Tom, Dick and Harry higher power who wants to screw us?"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Sammy," said Dean, evenly. "But at the moment, we don't know jack squat about what we're up against, do we? So, I say let's be prepared, not so we can get screwed, but so we can give the screws to whatever we have to, to stay alive through whatever's going to happen. Because at the moment, it doesn't seem to me like we can stop it from happening. Unless you know something I don't?"

I knew what he was saying was the truth, I just didn't like it. "No," I said. "I don't."

"Cas," said Dean, "Is there anything you can throw us here that can help at all."

Cas shook his head. "No, sorry," he said. "Until a week ago I had no idea the God I worshipped wasn't eternal. I'm still struggling with the concept."

"Yeah well, while you're playing around with philosophical concepts," said Dean, "it's our asses that are apparently going to be on the line, so see what you can dig up, okay?"

"Oh but guys," I said. "We need some way to get the girls out of the way tomorrow. We have a lot to do in just one day."

"True," said Dean. And I'm not giving up our surprise for any freakin' god, powerful or not. But it would be easier if they weren't here while we do it."

"Tell them to go have a relaxing day doing girl shit," said Garth. It was the first thing he'd spoken since the discussion started. We all looked at him. "Look," he said, grinning. "I have a wife. It's clear you guys are new at this. Tell them you want to finish up your project, and since you won't really be around for them all day, they should take some time to pamper themselves. With everything going on, they need to relax. Go to a spa. Get their hair done. Buy some new clothes. Believe me, they will love you for it."

Dean stared hard at him and said, "Well, thank you, Dr. Phil!"

"It's a great idea, though," I said, "but just one of us should do it, or it will look suspicious," I said.

"You do it, then," said Dean. "It's more you're style," he said, teasingly.

"Fine, I have no problem with it," I said.

Just then the girls came back, and we broke up the meeting and headed to the kitchen for a bite.

Later that night as I held Katie in my arms, I said, "God, I've missed you. The bed was so empty last night."

She smiled at me and touched my face. "I know," she said. "I missed you too. "Her touch was so soft and pleasurable I just had to close my eyes and savor the moment. "Are you scared of what might happen?" she asked.

"Scared? Not really. No more than for any other job. But I AM angry," I said, more softly than the words themselves conveyed. "I am angry that just as it looks like Dean and I might actually get a chance for a little happiness, something could snatch it away. And I'm angry at the thought that if anything happens to us, you and Maggie will be hurting. And I'm just really angry that once again, someone else is pulling our strings."

"That's a lot of anger," she said. "Think there might be anything we could do to dispel some of it?" she asked.

"Hmm, very good question, let me think on that a bit," I said, and leaned down to kiss her. My hand found it's way under her satiny nightgown, and once again I was startled when I felt some of her scars. One in particular had always bothered me. "Katie," I said, rubbing my fingers lightly across the scar that went from right under her belly button almost around her side. "Tell me about this scar," I said. "It seems to me this one might have killed you."

She pursed her libs for a moment and gave a slight nod. "It almost did. I was holding my insides in with my hand while we waited for the ambulance. I spent eight days in the hospital, and it was touch and go for a while there. But I won the fight and moved up to second owner."

"That had to be such a terrible life for you," I said, realizing I had tears forming in my eyes.

She shrugged. "It was all we knew at the time. And you know what? I've thought about this so many times. If the angels of love decided we were soul mates, then I'm glad we had that life. Because I think that's one of the things that brought us together. I really believe that. And having you now, that's worth every scar on my body."

God, how I loved this woman. And I decided it was a good time to show her just how much.

Afterwards, when we were lying in each other's arms, I said, "Katie, will you do something for me tomorrow?"

"Of course, Sammy, whatever you need me to do." she said. I actually loved it when she called me baby.

"I want you and Maggie to go to your world, and have a nice relaxing day doing whatever it is women do for that. Get your hair done or go to a spa, whatever you like,"

"Why?" she asked, a bit puzzled.

"Couple reasons," I said. "First, Dean and Garth and me, we want to finish up that project we started, and we need to hurry so we can begin training in earnest again. So we aren't going to be around for you two anyway. Second, I have a feeling there isn't going to be any time for any of us to do much relaxing after tomorrow. So, it will make me happy to know you two are having a good day. Will you do that for me?"

"Well, yeah, if that's what you want," she said, but she was looking at me warily. "How wonderfully thoughtful of you to suggest it. See why I love you."

"Not really, no, but I'll take it anyway."

"Well next time you have a couple of days," she said, "I'll tell you ALL the reasons."

"Katie?"

"Hmmm"

"I've never seen you all dressed up."

"No, I guess you haven't"

"I'd like to see you all dressed up at least once before… well, you know."

"Okay," she said, drawing the word out longer than usual. "I could do that for you, if you want."

"Tell you what, here's an idea. You two have your day of relaxation, and then both of you dress up for us, okay? We'd take you out if we could, but we can still have a nice evening here, and no talking about bad stuff for just one night. Sound good?"

She snuggled up against me and said, "Yes, that sound's wonderful." She was still smiling when she fell asleep.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I was thinking pretty clearly for the first time in, well, I don't know how long. And what I was thinking was, I did not want to lose this woman. I still thought it never should have happened, and that it's going to end badly, but God help me, I would do it all again for just one night with her. I hoped that bastard god that wanted our asses would wait at least one friggin' day so we could finish what we started.

When we got to the bedroom I closed the door by backing into it, and said, "Woman, come here." She turned around and smiled, but stopped moving. "Is that an order?" she asked.

"It is if you're my woman," I said.

Then she grinned full on and ran straight into my arms and jumped up with her legs around me. I kissed her like I thought it might be the last time, and I swung around the room carrying her, kissing her, just being amazed at how she made me feel. "I thought for a minute there you weren't going to come to me," I said laughing.

"I will always come to you," she said, laughing, "though I might make you work harder for it sometimes."

"I have missed you so much," I said.

"How much?" she asked teasingly. "I need you to show me."

"Oh you do, do you? And just how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Welllll," she said slowly, "you could…." And she whispered in my ear exactly what I could do to show her. That seemed like a great idea to me. So I showed her exactly how much I missed her. I'm pretty sure she got the message.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

**Katie's POV**

When I woke up just after eight, Sam was already up and gone. He left a note on his pillow telling me to have a great day, and that we should come back in our fancy dresses between 7:30 and 8:00. I was just getting out of bed when Maggie knocked twice and came in.

"Oh you're up, good. Any idea what the boys are up to?" she asked.

"If you mean with this project, no, but I do suspect something is up. Did Dean say anything to you about what you and I should do today?" I asked.

"No, but he left this on the mirror," she said, and handed me a note. Hers said he would be busy all day and for her to just come to see me.

"Hmm, well apparently he talked to Sam this morning then."

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well, my darling Sammy suggested that since they were going to be busy all day, you and I should go out and have a girls' day out. On top of that, he wants to see us all dressed up tonight."

"What?"

I shrugged. "He SAID he wanted to see me all dressed up at least one time before whatever was gonna happen. But I'm kind of wondering if there isn't more to it. But anyway, I think we should go relax for the day. Might be the last chance we get for a while."

So we spent the first girls' day out we had had in a long time. We got our hair cut, had facials done, and even had a mani-pedi. It felt heavenly to be pampered for a while. We had some lunch at the mall food court, and then went to our favorite dress shop to get new dresses for tonight. If the boys wanted to be wowed, we intended to do it up right.

We tried on several dresses before we both made our choices. I got a black off the shoulder mid-thigh sheath with a red rose down the front done up in sequins and embroidery, and I chose red sequined heels and evening purse to match. Maggie chose a red, thin-strapped, mid-thigh, lace over satin, with a form-fitting bodice and slightly flared, mid-thigh skirt. We changed the red satin ribbon that came with it to go around the waist for a black one, and she got black heels and purse. It was our custom not to particularly dress alike, but we usually liked to compliment each other.

We finished it off with some nice jewelry, and we were set. We had time to get home, showered and changed, get our make up on, and be ready to meet Eric in the car at 7:00. It amused us to realize that the boys had never really seen us with make up on either, except for the first night we got there, and that was just light. We were acting like high school girls getting ready for the prom. At least, that's what we imagined, as we had never actually gone to a high school prom.

Even mom was excited for us, and she kept flitting in and out giving us advice and just chatting happily, and taking pictures of us. "Oh, Mom," I said. "I wish so much you could meet the boys. You would love them."

Maggie said, "Yes, I wish you could too. Ya know, Katie, we never really tried to take anyone from this side."

I stared at her, unable to fathom how it had never occurred to us to even try that before. I looked at Mom. "Maybe we can try that soon, Mom. Would you be willing to try?"

"To meet the men who have captured my daughters' hearts? Of course I would," she said delightfully. She kissed us and told us to have a great evening, and then it was time for our meeting with Eric.

* * *

When we got outside to the car, Eric was already waiting, and he whistled at us. "Well don't you two look beautiful!" he remarked with a grin. "Any time you wanna come take a screen test, look me up."

We laughed and thanked him and then he said, "This isn't the car with the portal is it?" When we shook our heads he said, "Take me to that one."

We slipped in under the garage door, and showed him the back seat. He got in and examined it. Then he got out again and said, "I was hoping I could alter it but I can't at the moment. Perhaps if I could talk to the angels who did it."

"Alter it how?" I asked.

"Well right now I was just hoping I could alter it at all. Then maybe I could alter it to allow the boys to come here." he said. "Anyway, it was a long shot at best."

He paused, and looked off to the side, as though he were thinking. "I have a packet of information here for you to read through. Some is written in a straightforward manner and some isn't. There are things in here that talk about the show and some background material on the boys. That is NOT about the show. It's real. Read that carefully. There's some stuff here written in my old tongue. You'll have to know how to read it," he said, and he put his palm on my forehead and gave me a blazing headache.

"Damn! Eric, geez!" I said.

"The headache will pass soon, not to worry," he said. "I think I may be close to finishing the spell, but now I'm not sure the boys will even be able to do it. That's why they are going to need all this information. I would zap it into their brains if I could but I really cannot go to them, even for a minute. The best I can do is teach you the language and let you translate for them."

"Also, it should be protected on your side, I've tried to ward it all. But the wards don't work on this world, which is why some of it is written allegorically." He reached inside his jacket and brought out a large manila envelope that was stuffed about as full as it could possibly get and handed it to me.

"We won't set up another meeting just now, but check this car now and then in case I leave something here. If you need me in a hurry, call this number with a meeting time," and he wrote the number on the envelope.

Then he looked at each of us for long seconds. "I am so sorry you two have gotten dragged into this," he said. "But at the same time, I'm happy to have been given a way to help the boys. I've known this was coming for a very long time. Tell them for me," he said, but stopped a minute when his voice broke a little. "Tell them I have always cared about them. There was just nothing I could ever do to stop this, or to help them before."

He caressed us both on the cheek, and then disappeared.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," said Maggie.

I took in a breath and let it out very slowly. "Well," I said, this is work for tomorrow. We are supposed to spend the evening with the boys, without worrying about all this.

* * *

It was 7:35 when we hopped to the other side. As I reached for the door handle, the car door suddenly opened. And what I saw stunned into total immovability. If breathing weren't automatic, I wouldn't have remembered to do it. There stood our boys, in dinner jackets and bow ties, looking absolutely breathtaking! Sammy was holding his hand toward me to help me out of the car, and he looked about like I felt. His eyes were wide and he was swallowing visibly.

I looked over my shoulder at Maggie and she looked like she was in shock too. Whatever we had expected, it surely wasn't this. Finally, my brain told my hand to reach out to Sammy's and my hand listened. I don't know how that happened, but soon I was standing outside and Dean had moved in to hold his hand out to Maggie. When she got out of the car, Dean's mouth was moving like he was trying to say something, but he just stood there holding her hand and staring.

This was a good thing for me because watching him got my mind off Sammy and myself, and gave my brain a chance to get itself in gear. Finally Dean said softly, "Holy shit!" but I'm not sure he even knew he spoke at all.

I looked at Sammy then and finally found my own voice. "What is all this?" I asked. "Sammy?... Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We, uh… we are going to have a...date!" he said. "You look… amazing!" he said.

"I could say the same for you," I said. I looked at Dean and said, "Both of you. I mean, wow!"

Sam slapped Dean on the arm with the back of his hand and said, "Dean!"

Dean seemed to snap out of his trance then and said to Maggie, "You are so beautiful. I love you." And then all of a sudden he grinned like a, well, pick your favorite metaphor because any of them will work. He held out his arm to Maggie and she put her hand through and held on as though hey had done that hundreds of times before.

As they walked toward the door, Sam held his own arm out for me, and soon we were all actually walking like real people. But it sure seemed to me like we should be floating on clouds.

**THANK YOU for reading. At this point, I would really appreciate comments, good or bad. I would like to know your thoughts about this story :)**


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

**Katie's POV**

We walked through the bunker past the study and viewing room, all the way down to the area where the workout room was. Then we turned up a hallway to the left that Maggie and I hadn't been in before. Finally, we stopped in front of a door. Sam and Dean exchanged significant glances, and they were both grinning from ear to ear.

Then Dean turned to Maggie and took her by the shoulders. "Before we let you see what we've been up to, I just want to say that when we left it earlier, the room wasn't complete. Just so you know."

Maggie and I looked at each other and we both nodded. "Okay," she said.

"So close your eyes now," said Dean.

"You too," said Sam, smiling down at me.

We closed our eyes and heard the door open. I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders from behind me, guiding me through the door, and I heard the door close. I felt Maggie close by my side. Both guys said "Open your eyes," at the same time.

What I saw when I opened my eyes brought tears to them. If I had sat down and thought of every possibility that might have greeted me in this room, I would never have come anywhere close to imagining what I was actually seeing here. If I thought the surprise and shock I felt when we first saw the boys was amazing, that paled in comparison to this.

"You did all this yourselves?" I asked tremulously.

"With Garth's help, yeah, and even Cas got recruited for some of it," said Sam.

"I thought you said it wasn't completed," said Maggie. "What else could you possibly still need?" she asked.

"You," said Dean. "We still needed you." And then he kissed her.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I was excited and nervous, and feeling a whole lot of emotions that were entirely new to me. I now understood the term 'Butterflies in my stomach' because I was having them big time. I used to think that was just chick flick nonsense. But I'm watching the face of the woman I now loved more than life itself light up with pure joy and amazement, I'm seeing the look in her eyes, and watching the emotions that are showing in her face as she's looking around the room, and I'm finally getting those butterflies that everyone talks about.

In fact I was going through a lot of pure physical sensations I'd never actually experienced before. Like my legs feeling like rubber so bad I thought maybe they wouldn't keep holding me up. Sudden chills that seemed to hit me right in the middle of my spine. I get it now. I finally see why there's all the fuss about romance. It's heady stuff. No drugs or booze needed. A week ago I would have said all this crap was just silly. Embarrassing even. But I was just being a jerk, thinking like that. Now things are different. And all I wanted to do at this moment was make this night the best one of her life.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I was speechless. When Dean said what he said it really knocked me for a loop. It was a good thing he was holding onto me, or I might have just melted right into the ground. After the initial impact of the room as a whole, Katie and I both started looking around and taking in the individual things they had done to create this atmosphere.

The room was a fairly large one, and they had totally remodeled it to look like a park in Paris at night. All the walls were papered with scenic murals. Three of them had scenes that looked like more of the park, so you felt like it was actually larger than it was. The fourth wall, one of the narrower ones, was papered with a scene of a Parisian street, It even had the Eiffel Tower in the background.

The room was fairly dark, but light was provided by old-fashioned looking lanterns hanging from brackets on all four walls. The ceiling was painted a very dark blue, and lights were twinkling on it like stars. In one corner of the room a moon, also giving out light, was suspended somehow from the ceiling.

In the corners of the room, and in a couple of other places as well there were small patches of, well, garden, I guess. They were laid with real sod, surrounded with a border of rocks, and they had trees in large pots sitting in the middle of them. The trees were only about three or four feet tall now. But when they grew taller the effect would be even more stunning. In both ends of the room there were wooden park benches, the kind you see in paintings a lot. They were set jauntily at a slight angle to the walls.

But the absolute heart stopping wonder they had somehow created was the waterfall and brook. In the center of one of the longer sides of the room there was one of those artificial waterfalls flowing over a pile of rocks. The water fell into a trough they had build across the floor, again at a slight angle to the walls, The water was bound by low cement walls and flowed over rocks scattered throughout the brook. I couldn't tell where the water was going. It looked like it was flowing right through the wall on the other side.

To get across the brook, they had build a wooden bridge, like an archway with wooden guardrails on the side. The total effect was simply magnificent. Almost too much to believe, but here it was. When I had looked around the room and taken in everything I looked again at Dean. His eyes were sparkling mischievously, and he was grinning from ear to ear. The look he was giving me seemed to be saying, "Well, what do you think? Did we do good? We did didn't we?"

I looked over at Maggie, who was pretty much looking as stunned as I was feeling, and then back at Dean. He put out his arm again, like he had at the car and said, "My dear, would you care for a walk in the park?"

I put my arm through his and said, "Why certainly, sir," and off we went across the bridge to the other side.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I watched Maggie and Dean cross over the wooden bridge. She stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked more closely at the waterfall, and then turned to look at the other side. Then Dean pointed to the bottom of the wall where the water seemed to be disappearing and kept pointing around the walls until he got to the waterfall, Then I saw the cleverly camouflaged pipe that ran around that side of the room, delivering the water back to the falls again.

I looked at Sam, and he suddenly appeared to me almost boyish, waiting apparently for a response from me. "I can't believe you did this? How did you even think of it?"

"Shall we sit down?" Sam said, and again with the arm held out for me, he led me to the bench on this side of the 'park.'

"It was a collaborative effort," he said. "We all threw out ideas, and it just grew."

"But why? What even possessed you to begin such a thing?"

"Well, it started that day Dean asked me to teach him how to be romantic."

I looked across the park at Dean and Maggie. "Well," I said, "I'd say you did an awesome job at that."

His face lit up even more than it had been doing, if that were even possible. He looked over at Dean and I swear he was looking like a proud papa. He nodded and said "Yeah," he said, "by Jove, I think he's got it." I laughed at the 'My Fair Lady' reference, but I had to agree. Maggie was glowing. From time to time her laughter reached us, and for some reason I felt a kind of kinship with Sam on a different level than we had before. And suddenly it hit me. We both were more concerned with how our siblings were doing, than we were for ourselves.

"Garth helped a lot too," he said. "He's married now, you know, and while we worked on this he told us a lot about what he's learned. About what being a husband meant, about what he's learned about women." He looked in my eyes then and said, "Dean wasn't the only one who learned a few things through all this."

I looked around the room again, shook my head, and kind of chuckled. "I think you guys are crazy to do this. In my wildest dreams I couldn't have imagined this, and believe me, I can imagine a lot of things." I reached up and touched his face. "My Sammy," I said, as I lightly caressed his face. "My wonderful, crazy, awesome Sammy. Words cannot begin to express how much I love you. How much your love means to me."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

As Katie was caressing my face and telling me how much she loved me, all I could think about was how very worth it all the work had been. I mean, we worked our goddamn asses off to get all this ready a full day before we wanted to. But seeing the light in her eyes, the sheer delight in her face, that made it all worth it.

A twinge of fear also hit me, at the thought that this all could be taken away from us in a heartbeat, at the whim of some powerful entity we didn't even know. In a way, that made what I had with Katie all the more precious. Not for an instant did I allow myself to take all this for granted. Every moment I had with her was a cherished blessing. I wished I actually believed in a benevolent God like I did when I was a kid. It would have felt good to be able to thank someone for making this all happen.

I took her in my arms, and kissed her sweet, sweet lips, and told myself for the millionth time that she had to be my reward for everything I had gone through; all the pain and suffering, surviving Hell, saving an unknowing and ungrateful world several times, all of that was worth having gone through, if Katie was my reward.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I looked across the room and watched Sam with Katie. I was happy for him, I really was. God knew he deserved some happiness. "So," I said, "now that the initial surprise has had a chance to wear off, what do you think?" I asked Maggie, waving my hand out at the room.

"I think you guys are nuts," she said. "But I love it." She turned to me, her face practically glowing with happiness. "But why? Whatever made you do all this?"

"Short answer," I said. "You did."

"And the longer answer," She asked.

I leaned down with my arms on my thighs and looked away from her for a moment. All these new found emotions I was feeling were getting in the way of talking. "Maggie, you have to understand. I never expected anything like this to happen to me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Yes, I have loved other women, or maybe only one other really. But not like this. Not like I feel with you." I looked at her then. "And not like I feel about you."

"So, suddenly, out of the blue, it became important to me to be special for you, to be different with you." I laughed a little. "Do you remember that night I asked you if I was romantic enough, and you said you didn't care?"

"Yes," she said. I could tell she was listening intently to what I had to say. That was one of the things that I loved about her.

"Well, the thing is, I did care. I suddenly wanted you to think of me as being romantic. Seems silly huh?"

"No, not silly at all, Dean. In fact, it's very loving of you to feel that way, and it makes me feel so totally special. I've loved before too. I was married once. But like you, it wasn't at all the same."

I nodded. "I get you. But I'm scared, Maggie, I'm so scared."

"Shhh, we aren't thinking of that stuff tonight, remember? This is our night, this one night when we are allowing ourselves to be happy, to be together and share our love, without fear, or guilt. Just us. Because we love each other."

"See why I love you," I said, and I took her in my arms and held her and kissed her, until I saw the signal from Sam."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"So," I asked Katie. "Are you hungry? It's time for dinner." The puzzled look on her face tickled me.

"Dinner? Are you hungry?"

"I am," I said, "but that's irrelevant. We have dinner reservations."

"What? What do you mean dinner reservations?" I had to laugh to myself, because I was pretty sure she's thinking along the lines of sandwiches in the kitchen.

Dean and Maggie had joined us, and I stood up and took her hand to help her up. "We are dining at the famous Parisian restaurant tonight, 'Le Café Garth.'"

I loved watching the girls look at each other and try to figure out what was going on. This was so much fun. Too bad there could only be one time that this would be such a novelty for them. I held out my arm and Katie slipped her arm through. "Shall we go?" I asked cheerily.

To be continued…...

**THANK YOU for reading. Tell me what you think of the date so far. I hope I'm giving you some nice Sam and Dean fantasies. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Katie's POV**

We walked up the hallway from the 'park' to another door on the opposite side. There was a hand lettered sign on the door that read: 

Welcome to  
Le Café Garth  
Please enter and  
Wait to be seated!

Dean opened the door, and he and Maggie entered first. Garth was standing there waiting, looking for all the world like a maitre d' of a fancy restaurant. He was wearing a black vest and pants and a white shirt, and he had a large white linen napkin folded and draped over his arm. He gave a slight bow in our general direction, and said "Good evening," and then he looked at Dean and asked, "How many in your party, sir?"

Maggie and I were looking at each other and covering our mouths to hide our grins. Dean stood up stiff and straight and said, "Two, please."

Garth looked at Sam and said "I shall return momentarily," and led Dean and Maggie off to a table. While they were gone I took the opportunity to appreciate the room, which was about half the size of the park room. The atmosphere was very romantic. The lighting was soft, created by candles in sconces all around the room. The walls were painted a pale peach color. On all four sides of the room there was a small table placed near the wall with two chairs set across from each other. The tables were covered with white linin tablecloths, and place settings were already laid on two of them. Each table also had two long, thin white candles on the side nearest the wall.

Romantic, European type music was playing softly from speakers set in all four corners of the room and slightly tilted downwards. I looked for but couldn't find where the music was being played from.

I was once again speechless. While this room was not as shocking as the park room, the idea that the boys would go to these lengths to surprise us took my breath away. I looked at Sam and discovered he was watching me intently, with a slight smile on his face that looked extremely mischievous.

Garth came back just then and led us to the table near the wall opposite from Dean and Maggie. I noted there was enough space between us to assure privacy if we spoke normally.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

This was just too much. The tables even had very nice dinner plates and real silver cutlery, with a linen napkin folded fancily on the plate. There were Champaign glasses at the table setting as well. Garth, well, I could hardly stop staring at Garth. He totally kept in character without once cracking a smile. He must have rehearsed that all day. And Dean was acting like eating in fancy restaurants was something he did all the time. But I could see the sides of his lips tremble now and then, as if he were having to try very hard not to crack a smile.

After Garth seated Sam and Katie he went through a door slightly behind me that I hadn't even noticed was there. He came out with a bottle of Champaign and held the bottle label side toward Dean. Dean nodded, and Garth uncorked the wine, and handed the cork to Dean. Dead made a big, exaggerated show out of looking at the cork for flaws, which made me giggle. Again he nodded to Garth, who then poured a small amount into Dean's wine glass. While he was pouring it, I was able to read the label - Dom Pérignon, Vintage 1999. Holy Shit!

Though I tried, I just couldn't keep a straight face, as once again Dean made a very elaborate show out of smelling and tasting the Champaign, and pronounced it acceptable. He may have missed his calling. He could have been a great actor. But he lost it when Garth had filled both our glasses and stepped away. He looked over at me, and whatever he saw in my expression made him turn his head away and snort out loud with laughter.

"You nut," I said, laughing. "This is just crazy," I added.

He reached over and took my hand and winked at me. "Are you enjoying it?" he asked, with that charming, boyish smile he has that I get to see so rarely.

"Very much so," I said. "But you're still crazy, all of you. And Garth is a trip."

"Well then," he said, "we've achieved our goal." He got a little serious then and added, "Maggie, we were never able to take you two out for so much as dinner. And here we are expressing our deepest love for each other. Seemed like something was missing in the middle there." Then he got that mischievous smile again and said, "We thought you two deserved to be courted properly, at least once."

"Well, this is amazing. You guys did great. I don't think it could have been done any better if we'd planned it ourselves."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Katie and I watched with amusement as Garth went through the Champaign ritual with Dean and Maggie. It was so good seeing my brother like this. Which made me think, I don't think I've EVER actually seen him like this. I looked across the table at Katie and she looked back at me, smiling broadly.

"I don't know what to feel Sam," she said. "Amusement, flattery, love, yeah all those and more. But they are all mixed in with my complete and total realization that you are both certifiably insane!"

I laughed then, and I knew she had been totally bedazzled (imagine me using that word) at what we'd done, and knew we had achieved our goal. We wanted to give the girls one special night they would never forget, and I think we did that in spades.

Katie watched me with sparkling eyes as Garth went through the Champaign routine with me as he had Dean, but I played it just like we had rehearsed anyway, and got her to at least giggle a bit.

When Garth had gone again, Katie said she'd never had Champaign in her life, and I said, "Well, go ahead, try it." She sipped it cautiously and made a little grimace.

"Is this an acquired taste?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't really know," I answered, "Except for that sip earlier, I've never had any either."

We both laughed then, and she said "Well, go on, try it. I hear this costs an arm and a leg."

So I took a fairly large sip of my Champaign and swirled it around like I've seen people do in movies and pronounced, "Yes, it's a very good year." And then I whispered conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone, but I'll stick with my beer."

She laughed then, and if I hadn't already known how I felt about her, I would have fallen in love right then and there.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Garth came out of the door with a basket of warm rolls and butter. The basket was one of those plastic ones like you get to use at some fried chicken places, and the rolls were the kind that comes in a tube and you bake them yourself. But if Maggie noticed, she didn't say a word.

Garth was soon back and handed us the little cards he'd made with the entrée list:

Filet Mignon  
Chicken Cordon Bleu  
Baked Salmon Dijon

I watched Maggie's puzzled face when she read the menu, but she stayed with the program and ordered the Salmon. I ordered the filet and went back to watching my woman. My woman! That had a nice ring to it. Who was it somewhere that said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all? I don't remember, but I'm thinking he might have been right. Still terrifies me, but one day at a time, that's the way to do this. All I could hope for now was that if one of us had to experience the loss, well then I hoped it would be me.

I watched Garth take the orders from the other table, and caught a wink from Sam. He looked happy too. God knows he deserved to be. We really do need to come up with a new saying for things like that. God knows. What the fuck does god know anyway? I know what I know.

"Okay, I have to ask, I can't help it?" Maggie said, excitedly. "Salmon? Chicken Cordon Bleu? Who's cooking all this?"

"Garth is," I answered.

"Well ya know what?" she said. "I'm beginning to think his wife is a very lucky lady!"

I made a fake pouty face and she patted my hand and said "Aww, don't worry. She's still not nearly as lucky as I am."

So I made an exaggerated grin face and that made her laugh. It was so good to hear laughter in this place. Katie and Sam were doing it a lot too. I wanted to slow down the clock so this night could last longer. Boy, I was turning into a real sap wasn't I? And the worst part of it was, I didn't care. In fact, I kind of liked it.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

When Garth presented the little menus to us, I ordered the chicken and Sam decided on the filet.

"Sam," I asked, when Garth had gone away with our orders. " Three selections? Is Garth actually cooking all this?"

"Mhmm," he said. "He found everything he needed in the kitchen and said he could do it."

"Wow," I said, "Once again I am impressed. You know, you could give us sensory overload with all this stuff you've done. I have to tell you, if you have much more up your sleeve, I don't know if I can handle it."

I laughed and winked at her, and said, "I'm not saying, one way or the other. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh geez," she said. "Well fine! As this really tall, gorgeous and sexy guy once told me, turnabout is fair play."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Oh really," I said with interest. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," she said smugly, "we just may have planned some surprises of our own for you boys."

"Oh? Do tell?"

"Uh uh, no way," she said teasingly. "As that same tall, gorgeous and sexy guy said, quite recently I believe, you'll just have to wait and see."

Well now, hadn't she just turned the tables on me? Because I didn't doubt for a minute that she and her sister had cooked up something of their own, and I've known her long enough, now, to think that might just be a scary thought.

Garth came out then with the entrée's. Side dishes were baked potatoes and broccoli.

"Holy shit!" Katie said, surprised. "This is really good!"

She wasn't wrong and even I was a bit surprised.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

The food was actually very good. Maybe Garth should be a chef instead of a hunter. Conversation quieted down a bit as we all dug into our food. It was getting fairly late, and I think we all were pretty hungry.

After dinner, Garth came out and cleared the plates. I decided to have some fun and I said, "My compliments to the chef."

Garth never skipped a beat. He said, "Thank you, Madame, I will pass that to the chef, and went away with our dishes."

I said, "He has done an amazing job with all this!"

"I'll be totally honest with you." said Dean. "If it hadn't been for him, we could never have had this ready for tonight,"

Just then Garth came back with four small plates on a tray he was holding up higher than usual. I watched with interest as he very ceremoniously laid a dessert plate in front of me with a fortune cookie on it. I'm sorry but I had to laugh. Since when do Parisian restaurants serve fortune cookies? I asked, giggling.

Dean leaned over close to me and whispered, "I happen to know it was all there was in the kitchen that even resembled dessert."

Again, I laughed. "Well, let's see what our fortunes are," I said. I opened mine and read, "In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities." I looked over at Dean. "Did you guys rig these?" I asked him.

"No, I swear, let's see what mine says." He opened his and read, "You will soon be the recipient of a pleasant surprise." I stared at him for a very long minute. I looked over at Katie, but she and Sam were paying attention to their own fortunes. I looked back at Dean, and I couldn't help myself. I just burst out laughing.

Then Dean was staring at me. When I got my laughter somewhat under control, I was finally able to say, between fits of laughing. "Oh my God! You have no idea how very accurate that is!"

* * *

**Sam's POV**

When Maggie burst out laughing, we looked over at her and I said, "Well, I wonder what's so funny over there."

"No idea," she said shaking her head. "But what does your fortune say?"

I read, "The way to love anything is to realize it might be lost!" I looked over at Katie and said, "Wow, you have no idea how much that thought has been already in my head."

Katie smiled sweetly and said, "I think that's pretty much the way we all feel." I opened my fortune and read, "Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale." For some reason she looked at the back of her fortune and then the front again. "Wow," she said. "Did Garth load these fortunes himself or something?"

"I doubt it," I said. "But obviously it's a good night for us to get them. Because I, for one, am appreciating the hell out of you right now."

To Be Continued...

**THANK YOU for reading. Tell me what you think of the date so far. I hope I'm giving you some nice Sam and Dean fantasies. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

**Katie's POV**

I smiled over at Sam, and our eyes locked for a long moment. "Tonight has been wonderful," I said. I don't think I've ever been more surprised about anything in my entire life. At least not a good surprise." I looked at the fortune I was still holding in my hand. "Fortune cookies. What a cute idea for ending a Parisian dinner." I said laughing.

"Well, I have a confession to make there. That wasn't planned. We actually were supposed to have pie," Sam said a little sheepishly.

"Oh no," I said, "Don't tell me…" and looked over at Dean."

"Yeah," said Sam, "'fraid so."

I feigned disbelief. "I can't believe that. You guys go to all this trouble to put together a perfect night, and…," I looked across at Dean again. "And Dean ate our pie!"

"Well," he said, looking very sheepish. "Mostly, yeah."

I stared at him in mock horror. "Not you too?" I said.

He shrugged. "It was mostly all gone already so… I figured what the hell."

I laughed then and said, "Well was it at least good?"

"No," he said sadly. "It wasn't all that good. In fact, it was probably a good thing we didn't have it here. Would have totally ruined the meal."

"Riiiight!," I said then, and grinned at him. God, how I loved this man. I had to keep mentally pinching myself to keep believing this was all real. Not just this amazing, spectacular, wonderful night, but that I was even actually here, in this fantasy land, with this fantasy creature who professed to love me. Years from now, when I told myself about this night, I was pretty sure I still wouldn't believe myself.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

Dean was looking at me with twinkling eyes and a sweet smile. He got up from his chair, made a little bow to me, reached for my hand, and said, "Care to dance?"

Without thinking I blurted out my surprise with, "You can dance?"

He grimaced thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure," He said, "But I can kill monsters. How hard can dancing be?"

I laughed and took his hand, and when he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't care if he could dance or not. This is where I belonged, held closely against his body, held tightly there with his strong, beautifully muscled arms. My tummy was doing flip flops. Chills were running all through me. And my legs were rubbery. I figured this was probably a good time to begin my own series of surprises.

"You're fortune cookie was right. It's almost like I put it in there myself."

"He had his head laying against mine, and he said dreamily, "Hmmm? You have a surprise for me?"

"Maybe more than one," I said teasingly. "Wanna know the first one now?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

'Of course I do," he said grinning.

I leaned up and pulled him a little down so I could whisper in his ear. "I'm not wearing any panties," I said seductively. Instantly I knew his body was having it's own set of reactions.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I think I made some sort of silly sound when she said that. Everything else in my head flew right out of it. "W... w... what?" I stammered. "You mean, like, all night?"

"Yes, silly, of course all night. Have I gone anywhere that you noticed?"

"Um, no."

I could tell she was taking an unfair delight at the loss of my senses. "But how?" I started to ask, and then a thought hit me. I took my hand from her back and gently began feeling around the front of her dress. I started at the bottom and worked my way up until I felt it, that little tiny piece of metal that for some reason I never really understood, nearly drove me wild with desire… a garter. She was wearing garters to hold up her stockings. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe.

There's something about garters that has always been a turn on for me. Maybe for all men I didn't know. And the thought that here she was, in my arms with absolutely nothing but air between my hand and her sweet spot, and that there was absolutely nothing I could do about that at the moment, suddenly made that the one thing in the world I was most desperate to do.

But all I really could do at the moment was keep on holding her, keep on moving around in circles and calling it dancing. But in my head it was a different story. In my head we weren't on a dance floor fifteen feet from my brother and her sister. In my head we were alone, didn't matter where. In my head I wasn't seeing her in that that beautiful red dress. In my head I was seeing her seductively beautiful body wearing red garters and stockings, offering herself up to me. But even in my head there was nothing I could do about it. In my head I was as helpless to take what she was offering as I would be if I were tied down good and proper with ropes and chains. But in my head that became the only thing I wanted, no, the only thing I needed. Desperately needed. In my head.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I took my cue from Dean when I saw him get up and ask Maggie to dance, and I asked Katie if she would like to as well. Funny how we hadn't ever danced before this. Had never actually had a real date. Never even gone to dinner except diners on the road and that didn't count. Yet without having so much as a single night of what used to be known as 'courtship, all I wanted now was to get out of the life, settle down with my woman, and be normal. Ha! Like that would ever happen.

But somehow I believed to the depths of my soul that we could actually make it work. Somehow we could actually work out a merger between this horrible, terrible, bloody, violent life we lived and all the sweet, loving, good and wonderful things that could be possible with Katie in my life. Katie. My woman. I loved that. My woman. I have a woman. A woman who actually loves me. Who actually knows all my deepest, darkest secrets, knows them and loves me anyway. This had to work. It had to. Or else, why give her to me in the first place?

Dean made a very funny noise then, and I looked at him out of curiosity. At the same time, Katie gave a little chuckle. Dean had stopped dancing and was just holding still with the oddest expression on his face. "Wonder what's wrong with him?" I mused out loud.

"Oh I suspect I know," said Katie, looking up at me with her eyes twinkling more than usual, and smile that screamed that she was up to something.

"Oh?," I said suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"Well," she said, quite casually. "I suspect Maggie may have just told him she isn't wearing any panties."

And all of a sudden, I saw myself do pretty much the same things I'd just watched Dean do. I lost my breath for a moment. I stopped dead in my tracks. And my mind threw everything out the window except one thought. "Katie," I said slowly, "Are you… I mean, you too? You know?"

She laid her head against my chest and just kept on acting like we were just dancing, as if my feet could move. As if my body could move. As if my mind could even pay attention. I felt like I'd just been hit with a lust bomb. One second I'm perfectly fine, just dancing with my woman and having sweet thoughts in my head. The next second, wham, one thing on my mind, just like that. And my body reacted accordingly. Talk about power!

"Are you asking me if I'm not wearing panties either?" she asked.

I just nodded.

"Hmmm, she said." How else would I know what Maggie was up to?"

I got control of my voice and I said "But, um, you're wearing stockings," I said, sounding stupid even to myself.

"Yes, how sweet of you to notice," she said teasingly. I got the distinct impression she was really enjoying this. And she was being so coy, pretending not to notice what my body was saying. No what my body was screaming!

"But not," I swallowed because my throat was dry. "Not panty hose?"

"Uh uh," she said.

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?"

"Mmmm, it's a start."

Oh god, I thought to myself. "Katie, how, I mean what's.., um, you know, making them stay up?"

"My stockings?" she asked all innocently. Innocent my ass. She was leading me like a horse to the slaughter, and I was marching right along like I had no more will of my own than that horse would have.

"Well, darling," she said demurely, seduction on her every word. "What else can you think of that holds up stockings?"

I licked my lips. "Well I can think of a couple things." I said.

"Such as..?"

"Okay well, there are garter belts. You know, like they toss out at weddings."

"Mhmm, yes, that's true, there are."

"But that's not what's holding your stockings up is it?"

"Huh uh." she said.

I felt a wave of pure heat just wash over me. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, I think I'm in trouble." I stammered. "Katie, what exactly are you wearing under that dress?"

"A bustier," she said. She pronounced it like "Boost-ee-ay'

"A what?"

"It's kind of like a bra and a corset together. Its also black and lacy, and it doesn't have straps."

I swallowed visibly once again. "Does it have… you know… those things that hold up stockings hanging on it?"

She looked at me like she was all innocence. "Oh, you mean garters?" she asked.

I nodded. That was easier than trying to talk.

"Yes, I do believe this one does."

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

"No, I don't," she said. I looked over to Dean and suddenly realized Dean and Maggie were gone.

"'Why don't I just show you?" I said, and picked her up and carried her to our room."

**THANK YOU for reading. Tell me what you think of the date so far. I hope I'm giving you some nice Sam and Dean fantasies. :)**


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

**Sam's POV**

When we got to the bedroom, I set Katie down and kissed her. "Hang on a sec," I said, and I went to the dresser and opened the drawer where I had stashed all the candles I had used before. I took out five of them and lit them, and placed them around the room. Then I went back to her and pulled her to me. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I asked her.

"Not really," she said coyly. "Why don't you tell me."

"You just happened to hit a couple of my hottest hot buttons," I said, my voice sounding deeper than usual. I was kissing her face, her neck, her hair. I reached behind her as I was kissing her and slowly pulled down the zipper on her dress. I felt my breathing become heavier, I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

I moved back from her enough so I could see her, and slowly began slipping her dress down her arms, exposing her beautiful body to me, little by little, savoring every new inch as I uncovered it. I couldn't remember when I had been this crazy with pure unadulterated lust. It was like she had flipped a switch in me and let loose the animal I was so carefully keeping hidden.

I swallowed several times, trying to keep my control. When the dress finally fell to the floor, and reality verified the picture I'd had in my imagination, all I could do was stare at her, drinking in the pure sexuality she was giving off at that moment.

She smiled up at me, and began doing a slow, sensuous dance, turning around to show me all of her. I don't know what it is, I've never understood it myself, but women dressing this way had always hit me right where it was meant to, and this particular woman doing it left me feeling like a pile of mush on the floor.

"Do you like it," she asked, as she glided around the room.

I nodded, and then finally found my voice enough to say. "Yes. Oh my god, Katie, I like it very much."

She reached up and ran her fingers down my cheek, and then turned away to dance some more. She giggled seductively and said, "Not God, Sammy, just Katie."

She danced behind me and took hold of my dinner jacket and pulled it off me, and laid it carefully on the bed. Then she did some stretching exercises, bending down with her back to me to touch her toes, putting her leg up on the bed, still in her heels, and stretching down again to give me a clear view of her sweet place. I had to lick my lips because they were getting dry.

When she approached me again, she reached up and unfastened my tie and took it off, and threw it over her shoulder. Then she began unbuttoning my shirt, doing it in stages as she danced around. All I could do was stand there like I was in some sort of trance, and I guess maybe I was. Her movements and her seductive little noises were very mesmerizing. When she had my shirt unbuttoned she pulled it off of me and threw that over her shoulder too.

On her next trip around, she pulled my tee shirt out of my pants and pulled it over my head. I had to cooperate with that one so I leaned down a bit to let her pull it off of me, and that one went over her shoulder too.

The next victim of my clothing was my belt, which she opened and pulled out of my pants and hung around her neck. There was no hiding from her the reaction I was having to all of this. She leaned against me then, put one hand on my cheek and her other hand on the bulge in my pants and said, "Oh yes, I can feel how much you are enjoying this."

'Oh God!" I moaned. "You shouldn't touch me there right now." I closed my eyes, trying to maintain control. "You're really playing with fire."

"Not God, Sammie," she said again. "Just Katie." And she opened the button and slowly pulled down my zipper. I wanted to reach out and grab her, but I was too afraid of myself at that moment, afraid she had reached in too close to that dark side of me that I kept so carefully in it's place. "Maybe I like playing with fire," she teased.

Man, she was getting way too close to that door. I was losing control with every second that passed. Breathing was hard. My heart was pounding. "Katie, please," I almost begged. "You really don't know what you're getting yourself into here." My voice was deep and raggedy, punctuated with heavy breathing. "There's a dark beast inside me, and you're letting it out."

She took my belt from around her neck and put it behind my own, and used it to pull me down to kiss her. "Maybe that's exactly what I want to do," she said softly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"Sammy," she said silkily. "I told you. It's not God. It's just Katie."

And that's when I lost it. Totally lost it. I grabbed her and kissed her savagely, tasting a bit of blood on her lips. "Okay," I said. "You're asking for it, and now you're going to get it." I dropped my pants and shorts in a second, and in one swift move I picked her up, spun her around in my hands and deposited her on the bed on her hands and knees.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

When he picked me up and threw me on the bed I knew I had reached farther inside him than I ever had before. I told myself I may have gone too far, but I didn't care. I wanted him to take me completely, show me how much I belonged to him. I wanted him dark and savage and dangerous. He had shown me over and over again his sweet, gentle, sensual side. Tonight, I wanted the other side. The dangerous side. The raw, primitive, animal side.

I was on my hands and knees in front of him, the most vulnerable position a female could be in with a male. My own passion had risen to a fever pitch. The only thing I wanted was for him to show me I was his woman, and he was my man. It wasn't even a thought, it was pure, basic instinct.

I felt him push his fingers inside me, using his other hand to touch other sensitive places. He had already known how much words turned me on and he was using them without mercy. "You want me to fuck you, don't you Katie?" he asked sensuously. Always his voice was sensuous, never harsh, because he knew that line between turn on and turn off, and he knew exactly how to use it.

I nodded my head and cried out, "Yes,"

"Yes what?" he asked,

"Yes I want you to fuck me," I said. "Oh God, yes, I want that," I said.

He chuckled and I could tell he was grinning. "Not God, Katie," he said. "Just Sammy."

I felt him pull his fingers out for a few seconds and then felt something else slip into me. I was puzzled. It wasn't his fingers, and it certainly wasn't any other part of him because suddenly he was on one knee at the side of the bed, holding me open with both hands, Holy fuck, I thought, He had just discovered another one of my biggest turn ons and he probably wasn't even aware of it. But having things inserted into me was, well, extremely hot for me.

I felt his lips and tongue working on me then. Something was still inside me, I didn't know what, his mouth and tongue were working on me, his fingers were working on me and I just started losing it myself. "Oh my god! Oh my God," I was saying over and over.

"Not God," he said, with his lips still against me, "Just Sammy." This wasn't fair, using my own words against me.

I felt my heat rising, rising and then he said. "Don't come."

All I could squeak out was a faint, "Hmm?"

"Don't come till I tell you to," he said.

Oh my God, the minute he said that, coming was the very thing I wanted to do more than anything in the world. I had to fight to keep it from happening.

"You ready to be fucked now?" he asked.

"Yes, God, oh my God, yes!"

I felt him pull out of me whatever had been in me, which I thought was probably a candle, and I felt his hardness replace it. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him as he thrust. He went into me farther than he ever had before, so far it even kind of hurt, but I didn't care. I could feel my cheeks slapping against his groin as he thrust and thrust.

As he thrust he punctuated what he was doing with words. "Not. God. Just. Sammy. Not God Just Sammy."

"Don't. Come. Yet!"

I had tears streaming down my face by then. The ecstasy was overwhelming. I was his totally, there was no mistaking it. He began thrusting harder and harder, and again I couldn't keep from saying "Oh God, oh God."

And again he punctuated his thrusts with words, going faster, harder, deeper, "Not. God. Just. Sammy. NotGodJustSammy NotGodJustSammy!" Over and over until I felt his spasms begin, and his ecstacy moaning get more intense, and still I was holding my own in with more strength of will than I would have thought possible.

And then, he finally said what I was waiting to hear. The permission I needed to let myself go! "Come! Now!" he yelled, as I felt his own warm fluids release inside me. And when I let go, I yelled, "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy," over and over again, it felt like a dozen times, until eventually I ran down and just lay there under him, trying to get control of my own breathing once again, which he was also trying to do.

When we were both back in control of ourselves, I felt him kiss my back, and then ease himself off of me and turn me over. We lay there then, crossways on the bed, his arm under me and my head on his chest, expressing our love in tender words and caresses until a few hours later, when he woke me up and said, let's get in bed the right way.

All in all, I can say with no hesitation whatsoever that I had just experienced the best night of my life.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

**Dean's POV**

I just couldn't take anymore. I needed to be alone with my woman and I needed it now. I had enough presence of mind to note that Sam and Katie seemed to be lost in their own world as well, so I just took Maggie's hand and quietly led her out of the room. When we got outside I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her like it was going to be our last one.

We worked our way through the bunker to our room, stopping every ten feet or so for another kiss. I needed to be close to her, next to her so much it was like an ache inside of me. When we finally made it to the bedroom and were behind closed doors I started to loosen my tie, but Maggie stopped me with her hand on mine.

"No," she said. "Stay as you are. This is sexy to me. This is a turn on." She pulled the reading chair into the middle of the floor and said, "Come, sit, just as you are."

She probably could have told me to jump off a cliff and I would have done it. At that moment I had no will, only feelings, only passion, only desire. I knew the fulfillment of that desire was going to be mine, and I would do anything she wanted along the way. So I sat in the chair.

She leaned over and kissed me, and then slid her hand down my cheek as she moved behind the chair. I felt some movement behind me for a minute, and then she emerged from the other side and what I saw turned any brain cells that might have still been working to mush. There she was, almost like I had been imagining. She was wearing one of those thingies that's like a bra that goes down to her waist. And it had garters hanging from it that were holding up her stockings. And it was red, just like it was in my head.

Jesus Christ on a popsicle stick! My stomach dropped down through the chair to the floor, and I was glad she had me sitting down because I surely would have fallen. I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth hung open, and I had no control whatsoever over my body. Only one part of me seemed to be awake, and it was clamoring for attention.

I reached out to grab her and she backed away laughing and said "Oh no no no, not yet my dashing dandy. Let me savor these moments. Do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now?" she asked.

"Uhh, maybe."

"My whole body is feeling like little bolts of lightning are running all through it," she said, "and each bolt is reaching my pleasure zone, and I'm loving it. I want to keep it going as long as I can."

She looked over at my wall, where I had decorated it with a lot of different weapons; all different kinds of guns, swords, daggers, scimitars. When she turned to walk towards it and showed her back to me, I got another burst of pleasure, as I saw her nice, round, firm ass, not covered up by anything. She talks about little bolts of lightning? That's not how it happens to me. I get hit with a full blown grown up lightning bolt!

She reached out and took down a dagger with a beautifully crafted hilt. I happen to know it was razor sharp.

"Um, Maggie," I said, "Please be careful. That's very sharp."

"Oh Sweetie, "she said seductively. "You are forgetting who you are talking to. I'm the Queen of Blades. No need for you to worry."

She came over to me, walking slowly and scraping her thumb against the edge of the blade. "Ya wanna know something about blades?" she asked. "They are seductive. Sensual. Sexy. They are beautiful pieces of art, yet so dangerous."

Then she straddled me on the chair and ran the side of the knife down my cheek. "Kind of like you," she said. "Beautiful and seductive, but dangerous."

She kept running the knife over my face, my cheeks first, then up around my hairline, and then down to my neck. I was never so hot in my life. I felt my hands gripping the arms of the chair just to keep from grabbing her, because god help me, I wanted to keep on feeling what she was making me feel, and I knew that as soon as I let go, as soon as I grabbed her, I'd be out of control.

Then she ran the blade around my lips and whispered softly, "You want to fuck me?" I wasn't sure she really needed an answer to that, so I just kept staring into her mesmerizing eyes. I felt the knife slide down onto my neck and she gave it a little nick. "Answer me," She said. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Ummm, that would be a hell yeah," I managed to stammer out.

She leaned over and kissed me. "Good boy," she said. "If you keep being a good boy, I'll let you fuck me."

She was driving me out of my mind. Her words, her movements, her playfulness with the knife, the way she was dressed, all of it was just making mincemeat of me. She took the knife and actually used it to cut off the top button of my shirt. Then she slowly began working her way down the shirt, cutting off the other buttons, but taking detours to run the knife all over me.

When she had four buttons cut off she used the knife to open my shirt and discovered I was wearing a tee shirt underneath. "Oh this is totally unacceptable," she said, and she actually cut a hole in it and cut up towards the top until the tee shirt was laid open and my chest was bare.

Holy fucking Jesus Christ sonofabitch shit! How much longer can I take this.

"Oh my god, Maggie, what the fuck are you doing to me?"

"Aww, don't you like it? Should I stop?"

"No! Yes! I mean yes I like it. No, don't stop. But I can't stand much more Maggie. I want you now!."

She ran the blade around my chest, around my goddamn nipples for Crissake. She was amazingly skillful do be able to do what she was doing without cutting me. Except for when she wanted to, that is.

She put the knife in her mouth to hold it, which was incredibly hot, and reached down to open my belt. She got off my lap, opened the button and zipper on my pants, and then Mother of God, she took the blade back and cut open my shorts. She leaned over and kissed me again, and then knelt on the floor. She began to run the blade around my stomach, through my hair and oh Jesus fucking Christ she was running it over the shaft of my cock. I was holding very still, believe me, but my cock was twitching all on it's own, which had me just a wee bit concerned.

She looked up at me then, kissed the knife blade and ran her tongue along the length of it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Then she smiled, took my cock in her hand and pulled it toward her. I moved my hips forward in the chair to get closer, and then I felt her soft warm lips form around me. I also felt the blade still running around the base of my cock. Her mouth at one end, her blade at the other, and I swear I could hear my heart beating louder and louder in my head.

She looked up at me as I watched what she was doing. How the hell she could move up and down like she was and keep playing with that knife like she was, without so much as nicking me I don't know. What I do know is I have never experienced anything like this before, and I thought I'd experienced it all. The dual sensations of the height of passion mixed with the fear that blade was causing was electrifying.

I felt the explosion was imminent, and she sensed it too, because just before I was about to blow, she cut me, right above my hair line.

There are no words for what I felt then. When she cut me, the pleasure I was experiencing from my orgasm doubled. It just doubled. I screamed something, I don't even remember what. And I put my hands on her head and I pulled her to me. I had finally lost control. I wanted my cock to be all in her mouth. Down her throat if necessary. I wanted to feel her lips so far down I felt them on my balls.

I didn't think I was ever going to stop coming. I just kept pulsing and pulsing, and she took it all, drank every drop. When I finally subsided, she slowly pulled off of me, and my cock was so sensitized it made me jump as she did it. Then she did something else that no one had ever done in all my many years of experience. She gently pulled my cock to her lips again, and kissed it. Kissed it gently, lovingly, sweetly. She looked up into my eyes then and said, "I love you so much."

I reached down and pulled her back up onto my lap. I kissed her lips, tasting a bit of myself on them. "I know," I said, my voice still husky with passion. "How could I not know, after that?"

"Did you like that?" she asked. The question was serious, not teasing or seductive. She really did want to know if I had liked that. I hugged her to me and kissed her forehead. "Baby," I said, "there are no words that can tell you how much I liked that, what that did to me. It sent me to places of pleasure I have never had before. But now," I said, looking into her eyes, "now it's your turn."

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

He took the blade from me, and laid it on the table. He wrapped his arms tight around me and kissed her several times. Then he asked me, "Maggie, this thing with the blades, the way you find them seductive. Does that work both ways? I mean, if I were to do that to you, would you like that as well?"

I kissed his lips and murmured, "Mhmmm." "It's always been difficult for me to admit that, even to myself, but the truth is, I love knives, I'm fascinated by them. Maybe I'd even go so far as to say fixated. But talking about it, that's a different story. So I hid behind the kiss and closed eyes when I answered him.

"Maggie, look at me, " he said, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "I've realized that since we've been together, I've never once asked you what you like. But now, I really want to know. And whatever it is, it's okay, you know. We all have our fantasies, and whatever they are, we can't help them. And they are nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

I nodded, but I wasn't all that sure I was really buying that. But I loved him for saying so. To me, this was one of my own dark sides.

"I want to please you," he said. "I want to please you like I've never wanted to please any woman before."

"You do please me," I said. "You've always pleased me."

"I love this thing you're wearing," he said. "But right now I want to feel you against me. All of you." He reached around me and opened all the hooks, and then he felt for the garters and unhooked them. He lifted me a little so he could unhook the back ones, and pulled the bustier off of me. Then he stood up with me still in his arms and carried me to the bed. After he laid me down he finished taking off his own clothes and then he went to his closet and took out a tie.

He said, "Okay, baby, it's my turn to light your fire." He smiled at me and said "Close your eyes." When I did I felt him wrap the tie around my eyes like a blindfold. "Now, he said, you just enjoy the sensations, okay?"

For the next twenty minutes or so, he kept doing things to me. Touching, kissing, a little pinch here and there. But he moved around to different places on me, and timed them differently, and without being able to see, I had no idea what was coming next. The overall effect of this was raising my desire for him to a fever pitch.

Throughout all of it I was moaning and crying out, my breathing got deeper and more ragged, until I thought I couldn't take another minute of the teasing. My hips were moving as though there were actually something for them to be moving against, and my legs were actually quivering.

Dean," I cried out, "Please! I need you inside me now."

He pulled the tie off my eyes and laid himself on top of me. He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling. He held onto me and rolled over, putting me on top. "Go for it. Baby," he said. "Ride me like a cowgirl. Use me for all the pleasure you can stand."

I adjusted myself on him, and slipped him inside of me. I wasn't all that far from finishing, but I wanted to make sure he was all recharged too, so I rode him nice and easy at first. He had his arms folded, with his hands under his head, and he was looking at me intently, smiling at me, twinkling his eyes at me, as though he was totally enjoying just watching me.

I could tell when his own body took over. His face got that look of ecstasy on it and he took his arms out from under him and put his hands on my waist. So I sped things up, bringing us both to fever pitch, until we came together amid moans and screams and calling out each other's names.

When it was over I laid down on top of him, my head on his chest, and with him still inside me. He was caressing me, petting my hair. He rolled me off of him and leaned over to kiss me. "I love you so much, Maggie. More than I ever wanted to let myself love anyone."

I smiled up at his beautiful face. He's mine, this awesome man is mine, I told myself for at least the thousandth time. Someday maybe it would actually sink in. We laid there in each other arms just cuddling for a while. And then he sighed.

"Dean?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I wish I could say no," he said. "Tonight has been wonderful, almost surreal. But tomorrow we all have to get back to reality. Guess I was just feeling the weight of that."

I cuddled closer to him, wishing things could just go on forever like they were at this moment. But I knew that wasn't possible. Loving a Winchester was never going to be even close to normal. But we would always have this night to remember. The most perfect night of my life.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

**Katie's POV**

The next morning none of us really wanted to get out of bed, because that would be an acknowledgement that fun and games had to be set aside once again, and serious life-threatening possibilities had to be dealt with. But eventually we all did, and by ten we were all in the study ready to get started.

As soon as I had gotten up, showered and dressed, I headed out to the garage to get Eric's packet from the car. Just holding it in my hands brought back all the uncertainty and fear we had all allowed ourselves to ignore for one glorious evening. I brought the boys up to speed on our last meeting with Eric, and explained that for now the ball was in our court. We needed to study what he had given us, and keep checking the car on the other side for anything new he might leave.

Garth agreed to hang around for another day or two, in case there was something we could think of that we needed for him to do. The boys were both eager to get themselves back into top form physically, so they headed to the workout room with Garth, while Maggie and I did what we could to organize the materials from Eric.

I opened the envelope and took out all the materials. The first thing we did was sort everything into piles based on the language it was in. Much of it was hand written in Aramaic, because as Eric had explained, that language was least likely to be picked up by the bad guys. But there were also three slim volumes written in the language of the other world, which I was now able to read, although not particularly fluently yet.

"I wish he'd given you the ability to read this stuff too," I said to Maggie. "It would help us get through all this faster." There were also some things written in English. One of them was a hand written note in large letters that said:

_'Have the boys practice their hand-to-hand skills. Martial arts training would be a plus, but there's probably not enough time for that. Read the pamphlet marked A-2, p.17 to understand the importance of this.'_

I found the pamphlet marked A-2, which was written in Aramaic, and I paged through it quickly. Page 17 was titled 'Inhabitants,' and I decided that might be the best place to start. This was apparently a listing of the types of creatures that lived on the other world. About halfway through the list I found what I thought was the reason for Eric's quickly penned suggestion.

_Many of the creatures are capable of invisibility, either by spell or by nature. This is probably one of he most dangerous conditions to be encountered there. Having the skills to sense the nearness of a predator without being able to see them approach could well mean the difference between life and death!_

When I read this passage to Maggie, we both said, "Mom!" Our mother taught classes in this very thing once a year at the Police Academy, and I was willing to bet that both Maggie and I were better at it than the boys were. It was time to see if she could come through the portal.

We went out to the car and took a quick trip home. Nothing was waiting for us on the back seat, and fortunately we found it was Mom's day off, so she was relaxing with a book. She was happy to see us, and we sat down on the couch to talk.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately sensing, in that way that mother's seem to have, that something serious was coming.

"Mom," I said. "Before we go into a long story, we need to know if you can travel through the portal. Because if you can't, then what we have to say doesn't really matter."

She closed her book and laid it aside slowly, concern all over her face. "All right," she agreed. "Let's go see."

We went back out to the car and all three of us got in the back seat. To our total joy and amazement, she was able to go through. When we got to the other side, she looked out the window of the car in amazement. "This is just the garage?" she asked incredulously. "And look at all these classic cars!" Mom had a love for antiques of all kinds and she was wide-eyed with excitement over the cars.

"Mom," I said. "Now that we know you can come here, we will show you all around as soon as possible, I promise. But right now, let's go back so we can talk about why we need you."

Back at the house we went to the kitchen so Mom could feed us lunch. That's kind of an Italian thing. If you went into an Italian's house, you pretty much had to eat something. I supposed we were being treated like guests now. Anyway, once we were all sitting down, I began to explain what we needed.

"Mom," I started. "Could you take a few days off work, maybe even a week or so? We could pay you for your time."

"What for?" she naturally asked.

"We might need you to train our boys in sensing techniques. And they are going to need a crash course."

"Oh my," she said. "What's going on?"

I explained the situation to her as quickly as I could, and she agreed to help if they wanted her to, saying she had several sick days available, plus some vacation time. And, of course, she was anxious to meet the boys anyway, now that she knew she could. Now we just needed to convince the boys to let her help them.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

We were working out for about an hour when I realized that Dean was looking better than I had seen him in a very long time. He wasn't acting fidgety or edgy at all, and appeared to be very focused on his workout. So I asked him about it.

"I don't think the mark is affecting me much, if at all," he said. "Maybe it's because the blade isn't even on this world. Maybe it's Maggie. Maybe it's that whammy Cas put on me. Or maybe it's all of those things, I don't know. I'm just happy to be able to concentrate right now."

I was very relieved to hear that. We certainly could use every break we could get right now. About then the girls came in, looking a bit serious. "Take a break for a few, guys," said Katie.

Dean and I grabbed our towels and wiped off most of the sweat we were covered in, but the girls didn't seem to care, they kissed us anyway. We picked up our waters and joined them on one of the floor mats.

"We've gotten something important already from Eric's stuff," said Katie. "Apparently, this other world has a lot of creatures who can attack you invisibly. Eric left a note suggesting you hone up your skills in that department, like a crash course in Martial Arts or something."

"There's no time for that," said Dean.

"No there isn't," said Katie. "But fortunately, we have an even better idea. Our mother."

"What?" I said. Dean, all of a sudden, was looking terrified.

"Our mother teaches a course at the academy on how to sense enemies when you can't see them. She's very good. She could help you."

I felt a little skeptical about that but Dean was dismissing it outright. "That's okay," he said. "We've had years of experience with all kinds of fighting. I'm sure we'll do just fine."

Maggie glared at him. "So you are going to going to turn this idea down without even a thought? Because of ego or what?" she asked.

"Not because of ego, come on. I just don't think it's necessary."

Katie and Maggie looked at each other then back to dean. They got up and Maggie took his hand to pull him up. "Come on," she said. They took him to the large mat in the center of the room, and pulled his sweat band down around his eyes. "Okay, you let us know when we are near you, and you stop us from killing you."

"Piece of cake," said Dean. When they were through with him, they had 'killed' him seven times, and hadn't been caught once. Then Katie put a sweatband over Maggie's eyes and told Dean to sneak up on her. He never could do that without her knowing, and he took two hard tumbles onto the mat before he finally stopped trying.

Katie said, "Now! You really think you ought to dismiss this idea without even giving it a try?"

Dean was staring at Maggie like he'd never seen her before. "What?" she asked him. "Did you think you knew all there was to know about me.?"

"Look, guys," Katie said reasonably. "Eric made it a point to say you needed this kind of training. We happen to have a mother who can teach it to you, and pretty quickly. What's the big deal?"

"Why can't you teach us?" asked Dean.

"One," said Katie, "I need to work on the research. And two, we aren't teachers. Mom is. Is this a macho thing or what?" she asked.

"No," said Dean. "No it isn't. If your mom is willing to help us, we'll... we'll take it."

I readily agreed, but added, "However, I'd like to meet her properly first."

"Great," said Katie. "Let's have her for dinner today. Time is of the essence. Dad too if he can make the trip. It's time you all met each other anyway."

The girls went off to make arrangements, and I went to continue my workout when I noticed the expression on Dean's face. "What's up with you? I asked him.

He looked like he was going to be sick. "Parents," he said. "I've never in my life had to meet a girl's parents." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sammy, what am I going to do?"

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

**Katie's POV**

Dinner was arranged for 7:30. Dad wasn't very thrilled about teleporting through a portal, but his desire to meet the boys and play father-of-the-girls overcame his fear enough to get him to agree. We warned Sam and Dean about our father, and that he would very likely say critical things, that he would deliberately try to provoke them, and asked them, especially Dean, not to play into anything he said. But Maggie and I both knew we'd be on edge the whole evening.

Maggie stayed behind with the boys, who looked casual but clean and spiffy when they met us at the car. I introduced everyone, and of course the first thing Dad said was, "You're not Italian, are you?" It definitely sounded like an insult.

My quick-thinking Sammy shook his hand and said, "No sir, we weren't that fortunate."

Dean shook his hand as well, and said, "I understand you are a top notch mechanic, Sir. I know your daughter is. Would you like to see our collection of cars?"

Mags and I looked at each other, because Dean couldn't have found a better opening. I suspect he was coached. Anyway we took the parents on a tour of the garage, and they were definitely impressed. We hadn't really told them much about how we lived over here, so I knew everything they saw was going to be a bit of a shock.

After the garage tour, we took them in through the kitchen and showed them the main living areas we used, the study, the viewing room and a few of the libraries. Then we took them back to the kitchen for dinner. We decided to eat there because that's mostly what Italians do, unless it's something special.

Maggie made Dad's favorite meatloaf, and we had Italian salad and dinner rolls, two more of his favorites. When the food was put out and we were all seated, Maggie said, "So, what do you think of this place, pretty awesome huh?"

Dad shrugged and said, "It's okay if you like it. But it's not a proper house exactly, is it? Looks more like a military compound."

Maggie and I glared at him, but Sammy said, "Well Sir, I think you know enough about our world to understand the dangers it poses. We have monsters here, demons, angels…"

"But the angels are mostly dicks," Dean interrupted.

"Yes, well," Sam continued. "The point is that this place was especially built to keep all those things out. There are wards that keep all the bad things out. Your daughters are safe here. And really, isn't that the most important issue?"

Dad eyed Sam for a moment, and then, "Sì, you have perhaps a point there. But," he continued, "the upkeep must be very expensive. How do you manage to pay for it all? Since I understand that neither of you actually works."

"Dad!" Maggie scolded.

"No, it's okay, baby, I'll explain it to him," said Dean. "We have a kind of… inheritance that pays for the upkeep of the place. We are the last descendants of the men who built the place. They provided for many years of upkeep.

"Ah, then perhaps that is all right," said Dad grudgingly.

"We're legacies," said Dean puffing himself up proudly.

"Is that so?" Dad asked. "What exactly are you legacies of?"

The boys explained about the men of letters and about how all the information and artifacts were gathered here under one roof. I watched Dad like a hawk during their explanation, and I think he was impressed a but, despite himself.

"So what exactly is it, then, you do for a living?"

"We kill monsters and other evil things." said Sam.

"We save the world," said Dean.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, praying that this would all work out without bloodshed.

"Sì, sì, I know, like that crazy TV show the girls were always watching. But you can't really be serious? I mean, saving the world, hah, that is, perhaps, just a bit… well, arrogant, sì?"

"Papa!" I said, raising my voice.

"Frankie! Comportati bene," said Mom, which means behave yourself.

"What?" he said, it that tone that implies he wasn't doing anything wrong.

But Sam just smiled, and said calmly, "I understand your skepticism, Sir, since you live on a world where such things don't exist. But I assure you, these things are very real here, and Dean and I are some of the few who fight them."

Dad looked at Maggie and me, and both of us were glaring daggers at him. He shrugged and said, "So then, people pay you to go kill these evil things?" he asked.

Dean laughed sarcastically. "Pay us!" he scoffed. "Hell, they don't even thank us most of the time."

"Well, to be honest," Sam said, "most of them don't even know we saved them."

"So you don't make money doing this? You just do it on your own?"

"Pretty much," said Dean.

Dad looked at them then and asked, seriously, "Why would you do that?"

"Because someone has to," Sam answered. "Because we know what's out there, and we can't just sit back and not do something about it."

"We've known what's out there for a long time, since we were kids." Dean said. "Our mom was killed by a demon when Sam was just a baby. That turned our Dad into a hunter. Now it's kind of the family business."

Dad put his fork down slowly and stared that them. "That I can admire," he said. "But what you gonna do, Make babies with my girls, and they gonna be hunters too?"

"No!" All four of us shouted in unison.

"Sir," said Sam seriously. "If we are lucky enough to have children, I can assure you they will not be raised to be hunters. But neither will they be raised to be helpless. This world is dangerous. They will know how to survive in it. But they will not be pushed into the life, like we were. They will be given choices. This we can promise you."

"And if they choose to anyway?" he asked.

"Then that's their choice," answered Dean. "And in that case, we will make sure they are the best hunters out there."

Everyone was quiet, as Dad looked to the boys and to us several times. Then he picked up his fork and took a bite, nodded his head, scrunched his mouth and casually said, "Then I shall dance at your wedding."

In our Italian community, that amounted to a blessing. The boys had passed Dad's measure.

Maggie and I both said, "Grazie, Papa," at the same time.

"Mmm," Said Dad, "this meatloaf is eccellente! Must be Maggie's sì?"

"Everything they cook is excellent," said Sam. "Is there anything your daughters can't do?"

"Not anymore," Dad said, after a moment of thought. "Not anymore."

"Okay then," said Mom, "now that that's out of the way, tell me what it is you need from me."

"Yes Ma'am," said Sam politely.

"Please," said Mom, "call me Maria."

"Okay, Maria," said Sam. "We have reason to believe we are going to have to face some foes that we never have before, ones with the ability to be invisible. We need to learn, as quickly as possible, how to become aware of them."

"I see," said Mom. "I see why the girls came to me. Yes, I can help you. But I warn you. The training will be painful. Until you learn what you're doing, you're going to get hurt a lot."

"Well, we're no strangers to pain, that's for sure," said Dean, "so bring it on!"

"What kind of facilities do you have for training here?" she asked.

All four of us smiled at that. "Well, come," said Sam, "and let us show you."

We all got up and followed Sam to the workout room. Mom was impressed.

"Oh my," she said, this place is, well, unbelievable."

"You think this is unbelievable, wait till you see the park," Maggie said.

"The park?"

"Yes, come on."

We took them to the park the boys had done, and Dad said admiringly, "You boys did this all yourself?"

"With a little help from a friend, yes," said Sam.

I saw Dad nodding to himself. I was so pleased the boys were making a good impression. Take it from me, that's hard to do with our father. We went back to the workout room so mom could inspect it further, and she pronounced it quite suitable for the early stages of training.

"Okay then," Mom said. "One of you girls come get me at 8 am," and she looked at Sam and Dean and added, "and you two be ready to work hard. And it would help if you girls could also be here for demonstrations."

"Maggie can be here," I said. "I have research to do though."

"Okay then," she said. "Get a good night sleep, eat breakfast but nothing too heavy. Girls, take us on home."

Maggie led them back to the garage to take them home. As soon as the door shut, Dean fell flat on his face on one of the mats.

Sam and I had to laugh, and I said, "Dean, you did extremely well. Dad can really push people's buttons. I'm very proud of you."

Dean just kept laying there without moving or speaking.

"Dean?" said Sam.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice muffled by the mat. "Just please tell me I'll never have to go through that again."

I laughed at him. "I can't promise that," I said. "But it will never be the first time again, and I'm pretty sure you guys made a good impression. I've seen him be a lot worse. So I don't think he'll ever put you through the wringer like that again."

"Fine," said Dean. "But now it's your mom's turn to do that."

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

**Sam's POV**

I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about what was going to happen here. Neither of us has ever had any formal kind of training so we didn't know what to expect.

Okay," Maria said, "First things first. We need to find out how good you already are. I brought you each one of our special blindfolds, and midsection padding. You won't be falling on the mats, they interfere with the training, so you'll be falling on the floor. Or more accurately, being thrown on the floor. Or against the wall. You get the drift. Put these on and let's see what you can already do."

Dean looked as apprehensive as I felt but we did as she asked. Maggie was putting on one of the midsection things too. Then Maria moved us to stand where she wanted us. "Now," she said, "Maggie is going to come at you from various angles. If she gets to you she's going to throw you. If you are aware of her and can stop her, you get to throw her. Got it?"

We nodded.

"What you have to learn here is what blind people learn, but you have to do it much more quickly. Stopping yourself from getting hurt is often a good way to jump start your brain. You're going to have to learn to hear a feather drop, feel the difference in the air when it does. Ready?"

We nodded again. Ten minutes later, Maria called a halt. Maggie had thrown both of us around the room four or five times already. I heard her whisper, "Sorry Dean," on the last one.

They helped us back up and stood us in position again. "Well, you did a little better than I thought you would."

"Better?" Dean exclaimed. "We didn't do shit!"

"Oh, on the contrary," said Maria. "I was watching you very carefully. It's true you weren't quick enough to stop the attacks. Yet. But you often indicated that you knew the attack was coming before it hit you, and from the right direction. Just not soon enough. Everything you've already been through has given you more innate capabilities than you even realize right now."

She put something in our hands, then, some sort of gun. "These guns shoot plastic bullets," she said. "There are 20 rounds in each one. Maggie and I are going to walk around, approaching you, backing away, approaching again. We are not going to touch you. When you think you know where one of us is, shoot us."

We played that game until our guns were empty. We each totaled up two hits. Maria said, "Take off your blindfolds."

Maggie was standing not two feet behind Dean. He hadn't been aware of her.

"Son-of-a-Bitch," Dean said, obviously unhappy.

"Well, that should give you an idea of where you are and what you need to do. If we had been these invisible foes of yours, you'd already be dead! This is serious business. And I'm going to work you hard. I won't have my daughters left alone to grieve this soon, you got that?"

Dean and I looked at each other. I think the danger of what we might have to face finally hit us both just then.

"Okay then, the next time you put on these blindfolds, you are not to take them off unless I tell you to, and I won't be doing that unless there's a point to be made. You need to train your other senses to take up the slack from your loss of vision. That takes time. Pretend you're blind. For all intents and purposes, you will be. From time to time, out of the blue, one of us will attack you blindly. Feel free to do what you must to defend yourselves. Any questions?"

"Are you saying keep them on all the time, even after we're done here?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It won't be easy. You'll get frustrated, angry even. That's better than getting dead. Most people I train in this never have to actually use it. Apparently there's no question that you will. If you intend to survive, you have no choice. In the words of the immortal Yoda, 'There is no try, there is only do!'"

We both had to smile at that. "So, are we all on the same page?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," we both answered.

While she had been talking, Maggie had reloaded the guns and brought them back to us.

"Okay then," she said, rubbing her hands together, "blindfolds back on. What we're going to do now is drop different things on the floor. If you hear the drop, shoot at it."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

The boys had been training for most of the morning while I was going through the papers from Eric. I had translated the one about the inhabitants, and was looking at one of the Ancient tomes in the new language. It seemed to be a series of small, unrelated prophesies, none of which appeared to be relevant, kind of like our own Nostradamus predictions. Until I read one that made my blood run cold. I retranslated it three times, making sure I was getting it right.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. What should I do? Should I tell the others? Was this even about us? I really needed to get some advice from someone, anyone, but there was no one I could talk to, no one else who could give me advice on this. I sat there staring at it for a long time, finally realizing that I was staring at it through tears.

Eventually I decided that Mom might be the one who could help me decide. I picked up my translation and headed for the workout room. I opened the door slowly so as not to interrupt anything I shouldn't. They were doing the drop and shoot exercise, and I managed to catch Mom's eye, and waved her to me.

"I'll be right back," she said. "Maggie, keep them going."

She slipped out the door and asked me what was wrong. I showed her the translation. "What should I do, Mom? Should I tell the others?"

She thought for a very long time. Then she said, "I think you have to. The boys have a right to know, and you can't handle this alone."

I sighed deeply and nodded, and we went back in the room.

"Take a break boys," Mom said. "Masks off."

They took off their blindfolds and looked at me. Sam came over to me quickly and took my arms in his hands. "Katie, what's wrong? What is it?"

I had to try several times to find my voice. Everyone was gathered around me. Dean was holding his arm around Maggie. "I translated something from a book of unrelated prophesies," I said. "Most of them meant nothing to me. But then I read this one. It might not pertain to what's going on, but, somehow, I think it does." I read…

_'In the third age shall come two mighty warriors from a distant land, and they shall succeed where others have not, though at a great cost. And though one shall weep, many shall rejoice, and statues shall be raised in remembrance thereof.'_

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

**Katie's POV**

"What the… what the hell does that even mean?" asked Dean.

"It means," said Sam, "it looks like it means, one of us isn't going to make it back."

"We don't know that," said Maggie. "You know how vague prophesies are. It could mean anything. It might not even be about you."

Exactly," I said. "And besides, you two have messed up prophesies before. They aren't set in stone."

"Still," said Sam.

Mom took a long look at the boys and said, "Well then, it's back to work for you two. If one of you dies, it ain't gonna be from an invisible monster. Not if I have anything to say about it. Masks on, chop chop, let's go," she said, clapping her hands.

I exchanged a worried look with Maggie, and went back to work.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I was beginning to get an idea of the kind of life my girls were leading now. No mother would want that for her kids. But these boys, heh, hardly boys, these two men were something else. I can tell that already. Strong, focused, different. No mother could ask for better mates for her children. Just wish the package didn't come with such danger. But my girls are up to that too, considering everything they've gone through.

I was realizing that no training I've ever done was nearly as important as what I was doing right now. And by God, they were going to be ready if I had to half kill them myself to do it. I couldn't fail at this, my girls were depending on me. And these were my boys now. Their lives may literally depend on what I do here, on how well I get them ready. And time was not on our side.

"Maggie," I said, "I assume this place has many extra rooms. Please get one ready for me. I'm moving in."

* * *

**Outside the Compound**

Andro waited patiently in the car, guarding the empty body of his Senior while he took his essence into the Winchester Dwelling. He was gone much longer than usual this time. Suddenly, Eskiron's body reanimated, and judging by the look on his face, whatever it was he had seen had made an impression. He didn't even bother to say something snarky to Andro.

Andro looked over to his Senior with excitement. "Very good Sir," he said. "You were gone for almost 15 minutes this time. You're getting better, holding it longer. Were you able to find out anything important?"

"They're training," said Eskiron in wonder. "They know. Somehow, they found out about us, and they're training for it."

"What?" Andro exclaimed. "How? Are you sure?"

"Very sure. They are training to face invisible foes. I watched them from the corner of the room. A female who seems to know what she's doing is training them."

"That could explain why they never leave their dwelling." said Andro.

"Yes, indeed," said Eskiron, 'but something in there isn't quite right." Eskiron was thinking hard, as though he were trying to make sense of something.

"What do you mean?" asked Andro.

"There are more people in there than what I can see," he said. "Sometimes they talk to people who aren't there. I think they may be the two girls we were told of. They have used the names Maggie and Katie as though they were speaking with them."

"And what's more, they may have copies of our sacred writings. They were speaking of prophesies, and how it looked like one of them might die. It appeared as though they were speaking with the female Katie that I couldn't see or hear. And the only thing that makes sense of what I saw is that the two females are warded against us."

Andro was very flustered at hearing that. "That's impossible. How could they get our scriptures? How could they get warded against us? How could they even know about us?"

"Those are very good questions, Andro. And I think there is only one way they could have gotten this information." He paused to think for a moment. "Yes, this is very interesting, indeed. I think this warrants a personal visit to headquarters."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I took sandwiches to the workout room for lunch, and we all took a break to discuss some strategy. Mom let the boys take off the masks for lunch, which was nice, because I needed to see Sammy's eyes.

Mom explained that she wanted to stay here for the training, and I promised I'd get a room ready for her. "And Mom, if you're going to stay here, you need to know we have another guest. His name is Garth. He may even be able to help you with training the boys because he has, well let's just say some exceptional abilities."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, exceptional strength for one thing."

Everyone was watching her intently to see her reaction. "Mom, please promise not to freak out okay?"

She looked concerned but nodded.

"Garth is a very good friend. But he's not human. He's a werewolf."

"He prefers lycanthrope," said Dean, with his mouth full.

Mom's eyes opened wider for just a second, but then she said, "I see… Well, I will take any help there is available to me. I look forward to meeting this Garth. You certainly do lead an interesting life here." she added. "He can't, by chance become invisible, can he?"

"No, but Cas can," said Maggie.

"Cas?" she asked.

"Yeah Castiel," I said. "He's an angel."

She stared at me. "Oh my," she said, "You're being perfectly serious aren't you?"

"Totally," I said, smiling at her.

I always knew Mom was special. After her initial shock, it was business as usual. "Okay then," she said. "We work until seven and quit for dinner. Feed them lots of red meat. This afternoon we learn how to get around this place blindfolded."

"We call it the Bat Cave," Maggie said.

"And Mom," we need to work in time for me to report on my research. I can't keep interrupting your training," I said.

"Right. Then you can start briefing us on that over dinner, and take as much time as you need after that." she said. "Boys, here are the rules. Up at 6, bed by 10. Light breakfast, normal lunch, red meat for dinner, preferably rare. Plenty of carbs and salads as well. Eat fruit during the day for snacks. No junk. No booze. You can take your masks off for meals, showers, sleeping and meetings."

"And sex?" asked Dean.

"No sex."

"What?" exclaimed Sam and Dean together.

"No sex, it dulls your wits." she answered. "Three Days. Then you can have a break. But I need three days of you at top form. It takes a while to train your neurons to react to the stimuli. Once they get that initial message, it gets easier. Then it's just a matter of continued training and practice, like any other skill."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"You'll live," Mom said, unsympathetically.

"I'll need to do some shopping," I said.

"We set then?" said Mom, getting up off the floor. When no one had anything else to add, she said, "Four laps around the room, boys. Then the masks go back on."

During the afternoon I was aware of them making their way blindly through the Bat Cave, learning to get around it without sight. Sam was a bit better at this than Dean, but Dean was no slouch either. They were both working hard, without complaint, and I was so proud of them. Now and then Maggie or Mom would drop something near them on the floor and judge their reactions. They were getting better at that too.

At 5 o'clock I went to home world to shop. There was another packet on the seat when I got there. I quickly opened it to scan the contents. There were about twenty pages of writing in Aramaic, with a lot of drawn pictures. Paper clipped on top was a small note, with one word on it - EURIKA! It said. Looked like Eric had completed the spell. Things were definitely moving along.

Mom sprung the boys at 6:30 for showers, and I introduced her to Garth. She took to him right away, as many people tend to do. He readily agreed to do what he could to help her train the boys.

Over dinner I gave my report on my research for the day. "Eric left another package. It looks like it might be the destruction spell." I said. "I've printed out what I have about the inhabitants of that world for both of you. I think you should memorize it all. It tells about the different monsters, what they can do and how they can be killed."

"Good stuff," said Sam, admiringly.

"The thing is, I went on, "it's all new. You're also going to have to learn how to recognize different trees, plants and minerals, because many things are only weak to certain elements. From what I can see, your major weapons will be blades, smeared with different substances."

"Other than monsters, you need to know about the, well, let's call them people. They aren't like us. It says that the world there is not advanced technologically or industrially. It's more like our middle ages. The working energy there is magic, rather than science. Not only can the people do magic, but lots of things have magical properties. I'm working as fast as I can to translate it all for you to study."

"Oh, back to the people." I continued. "Apparently they look more like what we think of as elves than humans. They are taller than humans, usually lean, with pointy ears and eyes."

"Daamm,! Dean exclaimed. "Sounds like we're going to Middle-Earth"

"Or into a game of Dungeons and Dragons," said Sam.

"Might sound like that, but this is no fantasy, guys, it's real. The more I read, the more that hits me." I said.

"Yeah, we get that," said Dean.

"Anyway back to the people. They have slightly shaded skin, in different colors, based on the kind of magic they use most. Red for fire, blue for water, pearl for air and green for earth. Seems like a lot of magic is elemental in nature, but not all."

Dean half smiled and said, "Hmm, this might even be fun," which made Maggie glare daggers at him.

"What?" he said, defensively. "If we have to do this, might as well enjoy it right?"

I noticed mom looking worriedly at him. "Don't worry Mom," I said. "He takes things seriously, he just doesn't like to show it."

"That's it for now," I told them. "You should learn the stuff I just gave you tonight, because there's a lot more coming."

"You should probably work on the spell next," said Sam.

"Yeah, I intend to," I said.

After dinner, I cleaned up while Maggie took Mom home to get some things and the boys went to the study to read their printouts. Then we got Mom settled in her room, and called it a day.

Sam fell right into bed. "I'm exhausted," he said. "Your Mom is a slave driver."

"I know," I said, kissing him lovingly. "But you'll thank her for it when you bring that sweet ass of yours back home alive." Neither of us mentioned the prophesy. But I'm sure we both thought of it, because suddenly we were holding onto each other tighter.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

**Somewhere off in the Multiverse**

Tarsa was staring at Eskiron in disbelief. "This can only mean one thing," he said. "Falcarian."

"That's the way I see it," Answered Eskiron. "But how? If he were anywhere on that world, I would have sensed him."

"Unless he found a way to ward himself."

"Against us?" exclaimed Eskiron. "That's just not possible."

While Tarsa wished very much that there would be a way to do that, he didn't believe it possible either.

"Then the only possible explanation is that he's helping them from another world, perhaps the one their females come from," he mused.

"So, what do we do about it."

Tarsa was looking out the window, hands in his pockets. He turned to look at Eskiron and said, "Nothing at the moment. In fact, by helping them he is unwittingly helping us. The better prepared the Winchesters are the more likely they are to be successful, and we may all yet live through this."

Eskiron nodded. "True enough," he said. "But in the end, he will have to be found."

Tarsa sincerely hoped it would never come to that. "Agreed," he said. "But for now, let the Winchesters train. Let them learn what they can about our world. Let them be as prepared as possible. For that matter, if you find a way to help them, do it."

"What will you tell HIM?" Eskiron asked.

"Enough to make HIM happy. I will think of something."

"It would be hard to tell HIM about the training without mentioning Falcarian. And if you do that, HE might just go off on a tangent. HE's calm right now"

"I know. You just take care of your end, and leave HIM to me. I know all too well it's my head that goes first if anything pisses HIM off."

Eskiron nodded, "Okay then, I'll get back to it."

"Thanks," said Tarsa, turning back to stare out the window. "Oh, and Eskiron," he called as the Senior was leaving. "Do keep watching what they are doing, and find out whatever you can about what they know. Report to me in person from now on. Nothing goes over the air."

"Got it," he said, and closed the door behind him. Eskiron stood and watched out the window for a very long time. Then he called in Mellona to discuss these new developments, and what it might mean for them.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Mom had the boys out in the hallways all morning. They were getting very good at getting around without sight. She decided to let everyone join me in the study for lunch, so I could discus my own findings while we ate. Sam sneaked me a kiss before he sat down to eat.

"How's it going, Katie?" asked, Dean.

"Well, I've gotten through some of this new material," I answered. "So far, I know that you are going to need quite a few things that you will apparently gather as you travel. This plan was made eons ago, and certain family lines have been put in charge of guarding some artifacts. The best translation for them is 'crystal heart,' or perhaps just 'glass heart.' The Aramaic word doesn't translate well."

"You would need to get these anyway, because they are necessary for unlocking the creativity. But by coating each of these hearts in a particular substance, specific to each one, by the way, you'll have to get it right, that's what will destroy it, instead of release it. Get even one wrong and it gets released."

"That seems pretty elaborate," said Sam.

"Well it is, and it's only the start," I told them. "Remember who did this and why. They would want to make sure it wouldn't be easy to do."

"Guys," Garth Interrupted. "Hold on."

Everyone looked at him. "What is it?" asked Dean.

"Shhh, wait." He seemed to be listening for something. He got up and walked slowly around the room. Then he went behind Sam and Dean and leaned in between them and said something I didn't hear. Whatever he said made Sam and Dean act strange too, as if they were listening or looking for someone.

"It's gone," said Garth.

"What's gone?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I felt a presence," said Garth. "Like someone else was here."

"You mean like a ghost?" asked Maggie.

"No, I don't know. Something invisible."

Sam chuckled and said, "Or maybe you're just getting paranoid with all this invisibility training."

"Maybe," answered Garth, "But I don't think so. I've sensed presences before. Sometimes they make a ringing in my ears, and this one was."

'Well," said Dean, still looking wary, "let's just go on. Katie, continue."

"Well, where was I?" I said looking at my notes. "Oh right. So I'm putting together a chart of all this stuff for you to study. That's really all for now."

When they were all finished eating they went back to training in the workout room. I cleaned up the dishes and went back to work myself. But now Garth had me feeling paranoid too. I kept feeling like there was a breeze blowing on my neck, so small it was almost like a whisper. I closed up my laptop and turned all the papers over. I sat there looking around the room, listening intently. "There's nothing here," I told myself, "You're just being paranoid." But myself wasn't believing me.

I picked up my papers and my laptop and went to my room. I got on the bed and sat up against the headboard, so nothing could get behind me. I waited. The feeling was gone. I put everything down on the bed and went to the desk drawer for a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note and ran with it to the workout room.

When I got there I exchanged a look with Mom, who told the boys to remove their masks. I stood for a minute trying to feel the presence again but I didn't. I showed them all my note, close up. It said…

"Garth is right. We are being watched."

Dean put up his hand and indicated for us all to follow him. We went to the garage and piled into the impala. Dean turned the music up loud. No one would be able to hear this way. At least we hoped so.

"How do you know?" asked Dean.

"I just sensed it. At first I thought I was being paranoid after Garth said something, but I don't think so," I said.

"Son of a Bitch," said Dean. "We can't even be secure here? No one is supposed to be getting in here." he complained. "No one! Ever!"

"If they've been watching us, then they know what we're doing, and they know that we know stuff," said Sam.

"Yeah but how much do they know?" Dean asked.

"How can we know that?" asked Sam. "We don't know how long they've been watching."

Mom said, 'Kids, think about this. If we can't stop them from watching, and we can't, because we still have to go on with what we're doing, then all we can do is filter what they see and hear."

Everyone turned to her questioningly.

"It's what we do as cops all the time, if we know we're being watched. We feed them only what we don't care that they know. Anything else we don't talk about openly."

"So obviously, we don't want them to know we're working on a way to…"

"Shhh, yes, exactly," said Mom. "No more open talk about that part of it."

"What if they already know that?"

"We just have to chance that," said Dean. "We haven't said that much about it yet."

"What do you think it would be that's watching us?" Mom asked.

Everyone put some thought into that. Finally Sam said, "You know, I don't think it's a corporeal entity. I'm going to believe this place is still keeping things out. So the only thing it can be is something like a ghost or a pure essence."

"Okay," said Dean nodding. "And so?"

"So I think it can only see and hear. It can't interact with things. We haven't seen any proof that it can. And," he continued, "It's possible that it can't see or hear Maggie and Katie either. Which means it probably doesn't know everything we know yet."

"So, here's what we do," said Mom. "No leaving papers lying around openly. Read what Katie gives you, hold it close to you, learn it fast, and burn it once you know it."

"Or we can talk about those things here in the car," added Dean.

"Everyone just be wary. Let's use this to our advantage, boys, this fear of being watched will help you hone your skills."

"I'm gonna go to the other world to do my own work. That feels safer."

Everyone agreed with that idea, and the rest of them went back to training. I gathered my things and went home. When I got there I called Eric and requested a call time. It was time to get his take on what was going on now.

* * *

**Outside the Compound**

"You weren't gone very long this time," said Andro, questioningly.

"They were sensing my presence."

"What? How?"

"That creature that we can't read. Apparently he isn't just there to redecorate. He's with them. I don't know what he is, but I think he sensed me somehow."

"So what now?" asked Andro.

"We'll give them some time to feel secure again. I'll try again tomorrow."

"How did your talk with headquarters go?" Asked Andro.

"You're forgetting your place, Andro," said Eskiron menacingly. "Just because I haven't tormented you lately doesn't mean I won't resume. When there's something you need to know, I'll tell you."

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63

**Katie's POV**

Just after 2 pm Eric buzzed the cell phone. "Call now or at 6 pm," the message said. So I called right away. We exchanged pleasantries and I thanked him for his last package, and I filled him in on the training the boys were getting. Then I told him I thought we were being watched.

"I'm not surprised," he said. "It was only a matter of time."

"What do you think it means?" I asked him.

"It most likely means they are getting close to being able to take the boys."

"Tell me this. Are they actually there, or just like their aura or something?"

"It's just their essence," he said.

"So they can't open doors and stuff like that?"

"At some point they can, but it takes practice. It's kind of like the way ghosts are. They need to learn to use their essence to move things or interact with the environment. How do you even know they are there?"

"Because Garth is visiting, and he hears a humming in his ears."

"Yes, that would make sense. Projecting an essence is nothing more than a frequency of wave."

"Eric, does this put you in danger? I mean if they are watching us, then they must know we have gotten help from somewhere."

"I'm aware of that, which is why I have been so careful about how I passed you the information. But I think I'm safe for the time being. Even if they figure out it's me, they still don't know how to find me."

"Good. I was worried about that," I said.

"Don't worry about me, I can disappear in a heartbeat if I must. I'd just rather not. I kind of like my life here," he assured me. "But it may be a good thing they know the boys are aware of the situation."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, they wouldn't be too upset about the boys getting prepared would they?" Said Eric. "They might even hold off until they think the boys are ready. All you need to do is be careful not to let on about the spell to destroy it rather than release it."

"Yes, we are taking steps to keep that quiet," I assured him.

"Good, sounds like you have things under control. Ring me when you need to."

I worked on translating for a few more hours and then I went back to make dinner for the gang. What a funny thought that was, using the word gang for the first time in forever.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Maria had worked us hard all morning, and I was feeling proud of our progress. We were actually getting it. But something else was eating at me, and I needed to put it to rest. It was breaking into my concentration. So when Maria dismissed us for showers, I asked her if I could have a minute.

I took off my mask and leaned against the door frame, with my arms folded. I wasn't sure how to approach this, but I had come to respect Maria, and I really needed to understand something.

"What's on your mind Dean?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "You probably know that the girls have told us about their past," I said.

"Yes, I'm aware," she said.

"Including what happened to them at the hands of their uncle." I said.

"Yes."

Again I had to clear my throat. This was harder than I had thought it would be. "In these last two days, I've come to realize that you and I are kindred spirits when it comes to family," I said.

"I believe that's true, yes," she responded. "So again, what's on your mind Dean?"

I pushed down the discomfort I was feeling and came right to the point. "What I want to know is," I asked, looking right at her, "why is Uncle Freddie still walking around breathing?"

She pursed her lips and looked away from me for a moment, nodding to herself. "Are you expecting some sort of explanation, some kind of justification?"

"I'm just expecting the truth," I said. "Now that I've met you, I need to know how you could have let that man live," I said. I was calm. I wasn't accusatory. But I had to know the answer to this. "Because if I ever find a way to your world, he won't be."

I watched her thinking for what seemed like a long time. I also watched her come to some decision. "Dean, this stays between you and me," she said.

"Of course."

"Then here's your truth, Dean," she said. Looking straight into my eyes. "He isn't."

'But the girls said…"

"Dean!" she said, "He isn't!" Her eyes never wavered from mine. "Do we understand each other?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think so," I answered.

"Good," she said. "Now put your mask back on and hit the showers." She turned away from me and left the room.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Over dinner we were all a bit wary, and careful what we said. "I've made these charts for you," I said. "There are eight different colors of hearts you'll need to find, though I don't think that's all. One of the really big problems is that everything is different there and I don't always know what the word for something should be. Fortunately, the materials included a translation of the equivalent words for our colors, so I'm pretty sure colors are accurate. Because of that, I've relied heavily on color descriptions for just about everything."

"So this is just a start?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered. "But try to memorize all this tonight and destroy the papers."

Maggie asked how the boys were doing. Mom said, "They are doing splendid. I'm actually very impressed," she said smiling. "I wish I had police officers like them on the force."

"Well, we did tell you they were extraordinary," I said, winking at Sam and smiling.

"Yes, they are," she agreed. "But stop telling them that or they will get too arrogant. That can lead to hubris and get them killed."

"Right here," said Dean. "We're right here in the room."

"Mhmm, I know," said Mom. "I said that for your benefit. It's something you should never forget. The minute you think your invincible, the minute you think you are better than your foe, that's the minute you get dead." She put down her fork and looked straight at each of them in turn. "No matter how good you are, your foe is always better, and you are never ready enough. Remember that."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, letting that sink in.

"Garth," said Dean, turning to look at him. "How's your tuning fork been today?"

"Quiet, so far."

Dean nodded. "Good!" he said.

After dinner the boys took their papers to the study, and Garth went with them with his radar on. Maggie went as well. After they left I asked Mom how they were really doing.

"I wasn't lying," she said. "If anything I was understating it. I've never in my life seen anyone, male or female, with the kind of skills they have."

"A lifetime of fighting the things they've had to fight, and constantly beating the odds, well yeah, I guess that would make anyone special."

"That's true," she said. "But what worries me is that they are going into something totally unknown, a whole new world, and probably a hostile one."

I saw the look on her face. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Not really," she said. "For the first time in my life, I'm not sure I'm good enough to do something. And I feel that their life is my hands. I'm not sure I'm up to the task. It's frightening."

"Mom," I said. "Something I've learned from the boys. You do the very best you can, because your very best is all you ever can do. And you see how they do that. And I know you always do that. I believe in them. And I believe in you. When they come home, and they will, it will be because of you."

Mom put her hand on my cheek. "I love you, Katie, you know that? And I am so proud of both of you. I always knew you were special. I always knew that somehow the hard life you've had was preparing you for something special. Now I know what that is." She kissed my cheek, said goodnight and went to her room.

I went to join the boys in the study to see how they were doing. I sat next to Sam and he had a sentence written on a paper in front of him. It read…

'Young People Rarely Go Over Board With Black'

"What is this?" I asked.

Sam smiled at me and said, "It's a mnemonic," he said. "A memory tool to help us remember the order of the hearts we have to place around the altar."

"How clever," I said. "Then you'll need to make another one for the…"

"Yes, but we can't yet until we get more from you."

"I'll get you that tomorrow," I promised. "Let's go cuddle."

Everyone liked that idea, so they burned their papers, and we all called it a day.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64

**Katie's POV**

The next day there were several periods when Garth's ears rang. We developed a signal for him to indicate this whenever he heard it. He also realized that he had to be near it to hear it. It spent most of the time watching the boys train. If Garth left that room for any distance he lost the ringing. That helped us greatly to know when and where we could speak freely.

After lunch, Mom had the boys walk around the Bat Cave while she, Garth and Maggie tried to sneak up on them from different rooms they passed. The boys were sensing the intruders correctly about 9 out of 10 times, which I thought was awesome. "Not good enough," Mom told them, and sent them back for more practice.

I got a lot of translating done. It turned out that the only difference between releasing the creativity and destroying it was that each heart had to be rubbed with a different kind of ash. So I made a chart describing the different trees that were involved. They would need to burn a branch of the tree and rub the crystal heart in it.

I gave the trees names from our own trees that had similar features. I thought that would be easier than trying to use the names in the other language. I used the shapes of leaves and other descriptions to help them determine which tree was which. In the end I had named the eight trees like this:

Maple - Three pronged raggedy leaf  
Poplar - Tall, skinny trees with blotchy bark  
Willow - Long draping vine-like leaves  
Ash - White bark. Small leaves  
Cypress - Large trunks that look like they are made out of many roots  
Oak - Three pronged smooth leaf  
Elder - Bushy tree with white flowers like Queen Anne's Lace  
Fir - Like a Christmas tree

I had to hope that there weren't too many trees that looked alike. I included the drawings that Eric had made of them.

When I got that finished and printed out, I started on one of the ancient books in the new language that looked interesting. It turned out to be very interesting, indeed. It seemed to be the story of creation as told by one of the other world's ancient scribes. I got finished with that just in time to make dinner.

When I heard the others going through the halls I went to our room to see Sam. As soon as I opened the door, he spun around and got into fighting stance. Wow. "It's just me, baby," I said. "I was just missing you and came for a hug."

"I'm all sweaty," he said.

"Ask me if I care," I answered, walking over to him for my hug. "Looks like Mom has you pretty jumpy," I said.

"Yeah, but that's a good thing," he said.

During dinner I gave them the printouts about the trees and explained what they had to do. "Now that's not what they're called in that language," I said. "I put that word under each one, because you may need to know it. Go ahead and make a mnemonic for that, see how fast you can do it," I said, challenging them.

Sam said, "Okay, lets see… Many People…"

"Will Always," Dean added.

"Come, cry, call, carry…" Sam offered.

"Cry Over," said Dean. "Many People Will Always Cry Over…"

"Every Fight," I said.

"That works," said Sam. "See? Easy Peasy."

Garth's ears began ringing about halfway through dinner, so the papers were turned over, and I moved on to the history I had translated. I said, "I'm just going to read this to you. I don't think it matters if, well, you know. It's quite interesting. But first, I also have this small note from..." I stopped, not wanting to say Eric's name. We still didn't know if they could hear Maggie or me.

"We got you," said Sam. "Go on."

"Okay, here we go…."

* * *

_Many years ago, before your parents were even born, the Campbell and Winchester lines were fated to join and produce exceptional children. The entity you know as 'God' was responsible for bringing together the forces that made this happen. He intended to use the two of you to thwart the plans of his rebellious angels to bring on the apocalypse. However, you two, with the help of the angel Castiel, decided not to follow his design, and did it your way. This you already know._

_However, unknown to you or your God, another entity had been watching this development for over a century. This was non other than your God's older brother. If he had a name, no one remembers it. In the language of what you would think of as the heaven of that dimension, he is simply called HE, or HIM, as though you would write it with capital letters._

* * *

"Okay," said Dean. "But we've already figured all that out."

"Yes, but I guess he wanted to be sure. Anyway, this other thing I translated seems to have the god's name, and more. Listen…."

* * *

_In the beginning there was chaos, and from that chaos came order. And there existed a race of powerful beings. And some were of good countenance, and some were evil. And there came to be a war among these beings, until only two were left. And these became the Great Mother and the Great Father of all that exists. And the names of them were Tam and Orlo. _

_And Tam and Orlo were of the good hearted, and they were happy together, but soon missed the company of others. And so they said one to another, let us make some children to be our companions, and they created a child. And the name of him was Eo._

_They loved this child greatly, and lavished many gifts upon him, and he was given free reign to do as he wished. But the child was ungrateful and rebellious and self-centered. Tam and Orlo soon realized the mistake they had made in giving him almost unlimited powers. _

_So Tam and Orlo created a second child. And the name of him was Aman. And Aman was a beautiful child, fair of feature and graceful. But Tam and Orlo limited the gifts of power they bestowed upon Aman, so as not to make the same mistake again. _

_And Eo became jealous of the love his brother was receiving, and soon his evil nature was made manifest. And he created much distress and havoc for his brother. And it came to pass that when Tam and Orlo realized what they had created, they separated the two children away from each other, and gave to each a world for them to rule._

_But Eo liked not what came to be. "I shall create what I like," he said. And through him there came to be many horrible creatures, full of venom and fire, and they destroyed all that was in their path. And Eo rejoiced at what he had done, for his heart was vile, and he delighted in torment._  
_But Eo came to be so cruel to his creations that Tam and Orlo decided they had to do something harsh. So they removed his creativity and locked it away with many safeguards, so that Eo could never retrieve it, although they did leave open a way. _

_And this was the end of the First Age._

_And it came to pass that Tam and Orlo were no more, and Eo came to be known as the Mighty Father. And though he himself could no longer create, many of his creatures could still create lesser versions of themselves, and for many eons things remained much the same._

_And it came to pass that The Mighty Father found a way to reach into the world of his brother, and watch the things he was doing._

_And this was the end of the Second Age._

* * *

"Huh." said Sam. "So there were gods before there were gods? What a concept huh?"

"So then, we are in the third age now?" asked Dean.

"Apparently," I said.

"And that prophecy you mentioned the other day, that said it happened in the third age, right?"

"Yes."

Dean pursed his lips and said, "Well, I don't buy much into prophecy anyway. We've screwed up a few already. And maybe that prophecy didn't know about Maria," he added, and smiled and winked at Mom. "She's our secret weapon."

"You're just trying to get on my good side so I give you a break tonight," she said.

"Is it working?" asked Dean.

"Maybe," she teased. "Or maybe you wasted the effort because maybe I was gonna let you off the hook tonight anyway."

"We have done three days," Sam pointed out.

"Yes you have. And your three days are about five or six days for a normal person," she said, smiling.

Both boys were looking at her like they were waiting for their first ice cream cone. "And so?" Asked Sam tentatively.

"Oh well, I guess so," she said laughing. "Have your fun, you've earned it. Sleep in. Training starts at ten tomorrow. And," she added, "tomorrow we're going to begin some self-defense techniques as well. You'll need them when you screw up and let someone get too close."

"Have we just been insulted?" Dean asked Sam.

"I think so," Sam answered.

"Son of a Bitch," said Dean. "There's just no pleasing some people."

Everyone had a good laugh, and we all worked together to clean up the kitchen. The boys locked their printouts in a drawer, and we went to bed. I'm sure Dean and Maggie had a good a time. I know Sam and I did.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65

**Maria's POV**

I got up at seven to work out myself before the boys got up. I had some toast and coffee in the kitchen and headed for the workout room, but when I got to the study Dean was there, with his back to me, hands in his pockets, just seemingly staring at the bookcase.

"I hear you Maria," he said when I was still on the steps. I smiled and said, "You better have, or you would have earned another day of training."

He turned around to face me and I realized he was very upset about something. "What's eating at you now Dean?" I asked with concern.

I went to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. After a minute or so he came over and halfway sat on the edge of the table. He looked at me, sighed, looked up at the ceiling and down at the floor. Then he started speaking softly. "All my life I've had one job. Look after Sammy. Keep Sammy safe. That was it, just one job. Sometimes I've failed at that. But I did anything I had to do to make it right. He hasn't always liked how I've done that, you know? He's gotten pretty angry with me. Hell, I think he still is angry with me, but he's hiding it right now."

I just nodded, I didn't want to say anything until he got out whatever it was that was that was bothering him.

"Times when it was a choice, him or me, there was no choice, not for me. If anyone had to die, well, it would be me. My only job in life was to keep Sammy safe. At any cost. And it still is."

He looked at me then, and I indicated that he should continue. He sighed deeply and went on. "This thing we're going to have to do now. Looks like maybe only one of us is coming back." Tears formed in his eyes at this point, and his voice got shaky. "Maria, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I can't let Sammy die, I just can't. But now, I don't feel so ready to die instead, you know? I can't do that to Maggie. I can't. So, what am I supposed to do now? Tell me, please, what am I supposed to do now?"

Tears were falling on his cheeks at this point and his pain was almost palpable. I reached over and rubbed his arm gently. "Dean," I said, "You can't possibly know at this point that you'll even have to make such a choice. You've both said it before, you guys beat the odds, you change the prophesies. Hell, you even changed god's plan, and he didn't see it coming."

"I know but…"

"No, Dean," I said. "You can't be thinking like this. You have to believe you're both coming back, because you are. You have to. You both have something to come back to. If you let that prophesy consume you, then you're helping to fulfill it. Let it go Dean. You, of all people, know that prophesies are not set in stone, even if they are written on one."

He reached out an arm and pulled me into a hug. I let him cry it out. When he was finished he held me away from him and said, "Thank you, I know you're right. The damn prophesy might not even be about us. I wish I'd never heard the damn thing." He wiped his cheeks with his hand and gave me a forced smile. "You're a special lady, Maria. The girls were lucky to have you. I never really got to have a mom."

"Well you have one now, Dean, anytime you need one, okay?"

"Deal," he said, with a more genuine smile this time. He hopped off the table and said, "Well, I should get back before Maggie wakes up," and with a parting look of gratitude, he turned away and went back to his room.

I stood watching long after he had disappeared from view. I hoped I'd said the right thing, because I was terrified for them both. But I had to push that terror down like I was telling Dean to do, because it was my job now to make sure they both came back. It's my job, and I'm good at my job! I sighed, and turned around to go do my workout.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I woke up much earlier than I wanted to, and I wasn't sure my sleep was all that good either. Katie was still laying on my chest with my arm around her. God, I loved this woman. Thoughts were just spinning around in my head. What if I'm the one that doesn't make it back home? That thought terrifies me now. Not for me but for her. This whole thing sucks. We have to come home, that's all there is to it. We both have to make it. I can't lie here and keep thinking like this. I decided to get up and go workout and try to get rid of these thoughts.

I pulled Katie close and kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit and I said "I love you." She murmured it back in her sleep and I gently pulled my arm from around her. I got up and dressed in workout clothes and headed for the workout room.

When I got there, Maria was already there, working out. "Morning Sam," she said.

"Morning," I answered. "You're up early."

"Just getting in a little workout of my own," she said. "But you were supposed to be sleeping in."

"Couldn't sleep anymore," I said, "thought I might as well get an early start."

She leaned against the wall with her arms folded and watched me go through a few exercises. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you want to say?" I asked her.

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you Sam?" she said. "I'm just wondering how you're coping with all this. Because survival depends a lot on state of mind as well as physical skills."

"I'm coping fine," I said.

"Really?" she asked. "And here I thought your brother was the one who lies to hide his feelings."

I stopped doing my pull-ups and looked at her. "What are you getting at?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and started speaking in a very soothing and gentle voice. "Sam, I've been a mother for 28 years, and a police officer for longer. I've trained hundreds of young men and women, and I've been supervising my own unit for 9 years. I've counseled my people about just about anything you can think of. I know the look. I know the body language. And I know a lie when I hear one."

I swallowed hard and looked away. "Okay," I said.

"Okay?" she repeated. She moved away from the wall and started pacing a little. "Sam, you don't have to talk to me, I'm not going to force you. But I am going to give you some advice, take it or leave it."

"Okay," I said again.

"I see you're worried," she said, still in that soothing voice. It was almost hypnotic. "My guess is you're concerned about coming back from this thing that's about to happen to you." I'm pretty sure my expression told her she'd hit the nail on the head. "Yeah, that's it isn't it?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"Sam," she continued, "you can't be thinking about that, because thoughts like those make you lose focus, and you can't afford that. You really want to make sure you survive this? Then you push those thoughts down so far they'll be talking to your toes. You will survive. You will both come home. You keep thinking those thoughts, that's how you survive."

I knew she was right, so I nodded, but I didn't trust myself to speak at the moment.

"Sam, you ever hear of the power of positive thinking?"

"Um, yeah, actually," I said.

"Well in my lifetime, I've seen that work a thousand times over. I believe that positive and negative thoughts produce something, I don't know, waves, energy, whatever. But I've seen the results of both kinds of thinking, and I'm a firm believer in keeping your thoughts positive. And if thoughts have power on MY world, what do you think they do here on yours, where magic exists? Or on that world you're going to that sounds like it's even more run by magic? So you keep those thoughts positive, and you bring both of you back home, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"I asked you if you hear me?" she said emphatically.

"Yes ma'am," I said with more conviction.

"Good, then, carry on. I'll see you at ten," she said smiling, and left the room.

I stood there thinking for a moment, and then said to the empty room, "You're pretty perceptive too."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I woke up hearing Sam in the shower. When he walked out he was smiling. He came over to me, lifted me out of bed and kissed me. "I love you," he said. "And I love your mother."

"What?"

"Your Mom," he said. "I see now how wonderful it could be to have a mother."

He started dancing me around the room. "Sammy, what on earth has gotten into you?" I asked.

"I just feel good, right now. About everything. We're gonna beat this thing, and we're gonna come back, and it's all because of your mother," he said.

"Well, she is pretty awesome," I said. "I don't think Maggie and I would be here either if it weren't for her." I looked at Sam closely. "But why are you acting like this? Did something happen?"

"Yes," he said. "I got up this morning to go workout because I needed to clear my head. And your Mom was there, and she saw right through me. But you know what? She cleared my head. And now, I'm really committed to what we're doing. And I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Listen, I think we need to do everything we can to beat the odds over there. I think we need to be pre-emptive."

"Sam, what are you talking about, please, you aren't really making a lot of sense. Pre-emptive how?"

"I want you to do me a favor today. Get ahold of Eric, and ask him why they need more juice to take us? Ask him if it's because we are in here. Ask him if we were outside the bunker, could they do it easier. Okay, will you do that?"

He was clearly excited about something, and it was great seeing him this way. But I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at. "Sure," I said. "But why?"

"Let's get the answer first. If I'm not right about this, it won't matter."

"Okay then," I said. "I'll go right after breakfast."

He hugged me tight and kissed me and we went to start day four of training.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I sat in the chair watching Maggie wake up. "Hey baby why are you up already?"

"Just had some thinking to do," I answered. "Come here."

She got out of bed and came over and climbed on my lap, and covered me with kisses. "Mmmm," I said. "I never get tired of that."

She took my head in her hands and looked in my eyes. "So what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" she asked.

"Like mother, like daughter," I said.

She looked puzzled. "Huh?" she said.

I smiled at her. "Nothing to worry about, my dear," I said in a Cary Grant voice. But then I got serious. "Do you mind if I adopt your Mom? I mean, it's nice having a mother around. I was so little when I lost mine, I had no idea how nice having one could be."

She giggled. "Oh Dean, I love it that you feel that way about my Mom. I already know she thinks of you both as hers now too."

"Great," I said, standing up with her still wrapped around me. "Let's get breakfast. I'm anxious for today's training. I intend to beat that son-of-a-bitch freaking god. And I promise you, we will both come back when it's over."

"That's the Dean I know and love," sad Maggie. "Let's go do it!"

* * *

**Katie's POV**

As promised, right after breakfast I went over to call Eric, and once again he was right there. When I got ahold of him I said "Eric, we need to know something. You said they didn't have enough juice to take the boys yet. Is that because they are inside the bunker?"

"Yes exactly. They have to be working on how to get them through the wards, using only mind control. It's not as easy as you might think."

"Okay then if they went outside, would that make it easier for them."

"Oh absolutely. That's why I told them to stay in. Once they step outside, I'm pretty sure they'll be gone."

"Okay, thanks."

"Why are you asking this?"

"I don't know. But Sammy has an idea, and I think it involves them going out to be deliberately taken, instead of waiting for the shoe to drop."

"I see. Let me know what they plan to do, okay?"

"Yes, of course I will," I answered. "Eric, is this the third age?"

"I think some of the religious factions think of it as that, why?"

"Just wondering. I ran into a prophesy that mentioned the third age."

"Well, don't put too much stock into those prophesies," he said. "They rarely mean what it looks like they mean."

"Thank you for that, Eric. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

At lunch I reported what Eric had said, and that made Sam get all excited again. "Good," he said. "Listen, that gives us a real advantage."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"Well, we've been worried about when they're going to take us right? I mean, I have anyway. And I'm thinking, how can we be more prepared? If they take us out of bed we have nothing right?" He looked around at all of us. "But, what if we get ourselves all geared up, fill up our jackets with our usual tools, carry our weapons, get our packs ready, we could take anything we wanted that way. And then, when we're ready, on our terms, we just walk out and let them take us."

Dean looked admiringly at Sammy. "Now that's good. I like it. Get the upper hand right from the start."

"And like I said, be more prepared than we would be if they took us at some random time."

"That would certainly maximize your chances," Mom said. "I've been wondering how we could do that myself."

"So the only worry then would be if they take us before we are ready," said Sam.

Dean looked at Mom. "How many more days you think we need, Mom?"

Maggie and I looked at him in wonder. Sam looked surprised. But Mom never missed a beat. "Well, I'd like a few more weeks," she answered, "but we can't take that chance. You're as ready as you're going to be with the sensing skills. Let's work the rest of today and tomorrow on defensive training. I think I'd feel pretty confident that you could handle yourselves at that point."

"Then we have a plan, said Dean. "We leave day after tomorrow. Everyone agreed?"

No one liked it very much. But no one argued against it, either.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66

**Somewhere off in the Multiverse**

Tarsa closed the door and looked at Eskiron in wonder. "So you're sure? he asked." They are really just about ready and plan on actually surrendering to us?"

"I heard it plainly said, Prefect," Eskiron answered. "They plan on coming out of their domicile and offering themselves to us."

"This is far better than we could have hoped for," said Tarsa. He turned to look out the window with his hands folded behind him. He needed time to think. This was moving faster than he thought it would.

Eskiron waited patiently for Tarsa to speak again. He knew better than to interrupt the highest being next to HIM. But he still thought that place should be his. Tarsa didn't have the inner strength to do some of the things that were necessary to keep underlings in line. He himself had no qualms about taking off a head or two if it suited his ends.

Tarsa turned back to him, pulling his out of his reverie. "Your diligence in this matter is noted, and you shall be highly rewarded. You have done extremely well, and you have HIS gratitude."

"Am I being dismissed?" Eskiron asked, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Not dismissed, of course, but your excellent skills are now needed elsewhere. This task is almost complete, and I shall handle it from here."

"You, sir?" Eskiron was unable to control his astonishment.

"Yes, me," said Tarsa. "Since my head will be the first one on the block if this should fail after all these centuries of waiting for this very moment, then I don't wish to have anyone else but myself to blame for it's failure." He turned back to the window. "I don't know how, but this is about to begin much soonerthan planned. So I will oversee it myself."

"And what shall I do then, sir?" asked Eskiron.

'You shall visit the eight stations, and make sure all is ready as it should be. Nothing can be allowed to go wrong," he said. "And if it does go wrong because the stations were not properly prepared, well then, Eskiron, that shall be your head on the block!" He turned around again to look right at Eskiron. "Understood?"

"Yes Precept, understood. I shall leave right away," he said getting up to leave.

"Please find Mellona, and send her in before you make your travel plans. Dismissed."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

The day was going much too quickly. My last day with Sam for who knows how long. Maybe my last day ever with Sam. Oh my god! I can't do this. I can't lose him now. This was all I could think of, all that was running through my head. Even while Mom had Maggie and me helping the boys with their self-defense training, I had to keep leaving the room to settle myself down. I didn't want them to see what a total wreck I was. They needed me to be strong so they could stay strong. But Oh my god, how was I supposed to get through this?

No, I no longer believed there was a god to pray to for strength. And I really needed strength now. I really needed to find enough strength inside me to somehow get through until they were gone. Then I could break down. Then I would break down. But not now. Not yet. I can do this for my Sammy. I have to. I can't let him go away with more worry on his mind than he needs to. Stay strong for Sammy. That would be my chant. Stay strong for Sammy. Stay strong for Sammy. I wiped my eyes, took a deep breath, and headed back to the workout room. Stay strong for Sammy. Stay strong for Sammy. Stay strong for Sammy…

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I am so scared. Every few minutes the thought runs through my head that this might be my last day with the only man I will ever love again. But I can't let myself believe that. He will come back to me. They will both come back. I had to believe that. How was Katie staying so strong? She had to be crazy with fear, just as I was.

Just keep working with them, helping them be as ready as they could be. But what I really want to do is run to my room and scream at the top of my lungs how unfair all of this is, how they can't do this to me. Dean is barely looking at me as he's training. So focused. I guess that's how he does it, just keeps going as if our world isn't just about to fall apart. He's so strong. So I have to be strong for him. I can't let him know how much I'm aching inside. He has enough to worry about. I need t be strong too, strong for Dean, strong for the man I love. Just have to get through today… just need to be strong today… strong for Dean… today...

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I can barely stand to look at Katie. I know she's holding in her feelings, trying not to let me see how afraid she is. Her inner strength is one reason I love her. Just keep on training, learning these defensive moves as quickly as I can, as well as I can, so I get through this alive, so I come back home to her. Heh. It just never mattered before, coming home. Not that I didn't want to live, just that it never really mattered. That fucking prophesy is wrong, has to be. Probably isn't even about us anyway, why should it be? Another new move to learn, just keep concentrating on Maria and on training, get through today. Get through this training. One minute at a time, just concentrate… concentrate…

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Okay come on, Sam come at me, there you go, on the mat. Let's do it again. We need to be ready for those other-world fuckers. They are not going to win. I refuse to die on soil that isn't my own and I'm sure as hell not letting Sammy die there. We just need to watch each other's backs. Maria is right, need to stay positive, and we both survive. No, don't look at Maggie, too much emotion, just keep training, just keep getting better, can't ever be too good. Okay Sammy, let's see if I can sneak up on you, guess not, nice throw, little bro, let's do it again...

* * *

**Somewhere off in the Multiverse**

Tarsa heard the door close softly and turned to see Mellona enter the room. He switched on the privacy mode before he said a word. "This is it, Mellona. Are you absolutely sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure. I'd rather die trying than live another thousand years like this."

Tarsa nodded. "Okay then, we've prepared all we can. It's up to the humans now."

"Do you think they can do it?" asked Mellona.

"Prophesy says they will. But whether they do it our way remains to be seen." He sat down in the chair facing Mellona and took her hand. "My love, I'm going to gather the Winchesters myself. I'm taking Eskiron's place. I will be the one to follow their progress."

Mellona gasped at the surprise revelation. "Oh you mustn't," she said. "If it fails…"

"Yes, I know, if it fails then, this is the last we shall see one another," said Tarsa, looking sadly into her eyes. "But I don't know who else I can trust to do this right, and Eskiron is definitely the wrong one."

"I know that, but Tarsa.."

"Shh," he said, "I know. Come here," he said softly, and took her into his arms. "We knew this was a risk we had to take."

"I know," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's just that I wasn't ready. We thought it would be a while yet."

"Well the Winchesters are already proving to be exceptional. Somehow, they found out about us and have been training. They are planning on actually surrendering themselves to us, tomorrow, and I shall be there to gather them."

Tarsa kissed her gently. "You know the role you must play here. I am counting on you."

"I won't let you down," she promised. "I won't let us down."

He kissed her one last time, turned off the privacy mode, and announced to all that he was leaving the station, and that Mellona would be in charge until his return. Then he gently touched her cheek, and left the room.

* * *

**Outside the Bat Cave**

Andro was so bored he was almost falling asleep, when he heard the familiar sound that announced the arrival of a Senior. His eyes opened wide when he discovered not Eskiron beside him, but Tarsa himself.

"Prefect!" he exclaimed.

"At ease, Andro," said Tarsa. "Anything to report?"

"No sir, they never go anywhere, and no one ever comes."

"Good. I am going to try getting inside. You just keep watch."

"Yes sir, very good sir."

Andro had prayed for anyone but Eskiron to work with him, but he never thought it might be the Prefect himself. He didn't know whether to be elated or terrified. He just hoped that nothing went wrong while Tarsa was here.

* * *

**Tarsa's POV**

Tarsa's essence found itself in the middle of a long hall. Interesting dwelling place, he thought. Not like a house as I've seen elsewhere on this world. Now to find them. Very long halls, lots of rooms. Wait, I hear something. Yes, here they are. This must be their training room.

Tarsa watched them train for a long time. They are exceptional specimens, he thought. If anyone can do this it will be them. He also understood what Eskiron had meant about other humans being present. There were times when it was obvious that they were either talking or being addressed.

But now, how can I get a message to them, before they are gathered? Tarsa moved his essence out of the room and floated through the hallways until he found the study. This must be where they study, he thought. Let's see if I can interact with anything.

Tarsa tried for a very long time to move something. The books were too heavy, and nothing was on the table. But eventually he found a small drawer in a table that he was able to open. He created a wind and the papers in the drawer flew out over the floor. Then he waited.

Eventually he heard several of the humans coming towards the study. When they got close, he moved some papers into their path.

"What the..?" said the one called Dean. Tarsa moved another paper.

"Is someone here?" asked the tall one called Sam. "Garth, ears?"

"Not ringing," said a being that Tarsa could see and hear but not get a signature on. Human, but not human, he concluded.

"If someone is here, move this paper," Sam said, placing a piece of paper on the table. Tarsa pushed it off the table.

The humans were all exclaiming and looking around.

Then Sam took two pieces of paper and wrote NO on one and YES on the other, and placed them on the table. "If you understand what I'm saying," he said, "move the YES paper." The YES paper moved.

"Are you from that world we are going to have to go to?" The YES paper moved.

"Are you here to take us now?" The NO paper moved.

"Are you the one who's been watching us? The NO paper moved.

"Are you here for a reason?" The YES paper moved.

Dean said, "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but as far as I'm concerned you're just another douche wad who wants to use us. Why should we even care what you have to say?"

"Dean!" said Sam. "Calm down, okay, this could be important for us."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like being calm, I feel like tearing someone apart!"

There was some conversation among them again, and some hand signals and facial expressions that Tarsa didn't really understand. Then Sam said, "Is there something you're trying to tell us before we leave?" The YES paper flew off the table.

"Do you speak our language?" asked Sam, putting the YES paper back on the table. The YES paper moved.

Dean said snarkily, "Well this isn't going to work, it will take us forever to find out what he wants with yes and no questions."

There was a pause and then Sam all of a sudden had something in his hands. It was a small pouch, and he opened it and spilled out little wooden squares with letters painted on them. "Can you move these squares?" asked Sam.

They stood watching for some time while Tarsa tried to move a tile. It was difficult, but eventually he moved one. "It's hard for you, isn't it?" asked Sam. The YES paper moved.

Several of the tiles fell on the floor. To Tarsa it looked like they magically put themselves back on the table. Then they started moving slightly, one by one. Sam said, "Good, you're getting the hang of it. What's your name?"

TARSA

"Tarsa, okay, good," sad Sam. I wish I know what to ask you. The tiles started moving again.

MY WORLD IS GOOD AND BAD

"Your world is good and bad, okay, what else?"

I AM GOOD

"Okay?"

GOOD IS FEW

"There aren't many good people on your world?"

YES

"The one who was watching us before you, is he good?" asked Sam.

NO

"What is his name?"

ESKIRON

"Go on," said Sam. "What else do you want us to know?"

SECRET

"Good people are secret?" Sam asked.

UNDERGROUND

"Good people have a secret underground?"

YES

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam raised his eyebrows and said, "Are you trying to tell us how to find the good ones?"

YES

"Okay, go on," he said.

WILL GIVE YOU TOYS

"Good people will give us toys?" asked Sam, with a questioning frown.

YES FOR YOUR LITTLE GIRL

"We don't have a little girl," Sam said.

YES I KNOW

Again, Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Are you saying that good people, people who want to help us, people who we can trust, will offer us toys for a little girl we don't even have?"

YES

"And we can trust you, right?"

NOT ALWAYS

"Not always," Sam repeated. "So sometimes you can't say what you want to us? Sometimes you might be with the wrong people?"

YES

"So you and the good ones are going to help us succeed in what we're going there to do?" asked Sam, carefully wording his question. There was a longer than usual pause before an answer came.

SUCCEED YES RELEASE NO

Again Sam and Dean looked at each other, each wondering what they could believe of this.

MUST GO NOW CANT HOLD ON

Tarsa's essence flew back into the car with Andro. "I am tired. I must rest now. He said, and promptly fell asleep.

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67

**Katie's POV**

Sam called for Tarsa several more times, but he was apparently gone. "Well," I said, "that was certainly interesting. What do you make of it?"

"Sounds like there's a bit of intrigue going on there," said Sam.

"Of course there is," said Dean. "When is there not intrigue going on." So now we have to be able to tell the good guys from the bad. And how do we know this Tarsa is really the good guy?"

"He sounded sincere," said Maggie.

"Sounded sincere?" asked Dean. "He was pushing around tiles, how can that sound like anything?"

"I agree with Maggie on this one," said Sam. "What he said has the ring of truth to it. I mean, think about that toy thing, and how he said we can't always trust his own words. I think he was genuinely trying to help us."

"Well we have someone we can ask," I said. "I'll be right back."

I ran to the garage and through the portal. I didn't even stop to say hi to dad. I ran upstairs and called Eric. I left the message, "Eric, I need you right now, please be there."

In a minute the phone rang back. "Eric, thank you. What do you know about someone called Tarsa?" I asked him without preamble.

"Tarsa?" he asked. "How do you know that name?"

"He found a way to communicate with us. His message was basically to trust him. Can we?"

"Tarsa communicated with you, personally?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Well, his essence did. He used scrabble tiles to answer our questions." I said.

I heard Eric take in a breath. "That is… well, highly irregular, to say the least. So... he's the one who's been there spying on you?" he asked.

"No, he said that was Irskin, or something like that, wait, Eskin, Eskirn.."

"Eskiron?" he asked?

"Yes, that was it, Eskiron. This Tarsa said not to trust him."

"That would be correct," said Eric. "Eskiron is an ass hat, to use a popular phrase of the boys. He's greedy, and he's a climber. He wants Tarsa's position, and will stop at nothing to discredit Tarsa if he gets a chance. If he can take credit for the boys success, he will push Tarsa out and take his place. And that would be tragic for the whole world."

"So what's Tarsa's position?" I asked.

"He's the highest ranking being next to the one you'd call god." Eric answered.

"Jesus Christ," I said, under my breath.

"No, not Jesus Christ," said Eric. "But the analogy holds."

I was astonished at this news. "Why would this top ranking person come and help us?" I asked.

"Ordinarily, he wouldn't," Eric said. "There's only one reason I cant hink of that he would. What else did he say to you?"

"He said there was a secret underground of good people we could trust. They have developed a way of identifying themselves to the boys."

I heard Eric gasp. "Eric, what's happening here? Do you know?"

"Oh my god," he said quietly, "they're going for it… they're actually going for it!"

"Going for what?"

"Listen, Katie, this is very exciting news for me. If they succeed, I might even be able to go home again," Eric said, excitement ringing in his voice. "Tell the boys they can trust Tarsa and the underground. They will give them whatever help they can."

"But what is it they're going for, Eric?"

"Katie, they not only want the target destroyed, but they may very well have found a way to destroy the one who wants the target. Otherwise, I don't think they'd be taking this chance." He paused for a moment. "Are you understanding me?"

My hand was trembling as I answered him, "Yeah, I'm getting you loud and clear."

"When are they planning on going?" asked Eric.

"In the morning," I said, with tears springing in my eyes, and a catch in my voice. "They're leaving in the morning, Eric, and I can't stand it."

"I know, doll," Eric said soothingly. "But I have faith in our boys. And if they succeed in helping the underground with their goal, they will be honored as heroes." He paused for a long sigh. "And I could go home again," he added wistfully.

"Thank you, Eric, I'll keep in touch."

"Tell the boys to break a leg," he said, and hung up.

I rushed home to tell the others what Eric said. Everyone seemed to feel a bit lighter with this news.

Sam said, "Now this really does feel like a quest from Dungeons and Dragons."

"Yeah, right, a very deadly one," said Dean. "But still, it does give the whole thing a little more appeal, like I feel like I have some real incentive to do this now."

"Good," Mom said. "That kind of mindset could very well give you just that much more of an edge."

"Well," I said, "all of this has delayed dinner. Let's go to the kitchen to discuss things while I get dinner on."

The news from Tarsa and Eric really did give everyone a more positive attitude. The boys were talking very animatedly about the possibilities of what they might encounter. In fact, they were almost acting like kids who somehow got themselves involved in secret spy stuff. If the situation weren't so serious, I could have enjoyed their banter more. But me, I still didn't want them to go.

After dinner the boys said they had some things to show us that we would need to know while they were gone. They took us to a small room we'd never been in before and turned on a bunch of switches. It turned out to be a surveillance room, with cameras all around the bunker. Two were showing the area right in front of the front door, which faced west. Two were showing the area in front of the garage, which was to the south. To the north and east there was a wooded area that encroached fairly close to the abandoned building that covered the Bat Cave. Several more cameras were placed to watch those areas as well.

"We rarely use this," said Sam, "But we decided you girls should keep it on while we're gone, just in case." He shrugged. "We don't expect you'll really have any trouble, but it never hurts to be paranoid."

They showed us how to use the equipment, turn the cameras, zoom in, and stuff like that. Then they took us to the video room and clicked on a spot on the wall. A section of wall opened to reveal a safe. They told us the combination and opened the safe. There were thousands of dollars in there.

"Use it if you need it. Looks like we're getting low though."

Maggie said, leave me your account numbers, and I'll take care of that little problem."

Sam and Dean both looked at her with raised eyebrows, and then Dean took out some records from the back of the safe. "Everything you'd need is right here," he said.

Sam said, "I really don't think it's necessary any more for you two to stay in. The Impala keys are on the hook in the garage."

Dean made some funny gestures, and looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back. Maggie went to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, baby, we'll take very good care of your 'baby' I promise." Then she looked at him seductively and said, "But if we do hurt it, you can spank me."

Dean made a low growling noise in his throat, grabbed Maggie and kissed her passionately. "Guys, get a room," said Sam, grinning.

"Yes," I said, grabbing Sam's hand and heading out the door. "Let's all do that."

**THANK YOU for reading. As usual, I would love to hear your comments.**


End file.
